Will We Find A Home, Justin?
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: 12 year old Alex and 15 year old Justin Russo, have been homeless since Alex was 9 and Justin was 12. Alex rarely shows her emotions and acts like she doesn't have a heart. They end up going to Hogwarts. Will they stay together or go different ways? Alex/Harry near middle and Alex/Draco at the beginning.
1. Chamber of Secrets Begins

**I got this idea when I was watching Hotel for Dogs.**

**Chapter 1**

12 year old Alex Russo is running into the alley way. Alex lost both her parents in a car accident 3 years ago. Her older brother Justin Russo is with her, and he is 15. As for her other brother Max, he died in the car accident as well. Justin grabs hold of Alex's hand and they run under the bridge of New York.

"What are we going to do?" Alex whispers as she quivers from the cold. It is a cold last week of August 2012. Just then an owl flies to them. Alex and Justin look at each other then to the owl and back again. Justin walks to the owl and grabs the envelope from its beak. The envelope says:

_Dear Justin and Alex Russo_

_Under The Bridge _

_New York City, New York_

"It has our names of this" Justin whispers and sits down on a dry rock. Alex sits down next to him and looks at it. Just then the owl flies away and an old guy appears.

"Hello Justin and Alex Russo" the two siblings look up to see the guy is dress in a green robe, "my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Justin and Alex both looks confused but nods anyway, "I am here to offer you both a place in my school"

"What school?" Justin asks. Alex and Justin both know they are wizards, since they both had wizard training with their dad, until their parents and little brother died 3 years ago.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Alex looks at Justin to see his stunned face.

"What?" Alex whispers confused. Dumbledore looks at Alex.

"It's a school that you will learn magic, spells and how to control your magic" Alex starts to get angry and Dumbledore watches as dark clouds start to form in the sky and lightning is seen and thunder is heard.

"Alex, calm down" Justin whispers and starts to get Alex calm.

"Would you both like to come and learn our British magic?" Dumbledore asks the only two Russo kids left.

"I would like to" Justin agrees, "Alex?" Alex looks up at Justin and sighs.

"Sure" Alex agrees.

"Great!" Dumbledore smiles and holds his left arm out to Alex, "let's get to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff and find a place for you to stay" Alex takes Dumbledore's arm nervously and Justin holds Alex's left hand. Just then, right before their eyes, they see the scenery change. It was just a river in front of them, and now they are standing in front of a pub, "this is the Leaky Cauldron" Dumbledore opens the door and lets Alex and Justin in before him.

Dumbledore walks up to the man and walks to the backdoor. Alex and Justin looks at Dumbledore to see him staring at them.

"Are you both coming?" Dumbledore asks the 12 and 15 year olds. They both nod and run after him. Dumbledore leads the way into an alleyway and stops in front of the wall. Dumbledore starts to tap the wall on the bricks and Alex sees the wall open up into a walk way.

"Wow" Alex whispers as she looks at all the witches and wizards, and stores.

"This is Diagon Alley?" Justin asks. Dumbledore nods.

"Yes it is. Come this way" Dumbledore walks into Ollivander's and wait until Alex and Justin walks in after him.

"We don't have any money" Alex tells him before anyone speaks.

"That is alright Ms. Russo" Dumbledore reassures sadly knowing that Alex and Justin lost both their parents and little brother, and got kicked out of their home before their very eyes.

"Are you sure?" Justin asks awkwardly.

"A hundred percent" Justin and Alex nods as Dumbledore whispers to Ollivander.

"So" Ollivander speaks out breaking the silence, "who's first?"

~H&A~

Dumbledore, Alex and Justin walks out of Ollivander's with Alex and Justin's wands. All this time, they have been doing hand magic.

"Next, we will get you your school books, owl, cat or toad, quills and ink, and notebooks" Dumbledore walks into the bookstore and that is then, that Alex sees it is a sunny day.

"Justin?" Alex whispers.

"Ya?" Justin whispers back as they walk into the bookstore.

"What if we don't end up in the same place? What will happen after the school year?" Alex asks scared. Justin pulls Alex into a hug as her final breakdown arrives. Dumbledore gets Alex's and Justin's books as he watches the two siblings.

"Albus?" Dumbledore turns around to see Gilderoy Lockheart walking to the table, "Albus Dumbledore"

"Hello Gilderoy" Dumbledore greets as Alex and Justin walks to them.

"Who are these two?"

"Alex and Justin Russo" Dumbledore answers, slightly mad, "but we don't have time to talk. We are here to get their supplies and get ready for the school year" Dumbledore quickly pays for the books and starts to make their way out. Just then, Alex bumps into a group of people.

"Oh, sorry" Alex apologies as Dumbledore looks up to see the Weasley family, the Grangers and Harry. Justin says sorry as well and pulls Alex to him.

"Hello Molly and Arthur" Dumbledore smiles. Molly and Arthur smiles.

"Hello Albus" Arthur greets, "this is a lovely surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Just helping these two" Dumbledore lays a hand on Justin's shoulder, "get ready for the school year"

"Where are their parents?" Ginny Weasley asks. Molly quickly covers Ginny's mouth.

"They passed away along with our little brother" Alex snaps at the 11 year old, "and you have no right to ask! You don't even know us" Justin covers Alex's mouth as she continues to snap. Justin restrains her to keep her from punching her in the face, like she did to the cop last week. Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur looks sadly at the Russo's along with the Grangers. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sighs, as Fred and George Weasley walks into the bookstore to look around.

"I'm sorry to hear that dears" Molly tells them. Justin nods as he watches Alex glare at Ginny, "my name is Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur, this is Ginny" Molly introduces, "the twins that were just here" Molly realizes that Fred and George disappeared, "are Fred and George. The other red haired boy" Molly points at Ron, "is Ron Weasley. This one" Molly puts a hand on Percy's shoulder, "is Percy Weasley. He is in his final year of Hogwarts" Molly points at Harry next; "The black haired boy is Harry Potter and the brunette girl is Hermione Granger" Justin smiles.

"I'm Justin Russo and this is my little sister Alex" Justin says back.

"Molly, would it be ok, if these two could join you until term?" Dumbledore asks as Justin lets Alex go. Just then, Alex charges at Ginny to punch her. Ginny is let go as Alex's fist comes in contact with her jaw.

"Don't ask that question again you bitch!" Alex screams as Justin quickly restrains Alex again. Molly helps Ginny to her feet in shock. All the adults look shock along with the 12 year olds and everyone in the bookstore.

"Would she do that again to my daughter?" Arthur asks in a quiet voice.

"No" Justin answers, "but your daughter did ask that question. Alex is having a hard time adjusting to this life without our parents and little brother. It happened when Alex was 9 and I was 12. I had to take care of her and we got kicked out of our home and had to live on the streets. We have no money, no food, and no shelter" Justin explains and pulls Alex to the side, "what were you doing?"

"That bitch has no right to ask that" Alex snarls, pissed off. Justin rolls his eyes and puts his hands on her shoulders as she stares at the door. Just then Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur walks over and smiles.

"You will be staying with us for 2 days" Arthur tells them. Justin grins and looks at Alex, to see anger in her eyes but no emotion on her face.

"That's great!" Justin says excitedly. Molly goes on her knees in front of Alex and places a hand on her arm.

"Are you ok Alex?" Molly asks. Alex looks at Molly.

"No" Alex looks down, "I'm sorry for hurting your daughter. Is she ok?" Alex looks up to see Molly's smile.

"She's fine dear. I understand why you did that" Molly takes Alex's right hand to see blood on her knuckles, "is your hand ok?"

"Ya. Just stings" Molly waves her wand and bandages her hand, "thank you"

"You're welcome" Molly stands up and gently gets Alex to look up at her, "how old are you both?"

"I'm fifteen" Justin answers.

"Twelve" Alex whispers and looks to her right, where Justin is standing. Alex and Justin start to talk to each other mentally.

_Can we not go to Hobwars?_ Alex asks mentally.

**It's H-o-g-w-a-r-t-s.** Justin laughs.

_Who cares?_

**Where did you learn to swear?**

_Streets._

**No more swearing. Got it?**

_You know, I will always swear right? Why are we going to this stupid school?_

**It will be home Ally. You know that. We now have a place to live.**

_I want mommy, Max and daddy._

Tears fill Alex's brown eyes and Justin quickly pulls Alex away from the group. He pulls Alex to him and hugs her tightly.

"I can't lose you Jay" Alex sobs. Justin hasn't heard his nickname from when Alex was 4 and he was 7.

"I can't lose you too Brownie" Alex smiles in Justin's shirt, happy to hear her old nickname from when she was a baby, that Justin came up with.

~H&A~

As Justin and Alex walks inside The Burrow, they see it is huge. The Weasley kids all ran to their rooms with their stuff and Harry runs upstairs to Ron's room. Justin holds Alex's left hand as Ginny pushes Alex.

"Don't just stand there" Ginny snaps and runs upstairs to her room, with her bruised jaw. Alex narrows her eyes, feeling her anger raise.

"I want to just kill her" Alex snarls. Molly and Arthur walks over to their guests hearing what happened a few seconds ago.

"Alex, would you like to take a hot bath?" Molly asks the 12 year old. Alex bites her lip.

"I don't have spare clothes" Alex whispers.

"Neither do I" Justin points out. Molly waves her wand and a TON of clothes fly around them folded. The girl clothes land in Alex's arms and the guys lands in Justin's.

"They are your sizes. I got the sizes from when you got your robes" Molly gently takes Justin's and Alex's school stuff and sends them to a corner.

"Go take a bath" Arthur smiles and walks outside. Molly takes the spare clothes and leaves one outfit each in their arms. The extra flies into the guests' trunks.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Last Time:_

"_I don't have spare clothes" Alex whispers._

"_Neither do I" Justin points out. Molly waves her wand and a TON of clothes fly around them folded. The girl clothes land in Alex's arms and the guys lands in Justin's._

"_They are your sizes. I got the sizes from when you got your robes" Molly gently takes Justin's and Alex's school stuff and sends them to a corner._

"_Go take a bath" Arthur smiles and walks outside. Molly takes the spare clothes and leaves one outfit each in their arms. The extra flies into the guests' trunks._

_Now:_

Justin and Alex are sitting on the train with Fred and George. Their friend Lee Jordan walks in as well.

"Hello. My name in Lee Jordan and I'm 15" Lee smiles, "what are your names?"

"Justin Russo. I'm 15 as well" Justin smiles.

"Alex Russo. I'm 12" Alex smiles then looks out the window. The twins and Lee notices Alex and Justin are all skin and bone, "may I go for a walk?" Alex asks after a half hour.

"Sure" the twins, Lee and Justin nods. Alex stands up and walks out.

As Alex walks down the train, she crashes into a blonde haired boy.

"Get out of my way mudblood" the boy pushes Alex to the ground, causing her to hit her head off the wall. Alex narrows her eyes and punches him in the face. As Alex beats the crap out of the boy people being to cheer, scream and shout as they crowd around them. Just then, Justin, the twins and Lee runs over. Justin pulls Alex off the boy, but not without her punching the boy in the face once more.

Justin drags Alex back into their compartment and locks the door after Lee and the twins walk in.

"What are you thinking?" Justin snaps at his sister as she sits down.

"That, that guy needs to leave me the hell alone!" Alex sits down and pulls her knees to her chest. She looks out the window ignoring everyone around her.

~H&A~

12 year old Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are flying the blue car and catches up to the train. As Ron flies the car away from the train, Harry falls out grabbing the car door.

Alex watches this happen and looks at Justin.

"May I see my wand?" Alex asks Justin softly. Justin looks at Alex then out the window. He opens the window, and passes Alex her wand. They both think of the same spell and flick their wands. They tie Harry up and lift him into the car again. They quickly sit back down before Harry and Ron could see them. But the rescue mission does not go unnoticed by Lee, Fred and George.

~A&H~

The train docks at the Hogsmeade train station. Alex and Justin walks off the train last and sees a guy with jet black greasy hair standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"You are to come with me" the guy leads Justin and Alex up a pathway and they begin to walk the long journey up to the castle.

As they arrive to the guy's office in the castle, he makes food appear and sees Harry and Ron sitting there as well.

"My name is Professor Snape and I teach Potions" Snape tells the newcomers.

"I'm Alex Russo" Alex introduces and looks Snape in the eye.

"I'm Justin Russo" Snape nods.

"These two trouble makers are Mr. Ron Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter..." Alex cuts him off.

"We met them over the summer and I do not get along with them" Alex stares at Snape; "may I sit down and have something to eat?" Snape nods and allows Alex to sit down furthest from Harry and Ron. Justin sits down next to her and they both begin to eat.

Once the food is gone, two people walk in. Alex looks up to see Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. Nice to see you again" Alex smiles weakly.

"Hello Ms. and Mr. Russo" Dumbledore smiles back and looks at the teacher beside him, "Professor would you like to sort them?" the lady nods and before she could put the hat on Alex's head, Alex flinches and jumps away.

"Who are you?" Justin grabs Alex quickly and holds her in place.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration, head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Headmistress" McGonagall explains, "you're Ms. Alex Russo and your brother is Mr. Justin Russo"

"What is up with that hat?" Alex asks as Justin pulls her to his seat and makes her sit on his lap. Alex is the kind of girl who will beat the crap out of anyone, but REALLY scared and jumpy.

"It will sort you into your house. There are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor" Dumbledore steps in. Alex nods as McGonagall puts the hat on her head.

"_Ahh... Ms. Alex Russo..."_ the hat begins to speak causing Alex to jump. She takes the hat off her head and throws it on the desk. She buries herself into Justin's arms and shakes. Dumbledore looks at McGonagall and Snape sadly.

"What about I bend the rules for these two..." Dumbledore starts thoughtfully.

"Albus, you would get in a lot of trouble with the Ministry" McGonagall tells him.

"They need each other to heal" Dumbledore picks up the hat. He leads against the desk and looks at Justin, who is comforting his younger sister, "Mr. Russo"

Justin looks up.

"Can you describe Alex's personality to me?"

"Well, she is brave and mischievous. She has a good heart, and like right now, scared. She will protect the ones she loves at any cost" Justin explains.

"Sounds like a true Gryffindor to me" Dumbledore smiles, "now what about you?"

"I'm really smart, but like Alex, protect the ones I love at any cost"

"Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for you"

"Will you be separating me and Alex?" Dumbledore shakes his head and passes the hat to Justin. Justin slips it on.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouts making Alex jump at the sound and whimper. Justin takes off the hat.

"Can you put it on Alex?" Alex shakes her head in Justin chest and curls up trying to hide herself from the world. Dumbledore sighs.

"Alex, would you like to be in the same house as Justin or be in Gryffindor?" Alex looks up at Dumbledore with red puffy eyes. She was silently crying.

"Justin" Dumbledore nods and gently rubs her back.

"You will be in Ravenclaw too" Justin smiles at Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor" Dumbledore smiles back.

"Not a problem" Dumbledore then turns to Harry and Ron, who watched the full thing take place, "now time to sort out these too" Justin and Alex stands up and slips out of the room, hand in hand. They are going to give them privacy but not disappear out of view.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time:_

"_Alex, would you like to be in the same house as Justin or be in Gryffindor?" Alex looks up at Dumbledore with red puffy eyes. She was silently crying._

"_Justin" Dumbledore nods and gently rubs her back._

"_You will be in Ravenclaw too" Justin smiles at Dumbledore._

"_Thank you Professor" Dumbledore smiles back._

"_Not a problem" Dumbledore then turns to Harry and Ron, who watched the full thing take place, "now time to sort out these too" Justin and Alex stands up and slips out of the room, hand in hand. They are going to give them privacy but not disappear out of view._

_Now:_

Alex and Justin have been at Hogwarts for a full week. They have been struggling being away from each other, but know it has to be done. Alex has always been missing 3 out of 5 of her classes. That is because they are too far away from Justin's.

When she has Herbology, Justin has Flying, that's not the one she misses.

When she has Potions, Justin has Herbology, that's a struggle, but she doesn't miss it.

When she has Transfiguration, Justin has Potions, there's one she misses.

When she has Charms, Justin has a Defence Against the Dark Arts, there's the other one she misses.

When she has Defence Against the Dark Arts, Justin has Transfiguration, there's the next one.

Alex is currently sitting outside of Justin's last class, struggling not to run into his arms and cry. She hears footsteps walks down the hallway, and she ignores them.

"What are you doing here Ms. Russo?" Alex looks up to see Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick and Professor Lockhart.

"Ahh..." Alex begins to tremble and tries to make herself smaller. The classroom door opens and Alex sees McGonagall call out to Justin. Justin walks into the hallway and sees Alex as McGonagall closes the door. Justin kneels down next to Alex and hugs her.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Justin whispers.

"Big..." Alex whimpers trying to hide in Justin's arms. Justin looks up at the adults and sees exactly what she means. They look like they are giants and she's an ant.

"Do you mind backing up?" Justin asks them nicely. Dumbledore looks into the two siblings minds, and understands. Dumbledore sits down on the ground, with McGonagall and Flitwick following. Lockhart rolls his eyes and leads against the wall.

"Please sit down Gilderoy" Dumbledore tells him.

"I will not sit down on that disgusting floor Albus. I don't care about this one stupid girl. She has missed all my classes all week" Lockhart snaps. Dumbledore and McGonagall narrow their eyes at him as Flitwick rolls his eyes.

"Albus, what about I just give Mr. Russo his sister's homework and she does it in the library as Mr. Russo go to his classes?" Dumbledore thinks about it and looks at Alex.

"What do you say Alex? The classes that you have been missing, you can just go to the library and Justin can pick you up along the way? The library is right in the middle of the school" Justin looks at Alex, and sees her looking at Dumbledore as she thinks about it.

"I guess that can work..." Alex looks down, "I'm sorry for skipping those classes Professor. I just don't feel safe here" tears fill Alex's eyes as Justin rub her back.

"It's ok Alex. I know it will take you and your brother a while to get used to being here. I'm just happy that you have been going to 2 out of 5 classes"

"Really?" Alex looks up and sees Dumbledore smiling.

"Really. But once you are used to being here, I would like you to pick one other class to go to. By January I would like you to be going to all your classes. Is that a deal?" Alex nods.

"I promise sir" to everyone's, mostly Justin's shock, Alex moves over to Dumbledore and hugs him. Dumbledore hugs the young girl back. Alex lets go of the breath, she did not know she was holding in. McGonagall and Flitwick smiles.

Once the hug breaks, Alex gets to her feet and all the adults stands up with Justin.

Justin hugs Alex, once she hugged him first.

"Albus, are you really allowing that girl to walk all over you, and let her miss her classes?" Lockhart argues. Dumbledore rolls his eyes.

"Alex, Justin, go into the classroom please" Dumbledore tells the students. They both nod, and McGonagall walks into the classroom behind Justin and Alex. Flitwick heads back to his class leaving Dumbledore to get mad at Lockhart.

~A&H~

The weekend arrives, and Justin is helping Alex to catch up on her missed work. Ever since the deal between Alex and Dumbledore made, Alex has been trying to make herself be away from Justin instead of sticking to his side like glue. She still feels unsafe at the school, but a little bit more comfortable than before.

Alex is now able to last 2 classes without being close to Justin, but after that, all she wants to be is with Justin.

"And now you are caught up in Transfiguration" Justin smiles as Alex closes her book and rubs her forehead.

"Thank god that is over. It feels like my brain is going to explode" Alex mutters resting her head on the back of the couch. Justin chuckles happy Alex finished Transfiguration and Charms. They agreed that Defence Against the Dark Arts will be tomorrow's job.

"So how are you doing?" Justin asks his sister gently. Alex looks at Justin and sighs.

"I think I might go to Charms on Monday and see how I will do" Alex answers honestly. Justin smiles as Alex smiles back at him.

"That's good..."

_Kill... kill... kill..._

"What was that?" Alex asks sitting up hearing dripping and movement above her.

"What was what?" Justin asks. It is dinner time, and both the Russo siblings are not hungry, so they got a head start on the homework.

_Kill... kill... kill..._

"There it is again!" Alex jumps to her feet. Justin stares at him sister, but knows she is like their father. Their father was able to understand snakes, and Alex has always been able to hear them since she was 5 years old. Alex is Parseltongue.

"What is it going to do?" Justin asks standing up. Alex grabs his hand and they run out of the Ravenclaw common room.

_Kill... kill... kill..._

"It's going to kill" Alex tells him as they run down the stairs to the first floor corridor.

As they run down the corridor, they reach the corner and are shocked to see Harry, Ron and Hermione, and a cat hanging from a torch. Alex looks on the ground to see water.

The three 12 year olds look at Justin and Alex. Alex sees a black book and picks it up, hiding it in her pocket, since the others were more focus on each other than her.

Just then Alex hears the slithering leave.

"Let's go Justin" Alex whispers and starts to pull Justin away, "I think I know what is going on, but I need your help" as Alex and Justin leaves, Dumbledore and students and teachers arrive. Filch goes all panicky and Dumbledore tells him that Ms. Norris, the cat, will be perfectly fine since she is just petrified.

**And that is the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Last Time:_

"_It's going to kill" Alex tells him as they run down the stairs to the first floor corridor._

_As they run down the corridor, they reach the corner and are shocked to see Harry, Ron and Hermione, and a cat hanging from a torch. Alex looks on the ground to see water._

_The three 12 year olds look at Justin and Alex. Alex sees a black book and picks it up, hiding it in her pocket, since the others were more focus on each other than her._

_Just then Alex hears the slithering leave._

"_Let's go Justin" Alex whispers and starts to pull Justin away, "I think I know what is going on, but I need your help" as Alex and Justin leaves, Dumbledore and students and teachers arrive. Filch goes all panicky and Dumbledore tells him that Ms. Norris, the cat, will be perfectly fine since she is just petrified._

_Now:_

Alex and Justin arrive back at the common room and Alex sits down in the corner with him at the table. Alex pulls out the book and lays it on the table.

"I don't know why, but I'm starting to think this is the same thing that dad and I predicted in the crystal ball the day before he died" Alex explains to Justin.

"What happened?" Justin asks.

"That black haired idiot is going to go under the school, where the snake and a guy are. Then there is going to be a girl there with this book" Alex points at the book, "Dad told me that place under the school is called the Chamber of Secrets. But I gave it a different name. The Chamber of Death"

"Why the Chamber of Death and is it happening?" Alex bites her lip.

"I named it that because more than one person or snake is going to die"

"Second question needs to be answered" Alex sighs and looks Justin in the eye.

"The chamber is opened"

"How do you know?"

"I'm not who you think I am Justin. Our parents are not even our real parents. We were put in their care because our real parents are dead... or so we think"

"What are you telling me?" Justin knew Jerry and Theresa are not their real parents. One they told him and two, he and Alex look nothing like them.

"I already know, you know" Justin nods with a smile.

"I know. But I don't know who our real parents are"

"Neither do I"

"We will figure it out"

"I know we will" Alex stands up and picks up the black book before going to her room for the rest of the night.

~H&A~

The next morning, Alex has awakened at 3am because the stupid book kept entering her mind. Alex sits down on the couch next to the fire and pulls her knees up to her chest. She puts the book on her knees and looks into the book to see it blank. She grabs her quill and ink and writes in it.

(_Alex_, **Unknown**)

_Hello Tom Riddle. How are you?_

**Nice to finally hear from you Ms. Alex Russo. You are seriously like your father.**

Alex stares in shocked. What does Tom Riddle know about her father?

_Why are you attacking the school? Is it to come back to power and kill all 'blood traitors' and muggleborns?_

**Will you stop sounding like you know everything? You don't!**

_Wow. You're getting mad at a little twelve year old girl. I was just asking a question. Sheesh! You are one crabby old dude._

**...**

_Crabby old fart!_

Alex chuckles to herself but then the unexpected happens. The book begins to glow and Alex disappears.

~A&H~

Alex walks down the corridor and sees Tom Riddle.

"Hey Tom!" Alex greets. She leans against the wall and sees people walk by her and a girl's arm dangle from the stretcher, "ya, ya, ya. I know that the snake killed that girl. It's Moaning Myrtle"

Alex sees Dumbledore stand at the top of the stairs.

"Why are you here Tom?" Dumbledore asks.

"I needed to see if the rumours are true" Tom answers. Alex looks at Tom and accepts that he is kinda cute.

"There are. Now head off to bed" Tom nods and begins to make his way to the Slytherin common room, but makes a detour. Alex follows every move he makes. Soon she is standing in front of a door and sees the idiot there.

"Idiot?" the famous twelve year old turns and sees Alex.

"Alex?"

"What are you doing here?" they ask at the same time.

"You have the diary/book too. Don't you?" Alex asks.

"Ya. You have one?"

"Yup"

"So you know about the Chamber of Secret being opened?"

"I knew that ever since I saw that cat..."

"Ms. Norris"

"Whatever. When she was attacked. I know the creature in the chamber. I know what is going to happen. The creature that lies in the chamber is going to try and kill all muggleborns"

Harry's eyes grow wide in shock.

"Hermione..." Harry bites his lip, now getting scared as Alex plays it cool.

"Go tell Dumbledore today after classes. Got it?" Harry nods, "good. Now this part is all a lie. It's Tom Riddle that's the controller not your friend"

Alex turns away as the door opens and Alex sees a spider run by her. She smiles at the spider knowing the spider is what saves the day, pretty much.

~H&A~

Harry is sitting at the table in his common room in Gryffindor tower. He hears footsteps and Ron and Hermione walk down rubbing their eyes.

"We heard you. What's going on?" Hermione asks as Ron and Hermione sits down next to him at the table.

"I saw Alex. She knows what's going on, before it happened. The creature in the Chamber of Secrets is going to try and kill all muggleborns" Harry looks at Hermione, "you are a target Hermione. I'm scared for you" Hermione takes a breath and calms herself.

"Does she know what the creature is?"

"I bet she does, but I don't" Hermione bites her lip.

"Maybe we could all try and become her friend. She only has her brother..."

"And Fred, George and Lee" Ron puts in. Harry and Hermione looks at Ron weirdly, "what? According to them, that Alex girl beat the crap out of Malfoy on the train ride here" Harry's eyes widen as does Hermione's.

"How do you know?" Harry asks.

"They told me" Ron shrugs his shoulders, "so what do you know about the chamber?"

"Well, a creature hides within and is going to try and kill all muggleborns. Oh, and Alex told me that Tom Riddle aka, Voldemort, is the controller. Alex even has the diary/book thing too. But she knows a lot more then I do"

Hermione nods as Ron sits there looking tired and bored. After all, it is 4:30am.

"Well, Alex IS smarter then she appears to be. And she is American" Hermione smiles nervously, "I wonder how she knows a lot about this..."

~A&H~

Alex is sitting on the couch again and sees Justin next to her.

"So?" Justin asks.

"Tom Riddle is the controller of the snake. The spider that, that Hagrid guy, is in the forest, where Harry, Ron and Hermione can get the answers about the snake. And at the same time, the snake killed Moaning Myrtle. And Harry was there" Justin's eyes widen is surprise.

"Harry was there?"

"Yup. He has this book too. Maybe we can communicate with him...?" Justin sighs.

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that Hermione is on the list of victims that the snake owns"

"Ahh, she's a muggleborn?"

"Yup" Alex pops the 'p'.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Harry is supposed to go to Dumbledore today to inform him. We should inform him of what we know"

"You mean what dad filled you in on?"

"That too. But somehow, the answers just slip out of my mouth and I dunno how I know them" Justin looks at Alex and nods.

"Maybe Dumbledore has the answer?"

"Maybe..."

"Let's go to bed" Alex nods and both she and Justin go back to bed. But Alex's mind doesn't turn off. She doesn't know how she has the answers or why.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

_Last Time:_

"_Just that Hermione is on the list of victims that the snake owns"_

"_Ahh, she's a muggleborn?"_

"_Yup" Alex pops the 'p'._

"_So what are we going to do?"_

"_Harry is supposed to go to Dumbledore today to inform him. We should inform him of what we know"_

"_You mean what dad filled you in on?"_

"_That too. But somehow, the answers just slip out of my mouth and I dunno how I know them" Justin looks at Alex and nods._

"_Maybe Dumbledore has the answer?"_

"_Maybe..."_

"_Let's go to bed" Alex nods and both she and Justin go back to bed. But Alex's mind doesn't turn off. She doesn't know how she has the answers or why._

_Now:_

Justin and Alex walks up to Dumbledore's office with McGonagall. McGonagall says the password in a whisper and leads them into his office.

"Ahh, nice to see you again Mr. And Ms. Russo" Dumbledore smiles as the siblings sit down.

"Professor" Alex and Justin nods.

"Now what can I do for you?"

"Did Harry see you yet?" Alex asks right off the bat.

"Yes, he has informed me that Tom Riddle aka, Voldemort is the controller of what the creature is that lies in the chamber. And he told me that his friend Ms. Granger, may get attacked by the monster" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Well, that monster is a basilisk and it's only attacking muggleborns. The chamber is opened professor and the snake is using the pipes to get around" Alex tells him staring at him and not breaking eye contact, "This school is in danger unless you find a way to kill it. I can hear him. I'm a Parseltongue. And I know Harry is too"

"I know you want answers Ms. Russo"

"You know that Justin and I are really not the kids of Jerry and Theresa Russo?" Alex questions slightly amused.

"Yes. And I know you want to know who your real parents are"

"Who are they Professor?" Justin asks.

"Your mother is dead, but your father isn't" Dumbledore answers.

"Who's our father?" Alex asks getting tired of his games.

"Severus Snape"

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting in the library looking through books, trying to figure out WHAT the creature is.

Harry opens a book and begins to look through until he lands on a page.

On the page it says:

_Alexandra Lilian and Justin Elijah have gone missing. Their parents, Grace Rebecca Snape, and Severus Drew Snape are seriously hurting, that their kids, a baby girl, not even one and son who is barely 4 has disappeared._

Harry looks at the picture to see a little girl with dark hair and brown eyes, and the boy is too.

"Why do they look familiar?" Harry whispers.

"Who looks familiar?" Hermione asks taking the book from him, "that's Alex and Justin Russo" Hermione passes the book back to the shocked Harry.

"We should tell Snape" Ron steps in, "I REALLY hate him, but he has to know, his lost kids are here at Hogwarts" Hermione and Harry agrees and takes their books, that they were looking in with them.

~A&H~

The Golden Trio walks into the dungeons a few minutes later and knocks on Snape's office door.

The door opens and Snape looks at them.

"What would you like?" Snape asks them.

"We know about your lost children sir" Hermione answers. Snape's eyes widen in surprise.

"You know about Alexandra Lillian and Justin Elijah?" Ron nods.

"Yes we do. They are HERE at Hogwarts" Snape's eyes grow wider, if that is possible.

"They're here in Hogwarts. Where?"

"You know Alex and Justin Russo?" Harry asks.

"Yes I do. What about them?"

"They're your kids" Snape shakes his head.

"That's impossible"

"Look at this" Harry opens to the page and shows it to Snape. Snape's mouth drops open as tears fill his eyes.

"It's true" Snape whispers, "the Russo kids are Alexandra Lillian and Justin Elijah" Snape looks at the 12 year olds in front of him, "I need to speak with Dumbledore" Snape closes the door and steps around Hermione, Ron and Harry, "thank you for telling me Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger" and just like that, Snape disappears around the corner.

~H&A~

As soon as Snape steps into Dumbledore's office, he sees Alex and Justin sitting on the chairs.

"Hello Albus" Snape greets Dumbledore.

"Hello Severus" Dumbledore smiles as his eyes twinkle, "Ms. And Mr. Russo knows. They know that you are their father" Snape looks at Justin to see tears falling from his eyes and a small smile. He looks at Alex to see anger in her eyes as she tries to fight back the tears. Snape knows that Justin isn't afraid to cry, but Alex is. He knows that she acts tough, but does show SOME emotions.

"Really?" Dumbledore nods.

"Yes they know" Snape smiles as Justin stands up and runs to him. Snape opens his arms and hugs Justin.

"Thank god you are ok" Snape whispers to Justin. Justin cries into Snape's shoulder as Snape rubs his back. He looks over at Alex to see her eyes closed but tears fall down her cheek, "Alex?" Snape whispers making Alex look up. Alex looks at Snape to see an arm out. She stands up and runs over. She tackles Snape and just cries into Snape's chest since her head only comes up to Justin's chest and same with Snape.

Snape holds his son and daughter tightly to him, glad he found them. But he has to give thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione for informing him, or he would have never found out.

~A&H~

For the rest of Saturday, Alex has decided that she will allow Dumbledore to sort her. She walks into his office at 9pm, and sees him sitting there looking at his bird.

"Professor?" Alex whispers slightly nervous. Dumbledore looks up and smiles.

"Ready to see what house you really belong in?" Alex nods.

"If you're not busy"

"I'm not. Step forward" Alex sits down on the chair she sat on before as Dumbledore passes her the hat. Guess it's a good thing that December starts in 4 days. Alex puts the hat on.

"_Took you long enough Alex Russo-Snape._" the hat laughs, "_anyway. Gryffindor_"

Alex looks at Dumbledore and hands him the hat.

"Does this mean I have to switch over or do I stay where I am?" Alex asks.

"Well, I have to be fair. You will switch over" Alex nods.

"I understand. But is there a way that I can still talk to Justin even though we are in different houses?" Dumbledore smiles and opens a drawer of his desk. He hands over two necklaces.

"You touch the necklace and you speak into it. Only the person who is wearing the other will hear you" Alex smiles and slips the one with a heart on it. The heart is red and yellow, and the chain is gold. The other is a star with black and blue, on a silver chain, "it even represents your houses"

"Thank you Professor"

"You're welcome Ms. Russo-Snape" Alex bites her lip before sighing. She puts the tip of her wand to her head and pulls out her memory. She stands up and picks up an empty vial and puts it inside. She closes it and hands it to Dumbledore.

"It will tell you everything that is about to happen. What's going to happen in the chamber. Who is going to get hurt. Harry and I will be going down into the chamber with Ron and Justin in May. Just before the school closes" and just like that, Alex walks out before Dumbledore could say a word. Alex heads back to her common room as Dumbledore goes memory diving.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Happy April Fools Day. : )**

**Chapter 6**

_Last Time:_

"_You touch the necklace and you speak into it. Only the person who is wearing the other will hear you" Alex smiles and slips the one with a heart on it. The heart is red and yellow, and the chain is gold. The other is a star with black and blue, on a silver chain, "it even represents your houses"_

"_Thank you Professor"_

"_You're welcome Ms. Russo-Snape" Alex bites her lip before sighing. She puts the tip of her wand to her head and pulls out her memory. She stands up and picks up an empty vial and puts it inside. She closes it and hands it to Dumbledore._

"_It will tell you everything that is about to happen. What's going to happen in the chamber. Who is going to get hurt. Harry and I will be going down into the chamber with Ron and Justin in May. Just before the school closes" and just like that, Alex walks out before Dumbledore could say a word. Alex heads back to her common room as Dumbledore goes memory diving._

_Now:_

The next day, Alex slips on her new robe, with the Gryffindor crest. She looks at her red and yellow scarf and gloves.

"Not half bad" Alex whispers and finishes packing her trunk. She drags it down the stairs and sees Justin wearing the necklace.

"I'll carry your trunk" Justin smiles and picks up the trunk easily.

"Thank you" Alex smiles and the two of them walks up to the seventh floor.

Once there, the two of them are breathless.

"Holy shit" Alex whispers winded. Justin nods as Alex says the password that McGonagall told her on the way, "Dragon scales" the door opens and the two siblings walk into the Gryffindor common room, "wow. It's homier then our old one"

Justin rolls his eyes but nods.

"It is" Justin puts the trunk down and gives his sister a hug, "I'm proud of you Ally" Justin kisses his 12 year old sister's hair, "I love you and I will see you around ok?"

"Ok. I love you too Justin" Alex and Justin gives each other a hug before Justin walks out.

Alex bites her lip and looks at her trunk helplessly.

"Hey Alex!" Alex looks at the stairs and sees Hermione Granger walking down them in her uniform.

"Hi?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sorted me here"

"I thought you were in Ravenclaw"

"I was but I wasn't sorted there. I was there until I was able to be away from my brother and able to..." Alex quickly shuts her mouth realising it is easy to talk to the other girl. Hermione walks over to her and picks up her trunk.

"I'm guessing you are in the same room as me" Hermione gives Alex a friendly smile.

"I guess so" Hermione nods her head to the stairs.

"Follow me" Alex and Hermione heads up to the dormitories and Hermione reads the names, "He changed it, so you are with me" Hermione grins, "and I saw an extra bed in here when I woke up. It was removed at the beginning of the year." Alex opens the door for Hermione and Hermione puts the trunk on the new bed in the room. Hermione sits down on her own bed that turns out to be next to her. Alex opens the trunk and opens the bedside table.

"Thank you" Alex smiles weakly and Hermione smiles back.

"It's no problem" Hermione stands up again and rubs Alex's shoulder, "I will be in the common room. I will help you get around since you will be taking different ways then you are used to"

"Ok. Thank you Hermione" Hermione gives Alex a hug, wakes up the other girls, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They both curse at Hermione and Alex could tell that they don't like Hermione at all.

While Alex was in Ravenclaw, she made four friends; Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Terry Boot and Luna Lovegood. She REALLY liked Luna more than the others, because she is a good different. Plus Michael and Terry kept hitting on her, and Cho is in the same year as Justin and the same age.

Alex goes back to packing and stop a good 5 minutes later because of Lavender and Parvati glaring at her, and standing in front of her with their arms crossed.

"Why are you here Russo?" Lavender snaps.

"Why aren't you crying like a little baby in your brother's arms?" Parvati mocks.

Alex narrows her eyes and clenches her fists.

"For your info firstly: I am here for as long as I come to this school. This arrangement is probably until we graduate. Secondly: I'm not a baby. If you lost all your family when you were only 9 years old and your older brother was 12, you would understand. Unless you are really that heartless. No wonder neither of you will ever get a boyfriend or be liked and respected by others. Now leave me the fuck alone and leave Hermione alone" Alex's glare turns more pissed and deathly, "Thirdly: if you two and I cross paths at all, not only would you wish you would be dead, you both will have bruises covering your ugly, fucked up faces. Finally: stay out of my sight and stay out of my stuff, space and stay away from me and Hermione"

With that being said, Alex punches both girls in the face before pushing them away from her. She turns back to her trunk, and locks it. She puts it under her bed, grabs her backpack and storms out to the common room, leaving the two girls on the ground crying.

Since it is now Monday November 28th, 2012 Alex has classes to go to. Alex flops on the couch next to Hermione, who is reading Chapter 5 in their Potions class' textbook. Alex is REALLY good in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. She's ok in Charms and Herbology, but not the best... just average.

Hermione is best at everything, so she has nothing to worry about.

"Hey" Hermione smiles, putting her book in her backpack.

"Hi" Hermione sees Alex's knuckles of her right hand all bloody.

"What happened to your hand?" Alex looks at her hand and bites her lip, debating to tell the truth or not.

"Bitch one and two pissed me off" Alex looks Hermione in the eye, "they were really mean, so I snapped at them then punched them in the face" Hermione raises an eyebrow in surprise.

"I really shouldn't be surprised since you punched Ginny over the summer and left her with a bruised jaw" Alex looks down fighting a laugh.

"I kinda have a bad temper" Alex looks at Hermione again, "when living on the streets you have to get used to fighting. Mostly when living in New York when there are many fights and murders" Hermione gives Alex a gentle hug and bandages her hand.

"When's your birthday?"

"August 20th. You?"

"May 15th. Ron's is March 10th and Harry's in July 17th"

"Wow. I'm the youngest out of all of us" Hermione laughs and nods.

"I'm the second oldest. Whoo!" Alex laughs as Hermione hugs her and Alex hugs her back, "I'm claiming you as my little sister"

"I'm claiming you as my older sister" Hermione sighs in relief knowing she made a new friend and the only girl in her dormitory that doesn't hate her, "If the two bitches are mean to you, tell me ok?" Hermione looks Alex in the eye and nods.

"I will"

"Good. Because I still have to tell them that if they hurt you I will beat the shit out of them and they would rather be dead" Hermione shakes her head.

"Alex..."

"You know you can come up with a nickname for me now"

"You can too"

"I like Hermy" Hermione giggles.

"I like Al, Ally and Lex" Alex grins evilly, "don't think about it" Hermione looks over her shoulder to see Ron and Harry walking over to them.

"Why's she here?" Ron asks afraid of the evil grin on Alex's face.

"She's living here now. She's sorted into Gryffindor. She is in my dormitory and she beat the crap out of Lavender and Parvati" Hermione smiles happily. Alex looks at the stairs to see her roommates. Lavender and Parvati looks at Alex and quickly looks away and runs out of the common room. Alex chuckles evilly but stops when Harry, Ron and Hermione looks at her.

"Sorry. Bitch one and two ran out of here like scared turkeys"

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY 19TH BIRTHDAY KIMIE! I'm glad you and I have been best friends since we were 6 years old. : D**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Time:_

"_You know you can come up with a nickname for me now"_

"_You can too"_

"_I like Hermy" Hermione giggles._

"_I like Al, Ally and Lex" Alex grins evilly, "don't think about it" Hermione looks over her shoulder to see Ron and Harry walking over to them._

"_Why's she here?" Ron asks afraid of the evil grin on Alex's face._

"_She's living here now. She's sorted into Gryffindor. She is in my dormitory and she beat the crap out of Lavender and Parvati" Hermione smiles happily. Alex looks at the stairs to see her roommates. Lavender and Parvati looks at Alex and quickly looks away and runs out of the common room. Alex chuckles evilly but stops when Harry, Ron and Hermione looks at her._

"_Sorry. Bitch one and two ran out of here like scared turkeys"_

_Now:_

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alex walks down to breakfast, Hermione and Alex are walking ahead and Ron and Harry are walking behind them, out of hearing range.

"She scares me" Ron tells Harry, "she beaten up my sister for crying out loud!"

"Well, Ginny did say stuff about Alex, and it was a touchy subject" Harry reasons as Ron rolls his eyes.

"That her parents and little brother died. Whoopee-Do-Da-Day! It's life"

Just then, Ron looks forward to see Alex and Hermione glaring at him. He looks at Harry to see his shocked face.

"What?" Ron asks. Alex narrows her eyes more, storms up to him and punches him in the mouth.

"STUPID FREAKING BASTARD!" Alex punches him in the face with each word. Alex storms down to the great hall and sits with her brother, without a care in the world. She buries her face into his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Justin whispers as Luna, Cho, Michael and Terry sits down with them. Luna is on Alex's right and rubs her back.

"Stupid fucking WEASLEY!" Justin looks at his and Alex's friends worriedly. They all look at the great hall to see Hermione rushing in and looking for someone. Hermione and Justin locks eyes and she runs over.

"Is Ally ok?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"I'm here Hermy" Alex whispers looking up. Hermione sighs in relief.

"Thank gosh"

"Come sit" Hermione bites her lip and looks at the friends.

"Do you mind?" Terry grins and shakes his head. Michael, Cho and Luna do as well.

"Here" Luna moves away from Alex but Hermione walks around her and sits on the right of Luna.

"It's ok. It's your spot" Luna smiles at Hermione thankfully and goes back over to Alex and rubs her back.

They look at the doors again in time to see Ron and Harry walking in. Ron's face is covered in blood and Harry is helping Ron walk. As the two boys walk back, Ron looks at Alex and sees her glaring. He jumps away and walks faster. They sit down with Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Idiots" Hermione rolls her eyes and speaks loud enough for Alex, Justin, and Alex's and Justin's friends can hear, "they are real idiots. Mostly Ron"

"That's who you were talking about... right?" Justin asks Alex.

"Yup" Alex agrees.

"What happened?"

"He said of mom, dad and Max dying is life and it's 'Whoopee-Do-Da-Day'" Alex mocks the end. Justin's jaw drops open and he stands up. Justin walks over to Ron and punches him in the cheek.

"OWW!" Ron screams holding his cheek. Alex stands up and runs over pulling Justin away.

"He's my punching bag, not yours" Alex tells Justin pushing him away by the chest. He holds Alex's shoulders and nods.

"Fine. But if he says anything about mom, dad and Max again he's going to wish that he is dead"

"Ok" Alex forces a smile.

"Alex... Justin..." the two siblings turn around to see Snape standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Hey" Alex and Justin greets as one as they look down.

"Grab some toast and decorate them, then get to my office. Weasley" Snape turns to Ron, "get to the hospital wing" Ron runs passed the siblings and take off up to the hospital wing as Alex grabs two pieces of toast off of the Slytherin table and spreads peanut butter on them. She kisses Draco Malfoy's cheek, since she took them off of his plate and walks out like nothing happened. Justin takes the toast off of Cho's plate, kisses her cheek and walks away, since Cho decorated the two pieces in jelly.

Snape shakes his head and walks out after his kids.

"Did Alex really kiss Malfoy's cheek?" Terry asks looking over at Draco who is red in the face.

"Does Alex even know that she did that?" Cho asks in reason.

"This school year is weird and full of drama" Hermione sighs and eats her cereal.

_Now THAT was a weird breakfast._

~A&H~

As Alex, Justin and Snape sit down in Snape's office, they all eat their breakfast.

"What did Weasley say Alex?" Snape asks Alex.

"He said that mom's, dad's and Max's deaths were 'Whoopee-Do-Da-Day! Its life'" Alex answers as anger and tears fill her eyes. Snape sighs and takes Alex's hands in his.

"Ally, Weasley doesn't know how to respect girls and other people's feelings. He only cares about himself. If he learns to grow the heck up and get a heart. He MAY learn to be respectful" Alex giggles slightly, "but until then, no more punching him so bad that he has to go to the hospital wing" Alex looks Snape in the eye.

"Does this mean I can still punch him but not so hard or bad?" Alex asks hopeful.

"In the arm only" Alex pouts but nods.

"That can work" Snape pulls Alex to him and gives her a hug, "I love you daddy" Alex whispers. Justin smiles as well at Snape.

"I love you too Ally. I love you Justin"

"I love you too daddy" Justin gives Snape a hug. Snape knows that his two kids only called Jerry 'dad' but to them he is 'daddy'. They have two dads and only one mom, and that is Theresa.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8. YA! I'm 19 today. : D**

**Chapter 8**

_Last Time:_

"_Does this mean I can still punch him but not so hard or bad?" Alex asks hopeful._

"_In the arm only" Alex pouts but nods._

"_That can work" Snape pulls Alex to him and gives her a hug, "I love you daddy" Alex whispers. Justin smiles as well at Snape._

"_I love you too Ally. I love you Justin"_

"_I love you too daddy" Justin gives Snape a hug. Snape knows that his two kids only called Jerry 'dad' but to them he is 'daddy'. They have two dads and only one mom, and that is Theresa._

_Now:_

Alex flops into her seat in the Potions classroom. Surprisingly Potions is the first class of the day. But if Alex was on her Ravenclaw schedule, she would have had Defence Against the Dark Arts first.

Alex looks to her left to see Hermione. Then behind her and Hermione are Ron and Harry.

"Look, Alex" Ron starts getting Alex to look at him, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it. It wasn't even supposed to come out. But I'm REALLY sorry" Alex looks Ron in the eyes. The eyes shows when people are lying or telling the truth. Ron is telling the truth. Alex stands up and pulls Ron up so he is standing.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry my brother hurt you too. But it's reflex mostly. If someone hurts me, Justin or my friends and family, they will have to deal with me and my anger. I know I REALLY need to get that checked out, but still. And since you apologised, I accept it. And you and Harry are now on the list on my friends" Ron grins hearing this and nods.

"You and your brother Justin are on my list too" Alex smiles back and Ron comes around the desks and gives Alex a hug. Alex hugs him back.

"Oh, and if you say the wrong thing to me or Hermione, I will punch you"

"Not in the face right?"

"No. My real dad said no. I'm only allowed to punch in the arm" Ron chuckles and nods.

"Ok. It will still hurt but I can deal with it"

"Good" Ron and Alex hugs once more before taking their seats again. Harry looks at Alex, knowing he's not really on the list. Not until he finds a way to ain her trust.

~A&H~

That night as Ron, Hermione and Harry sit in the library at 5pm; Alex is hanging out with Luna, Cho, Terry, Michael and Justin in the courtyard.

"Why did you kiss Malfoy's cheek this morning and not me or Terry?" Michael asks Alex as Alex sits between Justin and Luna.

"Who?" Alex asks confused, "who's 'Malfoy'?"

"Draco Malfoy" Terry answers. Alex raises an eyebrow in confusion, "he's a huge asshole and thinks he is so 'cool' because he is rich and a pureblood"

Alex sits there absorbing what Terry is saying but still don't know who he is.

"So he's the one I kissed on the cheek this morning because I took his toast off his plate?"

Cho, Luna, Michael, Justin and Terry snorting and begins to laugh.

"You stole his toast?" Cho laughs. Alex nods with a grin.

"Yup. And no one else at that table had any because they already ate them. And there were no spares. So I took that blonde dude's, because he was the only one WITH toast"

Luna shakes her head laughing, knowing this is Alex. It's who she is and she would never want to change her.

"So you don't have a crush on him?" Michael asks.

"Nope"

"So Terry and I still have a chance?"

"Guys" Alex sighs, "I don't want to hurt you, but how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like you that way? I only like you guys as my best friends. Nothing more, nothing less" Terry smiles.

"I'll always have a crush on yo Alex, but I know I will never be on your crush list. Michael is the same. We like to make it a game" Alex rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Thank you for FINALLY telling me!" Alex giggles, "oh wow"

~H&A~

In the library, Harry, Ron and Hermione are looking through books.

"Who do you think is the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asks, "Who would open the Chamber of Secrets, and why would they do that?"

"Malfoy" Ron and Harry answers like it's obvious.

"You heard what he said 'You'll be next Mudbloods'" Ron tells her.

"And his dad could have opened it when he was here in school" Hermione rolls her hazel eyes.

"Let's go check to see if the Polyjuice Potion is ready..." Hermione stands up and walks out of the library to the closed bathroom on the second floor. The bathroom where Moaning Myrtle is haunting. Harry and Ron follow after putting the books away.

~A&H~

Alex, Michael and Terry walks into the Great Hall to see a stage with moons on it.

"What's going on?" Alex asks her best guy friends.

"I don't know" Michael grabs Alex's hand and pulls her forward so they are against the stage. Terry stands on Alex's left while Michael is on her right.

"Can everyone see me?" Professor Lockhart smiles charmingly, "Can everyone hear me?"

Alex looks around her to see all the girls sighing. She rolls her eyes and looks back after seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry walk in, looking out of breath.

"Good. Now Professor Dumbledore has kindly asked me to teach you second years how to duel. That is what this duelling club is about" Lockhart goes on.

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Now. Professor Snape kindly step forward to help demonstrate" Snape steps forward and Alex looks at him amusingly. Snape winks at Alex secretly telling her that he will go easy on the idiot teacher, "I don't want you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I am through with him"

"Confundo" Snape points his wand and watches the spell hit Lockhart. Lockhart never had the chance to block it, "maybe you should teach the students how to defend themselves?" Snape undoes the spell.

"Who wants to give it a try?" Lockhart ignores Snape. Snape rolls his eyes, "Potter and Weasley"

"Weasley's wand is unusable" Snape informs the idiot, "Since we are working together I am going to pick his opponent" Snape looks between Draco and Alex, "how about my daughter Alex?" Alex nods and walks up. She stands next to Snape and sees Harry look at her shocked.

"The winner of this will face someone else" Alex smirks at Harry and raises her wand and Harry does the same. They bow and go into ready position.

"Disarming only" Lockhart tells them.

"Scared Potter?" Alex asks with her smirk still on her face.

"You wish" Harry answers.

"Good. You'll have to be ready for May when you duel the idiot" Alex whispers under her breath and makes what she said fly toward Harry so only he hears. He looks at Alex and nods slightly, so no one can see but Alex does.

Alex taps her chin with her wand as Lockhart shouts 'Go!'

"Petrificus Totalus" Harry calls out. Alex steps out of the way of the spell, "Tarantallegra!" Alex steps out of the way again.

Alex whispers her spell so Harry can't hear, "Expelliarmus"

The spell hits Harry and he gets blasted. Someone in the audience sends Expelliarmus at Alex as her back is turned. She flies through the air and Snape catches her in his arms.

"And you ok Ally?" Snape whispers. Alex nods weakly honestly scared but doesn't show it. Snape can see the fear in her eyes and sets her on the ground. He kneels down next to her as Harry runs over.

"Who sent that spell?" Harry asks Snape.

"I don't know" Alex and Snape whispers together. Snape glares at the students and everyone winced.

"Who casted Expelliarmus at Alex?" Snape snaps.

"Relax Snape. It did no harm" Lockhart smiles. Snape rounds on Lockhart.

"My DAUGHTER got blasted into the air! If I didn't catch her she would have hit the stone floor and could have broken her neck! And you say it did no harm" Snape growls, "now I asked. WHO CASTED THE SPELL?"

The students all whispers among themselves to find out who casted the spell that hurt Alex. Snape and Draco locks eyes and Snape watches Draco make the signs that are a code for Snape to read Draco's mind.

Snape does so.

_It was Pansy Parkinson._

Draco says in his mind. Snape nods. He looks at Pansy, who is next to Draco.

"Parkinson, I want to see you in my office right NOW!" Pansy looks at Snape shocked, "move it!" Pansy quickly runs out and to Snape's office.

Snape helps Alex to her feet and leads her to Draco.

"Draco, you take Alex to her brother. He is in Transfiguration with McGonagall" Draco nods and wraps an arm around Alex and lifts her left arm to go around his neck.

"Daddy..." Alex whimpers when Snape moves away. Snape kisses Alex's forehead.

"I have to deal with Pansy Parkinson, Ally. But I will head up to you and Justin when I am done. Ok?" Alex nods weakly.

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too Ally" Snape helps Draco with Alex up the stairs then heads to his office.

Draco helps Alex up to the second floor and feels her put more weight on him. He sets her on the steps and sits next to her.

"Thank you" Alex whispers resting her head on his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and rubs her arm.

"You're ok now. Just two more floors then you will be with your brother" Draco reassures her.

"Why are you helping me?" Draco shrugs his shoulders.

"I dunno. I guess I don't want to get into trouble or come off mean to you. After I saw you and your brother punch Weaslebee..."

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go" Draco helps Alex back up and they continue their way to the Transfiguration classroom. After all, it's a tutoring session.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Happy... I don't know the number. I SUCK at math... some of the time. Ok, so my brother is 29 and mum and dad got married the year before. So... HAPPY 31ST WEDDING ANNIVERSARY MOM AND DAD! : )****

**Chapter 9**

_Last Time:_

"_You're ok now. Just two more floors then you will be with your brother" Draco reassures her._

"_Why are you helping me?" Draco shrugs his shoulders._

"_I dunno. I guess I don't want to get into trouble or come off mean to you. After I saw you and your brother punch Weaslebee..."_

_Alex rolls her eyes._

"_Whatever. Let's go" Draco helps Alex back up and they continue their way to the Transfiguration classroom. After all, it's a tutoring session. _

_Now:_

Alex is sitting on her bed, the morning of the Quidditch game. Harry and Draco are both seekers for Gryffindor and Slytherin. And today, it is the Quidditch match between the two teams. Alex looks around the room to see Lavender, Pavarti and Hermione fast asleep. Alex looks in front of her at the notebook that is for 'solving' the mystery. Her looks what she has written.

_First time following the snake's voice: sees writing on the wall behind Harry and Mrs. Norris is petrified. The writing said "__**The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir... beware**__" _

Alex closes the notebook and shakes her head.

"I'm going to write everything that involves the snake in this notebook" Alex puts it in her bedside table and closes the drawer. She holds her head as she feels the pain. She lies down and closes her eyes.

_She is surrounded by darkness. She walks toward the light at the end of the darkness, and finds herself standing in the girl's bathroom. She sees Moaning Myrtle standing before her and sees Ginny Weasley trying to flush a black book. Ginny closes her eyes and runs out of the bathroom, not looking toward her. Alex looks at the overflowing water to see HER as the SNAKE. _

_Alex disappears back into the darkness and leaves Myrtle and her bathroom._

Alex opens her eyes and sits up in a flash. Alex gasps for breath and sees Hermione patting her face with a wet cloth as she sits at the edge of her bed. McGonagall and Snape are there and talking quietly to each other as Lavender and Pavarti are sitting up in their beds.

"She's awake" Hermione tells Snape and McGonagall. Snape walks over and hugs Alex gently before making her lay down.

"Are you ok?" Snape whispers. Alex gulps and nods. She closes her eyes and opens them again. She grabs Snape's wand and a vial that she always keeps a bag of in her trunk. She puts the wand at her temple and pulls out her dream. She puts it in the vial and hands both to Snape after closing it.

"Go watch it with Dumbledore" Alex whispers before fainting.

~H&A~

Snape carries Alex down to the hospital wing, but not before going to Dumbledore's office. He lays Alex across two chairs before he and Dumbledore watches Alex's dream.

After the dream, Snape looks at Dumbledore.

"How does Alex know all this?" Snape asks in a whisper.

"She can enter the monster's mind. She even told me when she and Harry are doing to kill it in the Chamber" Dumbledore explains. Alex sighs in her sleep, causing Snape and Dumbledore to look at her, "She's really special Severus"

"I know" Snape smiles.

"Are you, Justin and Alex going to stay for Christmas or go to your home?" Snape bites his lip and shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm going to leave it up to Ally and Justin to decide" Dumbledore nods.

"Alex will be fine for the night. If you like, you can take her to your apartment or take her to Justin"

"I'll take her to mine. I will even make her and Justin bedrooms before the game, so they can camp out there if they want to stay here for Christmas" Snape walks over to Alex and lifts her into his arms. He looks at his little girl to notice she is even shorter than 11 year olds.

He says goodnight to Dumbledore before walking to his apartment in the dungeons. He walks up to a portrait.

"So this is your daughter?" the portrait asks smiling.

"Yes. This is Alex, Grandfather Severus" Snape smiles.

"She looks a lot like you. Does she have brown eyes like you?"

"Yes. And Justin, my son, has blue eyes like Grace" Snape smiles. Grandfather Severus grins and lets Snape bring Alex inside. He lays her in his bed and covers her up. Snape's room is blue and have pictures of Alex and Justin, and their mother before things started to happen. Snape kisses Alex's forehead before closing the door and going to sleep on the couch.

~A&H~

Alex opens her eyes and looks around the blue room. She wipes her eyes and sits up. She swings her legs over the side of the bed and opens the door to see Snape eating a piece of bacon.

Snape looks up hearing the door open and smiles.

"Morning Ally" Snape greets.

"Morning daddy" Alex walks over and sits on the chair next to him. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and hands her, her plate of food. She dives into her food and moans in delight.

Grandfather Severus looks at the 12 year old and smiles.

"She is SO like you Sev" Alex's head snaps up and sees the smiling portrait, "besides the gender; she is like a mini you"

"Who are you?" Alex asks.

"Oh sorry. I'm Grandfather Severus. I am your father's father"

"So you're my grandpa?"

"Yes I am" Grandfather Severus answers happily. Alex looks at Snape for confirming it.

Snape nods laughing silently. Alex smiles slightly.

"Nice to meet you Grandfather Severus. I'm Alex. And I guess you will meet my other brother Justin soon" Grandfather Severus grins, "I will drag him here later today"

"Ok. Anyway, I'm going to go check on the house and Minnie" and just like that Grandfather Severus leaves the father and daughter along.

"Who's Minnie?" Alex asks causing Snape to look at her.

"Minnie is my house elf. I keep offering her, her freedom, but she likes to stay at the house. She eats at the house and we always hang out, out at the lake and everything" Alex smiles.

"So... uhm..." Alex trails off nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Will Justin and I go back to New York for the summer or..." Snape cuts her off.

"No. You and Justin will be coming home"

"Staying here at the school?" Snape chuckles.

"No. Where Grandfather Severus, Minnie and I live. Snape Manor" Alex's big brown eyes look into Snape's brown ones. Alex leans forward and hugs Snape tightly around the neck.

"What about Christmas?"

"Either staying here or Snape Manor"

"Could we go to the manor?"

"What do you think Justin would want?"

"The manor" Snape nods.

"Then we will go there" Snape looks at Alex's plate to see it's empty then looks at his, empty as well. Snape and Alex pull away and Snape flicks his wand to make him and Alex dressed in jeans, t-shirt, sweater, winter coat, hat, gloves and boots. Alex wraps her red and yellow scarf and the two of them heads out, to the entrance hall and out to the Quidditch pitch for the game.

But one thing runs through Snape's mind.

_Did Draco tell Alex that he in my godson yet?_

**Please review. Oh, and yes, I do know the story is out of order. That is my point.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Last Time:_

"_What about Christmas?"_

"_Either staying here or Snape Manor"_

"_Could we go to the manor?"_

"_What do you think Justin would want?"_

"_The manor" Snape nods._

"_Then we will go there" Snape looks at Alex's plate to see it's empty then looks at his, empty as well. Snape and Alex pull away and Snape flicks his wand to make him and Alex dressed in jeans, t-shirt, sweater, winter coat, hat, gloves and boots. Alex wraps her red and yellow scarf and the two of them heads out, to the entrance hall and out to the Quidditch pitch for the game._

_But one thing runs through Snape's mind._

_Did Draco tell Alex that he in my godson yet?_

_Now:_

As the father and daughter walk down to the Quidditch pitch, Alex sees Justin. She runs over to him and jumps on his back.

"Guess what?" Alex squeals as she climbs off Justin, since they fell to the ground. Snape chuckles and lifts Justin off the ground.

"What?" Justin asks laughing.

"We found a new home. Besides here at the castle. We will be living with dad at Snape Manor!" Alex tells him jumping up and down. Justin's mouth drops and he looks at Snape, who is smiling and nodding.

"Really?" Snape nods.

"Yes" and just like that Justin pulls Alex to him and hugs her tightly. Justin looks at Snape and both he and Alex hug Snape tightly.

Snape hugs his children, happy that they are happy, safe and have quickly accepted that he is their birth father.

"Would you two like to sit up with me in the staff section?" Snape asks. Alex looks up with her eyes a beautiful light brown, showing that she is happy. Justin looks up with his eyes a shinning blue, also showing he is happy.

"Ok" Alex grins.

"We will love you" Justin grins as well. Alex grabs Justin's right hand in her left's and then takes Snape's left in her right. Snape walks up the stairs on the right and walks slowly since he knows that Alex and Justin wouldn't be able to keep up with him if he didn't go slowly.

As the Snape family walks up the 10 sets of stairs, Alex quickly grew tired. Snape is giving Alex a piggy back ride as Alex keeps Justin's hand in her's.

They arrive to the staff section, and Snape points to the seats right at the front. Snape stands in front of the seats and Justin sits down on the left. Snape helps Alex off and she takes her seat, leaving the seat between them open. Snape sits in the in-between seat and feels Alex rest her head on his shoulder and Justin does as well.

"I love you daddy" Alex whispers.

"I love you dad" Justin whispers.

"I love you two too" Snape tells them.

Dumbledore and McGonagall watches Snape with his kids and smiles.

"They were quick on accepting" McGonagall whispers to Dumbledore.

"I know. But it's great though" Dumbledore replies.

"I know. But how did you find Alex and Justin?" Dumbledore looks at McGonagall.

"Their old headmaster, Professor Crumbs, from WizTech told me what was going on. He told me, that 'two of his students are missing and haven't been to school in the last 3 years'. So I went to him and he gave me their information. So I tracked them down, found them living under a bridge. So I gave them a place here at the school. They are VERY special and they deserve the best, after what has happened to them" McGonagall nods. But that's not even half. Dumbledore will have to explain to Snape on how the death of Max, Jerry and Theresa Russo wasn't an accident. Someone is trying to kill Justin and Alex Russo-Snape.

~H&A~

As Harry catches the golden snitch, he sees the bludger directly above him.

"Reducto!" Alex shouts as she, Justin, Snape, Hermione, Ron and the Gryffindor Quidditch team rushes over. Harry sighs in relief sees the bludger explode.

Alex kneels next to Harry with worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Alex asks worriedly.

"The bludger broke my arm. But other than that, I'm ok" Harry answers with a smile. Alex bites her lip and nods.

"I can fix this" Lockhart goes to kneel down next to Harry, but Alex pushes him away.

"You are just going to make it worse! You're a lying idiot who only cares about fame!" Alex snaps, standing up. Lockhart narrows his eyes as Alex and pulls out his wand. Lockhart starts to say a spell to attack Alex, but Snape disarms him.

"You will NOT touch my daughter" Snape growls. Dumbledore shakes his head.

"Guys, grow up. Lockhart, we do not harm students. Snape, take your daughter and son to your apartment. I need to talk to you three about something important" as Dumbledore spoke, Lockhart made matters worse. Alex looks at Harry quickly to see his arm all rubbery.

"I TOLD YOU!" Alex punches Lockhart in the face and just like that, Justin and Snape pull her back. They pull Alex up to the school and they head to the apartment.

~A&H~

At the apartment, Grandfather Severus sees Justin, Snape and Alex.

"Can't I just punch him once more?" Alex asks with a pout on her face.

"No" Snape and Justin answers as one.

"What happened?" Grandfather asks.

"Lockhart happened" Snape answers. Grandfather narrows his eyes.

"What did he do this time?"

"He was going to attack Alex. Then he screwed up a spell and Alex punched him" Grandfather looks at Alex with a smile.

"Great job Alex" Alex smiles and gives Grandfather a thumbs up.

"Oh, Grandfather Sev..." Grandfather chuckles at that, "this is Justin. Justin that is Grandfather Severus. He is dad's dad" Alex smiles.

"Hello" Justin waves.

"Hello Justin. You look like your mother but with your father's hair. Your sister could pass as the girl version of your father"

Justin smiles as Grandfather allows the family inside. Alex looks around to see three doors. One says 'dad', the one in the middle says 'Alex' and the last one says 'Justin'. Snape's bedroom door is blue. Alex's is red, black and purple. And Justin's in green.

"I made you two bedrooms in here, if you even want to sleep here" Snape explains as Grandfather watches from his picture above the fireplace.

"Thank you dad" Justin hugs Snape.

"If you want to change the colour, just tell me and I will change it for you" Justin and Alex smiles as Alex hug Snape and Justin heads to his room.

"You are getting a hang of this again daddy" Alex looks up at Snape but not letting go. Snape wraps his arms around Alex and leans down. He kisses Alex's forehead and strokes her hair.

"It feels like it's the right thing to do"

"For the rest of the school year, could I move down here?" Alex and Snape hear Justin asks as he walks out of his room.

"Sure" Snape smiles as Justin smiles, "but may I ask why?"

"People in the common room, loves to be mean to me, because Alex is my little sister and I'm your son" Snape rolls his eyes.

"People don't like me because I'm not a nice person. But that doesn't give them a right to go after my kids"

"I've been getting the same treatment as Justin but I normally threaten them and knock their faces in" Snape raises an eyebrow at Alex, "what?"

"You are REALLY like your mother on that part. She was the intimidating type of person"

"What does that mean?"

"She liked to make people afraid of her" Alex smirks, "but she kept her friends and family safe. She would beat people up in a blink of an eye"

"Hey, I am like mom on that part. These two girls in my dormitory bullies Hermione all the time. So I punched them and threatened them"

"What are the girls' names?"

"Lavender and Pavarti" Snape nods.

"That would explain why they glare at you and Hermione in class" Alex's smirk turns to an innocent smile.

"Maybe" Snape chuckles.

"Go check out your room" Alex hugs Snape tightly before running into her room.

"You are a great father dad" Justin tells Snape, "You are making me and Alex happy so we trust you. You are also protective of us, so that makes us love and trust you even more"

"I love you two too. But Alex isn't in her teenage years yet"

"It will be a struggle since Alex will only be with males"

"Actually, there is Minnie. She's my house elf. I offer her freedom, but she never takes it" Justin nods with a smile. The son and father sits down on the couch as Dumbledore walks in and Alex comes out of her room. She waves at Dumbledore and skips over to her family.

"I love it daddy. Thank you" Alex gives Snape a hug before sitting down on Justin's lap and rests her feet in Snape's lap. Dumbledore chuckles and sits down on the lazy boy chair in front of them.

"Now I have to tell you three something VERY important" Dumbledore informs them, "I know this will be hard for you, Justin and Alex, but you two need to know this"

"What is it?" Justin asks.

"The death of your family, Max, Jerry and Theresa, wasn't an accident" Alex's eyes grow wide.

"What?" Alex whispers.

"There is a person after you both... to KILL you"

"Who would want to kill my kids?" Snape growls.

"Someone who wants power. Alex and Justin have a special kind of magic that their mother passed to them" Snape's eyes widen.

"That's why she performed that spell, that night. She told me that she was passing her magic to me, Alex and Justin. That would also explain why Minnie has been seeing a black cloaked man"

"That would explain why that cloaked person grabbed me that day you arrived to get me and Justin. I got into a fight an hour before" Alex whispers.

"That would explain why I see a cloaked person follow me around" Justin whispers.

Dumbledore bites his lip.

"I don't know WHO it is, but I do know why. They want that power that your mother gave to you" Dumbledore stands up and walks out, leaving Alex, Justin and Snape in shock and surprise. Alex gets up and walks into her room. Justin is the next to leave to his room, and then Snape does as well.

There is someone out there to kill them to get the magic that Grace passed to them.

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Last Time:_

"_Someone who wants power. Alex and Justin have a special kind of magic that their mother passed to them" Snape's eyes widen._

"_That's why she performed that spell, that night. She told me that she was passing her magic to me, Alex and Justin. That would also explain why Minnie has been seeing a black cloaked man"_

"_That would explain why that cloaked person grabbed me that day you arrived to get me and Justin. I got into a fight an hour before" Alex whispers._

"_That would explain why I see a cloaked person follow me around" Justin whispers._

_Dumbledore bites his lip._

"_I don't know WHO it is, but I do know why. They want that power that your mother gave to you" Dumbledore stands up and walks out, leaving Alex, Justin and Snape in shock and surprise. Alex gets up and walks into her room. Justin is the next to leave to his room, and then Snape does as well._

_There is someone out there to kill them to get the magic that __Grace passed to them._

_Now:_

As Alex follows Harry, Ron and Hermione into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she watches as her friends walk over to a caldron.

"Now we have to drink this" Hermione fills three cups with the potion, "we will only have an hour, so we will have to move fast" Hermione sprinkles something into the potion, "add your hairs"

Harry and Ron add the hairs.

"Cheers" they clink the cups together and takes a mouthful, "I'm going to be sick" Hermione drops the glass and as it smashes, Hermione runs into a stall. Harry and Ron take another mouthful.

"I'm going to be sick too" Ron runs into a stall as the glass smashes. Harry takes another mouthful, before dropping the glass, letting it smash. He leans against the sinks and looks into the mirror.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asks Alex as he catches her reflection.

"I can ask you the same thing" Alex replies and watches in surprise as Harry turns into Crabbe, from Slytherin, "what...?"

Harry walks over to Alex and puts his hands on her arms, but she pulls away.

"You are fucked up Harry. Why the hell are you doing this?"

"Me, Ron and Hermione are going to find out if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin"

"He's not. You're not. It's Tom Riddle. You guys are stupid as hell. Next time just ASK me what you want to know" and just like that, Alex walks out and heads to the apartment.

~A&H~

It is Christmas break and Snape holds the floo powder out to Justin and Alex.

"You take a handful, step into the fireplace and say 'Snape Manor' and throw the powder on the floor" Snape explains to Alex and Justin, "do you understand it?"

Alex shakes her head as Justin nods.

"You first Justin, so Alex can see it" Justin smiles, takes a handful of the floo powder, and steps into the fireplace.

"Snape Manor" Justin throws the powder on the floor and he disappears with the green fire surrounding him.

"Your turn Alex" Alex repeats what Justin does and finds herself on the floor. Justin helps Alex to her feet as Snape steps through the fireplace.

"Did both of you fall or was it just Alex?" Snape asks with a smile. He pulls Alex's and Justin's shrunken trunks out of his pocket and reverses the spell. He then flicks his wand making the trunks to go to Alex's room and Justin's room, which are replicas of the ones in Snape's apartment.

"I fell too" Justin answers as Snape wraps an arm around Alex's waist and his other wraps around Justin's shoulders.

"In time you will get used to landing on your feet. Now, I would like you both to meet Minnie" Snape leads them to the kitchen, where an elf is baking Christmas cookies, "Minnie"

Minnie turns around with a smile on her face.

"Hello Mister Snape" Minnie bows.

"Where's my hug?" Snape asks. Minnie laughs and gives Snape a hug, before she steps back to look at the 15 and 12 year olds.

"Who are these two Mister Snape?"

"This Minnie, is my 15 year old son Justin Elijah Russo-Snape" even when Alex and Justin were living as Russo's, their middle names were the same as they are now. Theresa and Jerry wanted to keep Alex's and Justin's, real parents happy, so they just changed their last names, "and this is Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape. But we call her Alex" Minnie's eyes sparkles happily.

"So you found your kids. Do they go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes they do. Alex, Justin, this is Minnie" Justin and Minnie shakes hands, and then when Minnie looks at Alex, Alex bites her lip. She walks up to Minnie and gives her a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Minnie. Dad talks about you all the time. You have a VERY special place in his heart" as they pull back, Alex sees tears fall. She wipes them away and looks at Snape. Snape nods and gently takes Justin out of the room, "I didn't meant o make you cry Minnie. I'm sorry"

"They aren't sad tears, they are happy" Minnie reassures Alex; "Minnie is happy" Alex smiles and kisses Minnie's cheek, "Minnie and Miss Alex are going to be friends"

"I hope so Minnie. You were on my friend's list, before we even met. And you don't have to be formal with me, neither with Justin. Just call us Justin and Alex"

"Ok... Alex" Alex chuckles and nods.

"There we go. So what are you doing?"

"I'm baking Christmas cookies"

"Yummy..." Alex moans putting her hand on her stomach.

"Are you hungry Alex?" Alex nods.

"May I have an apple?" Minnie snaps her fingers and an apple appears in her hand.

"Here you go Alex. You should ask Mister Snape for a tour of the house, so you can find your room and get used to living here" Minnie smiles as Alex gives her one more hug, a kiss on the cheek and then walks out after waving to her.

Minnie's heart begins to pound. She made a friend. She OFFICALLY loves working for Snape.

~H&A~

Christmas Day arrives and the entire house is silent. Justin and Alex have moved in. They unpacked their trunks, of the clothes that they don't need, and Snape even took them shopping for clothes. Snape spent over $50, 000 worth of clothes for the two.

Alex opens her eyes and looks to her right at the red numbers on her clock, 4:00am. Alex sits up and silently put her bare feet on the floor. She tiptoes out of her room, and turns to left, where Snape's bedroom is. Alex's room is in between Snape's and Justin's. In front of Alex's bedroom, is the staircase.

Alex quietly opens Snape's bedroom door and smiles. She runs to Snape's bed and jumps up. She begins to jump on Snape's bed. Snape turns to the light and chuckles. He grabs Alex's waist and pulls her down. She giggles and just lies on the blankets.

"Merry Christmas daddy" Alex's light brown eyes sparkles from the lamp's light.

"Merry Christmas Ally" Snape kisses Alex's cheek, "what about you go wake Justin and I will meet you downstairs"

"Ok" Alex kisses Snape's cheek before running out of the room and to Justin room. Snape hears Justin scream 'Oww!'

Snape chuckles and walks to the stairs. He looks into Justin's room, so see Justin holding his knee and Alex on the floor laughing.

"Why did you punch my knee?" Justin asks as Snape begins to descend down the stairs.

"It was ABOVE the covers" is Alex's answer. Snape turns the lights on in the living room and the kitchen. He sits down on the couch in front of the tree, and hears Justin chase Alex down the stairs. That next second, Alex jumps over the couch and sits on Snape's lap as Justin sits down next to them.

Alex pants, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow" Alex breathes, "You're fast"

"I know" Justin smiles. Alex slips into her spot between Snape and Justin as Minnie walks into the room and Grandfather appears in the portrait in front of them.

"Merry Christmas" Alex smiles at Minnie and Grandfather.

"Merry Christmas" Minnie and Grandfather reply as one.

And man, was it a great Christmas.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, so today is March 15****th****, and on the 17****th**** at 7:30am, I have my surgery on my foot. I am getting screws into my foot, which I am scared about.**

**Oh, and aaa3007, if you would like, you may message me and I can see if I could help you out! :D**

**Chapter 12**

_Last Time:_

"_It was ABOVE the covers" is Alex's answer. Snape turns the lights on in the living room and the kitchen. He sits down on the couch in front of the tree, and hears Justin chase Alex down the stairs. That next second, Alex jumps over the couch and sits on Snape's lap as Justin sits down next to them._

_Alex pants, trying to catch her breath._

"_Wow" Alex breathes, "You're fast"_

"_I know" Justin smiles. Alex slips into her spot between Snape and Justin as Minnie walks into the room and Grandfather appears in the portrait in front of them._

"_Merry Christmas" Alex smiles at Minnie and Grandfather._

"_Merry Christmas" Minnie and Grandfather reply as one._

_And man, was it a great Christmas._

_Now:_

New Years Eve has arrived and Snape is throwing a party. Alex is dressed in a green sleeved, dress that has blue, pink, yellow, black and purple strips that goes horizontal. The green goes below her knees. She has black flats with silver stars on them. Alex's hair is completely straight and her bangs are all on the left. She has her crown necklace, cross and heart necklaces on, which she got for Christmas from Minnie.

As Alex walks downstairs, she stops at the bottom to see the guesses are there.

"Alex!" Alex looks to her left to see Minnie taking her hand in her's, "Mister Snape wants to introduce you to his godson"

"Lead the way" Alex forces a smile. Snape, Minnie and Justin are worried that Alex would do something stupid, like punch someone, since they know Alex doesn't do well at parties or in big groups.

Minnie leads Alex over to Snape, where Justin is as well.

"Hey daddy" Alex greets. Snape looks at Alex and sees her forced smile.

"Hey Ally. Thank you Minnie" Minnie bows and walks away. Alex looks sadly at Minnie, but knows that when there are guesses, she has to act like a house elf, but when it's just the family, she can act like a friend. Snape wraps an arm around Alex's shoulders, "Alex, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy" Alex looks at Lucius and Narcissa, to see that Lucius has the same blonde hair that Draco Malfoy does.

"Hello" Alex nods as a greeting. Narcissa and Lucius looks at Alex and Justin.

"Lucius, Narcissa, this is Alex and Justin. My 15 year old son and 12 year old daughter"

"Hello Ms. Alex Snape and Mr. Justin Snape" Alex looks at Narcissa, who spoke.

"Actually it's Russo-Snape. We were adopted before our friends told dad that we are at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore confirmed it. We are keeping our adopted parents' last name and our real last name. Dad agreed to it, knowing we love our other family and him and our real mom. So we have two dads and two moms" Alex explains. Narcissa and Lucius looks at Alex shocked as Snape and Justin smirks.

"Anyway, where's my godson? I want him to meet my kids, since he will be spending the summer here" Lucius snaps out of it first, with Narcissa right behind.

"Oh, uhm..." Lucius looks around for the godson, "he's getting a glass of punch" Snape says goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, before leading Alex and Justin over to the punch table. Once there, Alex's and Justin's mouths drop open.

"Draco Malfoy?" Alex raises her eyebrows in surprise. Snape smirk and nods.

"Yes Alex. Draco is my godson" Draco's mouth drops open.

"Alex? Justin? You two are Sev's kids?" Snape chuckles.

"Yes Draco. Alex and Justin are my kids. How about I leave you three alone, so you can get to know each other? That way, this summer you three will not rip each other's heads off"

"May we step outside?" Alex asks.

"Go ahead" Snape walks back the way he came, as Alex, Justin and Draco each grab a glass of punch and heads outside. They walk over to the padio and sit down on the steps.

~H&A~

"We might as well get over the anger we have of each other and get along" Alex tells Justin and Draco after a 15 mintues of complete silence.

"I will if you will" Draco agrees.

"Ok" Justin nods.

"So when's your birthdays?" Draco asks Justin and Alex.

"Mine is tomorrow, January 1st" Justin answers.

"Mine is August 20th" Alex answers, "you?"

"June 6th" the three of them begin to talk about their pasts and their point of views of Hogwarts. To Alex, she thinks Draco is actually pretty cute, and nice. But knows she shouldn't be thinking of that, since she is basically related...ish.

At the end of the party, Lucius tells the kids that Draco will be staying with them until it is time to go back to school.

Justin and Snape heads up to bed as Alex and Draco stays outside talking.

"Why do you hate Harry? He hasn't done anything to you... has he?" Alex looks at Draco.

"I don't like him because he thinks he is all that and that he is 'the boy who lived'" Draco answers.

"But you are like that. You put everyone else down because you are 'pure blood'" Alex makes the quotation marks around 'pure blood'.

"I do?" Draco asks with wide eyes. He didn't know that. He was just acting like his dad, because that is how he was raised.

"Ya. You insult everyone less then you. You hurt my best friend Hermione, by calling her a mudblood. You insult Ron by calling him a blood traitor. You even put Harry down because you think he's all that. But Harry isn't. He's try to fit in. He hasn't been learning magic since the day he was born. Neither has Hermione. Hermione is trying to catch her up to your level and help Harry with learning. He lost his parents when he was one year old. You HAVE your parents. I love my real mom, and my mom, dad and brother. I have my real dad and my brother. I'm lucky. I have a home and not living on the streets in New York, fighting to survive.

If you think about it Draco, you are lucky. You are the luckiest person out of me, you and Harry. You haven't had to fight to survive. You don't have to go home wondering what it would be like to have your parents with you. You didn't have to live on the streets since you were 9 years old. You didn't have to get kicked out of your own home on your BIRTHDAY. You should be greatful Draco"

Alex looks at Draco's blue eyes to see tears. He looks at Alex's sad brown eyes and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Alex. I'm so sorry" Draco hides his face in Alex's hair and just releases everything. Tears fall freely down his face, soaking the shoulder on Alex's dress.

He keeps saying sorry as Alex just hugs him back and says its fine.

Alex made Draco look at Alex's life in a new light. And Draco promises himself that he will be A LOT nicer then her and maybe... just maybe, be nicer to her friends.

**Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back at Hogwarts after Christmas break.**

**I just got home from my surgery and MAN does it hurt! The freezing and the pain killers are coming off now. I got put to sleep at 8:50 and woke up at 10am. We left the hospital at 10:55am and got home at 12:30pm.**

**I HATE when books get bent. Oh, and its 1:55pm when I decided to finish this chapter from yesterday, and my throat hurts REALLY bad! After all, they had to put a tube down my freaking throat to help me breathe.**

**I'm glad it is March 17****th****. It would be one month tomorrow that I broke my foot.**

**Oh, and the name of the book, does not exist. It's mine that I just made up.**

**Chapter 13**

_Last Time:_

_Alex looks at Draco's blue eyes to see tears. He looks at Alex's sad brown eyes and pulls her into a hug. _

"_I'm so sorry you had to go through that Alex. I'm so sorry" Draco hides his face in Alex's hair and just releases everything. Tears fall freely down his face, soaking the shoulder on Alex's dress._

_He keeps saying sorry as Alex just hugs him back and says its fine._

_Alex made Draco look at Alex's life in a new light. And Draco promises himself that he will be A LOT nicer then her and maybe... just maybe, be nicer to her friends._

_Now:_

Alex lays down on the couch next to the fireplace, waiting for her friends; Hermione, Harry and Ron to arrive from Christmas break. It is 4pm, and dinner is in 2 hours, and the train is supposed to arrive at 4:30. Alex groans and sits up. She arrived back from to the castle at 3, and already got her trunk sorted out.

She walks out of Gryffindor tower and crashes into someone.

"Sorry" Alex quickly apologies.

"It was my fault Alex" Alex looks up to see Draco holding Alex's waist to keep her from falling.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to see you" Draco smiles and gently takes Alex's hand in his.

"Aww you're sweet" Alex mocks with a smile on her face.

Alex and Draco begin to descend down the stairs hand in hand. Truthfully, for Alex she gets a warm glow inside her stomach when she is near and hanging out with Draco.

The two of them walks into the Great Hall to see some students arriving. The students look at Draco, a Slytherin, and Alex, a Gryffindor, holding hands. They immediately begin to whisper, creating gossip.

Draco walks Alex to her seat, and whispers in her ear.

"I will see you later. Meet me outside with Ron, Harry and Hermione" Alex nods and says goodbye to Draco.

~H&A~

After dinner, Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione walk into the courtyard to see Draco sitting on a stone bench.

"Did you have a good dinner?" Draco asks. Hermione, Ron and Harry cross their arms and glares at Draco. Alex nods with a small smile on her face.

"Yes I did. Did you?" Alex asks.

"Yes I did as well"

"Wait. Why are you two civil with each other?" Ron asks cutting in. Alex and Draco looks at him.

"May I tell them?" Alex asks Draco.

"Go ahead" Draco smiles.

"Draco is my dad's godson. He is also going to be living with me, Justin and dad for the summer. On New Year's Eve, dad asked us to talk so that way over the summer we won't rip each other's heads off. So basically, Draco is family" Alex explains looking at Ron's, Harry's and Hermione's surprised faces.

"Wow..." Harry whispers.

"So the two of you get along?" Hermione asks.

"To a point. I kinda told him off on New Year's. I asked him why he doesn't like Harry, he explained, and I told him off"

Ron, Harry and Hermione look at Alex, not really surprised, but surprised enough that Draco is just sitting there nodding along with everything she has said.

"I respect Alex now. she made me see the light that everything in my life is perfect and everything she wishes she had, compared to her's," Draco looks at Harry and Hermione, "I even respect you a bit Harry and Hermione. But I will be nice to you for Alex and Justin. But I will civil," Draco looks at Ron, "I will be nice to you too Ron. I will be civil and kinder," he looks at the three "but we will not be friends, until I learn to be nicer to you and you will be nice to me. But I am only being nice to you for Alex, no one else" and just like that, Draco gets up, gives Alex a hug and walks away.

Alex sits down in Draco's old spot and looks at her friends.

"Will you, Ron, be nice to Draco if he's nice to you?" Alex asks Ron.

"I guess I could try" Ron nods and Alex nods in return.

"Hermione?"

"I will try too. But if he says anything mean to me or behind my back..." Hermione starts.

"I will knock his face in" Alex concludes, "I will knock his face in if he's mean to any of you or talks about you guys behind your backs. I have no problem to do it either. Dad even knows, and he agreed" Hermione, Harry and Ron smiles at the younger 12 year old, knowing she will protect them, even from her dad's godson.

"I will try too" Hermione accepts.

"Harry?"

"Ally, you're my best friend along with Ron and Hermione. As long as I can punch him if he's mean or insults any of us, I will try to be nice to Malfoy" Harry promises.

"Thank you" Alex gets to her feet and hugs her best friends, "you guys are the best and I love you for that"

"I love you too" Ron says as Hermione and Harry say it at the same time as well.

~A&H~

As February arrives, Alex has been having dreams of Hermione being attacked by the snake every night for the last week and a half. Alex beings to toss and turn in her bed next to Hermione's.

_Alex watches Hermione rips a page and writes 'pipes' in the corner of the page. She crumples it up and pulls out her mirror, hearing Alex slither along the floor of the empty library. Hermione holds the mirror up looking behind her with it. She doesn't see Alex, because Alex hides behind a bookcase, but Hermione does see her tail. Hermione bites her lip, covering her gasp. She begins to walk out of the library, and once outside, her runs down a corridor. _

_Alex slithers after Hermione, following her in a slow speed. Hermione rounds a corner and holds the mirror up looking behind her. She sees Alex round the corner. Hermione looks at the yellow eyes and just like that, falls to the ground... petrified._

Alex sits up in her bed, with a gasp. She looks at Hermione's bed and sighs in relief.

Alex brushes her bangs out of her face and quickly gets changed. She then slips her shoes on after getting in her school uniform. She walks out of the dormitory and walks out of Gryffindor tower, grabbing her bag on the way out. She walks to the library, and slips in. After all, the library is closed because it is 5am.

"Lumos" Alex whispers and walks to the bookcase, that Hermione was at in her dream. She sets her bag down on the table behind her and looks for the one book that she needs.

Last week, Alex overheard Harry and Ron telling Hermione about Aragon and repeating what Hagrid told them and that Hagrid is in Azkaban because they think Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets like he did 50 years ago.

But Alex knows the truth. Hagrid never did 50 years ago, that was Tom Riddle. And he didn't now, because Ginny opened it by being possessed by the Diary of Tom Riddle. So basically, it's Tom Riddle for the now as well.

Alex stares at the bookcase and sighs.

"_Mythical Monsters of Hogwarts and Forbidden Forest_" Alex whispers the title to herself. She looks at the books and then at the top shelf. And there it is, "Accio _Mythical Monsters of Hogwarts and Forbidden Forest_ book" the book flies into Alex's hands and she immediately opens it. She sits down at the table and begins her search of the page.

At 6:30am, Alex finds the page. It took her twenty minutes to find the book and an hour and ten minutes to find the page. She writes down 'pipes' on the page and rips it out. She levitates the book back into place, folds the page and slips it into her pocket. She re-grabs her bag and runs out the library and to the courtyard, where she gets to wait an hour and half before breakfast.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**

**Oh, and this is for IloveAlexandharry- How do you know that if that may happen near the end of the story? :P I am serious now, how did you think of that? I was wondering how people would react if I would have used that idea. What do you think? Should I use that as near the end of the story? Also, Ally and Harry will get together either at the end of a certain year or at least realise their feelings for each other. I do have it planned. If you make yourself an account for fanfic, I could sent you a few of my ideas that I have already written, since I am starting chapter 28 or 29. I forget it at the moment.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Last Time:_

_Last week, Alex overheard Harry and Ron telling Hermione about Aragon and repeating what Hagrid told them and that Hagrid is in Azkaban because they think Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets like he did 50 years ago. _

_But Alex knows the truth. Hagrid never did 50 years ago, that was Tom Riddle. And he didn't now, because Ginny opened it by being possessed by the Diary of Tom Riddle. So basically, it's Tom Riddle for the now as well._

_Alex stares at the bookcase and sighs._

"_Mythical Monsters of Hogwarts and Forbidden Forest" Alex whispers the title to herself. She looks at the books and then at the top shelf. And there it is, "Accio Mythical Monsters of Hogwarts and Forbidden Forest book" the book flies into Alex's hands and she immediately opens it. She sits down at the table and begins her search of the page._

_At 6:30am, Alex finds the page. It took her twenty minutes to find the book and an hour and ten minutes to find the page. She writes down 'pipes' on the page and rips it out. She levitates the book back into place, folds the page and slips it into her pocket. She re-grabs her bag and runs out the library and to the courtyard, where she gets to wait an hour and half before breakfast._

_Now:_

8am arrives, and Alex walks into the Great Hall. She sees Hermione, Ron and Harry sitting at the table already eating.

She rushes over to them and sits down next to Hermione and Ron and Harry are sitting across from them. She pulls out the page and slips it into Hermione's hand under the table as she grabs her toast and covers it with Cheese Wiz. She takes a bite before pouring a bowl of Cheerios.

"What..." Hermione starts before unfolding it. She reads it, her eyes growing wide. Hermione turns to Alex and they lock eyes, "how did you get this? I've been looking for this since before Christmas break"

"It was in _Mythical Monsters of Hogwarts and Forbidden Forest_. I ripped it out of the book and wrote down of its traveling around. I can see the monster's next move. I'm Parseltongue so I can understand it. That is why you didn't see me this morning. I woke up after having the same nightmare for around a week and a half. The monster's next target was you. You were going to get this page. I don't want you to get attacked, so I did it for you" Alex tells her. Ron's and Harry's eyes grow surprised, hearing this. Hermione pulls the younger girl into a hug.

"I'm glad you are around Ally. But you would have gotten into SO much trouble"

"Well I didn't. Now let's focus on school. And I cannot believe I just said that. But you have nothing to worry about. The entrance is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. You have to speak Parseltongue to get in. We just have to figure out how to kill it. I don't even know"

Alex begins to eat her cereal, not caring on how her friends looked at her, all thinking the same way.

_How exactly can Alex SEE the monster's next move?_

~A&H~

Alex walks into Snape's office after class on April 30th.

"You'd like to see me dad?" Alex asks as Snape sits on his chair.

"When are you, Ron, Harry and Hermione going into the Chamber of Secrets?" Snape asks.

"This coming month. We are still trying to figure out how to kill the snake. Tom Riddle is controlling it and is the Heir of Slytherin. He possesses Ginny Weasley with the diary that Lucius Malfoy slipped into her cauldron in Diagon Alley. If Tom Riddle is down in the chamber, like I think he is, how can we kill him if he's just a memory from the diary?"

"Well, I could ask Dumbledore to slip the Sword of Gryffindor into the hat, and either, you, Harry, Ron or Hermione can pull the sword out. But only a true Gryffindor can" Alex stares at Snape thinking.

"I think that could work. But how do we know that will work?"

"We can only hope" Alex nods accepting the answer, "then as for killing Tom Riddle, maybe try stabbing it with something?"

"You mean if we kill the snake, then we can use a fang from the snake and stab the diary?"

"Exactly" Alex smiles and nods.

"I think that can work. Thank you dad" Alex gets up and gives Snape a hug before running out of the office to pass on the plan to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

Snape locks his office behind him and heads up to Dumbledore's to tell him the plan as well. Dumbledore agrees with Snape and slips the sword into the hat ready for the mission to begin.

~H&A~

"All students report to your common rooms! All teachers report to the 5th floor corridor" McGonagall announces over the PA system in the school. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex and Justin are sitting in the library. Alex looks up to see her best friends and brother looking at her. It is May 17th, a week before the school 'closes'.

"Let's go" Alex whispers and all of them run out of the library and to the 5th floor.

Once there, they hide behind the wall, and only Alex looks around, to see Snape and Dumbledore wink at her. She winks back, telling them it is time.

"A student was taken into the chamber by the monster" McGonagall informs the teachers, "Albus, the school is not safe anymore. We will have to close it down" Dumbledore nods.

"Severus and I have it all planned out. I will need you to keep all students in their common rooms. But there will be 5 students missing. They will be with us" Dumbledore answers.

"Which ones?"

"Ms. Alex Russo-Snape, Mr. Justin Russo-Snape, Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter"

"They're just kids Albus"

"I know that. But we need them. We have it all planned out and it's ready to go"

"Sorry about that. I must have dosed off. What's going on?" Lockhart asks walking over to them.

"A student was taken into the chamber by the monster" Snape answers.

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley" Alex looks over at Ron to see his eyes wide. Alex takes his hand and squeezes it.

"We will get her Ron" Alex whispers, "she will be safe" Ron looks at Alex.

"How do you know?"

"When we go down there, two of us will stay with her" Ron nods and pulls Alex into a hug.

"You're the best Ally"

They hear teachers leave, and Alex looks around the corner to see Snape, Dumbledore and Lockhart.

"Come on out" Dumbledore tells Alex. The five of them walks over and Alex looks at the wall.

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_

"Ginny" Ron whispers reading it.

"We WILL save her Ron. I told you that" Alex reminds Ron. Ron nods as he bites his lip.

"Ok you guys. Lockhart will join us. Alex you lead the way" Dumbledore tells Alex. Alex smiles and they all make their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

**Next chapter maybe the last of Chamber of Secrets, but I will be continuing to Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix and either that will be the end or Half-Blood Prince will be the end, or even Deathly Hallows. I will not decide until Order of the Phoenix. Or, until I have had enough of this story. And yes, I will add summertime... hopefully.**

**Please review.**

**Oh, and yesterday (March 17****th****) was my surgery on my broken foot. It went good, but I am in A LOT of pain. In 2 weeks, I go back to get the stitches out and get a new cast. 2 weeks after that, I go back for a check up and either get another cast or I will be back in my air walking cast. Then 2 weeks after that, maybe another check up to see how it's healing. But I will not be back at school much before May 7****th****.**

**But what will that do? Would there even be a point to go back since school will end around a month or so after May?**

**But ya, the surgery went good, I freaked at the doctor about that stupid needle, laughed at the surgeons who were trying to distract me, by singing and dancing to Love Story by Taylor Swift, which was playing on the radio, and yup. Very weird, but amusing. Oh, and they put me to sleep at 8:50am, and I awoke at 10am. Then we left the hospital at 11am and got home at 12:30pm.**

**I am NOT allowed to walk or use crutches so I get to spin on the spinning/rolling chair for the next 2-4 weeks. And I have to sleep on the hideaway bed since I am not able to go upstairs to my bedroom. But that will last around 2 weeks or so. I just want it to end, so I can have my bed back and to play my Wii again!**

**Oh, and my birthday is coming up! my birthday is April 3****rd****. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the fun part!**

****IloveAlexandharry- sadly I do not have yahoo messager nor an account on Wattpad. I heard about the site, but I don't have an account. I have hotmail, and if I could get your email, we could email back and forth. :) My leg is doing ok. It hurts a lot but is healing. I'm sorry that you broke your leg. At least you know the pain that I went through! :P And thank you. :D I will see if I could get Wattpad up and check out your profile. :D But thank you for saying I'm your favourite author. When I do become a famous author (maybe like JK Rowling, but know that will be hard but really cool), I will be keeping my account. That's a given.****

**Chapter 15**

_Last Time:_

"_A student was taken into the chamber by the monster" Snape answers._

"_Who?"_

"_Ginny Weasley" Alex looks over at Ron to see his eyes wide. Alex takes his hand and squeezes it._

"_We will get her Ron" Alex whispers, "she will be safe" Ron looks at Alex._

"_How do you know?"_

"_When we go down there, two of us will stay with her" Ron nods and pulls Alex into a hug._

"_You're the best Ally"_

_They hear teachers leave, and Alex looks around the corner to see Snape, Dumbledore and Lockhart._

"_Come on out" Dumbledore tells Alex. The five of them walks over and Alex looks at the wall._

_Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_

"_Ginny" Ron whispers reading it._

"_We WILL save her Ron. I told you that" Alex reminds Ron. Ron nods as he bites his lip._

"_Ok you guys. Lockhart will join us. Alex you lead the way" Dumbledore tells Alex. Alex smiles and they all make their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

_Now:_

As Alex stands in front of the sinks, she begins her search for the entrance. She sees a weird shape on the spout of one of the sinks, and runs her fingers over it, tracing it. It's a snake.

"This is it" Alex breaths in relief, "_Open_" Alex orders in Parseltongue.

Everyone takes a step back when hearing a click. They watch as the sinks spread apart and the sink Alex found the snake lowers into the ground, and then get covered by bars.

"You know Harry" Moaning Myrtle starts, getting everyone to look at her, "if you die down there, you are welcomed to share my toilet" Alex bites back a laugh, but couldn't hold it all in. Myrtle looks at Alex and glares.

"Thank you... Myrtle" Harry nods then turns to the entrance, "let's go" Harry jumps down first, followed by Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Lockhart, Justin and Snape.

Alex looks at Myrtle once more.

"Bitch" and just like that, Alex hears Myrtle cry before she follows the others.

As Alex jumps down the tunnel, which is like a slide, Alex slides down and can't see anything but black. Alex smiles seeing the light at the end. Alex flies out and Harry catches her in his arms, before she could fall on the bones.

"Now that was fun" Alex grins, "can we do it again after we kill the snake and Tom Riddle?" Harry sets Alex on her feet as everyone just stares at her, "what?"

"Never mind" everyone mutters, not bothering to explain.

Harry walks over to the skin... snake skin to be exact, on the ground.

"It's snake skin" Harry tells everyone.

"It has to be like... 100 feet long" Ron points out. Just then, Lockhart faints. Everyone looks at him, before Hermione, Justin, Snape and Dumbledore walks over to Harry and Ron pulls out his wand. Alex keeps her wand hidden. She walks over to Ron and leans her head on his shoulder, listening to everyone else talk to each other.

Alex sees Lockhart's hand grabs Ron's wand as he jumps to his feet, pointing Ron's wand at Ron and Alex.

"I am going to erase all your minds, and make you all believe that we couldn't save the girl..." Lockhart starts. From the corner of Alex's eye, she sees everyone begin to grab their wands, but she shakes her head, telling them to stop. Hermione walks over to Ron and Alex, grabbing their cloaks that they are wearing.

"Are you going to finish?" Alex asks.

"You are going to be the first" Lockhart grabs Alex's arm tightly and drags her to him. He points the wand at her forehead, "Obliviate" Alex stares at the wand to see it light up at the break, and Lockhart goes flying back hitting the ceiling. Alex's, Hermione's and Ron's eyes grow wide, hearing the sound of the rocks beginning to fall. They all take off running to the others, but only Alex makes it in time.

Once the rocks are done falling, Alex runs over the rock pile.

"HERMIONE! RON! ARE YOU OK?" Alex screams.

"We're fine! Lockhart's spell backfired" Hermione calls back.

"Is Ron ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Ally! Hermione and I will start moving the rocks. You guys go and save my sister" Ron tells them.

"Ok. Justin will stay and help on this side with dad" Alex gives Snape and Justin a pointed look, telling them to not argue with her.

"Hello" Alex and the others' hear Lockhart greet Hermione and Ron.

"Hi" Hermione and Ron say as one.

"This is a lovely place. Do you live here?"

"No" Ron's voice sounded like he is disgusted.

They all hear a rock collide with someone's head and then a thud, from someone getting knocked out.

"Ron! Hermione!" Alex shouts again throwing rocks behind her.

"We're fine Alex. Ron just got annoyed with Lockhart, so he knocked him out" Alex sighs in relief.

"Thank god" Alex lets her forehead lay on the rocks in front of her.

Snape walks over to Alex and rests his hand on her back.

"Dumbledore and Harry needs you Ally. Justin and I will be here" Snape strokes Alex's hair and puts it in a high ponytail with the hair tie that was around Alex's left wrist. Alex looks at Snape, then to Dumbledore and Harry, who are waiting patiently.

"Ok" Alex whispers looking at Justin then to Snape. Snape gives his little girl a hug, and then Justin gives his little sister one as well.

"See you soon" Justin whispers as Alex pulls her wand out of her pocket.

"I love you" Alex whispers and kisses Justin's cheek before Dumbledore, Harry and Alex walks down the tunnel. As Snape, Justin, Ron and Hermione begin to dig their way through the rock pile.

~H&A~

As the headmaster, the boy who lived and the only girl out of the three of them walks down the tunnel, they stop finding themselves stuck between two tunnels.

"You two go the right, I will go left" Dumbledore offers. Alex bites her lip and nods.

"Ok. Good luck Professor. But if you're trapped..." Alex starts.

"I will call Fawkes right now before we go anywhere" Dumbledore snaps his fingers, which calls Dumbledore's pet phoenix, named Fawkes, fly out of Dumbledore's office and into the chamber.

Not even a few seconds later, Fawkes lands in front of them with the hat.

Alex sees something sparkly inside the hat and grabs it. Alex holds the Sword of Gryffindor. Dumbledore smiles and nods.

"I was hoping it was one of you two. Now go" Harry and Alex runs down the tunnel that Dumbledore told them to, and finds themselves standing in front of a door with snakes on it.

"This is it" Harry whispers.

"This is it" Alex agrees. They grab each other's hand and say 'open' in Parseltongue at the same time.

The door swings open, and Harry climbs in first before pulling the smaller, younger girl up. Alex grips the sword in her left hand and wand in her right. There is writing on the sword. It says _Godric Gryffindor_.

Harry climbs down the ladder, at the end of the passage way. Alex goes onto her knees, not caring that her bare knees, skirt, shoes, robe and socks are getting soaked by the water. She passes Harry her wand and the sword before climbing down, then taking them again.

As they walk down the pathway, where there are snake statues on both sides and water surrounding them. Alex sees the red hair of a young girl at the end.

"Ginny!" Alex begins to run the rest of the way with Harry hot on her trail. Alex slides across the stone ground, causing her knees to bleed, "oh god" Alex drops the sword and her wand, feeling Ginny's skin... which is almost ice cold.

"Is she ok?" Harry whispers to Alex, from her left.

"She's almost gone" Alex whispers back.

"Hello Harry Potter and Alex Russo-Snape" the two 12 year olds look up to see...

"Tom" Alex and Harry whispers as one.

Tom Riddle picks up Harry's wand, which makes Harry stand up.

"Give me my wand Tom" Harry holds his hand waiting.

"You won't need it. You see, as your friend grows weaker, I grow stronger. It was funny to watch that young idiotic girl, get scared by a little book. It was fun to temper with your mind Potter. To make you think that your old duffis of a friend Hagrid, was hiding the 'monster' down here in the Chamber of Secrets, and was the heir. All of that was wrong though" Tom laughs. Alex secretly slips the sword underneath Ginny, to keep it hidden. She picks up her wand and gets to her feet, putting her wand in her pocket, "are you ready to see your monster?"

Alex grabs Harry's hand and pulls him away from Tom, and he calls the Basilisk.

As the snake slithers out of the head, statue in front of them, Alex pulls Harry away and the two of them runs down the pathway. Harry trips over his feet and hits the stone ground, which causes Alex to fall with him.

Fawkes flies into the chamber and begins to attack the snake, pulling the eyes out.

Alex turns and looks at the snake, silently getting to her feet. She pulls Harry up and the two of them slowly moves away.

After 10 steps, Alex steps on a stick, making the snake look at her. The snake begins to charge after her, but the two 12 year olds run across the water and into a tunnel. They run down the tunnel, with Harry watching for the snake and Alex keeping her eyes ahead. At the end of the tunnel, Alex turns to the right and crashes into the bars. She pulls on them, in hope of them opening up. Harry taps her shoulder, making her turn to see the snake directly in front of them. Alex's back slides down the bars as she grabs a rock. Both her and Harry hold their breaths, as she tosses the rock to the right. The snake turns away from them and continues down the tunnel.

~A&H~

They run out of the tunnel and back to Ginny. Alex grabs the sword and hands Harry her wand.

"You stay with Ginny. I will finish this" Alex tells Harry. Harry nods, as Alex gets to her feet and begins to run across the water to the statue head. The snake appears in front of Harry, Tom and Ginny, but it listens carefully to Alex, as she climbs up the head. Harry jumps each time, the snake comes close to hitting Alex, but misses her. Once Alex gets to the top, she gets to her feet and takes three steps forward; making the snake draws its attention to her. The snake moves forward, ready to bite Alex, but she stabs the sword up into the roof of its mouth. She pulls the sword out, and Harry can see the tooth sticking out of Alex's arm. Alex pulls the tooth out of her arm and watches the snake land on the ground with a thud.

Alex begins to get dizzy and falls off the head. She lands into the water with a splash.

Harry watches in horror, but as soon as Alex hits the water, he dives in and immediately pulls Alex to the surface. Harry drags Alex out of the water and lays her on the ground next to Ginny.

He watches as Fawkes flies over to them and uses his tears to heal her arm from the poison.

"Stab the diary" Alex whispers painfully. Harry stabs the diary's cover, opens the diary to the middle and stabs the two sides, then flips it close and stabs the back. Ginny gasps and sits up in time to see Tom Riddle explode and Alex sit up.

Alex gasps for breath, and holds her chest trying to get passed her near-death experience.

"Are you ok Ginny?" Alex asks, taking Ginny's hand in her own.

"Yes I am. I am SO, so, so, so, so sorry. Tom Riddle made me" Ginny apologies.

"We know. But it's now just a memory" Alex smiles.

"Is your arm ok?"

"Ya. It's fine. Fawkes' tears heal anything and Fawkes has super strength. So we should go find everyone" Alex gets her feet with Ginny's and Harry's help, before they all walk back the way they came in.

They arrive to the beginning again, to find Lockhart, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Justin and Dumbledore all sitting on the rocks out of breath. Alex keeps her hand over her now healing arm and the sword gripped tightly in her hand. Harry passes Alex her wand after putting his wand in his pocket. She puts her wand in her robe's pocket before hugging Justin and Snape.

"Let's get out of here" Snape whispers holding Alex tightly to him. Fawkes clenches his claws onto the back of Lockhart's robe and lifts him into the air enough so Ginny and Justin can hook themselves on Lockhart's legs, then Hermione, Harry and Ron, Dumbledore and Snape. Alex hugs Snape's waist while he holds onto Alex tightly.

And that was one adventure, which they wish to have never experienced.

**And that's the chapter. One more of Chamber of Secrets, then it's done! Whoo! Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Final one of Chamber of Secrets is now here!**

**Chapter 16**

_Last Time:_

"_Yes I am. I am SO, so, so, so, so sorry. Tom Riddle made me" Ginny apologies._

"_We know. But it's now just a memory" Alex smiles._

"_Is your arm ok?"_

"_Ys. It's fine. Fawkes' tears heal anything and Fawkes has super strength. So we should go find everyone" Alex gets her feet with Ginny's and Harry's help, before they all walk back the way they came in. _

_They arrive to the beginning again, to find Lockhart, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Justin and Dumbledore all sitting on the rocks out of breath. Alex keeps her hand over her now healing arm and the sword gripped tightly in her hand. Harry passes Alex her wand after putting his wand in his pocket. She puts her wand in her robe's pocket before hugging Justin and Snape._

"_Let's get out of here" Snape whispers holding Alex tightly to him. Fawkes clenches his claws onto the back of Lockhart's robe and lifts him into the air enough so Ginny and Justin can hook themselves on Lockhart's legs, then Hermione and Ron, Dumbledore and Snape. Alex hugs Snape's waist while he holds onto Alex tightly._

_And that was one adventure, which they wish to have never experienced._

_Now:_

Alex sits up in her bed, the next day. She rubs her eyes and sees Justin and Snape sitting at the foot of her bed, in Snape's apartment.

"Morning" Alex yawns.

"Morning" Justin and Snape smiles. Snape hugs Alex tightly and kisses her hair.

"Dumbledore would like to see you in his office" Alex nods and stands up, "see you in the Great Hall after, ok?"

"Ok" Snape and Justin walks out of the room and out of the apartment.

Alex opens her closet that is full of her clothes. She decides not to wear her school uniform, but will wear the robe. She grabs her purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and a white scarf around her neck. She slips on her purple and black stars converse and puts her robe on. She brushes her straight hair and flicks her bangs to her right. She tucks them behind her right ear, and then walks out of her room, the apartment and heads up to Dumbledore's office.

Once there, she walks inside to see Ron and Harry standing there in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Mr. Weasley, can you send these letters with your owl to Azkaban, telling them to release our Games Keeper and the real culprit is gone" Ron nods, grabs the letters and smiles at Alex.

"I'm happy you're ok" Ron whispers in Alex's ear when he hugged her.

"I'm glad you are too" Ron runs out of the office to send the letters.

"Hello Ms. Russo-Snape" Dumbledore greets. Alex smiles and walks forward.

"Hello Professor" Alex laces her hands together in front of her, "dad told me, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I wanted to say, thank you for tells me everything that was about to happen this year, and that gave me, the teachers and your father enough time to prepare for it. I also wanted to say I am happy to know you are a full time student here, and Hogwarts will always be your home" Alex nods happily.

"Thank you Professor" Dumbledore nods back, and looks at the Gryffindor Sword in front of him.

"You are a true Gryffindor Ms. Russo-Snape. No true Gryffindor would be able to pull this sword out of the hat. No one else would have either"

But right then, Lucius Malfoy storms into the office and drags an elf by the ear. He throws the elf on the stairs and kicks him.

"Albus" Lucius glares. He takes a look at Alex and his eyes grow wide, "Alex?"

"Jackass" Alex smirks, "I hate you by the way. After seeing you abuse this little..." Alex helps the elf to his feet, "cute good elf. You put that diary" Alex points to the diary, "in Ginny Weasley's cauldron in Diagon Alley. You hurt Draco at your own home. No wonder Draco likes coming to my dad's all the time. He has freedom and can be a kid" Alex's right hand turns into a fist and she punches him in the face. She takes the diary, and whispers something under her breath. She shoves the diary into Lucius' arms, before storming out and to the Great Hall.

~A&H~

In the Great Hall, Alex looks at the doors to see Lucius storming in with his wand pointed, in search of Alex. He sees Alex eating a bagel. He storms over and picks her up be the collar of her shirt.

"YOU LOST ME MY SERVANT!" Lucius screams in her face. Snape jumps to his feet and disarms Lucius, before shoving him off of his daughter.

"Leave my daughter alone you idiot!" Snape growls.

"She lost me Dobby! My house elf!"

"I don't care! You do not touch my daughter or threaten her! Stay AWAY from her!" Snape pulls Alex behind him until Lucius grabs his wand and storms out of the school. Once Snape knows he is gone, he turns to Alex and pulls her to the high table. He gets her to sit down next to him, and Justin to sit next to her.

~H&A~

Summer arrives, and Alex and Justin are outside in the garden, flying on brooms, that Snape got them for getting through the school year. Snape is marking exams while Minnie is watching the siblings fly around laughing and having fun.

Snape steps out of the house with Draco by his side. It is June 29th and tomorrow is the last day of June.

Snape and Draco watches Alex throw a water balloon at Justin, and it hits him in the face, making Justin chase Alex around. Snape and Draco laughs with Minnie, catching Justin's and Alex's attention.

"Hey daddy, Minnie and Draco" Alex smiles landing her broom.

"Hey dad, Minnie and Draco" Justin grins, landing next to his sister.

"I just wanted to two to know that Draco is here until August 29th" Snape informs them.

"2 months" Alex concludes.

"Yes" Snape smiles.

"Hey dad" Justin bites his lip, "Cedric Diggory is wondering if I could go to his place from July 9th to the 23rd?"

"2 weeks?" Justin nods.

"I don't see a problem with that. Owl him and tell him I will need to speak with his father" Justin nods.

"Ok. I will do that now" Justin runs inside as Minnie walks in after him to begin making lunch.

"Will it be ok if Hermione could come over for a weekend?" Alex asks Snape shyly. Snape looks at his daughter to see her nervous look.

"When are you thinking?" Snape asks.

"Anytime after you are done marking the exams? That way Hermione can see the real you and me and Justin can see the real you, not the school you?" Alex fiddles with her fingers, hoping she didn't offend him. Snape takes Alex's hand in his as Draco slips into the house and to unpack his things.

"Ally" Alex looks up at Snape, "of course she can come. I know you and your brother have never seen the real me, outside school. That is what this summer is about. I know that you need to still be social with your friends over summer vacation. But I have no problem with you wanting Hermione over. What about Ron and Harry?"

"Ron is gone to Europe and Harry's uncle, aunt and cousin have Harry under house arrest" Alex explains.

"They don't like the wizardry world do they?"

"Nope" Alex shakes her head.

"Well, what about you message Harry and if he ever wants to come over anytime over the summer, I will happily go and get him" Alex's eyes grow wide in surprise.

"Really?" Snape nods.

"Really" Alex hugs Snape tightly and doesn't let go.

"You are the best daddy. I know you don't really like Harry. But I am happy that you are allowing me and Harry to be friends"

"I have no choice, and I owe Harry and your friends. They are the ones that found you, Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape and Justin Elijah Russo-Snape and proved it. They FOUND my son and daughter that have been missing for 11 years" tears fill Alex's eyes and she buries her face in Snape's t-shirt. She begins to cry, as Snape cries with her, not afraid if he is not really being a guy.

"I love you, so, so much daddy. I am sorry you had to go through that" Alex looks up at Snape and he begins to wipe her tears away.

"I never gave up hope on finding you and Justin, Ally. But I am MORE than happy to have found you" Alex smiles weakly and nods.

"Justin and I are happy that we found our real dad. But we obviously miss our other dad, mom and little brother. But they will always have a piece of our hearts"

"I know" Snape moves Alex's slightly longer straight bangs, behind her ears. Alex's hair goes below her breasts, while just a few months ago, it was at the beginning. Translation, her hair grew slightly longer than an inch, "and I wouldn't want it any other way. I don't want you and Justin to forget your other family that raised you two for 8 years"

Alex smiles a real smile.

"This year you have to raise a 16 year old, like that's hard, and a soon to be 13 year old" Alex jokes.

"Well, Justin is already sixteen; you are turning thirteen in 52 days. Draco is already thirteen. So this summer, I will be taking care of a 16 year old and two 13 year olds" Alex sticks her tongue and rolls her eyes.

"Looks like you will have your hands full this summer"

"Yes I will" Snape wraps his right arm around Alex's shoulders and her left arm wraps around his waist, "but I wouldn't have it any other way"

The father and daughter walk into the house and the door closes.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	17. Prisoner of Azkaban Begins

**IloveAlexandharry- I hope you get better soon! Haha, I have all the way to year 4 done. I'm working on them realising their feelings. But you never know. :P**

**YES! NO ELECTION! NDP got the Liberals to agree to increase taxes for the rich by 2%, more money to healthcare up north, AND increase the money for people on Welfare by 1/2%! WHOO!**

**I now like McGuinty.**

**Chapter 17**

_Last Time:_

"_Well, Justin is already sixteen; you are turning thirteen in 52 days. Draco is already thirteen. So this summer, I will be taking care of a 16 year old and two 13 year olds" Alex sticks her tongue and rolls her eyes._

"_Looks like you will have your hands full this summer"_

"_Yes I will" Snape wraps his right arm around Alex's shoulders and her left arm wraps around his waist, "but I wouldn't have it any other way"_

_The father and daughter walk into the house and the door closes._

_Now:_

A week. That is how long it has been since Alex and Snape really talked. Over the week, Alex has been hanging out with Draco, while Justin has been doing his summer homework.

Alex and Draco are sitting underneath a tree in the backyard, watching the clouds.

Alex is wearing a white and green, light short sleeve shirt with dark blue jeans. Her hair goes just below her breasts.

"Who was that girl with the short black hair?" Alex turns her head to the left to look at Draco.

"Who?" Draco turns his head to right with his hands behind his head. Alex rests her head on Draco's arm.

"The girl who is in our year with straight black hair that goes just below her ears. She is always seen with you and your guy friends"

"Oh... that's Pansy Parkinson" Draco looks at the sky, then back to Alex. Draco's blonde bangs fall just above his eyebrows.

"Are you going to have to put hair gel in your hair again this year?" Alex asks quietly parting his bangs.

"No. My father made me do that for my first two years. This year I'm not going to do what he says... too much" Alex nods with a smile on her face. Draco moves Alex's bangs from her face, really looking at her. He sees her brown eyes sparkling. He moves his head forward until his lips land on hers. Alex puts her hands on Draco's shoulders as he moves so Alex is lying on the grass and he is hovering over her with one of his hands on her cheek and the other on the grass.

The two of them slowly break the kiss breathing heavily.

Alex's brown eyes and Draco's blue eyes lock on each other.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Alex?" Alex smiles and nods.

"I would love to" Draco gently kisses Alex's lips before they go back to their original position before all that happened.

~H&A~

"Alex! Draco!" Snape calls an hour later. Alex rubs her eyes as Draco sits Alex up.

"Yes Sev?" Draco calls back as Snape walks over to them.

"Shaby and her best friend are here" Snape tells them as Alex groans.

"I have to meet two new people?" Alex whines. Snape chuckles and nods.

"Are you awake now?" Alex glares at her dad as Draco stands up and lifts her to her feet.

"Ya, ya, ya" Alex mutters as the daughter, father and godson walks into the house.

Once inside, Alex sees two girls sitting on the couch. One girl is brunette with brown eyes and the other is the exact same but taller than the other. The other difference is the small one has shoulder length hair and the other's hair goes the same length as Alex's, but completely straight.

"Alex, Draco this is Shaby Taylor. She is my sister's daughter. Shaby here is a year older then you two" Alex nods.

"So fourth year, 14 years old?" Alex questions.

"Yes" Snape nods, "Shaby here is my niece and yours and Justin's cousin. My sister passed away 3 weeks ago, and yes I did know. I have been making plans with the Ministry of Magic, and with Shaby, to come live here with us... permanently" Alex stares at Snape with a hard look. What no one knows, besides Justin, the look Alex is giving them is a hurt one. In her own way, telling them to drop the subject, "I am sure you know the feeling Alex. Losing your mom..." before Snape could continue, Alex finally cracks.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You KNOW that I'm not over it!" Alex runs over to Snape and pushes him, "you KNOW that I lost my LITTLE BROTHER in that car accident. And BOTH my MOM and DAD! You KNOW to NEVER talk about it!" tears fill Alex's brown eyes as anger takes over her emotions, "how DARE you? You PROMISED to never bring it up. You PROMISED to never tell anyone. You SAID that you wouldn't EVER mention it ever again. How can I trust you? You... my own REAL father broke the ONE PROMISE that means SO much to me. I HATE YOU!" and just like that, Alex slaps Snape's arm before running upstairs and into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Snape looks worriedly at his niece, godson and his niece's best friend.

"Please don't start either. Anyway, Draco, that's Shaby" Snape points at the tall brunette, "and that's Shaby's best friend Toni, who is also Dumbledore's granddaughter. Get to know each other as I go and speak with Alex" Snape leaves the two 14 year olds and 13 year old to talk.

~A&H~

Snape walks into Alex's bedroom after 3 hours of not giving up on talking to Alex or getting into her room.

Alex curls up on her bed as Snape closes the door and putting a silencing charm on the door. Snape walks over to Alex and sits down on the floor to let Alex be taller than he is.

"I'm so sorry Alex. It came out wrong. I'm still getting used to be the father, and it's hard raising a 16 year old guy, a 13 year old guy and a 12 year old girl, whose turning 13. Now I have to raise two 14 year old girls on top if it all" Alex looks down at Snape with red eyes.

"Why are you raising both? Isn't only Shaby staying?" Alex asks with her voice breaking part way through.

"Her best friend is staying for the summer. Shaby needs Toni" Alex gives Snape a weird look, "Toni is Shaby's best friend. Toni is also Dumbledore's granddaughter"

"Why isn't she with her parents?"

"Toni's parents are dead and she has no aunts or uncles. Dumbledore has been raising her since her parents died when she was 2" Alex nods and rests her chin on top of her knees.

"Where's Shaby's dad?"

"He took off when she was 5. Her mom was killed by a Death Eater"

"Does Shaby go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. And she is in Gryffindor" Alex nods as she pulls out the VERY last thing Jerry gave her before he died, "what's that?" Snape asks seeing Alex play with the lighter thing.

"It's a Deluminator. Dad gave it to me just a few hours before he, mom and Max died" Alex wipes her tears and flicks it open making a ball of light appear. The light shows pictures of memories as it changes colours. Alex flicks it close making the light disappear back inside.

"That's really cool" Snape smiles weakly.

"Ya" Alex puts it back in her pocket before slipping into Snape's arms. She hides her face in his neck and just cries. Snape lifts Alex up and he lies down on Alex's bed. Alex lies on top of him as Snape rubs Alex's back. As Snape sooths his daughter, Alex begins to fall asleep in the comfort of her father's arms.

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**My older sister is over and she woke me up! Grr... at least mum is making me my French Vanilla Cappuccino...**

**IloveAlexandharry**- **Yes I'm fine.** **I've been feeling iffy, but I'm ok. Don't worry, this story is Alex/Harry. I have a reason for it to happen. It's so Alex and Harry realise they REALLY like each other. It's also jealousy for Harry that I like to happen. Since I have up to Year 4 done, sometime soon Draco will make a wrong move. Or Alex's heart overtakes her mind. And thanks! That's really sweet of you.**

**esinger- Haha, maybe I had to. But honestly, my friend wanted me to. Our deal was that to get her to be in the story, I had to make myself a character. So I did it. If you would like I could slip Lexi into Year 5 if you would like that.**

**Chapter 18**

_Last Time:_

"_Does Shaby go to Hogwarts?"_

"_Yes. And she is in Gryffindor" Alex nods as she pulls out the VERY last thing Jerry gave her before he died, "what's that?" Snape asks seeing Alex play with the lighter thing._

"_It's a __Deluminator. Dad gave it to me just a few hours before he, mom and Max died" Alex wipes her tears and flicks it open making a ball of light appear. The light shows pictures of memories as it changes colours. Alex flicks it close making the light disappear back inside._

"_That's really cool" Snape smiles weakly._

"_Ya" Alex puts it back in her pocket before slipping into Snape's arms. She hides her face in his neck and just cries. Snape lifts Alex up and he lies down on Alex's bed. Alex lies on top of him as Snape rubs Alex's back. As Snape sooths his daughter, Alex begins to fall asleep in the comfort of her father's arms._

_Now:_

Shaby and Toni are staring at Draco as he fiddles with his hands.

"So...?" Draco starts, "when are your birthdays?"

"April 3rd" Toni answers.

"October 9th" Shaby smiles, "what about you?"

"June 6th" Draco bites his lip, "Alex's is August 20th and Justin's is January 1st"

"What houses are you, Alex and Justin in?" Toni asks.

"Justin is in Ravenclaw, I'm in Slytherin and Alex is in Gryffindor" Draco watches as Toni's and Shaby's eyes light up.

"Is Alex the one who threatened Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil?" Shaby asks with her eyes sparkling.

"Yes I was" everyone looks at the stairs to see Alex sliding down the railing as Snape chuckles, "How do you know?" Alex looks at Shaby and Toni with curiousness, yet amusement.

"You were the talk of the Gryffindor Common Room for a good month. Everyone is scared of you" Toni grins, "no one dares to go against you or go near your friends" Alex smirks and sits down next to Draco. Draco laces their hands together, which gets Shaby, Toni and Snape curious.

"Are you two dating?" Snape asks sitting down on the arm on the couch, next to Alex.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend around maybe 3 hours ago" Draco confesses. Draco looks at Alex to see her staring at him with a smile. Draco kisses her nose, not wanting to show a lot of Public Displays of Affection, or PDA for short.

"Aren't you two kind of young to date?" Justin asks as he walks into the living room from the fireplace, with Cedric Diggory and Cedric's father, Amos.

"Justin, you had a girlfriend when you were 11 and I was 8" Alex points out with a smirk, "and I'm turning 13. Thirteen isn't too young to date. Eleven and lower is" Justin blushes and rolls his eyes, trying to cover up his blush.

"That reminds me. What did Miranda ever do to you?" Alex chuckles evilly.

"She pissed me off. She said the TV shows I was into are 'lame and so unrealistic'" Alex mocks Justin's ex-girlfriend Miranda's voice at the end. Alex goes back to her normal voice, "what did Scooby-Doo and Pokémon ever do to her?"

Justin chuckles and shakes his head, "Who knows? But that's in the past" Alex nods in agreement, "guys, this is my best friend Cedric Diggory" Alex looks up at Draco to see him glaring at Cedric and Cedric is glaring back, "and his father Mr. Amos Diggory. Cedric, Amos, this is my family. This is my father Severus Snape" Justin points to Snape, "dad's godson Draco Malfoy, who is also my little sister's boyfriend" Justin points to Draco next, "my little sister Alex" Alex waves, "and mine's and Alex's cousin Shaby Taylor" Shaby waves next, "and Shaby's best friend Toni Dumbledore"

Cedric looks at Toni in shock.

"You're Professor Dumbledore's granddaughter aren't you?" Toni nods not fazed.

"Yup" Toni looks at Shaby and the two best friends begin to talk about whatever comes to mind.

Cedric looks at Alex, feeling a little attraction to her. Cedric is in the same year as Justin and is sixteen, just like Cho and Justin. But he doesn't expect to feeling like this to his best friend's little sister.

Alex feels Cedric's eyes on her and looks at him nervously. Alex's brown eyes lock on Cedric's dark brown.

Alex and Cedric feels a pull, both not noticing Toni and Shaby going upstairs, or Snape and Amos leaving to go outside. All is left is Cedric, Alex, Justin and Draco.

Alex finally feels the pull end and looks down quickly.

"So Malfoy..." Cedric starts as he sits down with Justin when Shaby and Toni were once sitting.

"What Diggory?" Draco snaps as Alex rests her head on Draco's shoulder and takes Draco's left hand in both of her's and Draco's right arm wraps around Alex's shoulders.

"Why are you here?"

"For your information, I live here during the summer. Sev is my godfather and my family"

"So it must be weird that you and Alex are dating"

"No it's not. Alex and I aren't related" Cedric rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. What happened to the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry?"

"It's still there. But I like this one Gryffindor" Draco kisses Alex's temple then her lips. Alex closes her eyes and kisses Draco back. The kiss begins to deepen when Snape and Amos walks in, breaking the young couple.

"Ahh, so you two haven't killed each other. Good" Snape jokes about Cedric and Draco.

"Nope. I behaved because I know Alex would hate if I did anything to hurt her or Justin's friends" Draco responds getting a little reward from Alex. A kiss on the cheek.

"Wow. The pureblood, Slytherin asshole is tamed by a little 12 year old girl" Cedric fakes shocked. Alex looks at Cedric and narrows her eyes.

"Leave my boyfriend alone jack..." Alex trails off by Draco covering her mouth with his hand.

"Relax Ally" Draco whispers in her ear, "He's not worth it"

Alex continues to glare as Justin turns to Cedric.

"Cedric, Draco is my friend. Alex is my sister. If you can't accept that they are together and Draco can be nice and have a heart. Or that Draco is my dad's godson and my friend, then we aren't going to be friends. Stop being a jerk and get over it" Cedric looks at Justin, seeing his serious look. Cedric nods.

"Ok. Look Malfoy..." Cedric turns to Draco but winces catching Alex's deadly glare, "I'm sorry. At school, you are always so mean to everyone and snobby. I guess I will have to get used to not seeing that outside school. I hope we could start over" Draco feels Alex snuggle into his side, calming down. He drops his hand and lays it on her leg.

"We can start over. And it's Draco. I will have to get used to calling you Cedric instead of Diggory" Draco smiles, "I will be trying to change who I am at school"

Snape and Amos walk upstairs to leave the teenagers alone.

~H&A~

Alex's 13th birthday arrives and Alex stands in the backyard looking at the stars over her head. The grass is covered in mist, soaking her bare feet and pyjama bottoms. Alex is wearing one of Draco's t-shirts that she has stolen. She hears the backdoor open and close. She then hears footsteps' squishing the wet ground as that person walks toward her.

"Hey" Alex looks at her left to see Draco.

"Hey" Alex looks back at the stars as Draco moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

Draco rests his chin on her right shoulder, gently kissing her neck.

"So how was your birthday today?" Draco asks Alex quietly.

"Pretty good. With Hermione over, it was good. She reacted pretty well when we told her we are dating" Alex looks over her shoulder and kisses Draco's cheek.

_13 year old Hermione Granger walks into Snape Manor but ends up getting tackled by Alex._

"_HERMY!" Hermione giggles and hugs Alex back._

"_Hey Ally" the two girls pull back and Hermione sees Draco walk over and takes Alex's hand in his, "Hello Malfoy" _

"_Granger" Draco nods as a greeting. Alex looks at Draco and raises an eyebrow._

"_Draco..." Alex starts in a warning voice._

"_I'll behave" Draco promises and kisses Alex's cheek. Alex sees Hermione's shocked face from the corner of her eye. _

"_Good" Draco gives Alex a quick kiss._

"_I'll go hang out with Justin and Cedric in the backyard" Alex nods and quickly kisses Draco before pulling Hermione up to her bedroom._

_~A&H~_

"_What's going on?" Hermione asks as soon as Alex closes the bedroom door._

"_Draco and I are dating" Alex explains as she and Hermione sits down on the bed._

"_What? How? Why?" _

"_We got together over the summer. We started off as friends, but developed a feeling for each other" Hermione takes in every word Alex spoke._

"_So now you two are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alex nods._

"_Yes. I told him if at any point he is mean to you, Harry or Ron, I will immediately take your side" Hermione smiles slightly, but then frowns._

"_How do you think the school will react to a Gryffindor and Slytherin dating each other?" Alex frowns and bites her lip while playing with her fingers. A clear sign of her beginning to worry. Hermione sees this and pulls Alex to her, "you two never talked about it... did you?"_

"_No" Alex whispers._

"_It's ok Ally. All you need is your friends behind you and your brother. Everything will work out" Hermione promises. Alex hugs Hermione back and begins to relax. For the rest of the time, the two were in Alex's room, they talked about their summer and Hermione even asked questions about Draco and Alex's relationship._

Draco watches Alex's brown eyes light up as she sees shooting stars above them. Alex smiles happily as Draco tighten his arms around her. Alex looks at Draco and turns so they are face to face. Draco raises a hand and strokes her right cheek. He leans forward and connects their lips.

That is one perfect birthday.

**That's the chapter. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**IloveAlexandharry- Haha, well Draco and Alex will not last too long. Things will change. But I wrote a chapter a few days ago that you will like. I LOVE House of Night. It's a great book series. I love Stevie Rae and Zoey Redbird. I have been thinking that I may write one with the three. It could work for Goblet of Fire. I could have it that House of Night is participating in the Triwizard Tournament. But they won't be in this story. If you like this summer I could write one for you. :)**

**esinger- If you like you can message me with more details what you would like for Lexi. :D She will be in Year 5 since Year 4 is almost finished in the writing process. **

**hopelessromanticgurl- I'm glad you love the previous chapter. :D And thank you for asking for permission for using my idea, which as I said I have no problem with. I can't wait to see where your story will lead. I know it will be amazing.**

**Chapter 19**

_Last Time:_

"_Yes. I told him if at any point he is mean to you, Harry or Ron, I will immediately take your side" Hermione smiles slightly, but then frowns._

"_How do you think the school will react to a Gryffindor and Slytherin dating each other?" Alex frowns and bites her lip while playing with her fingers. A clear sign of her beginning to worry. Hermione sees this and pulls Alex to her, "you two never talked about it... did you?"_

"_No" Alex whispers._

"_It's ok Ally. All you need is your friends behind you and your brother. Everything will work out" Hermione promises. Alex hugs Hermione back and begins to relax. For the rest of the time, the two were in Alex's room, they talked about their summer and Hermione even asked questions about Draco and Alex's relationship._

_Draco watches Alex's brown eyes light up as she sees shooting stars above them. Alex smiles happily as Draco tighten his arms around her. Alex looks at Draco and turns so they are face to face. Draco raises a hand and strokes her right cheek. He leans forward and connects their lips._

_That is one perfect birthday._

_Now:_

Alex thumps down the stairs a few days after her 13th birthday. Hermione is staying at Snape Manor until it is time to go to Hogwarts. Both Hermione's parents and Snape agreed that Hermione can stay at Snape Manor from the end of summer to when it is time to go to Hogwarts.

It is August 24th, and today is the day that Draco, Alex, Hermione, Justin and Cedric, who is staying with them for the rest of summer, Toni, Shaby and Snape will be going to Diagon Alley for this school year's school supplies.

"Your report card is in" Justin tells Alex as she stumbles into the kitchen, obviously WAY passed tired. Alex stops keeping her balance and glares at Justin as she rubs her eyes.

Draco walks over to Alex and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Alex rests her head on Draco's chest slowly waking up.

"I hate mornings..." Alex grumbles as Cedric gives Alex a gently hug and kiss on the cheek, before sitting down next to Justin at the table.

Alex and Cedric have gotten to know each other and became really good friends. Alex likes Cedric's girly side though. During a game of Truth or Dare between Toni, Shaby, Hermione, Justin, Draco, Cedric and Alex, while Snape went to bed, Cedric was dared to have his nails painted by Alex. So Alex painted Cedric's nails blue, and he said he actually likes it. That happened two days ago.

"I know" Draco whispers stroking Alex's hair until she kissed his cheek. Draco knows that is a sign that Snape is in the room, and she doesn't want to push it.

Draco kisses Alex's cheek back before leading her to table and pulling out her chair. Alex rolls her eyes before sitting down after giving Snape a hug and a good morning greeting.

Alex quickly eats her breakfast, and once done, Justin passes Alex the envelope. Alex holds it nervously like one wrong move, the world would blow up.

"Relax" Snape whispers in Alex's ear as he rubs her shoulders. Draco laces his left hand through Alex's right.

"I can't" Alex puts the envelope down and covers her face with her hands, "I'm horrible when it comes to tests or exams. I freeze up and forget everything" Snape kisses his daughter's hair.

"You did amazing in Potions last year Alex. On your exam you got a higher mark then Hermione, but slightly. The only reason is because you showed your passion in Potions and that gave you the extra marks. You and Hermione got perfect on that exam" Alex looks at Snape and nods. She picks the envelope back up and rips it open after closing her eyes.

She re-opens them and pulls out her exams marks.

_**Hogwarts Exam Markings**_

_**Pass**_

_**O- Outstanding**_

_**E- Exceeds Expectations**_

_**A- Acceptable**_

_**Fail**_

_**P- Poor**_

_**D**__**- Dreadful**_

_**T- Troll**_

**Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape**

**Potions- O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts- E**

**Charms- A**

**Transfiguration- E**

**History of Magic- P**

**Herbology- O**

**Muggle Studies- P**

Alex reads it through once more before handing it to Snape. Snape looks at it and smiles.

"Passed absolutely everything besides Muggle Studies and History of Magic" Alex frowns.

"And I'm taking Muggle Studies and History of Magic this year too. How am I going to do that if I didn't pass it last year?" Snape pulls Alex to him and hugs her knowing she doubts herself and how well she does in school, "and are you sure you didn't give me a high mark in Potions just because I'm your daughter?"

"No. Justin got an A, you got an O. That is because you are just like me when it comes to Potions" Snape puts a piece of Alex's hair behind her ear, "you do really well in school Ally. You doubt yourself and what you can do. I will speak to Dumbledore to see what we can do about your two classes ok?" Alex nods and hugs Snape tightly, knowing she is lucky to have him and her friends and family.

~A&H~

As they arrive to Diagon Alley, Draco's and Alex's hands are laced together as Shaby and Toni walk in front of them talking with Hermione and Cedric and Justin are behind them talking. Snape is at the front of the group, but keeping turning around or stopping to let them catch up or that they are all still together.

Alex lays her head on Draco's shoulder looking at the ground.

"What are we going to do at school?" Alex asks Draco suddenly, "how will our houses react to us being together?" Alex looks at Draco, who looks back.

"I don't know how they are going to react, but as long as we having our friends', who know, and your brother and my godfather, your dad, we will make it through. We will just need to stick together and we will pull through" Alex nods.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise" Draco leans forward, while stopping their walk and kisses Alex gently. The two of them gets lost in the kiss, not realising that Snape, Shaby, Toni, Justin, and Cedric went through into Gringotts. Before Hermione walks inside, she turns around to see her best friend and Alex's boyfriend kissing. Since Hermione already has her money she decides to sit on the stairs of Gringotts and look for Ron and Harry, who are supposed to meet up with her at Gringotts at 11am. Hermione looks at her watch to see it is 10:55am.

5 minutes later, Draco and Alex are sitting next to Hermione just talking. Alex told Hermione the promise that Draco made and their plan of what to do. Hermione is sitting on Alex's left and Draco is on Alex's right, with their right hands laced together. Draco's left arm is wrapped around Alex and he rests his chin on Alex's shoulder, every once in a while kissing her cheek or neck.

"HERMIONE! ALEX!" the two girls' heads snap up and see Ron and Harry running to them. Their friends tackle them with hugs. After the hugs, Alex and Hermione see Ginny running over and hug them both. Molly, Arthur, Fred, George and Percy give them a hug before seeing Draco sitting there.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron asks while glaring. Alex re-laces her and Draco's right hands that broke when Alex hugged Harry back.

"Ron..." Alex gives Ron a warning, "Draco is my boyfriend" Harry looks at Alex hurt, which Alex notices. She bites her lip giving Harry a sad look. Alex feels regret and hurt fill her body. She feels Draco squeeze her hand, which makes her look at Ron, who is shocked and mad.

"Why are you dating him Alex?" Ron freaks, "you know what, you're a bloody traitor!" Ron storms into Gringotts as Alex looks helplessly after him. Alex looks back at the Weasley family. Percy follows his little brother not looking at Alex.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, follows their two sons giving Alex a sad look. Fred and George looks at Alex with smiles.

"Now we will have a reason to prank your boyfriend Alex" Fred smiles. Alex looks at Fred with a smile.

"Ya! If he hurts our little pranking sister we can hurt him!" George chuckles evilly.

"So you're ok with us?" Alex asks her older pranking brothers nervously. The twins shrug their shoulders.

"Well we can't do anything about it, besides threaten him. If he hurts you, we have the right to hurt him in return. It's your choice who you date. We may not like him, but we know you too well. You would never date anyone that would hurt you, your friends or your family" Alex nods knowing they are right.

"Just like the warning I already gave Draco. If he hurts my friends or family, I will pick their side no matter what" Fred and George nods and gives Alex a kiss on the cheek at the same time.

"We should get inside. Just give Ron time to cool down" George tells Alex gently.

"Ok" Ginny looks at Alex with a smile.

"Follow your heart Ally" Ginny gives Alex a quick hug, "I am behind you like Fred and George are. But if he hurts you..." Ginny looks at Draco and narrow her eyes in a glare, "I maybe younger and smaller, but I will hurt him"

"I won't hurt her" Draco promises, "she doesn't deserve that" Ginny sees Alex's brother Justin, Snape, Toni, Shaby, and Cedric come out of Gringotts.

"Hello Ms. Weasley" Snape smiles at Ginny.

"Hello Professor Snape" Ginny smiles nervously, "uhm... I should probably go inside"

"Oh you don't have to. You could stay with Hermione, Alex and Draco. We can all meet up at the Ice Cream Parlour at 1pm. Would you guys like that?" Draco, Hermione, Alex and Ginny all grin and nod, "great. Alex, may I have your supply list. I will get yours, Hermione's and Draco's"

"Ok" Alex quickly pulls out a pen, and writes her's; Hermione's and Draco's robe sizes on the sheet, with their names next to them.

"There you go" Hermione is about to pull out her money, but Snape stops her.

"No money Hermione. Just buy Alex some candy and there you go" Hermione laughs and nods.

"Ok" just then, the Weasley's walk out and Snape tells them the plan, which they agree.

"Ok, so Ron, Harry, Hermione, Alex, Ginny and Draco you guys go and hang out. The rest of us will go shopping" Molly concludes as the 5 thirteen year olds and twelve year old begin to walk side by side. Alex and Draco's hands laced together. Hermione and Ginny next to Alex on her left and Harry and Ron on her left.

This is going to be an interesting afternoon.

**Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**IloveAlexandharry- **Aww thank you. : ) If you have read Secret Mission, the sequel will be up on the 9th (6 days). I will start writing one this summer after exams next month, or when I get bored and want to write it, I will. : D Haha, I like Stark/Zoey, Stevie Rae could be with Draco to put him in line... then of course Harry/Alex. I have many stories on the go in the background. I have two High School Musicals, this one, a High School Musical and Camp Rock crossover, and thinking about getting my original story that I was planning on writing, but this one popped up, on the go. Alex, Justin are Dumbledore's kids and Dumbledore adopts Max and Ramona.

**Chapter 20**

_Last Time:_

"_Ok" just then, the Weasley's walk out and Snape tells them the plan, which they agree._

"_Ok, so Ron, Harry, Hermione, Alex and Draco you guys go and hang out. The rest of us will go shopping" Molly concludes as the 5 thirteen year olds and twelve year old begin to walk side by side. Alex and Draco's hands laced together. Hermione and Ginny next to Alex on her left and Harry and Ron on her left._

_This is going to be an interesting afternoon._

_Now:_

The six of them walks down alley ways not knowing where they are really going.

"How did you two get together?" Harry asks suddenly. Alex looks at Harry while biting her lower lip.

"He's been living at my house all summer" Alex looks at Harry carefully, "dad, Justin, Justin's best friend Cedric, my cousin Shaby and her best friend Toni knew along with Cedric's dad Amos. They found out by me and Draco holding hands. Everyone was mad kinda. Mostly Cedric" Alex sneaks a look at Draco to see him chuckling at the memory, "everyone is supportive. Cedric and I became really good friends so now we look at each other like siblings. Shaby and I don't get along at all, but her friend's not that bad. Shaby and I go at each other's throats when no one is around" Alex looks at the ground as they approach a bench, "so what's new with you?"

Harry watches Alex from his seat. There is only enough room for one person to sit down. Draco sits down and puts his hands on Alex's waist. He pulls Alex over to him making her giggle trying to playfully get away. Alex breaks away from Draco's hold and runs as Draco runs after her laughing.

"They look happy..." Ron starts watching the girl, which he looks at like a best friend and a little sister, "if he hurts her, I will murder him in a blink of an eye" Harry, Ginny and Hermione nods in agreement.

They continue to watch their little sister/best friend and her boyfriend/their enemy. Draco finally wraps his arms around Alex's waist and lifts her off the ground. Alex laughs and turns in Draco's arms so they are face to face. Alex's smile doesn't leave her face as Draco and her kiss. Alex's left hand moves to Draco's neck playing with his hair. Alex's right hand rests on Draco's shoulder as Draco's thumbs draws circles gently on her lower back. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione look away from the kissing couple and looks at each other.

"What do you think this year will be like?" Ron asks.

"Hopefully calmer than last year and our first year" Harry jokes lightly. Hermione giggles as Ron and Harry chuckle.

"Hopefully better than last year" Ginny agrees.

"True. Hopefully easier for Alex and Justin. All last year, was a struggle for them. Alex struggling to be away from him, struggling in a total new country, struggling to help us with the Basilisk, the chamber and Tom Riddle, and to save you Ginny, and finally, finding your father" Harry and Ron each give a low whistle knowing Hermione is right.

They all hear footsteps and look up to see Alex randomly tackle them with a hug.

"I missed you guys all summer" Alex explains pulling away after seeing their questioning looks. Draco sits down on the bench and watches his girlfriend and her best friends get along, "now what is new?"

"I blew my aunt up" Harry grins making Alex rolls her eyes and look at him amused.

"Uncontrolled magic?" Harry nods.

"Ya. Did any of you get the form signed?"

"The one to Hogsmeade?"

"Ya"

"Nope" Alex shakes her head, "at least not yet"

"Not old enough" Ginny points out.

"Yup" Ron and Hermione smiles. Alex looks over at Draco.

"Did you?" Draco nods.

"Yes I did" Alex nods knowingly.

"So what did your aunt do to make you unexpectedly blow her up?" Alex fights a laugh.

"She insulted my parents" just like that Alex narrow her eyes. The mood of happiness immediately turns to bad.

"May I meet her and murder her?" Alex clenches her fists. Harry stands up and takes Alex's hands in his.

"Relax Ally" Harry breathes as the two of them feels sparks, fireworks and a glow all erupt inside them. Alex and Harry look eyes as Alex takes a breath to relax.

Once Alex is calm she hugs Harry tightly.

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that. Your parents are the best and they are always in your heart" Harry hugs Alex's back knowing she is right.

"You are so understanding Ally. If Malfoy hurts you at all, me and Ron are going to murder him" Alex smiles knowing Ron and Harry agreed to make her happy. Even after the blow up at Gringotts.

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

~H&A~

Alex jumps onto the Hogwarts train just as it started to move. She was in the middle of writing her name on a wall with a nail when someone told them to aboard the train. When Alex was done, she ran and jumped on the train. As Alex walks down the corridor, the train picks up speed, causing her to fall.

Once Alex was on her feet again, she begins to look for either her friends, or her boyfriend. Alex feels someone take her hand in theirs and pulls her into their compartment. Alex lands on a seat and sees her boyfriend's friends.

"So this is your girlfriend? A Gryffindor?" Alex sees the girl that she wondered who she was. Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy, this is Alex. Alex this is Pansy" Alex looks up at Draco and back at the girl.

"Hi" Draco laces their hands together.

"Whatever" Pansy rolls her eyes and looks out the window.

"Alex, this is Crabbe and Goyle" Crabbe and Goyle smiles at Alex and waves.

"Hey" Alex smiles.

~A&H~

Alex flies forward as the train stops suddenly.

"What's going on?" Draco wraps his arms around Alex tightly; afraid something is going to happen.

"Does it look like we know?" Pansy snaps. Draco shoots Pansy a glare, which makes her shut up.

"Shut UP Pansy" Goyle and Crabbe glares at Pansy before Crabbe looks out the door. Everyone feels the air turn cold after Crabbe gets thrown back into his seat. Pansy looks back out the window with Goyle next to her and Crabbe next to him. Draco is sitting at the window and tucks Alex safely in his arms. Just then, the lights go out.

"There's something moving out there" Goyle breaths looking out the door.

Before any of them knew it, a cloaked figure opens the door and flies into the compartment. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle slouches in their seats. Draco tightens his grip on Alex before passing out.

Now it's Alex's turn. The figure opens its mouth and begins to suck out all happiness.

"Expecto Patronum!" a white shield hits the figure as Alex jumps to her feet. The figure blasts out of the room and the door slams shut. Alex collapses on the seat once more as Draco awakes again.

They feel the train move again as the lights up on and the air turns warm again.

"What was that?" Pansy gasps catching her breath.

"Dementor" Alex answers pulling out chocolate. She gives to a piece to each person and takes a bite out of her own.

Everyone eats in silence, wondering why Dementors, guards of Azkaban, were on the train?

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**March 31****st ****is a bad day. I EVERY bad day for me but ****hopelessromanticgurl**** is an amazing best friend. : )**

**ShabyShabs**** is a amazing best friend as well as, everyone that I talk to everyday. You all know who you are. : D**

**So, I decided this chapter goes to everyone who messages me every day, and we have endless conversations. And most important, my best friends. My best friends in everyday life and my best friends I made here on fanfiction.**

**Thank you all for helping me without realising and bringing out that bubbly side of myself.**

**This chapter goes to all of you.**

**Chapter 21**

_Last Time:_

_Now it's Alex's turn. The figure opens its mouth and begins to suck out all happiness. _

"_Expecto Patronum!" a white shield hits the figure as Alex jumps to her feet. The figure blasts out of the room and the door slams shut. Alex collapses on the seat once more as Draco awakes again._

_They feel the train move again as the lights up on and the air turns warm again._

"_What was that?" Pansy gasps catching her breath._

"_Dementor" Alex answers pulling out chocolate. She gives to a piece to each person and takes a bite out of her own._

_Everyone eats in silence, wondering why Dementors, guards of Azkaban, were on the train?_

_Now:_

The train arrives to Hogsmeade train station and everyone chambers out.

Alex jumps out off the train with her's and Draco's left and right hands laced together. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle follows and they immediately see Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"You go with your friends" Draco starts, "I will see you at the school" Alex nods with a smile and Draco gently kisses her.

"Thank you" Alex gives Draco a quick hug before running to her friends.

"I still do not see why you like that Gryffindor slut" Pansy mutters. Draco narrows his eyes on her as Crabbe and Goyle glares, "what?"

"Stop being a bitch to my girlfriend. She actually cares about people unlike you" and with that said, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle heads to a carriage without Pansy.

~H&A~

With Alex, she sneaks up on the guys and jumps on their back.

"Hey you guys!" Alex laughs feeling Harry and Ron jump.

"Where's your Slytherin boyfriend?" Ron immediately asks. Alex rolls her eyes as Hermione and Harry gives her a hug.

"He's with his friends. We did kiss in the open so people will be talking about us" Alex giggles, "do you know why Dementors were on the train?" Harry looks down making Alex's eyes fall on him, "what happened Harry?"

"He passed out and heard someone scream" Hermione explains. Alex nods and gives Harry a hug.

"I was the same way. When in New York, Dementors crowd the streets day and night. Justin and I were the only ones that saw them that we know of, and they attacked me a few times. Justin taught me a spell that can save you"

"What's that?"

"Expecto Patronum. The Patronus charm" Alex smiles. She pulls out her wand and does the spell, "you have to think of the happiest memory that you can remember. I have two. First one is on my 6th birthday with my little brother and parents, and of course Justin. We all went bowling, to an amusement park and to the movies. The second is of meeting my REAL dad for the first time. By the way, thank you. You three brought dad to me and Justin and brought our family together. Thank you" tears fill her eyes and Harry, Ron and Hermione hugs Alex tightly.

"You're our little sister. It's the least we can do" Ron whispers. The four of them continue to hug before getting into a carriage.

~A&H~

In the castle, Justin sits at his Ravenclaw table with Luna, who's in her second year, Terry and Michael, same year as his little sister, and Cho, same year as him.

"Where's Alex?" Luna asks looking at the Gryffindor table.

"Most likely talking to her best friends from Gryffindor" Justin smiles, "she's not replacing any of us, so don't worry" Justin rubs Luna's back knowing she has been thinking that Alex is replacing her with Hermione.

"There she is!" everyone looks at the door that Terry pointed at, and sees Alex, Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in side by side. Alex says something to her friends before running over and tackles Luna with a hug.

"HEY!" Alex smiles as she hugs Terry, Michael, Cho then finally Justin.

"Hey" everyone grin hugging Alex once more.

"How was your summer?" Cho asks the girl that she looks at like a little sister.

"It was good. I have something important to tell you though"

"What?" Terry asks.

"Draco Malfoy and I are dating" Alex whispers loud enough for they are hear but low enough that no one else can.

"WHAT?" Michael frowns, "why?"

"He was living with us all summer. He's not as bad as you think. He does have a heart and is actually REALLY nice. It's not his fault that he was raised the way he was. That's because of his dad" Alex reveals.

"Why are you dating him though?" Terry asks gently. Alex shrugs her shoulders before blushing.

"I don't know why I have feelings for him. I never thought I would actually have feelings for someone I used to hate. As the old saying goes. Opposites attract. I guess that's kinda of what we are" Luna wraps her arms around the other girl, hugging her. Alex hugs her back, "but I just wanted you guys to know before you find out some other way"

Everyone of the group smiles at Alex, knowing she wanted to be honest with them. Cho, Terry, Michael and Justin hug Alex before she heads to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"So?" Harry asks as Alex sits down next to him and Hermione and Ron across from them.

"They know" Alex smiles. She looks passed Hermione and Ron to see Draco looking at her. He winks making Alex blush with a smile on her face.

Harry watches the interaction between the two. He feels is heart sinking into his stomach. But why is he feeling this way? He never liked a girl before. Let alone dated.

So why is he feeling this way?

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**IloveAlexandharry- **Sorry that the last chapter was short. Bad stuff happened the day I wrote it. I'm glad that you liked it though! I'm doing ok. I start psyco today at 3pm, but I have to be there for 2:30pm to fill out paperwork. I have a HUGE report to do for school, so as soon as I'm done here, I will have to get back to it. I hope you feel better soon!

**Chapter 22**

_Last Time:_

"_So?" Harry asks as Alex sits down next to him and Hermione and Ron across from them._

"_They know" Alex smiles. She looks passed Hermione and Ron to see Draco looking at her. He winks making Alex blush with a smile on her face._

_Harry watches the interaction between the two. He feels is heart sinking into his stomach. But why is he feeling this way? He never liked a girl before. Let alone dated._

_So why is he feeling this way?_

_Now:_

The day after they all arrived back to Hogwarts, is the first day of classes. Alex flops into her seat in the Great Hall.

"Alex Russo-Snape" Alex smiles at McGonagall and picks up her timetable that McGonagall gave her, "meet me in the hallway. You too Hermione Granger" Alex sees Hermione nods as McGonagall finishes handing out the timetables to each student. Alex looks at her timetable and looks it over.

**8 – 9am: Transfiguration**

**9 – 10am: Muggle Studies year 2**

**9 – 10am: Muggle Studies year 3**

**10 – 11am: Defence Against the Dark Arts year 3**

**11 – 12pm: lunch**

**12 – 1pm: Potions year 3**

**12 – 1pm: History of Magic year 2**

**1 – 2pm: Divination**

**2 – 3pm: Care of Magical Creatures**

**3 – 4pm: Charms **

**4 – 5pm: Herbology**

Alex stares at her timetable in shock. How the hell is she supposed to be in 2 classes at once?

"Alex" Alex looks at Hermione, "time to go and see Professor McGonagall"

~H&A~

Alex slips into the hallway with Hermione and McGonagall pulls them into Snape's office where Dumbledore and Snape are.

"These are time turners" Dumbledore tells the two 13 year olds as he held up the gold necklaces with a small clock and the gold siding that spins around the tiny clock, "I am going to give them to you two, since one, Hermione you are taking a few extra classes, and Alex, you are trying to improve your two classes that you just missed. Do not tell anyone you have these at all"

Hermione and Alex nods quickly as Dumbledore hands them to the two girls. Once they are around their necks, Dumbledore dismisses them and gets them to head to their first class.

~A&H~

It is 2pm, and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Alex walk together down to Hagrid's hut, with their Monster Book of Monsters for Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Divination is an idiotic class" Hermione comments. Alex looks at Hermione amused but nods. In class, Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, said that Hermione lacks the potential. She then said that Alex will die suddenly, while Harry has the grim and Ron will get attacked by a mask murderer in disguise.

"I want to drop that class, but we need it to graduate" Alex groans as they arrive to the other Gryffindor students in their year and finds out that they are having this class with the Slytherins.

"Of course we get one of the most boring classes and the weirdest" Ron slips his right arm around Alex's shoulders as Harry does the same with Hermione, but left arm.

"And the weirdest teacher to walk this earth" Alex laughs, "we can see the future, ooo" Alex mocks Professor Trelawney.

"Hey" Alex looks over her shoulder in time to see Draco wrap his arms around Alex's waist.

"Hey" Alex smiles as Ron narrow his eyes at Draco but nods as a greeting. He removes his arm then stands next to Hermione and Harry. Draco takes Alex's Monster Book of Monsters, which Draco just realised she had.

"I forgot my book" Draco blushes remembering, that he left it in a cage near his bed. Alex rolls her eyes and laughs.

"We could share" Alex offers as Draco kisses her forehead.

"Thank you"

"Ok class. Today we are going in the forest. Follow me" Hagrid tells the class. They all begin to make their way into the forest, and Alex and Draco's hands are laced together as Alex talks with her first boyfriend ever. As they arrive to the clearing Hagrid says, "Open your books to page 198"

"How do we actually do that?" Pansy snarls shooting a glare at Alex.

"Stroke the spine of course" Hagrid answers like it's obvious. Draco does what he is told and smiles softly as the book calms. He opens the book and takes Alex's bag off her shoulder. He does the same and sets the bags next to a group of rocks before hopping on top of a rock. Crabbe and Goyle do the same and sits on Draco's right. Hermione, Ron and Harry sits on the rocks next to them as Draco lifts Alex into his arms, without her agreeing. Draco gets Alex to sit on his lap, with his arms wrapped around her waist. The book sits on her lap on the page they are told. Draco puts his chin on Alex's right shoulder looking at the page.

"We're learning about hippogriffs?" Alex asks as Hagrid brings in a hippogriff.

"Yes we are Alex" Hagrid smiles seeing Alex's smile.

"They are so cool. Back in New York..." Alex starts, her American accent slipping in like it always does once in a while, "before my parents and little brother passed, dad took the family into the Wizard World and we went to a beast taming and saw a hippogriff. I personally, was cheering for the hippogriff, who won. After that, we went out to dinner, and I fed the leprechaun. He went nuts and bite someone, who then turned into a leprechaun too" after she finished, her American accent was fully out. She looks at Hagrid who grins at her.

"What do you do to greet a hippogriff?" Hagrid tests.

"You walk up to him/or her slowly and bow. If he/or she bows back, you get to pet them. If not, you move away slowly, showing you mean no harm" Alex explains. Hagrid nods.

"Great work. Now you get to try" Alex picks up the book and slips off Draco's lap. She hands him the book as Alex walks to the halfway point. She takes a step slowly, then another and another and another...

Alex bows but keeps her eyes on the hippogriff. The hippogriff bows back and Alex finishes by petting it's beak.

"You get to ride Buckbeak" Hagrid smiles and lifts Alex onto Buckbeak's back. Alex smiles happily as Buckbeak begin to fly into the blue sky.

~H&A~

As Buckbeak takes off with Alex, Draco smiles with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Even Crabbe and Goyle are smiling.

"Malfoy!" Draco looks at sees Pansy storming over to him, "why the hell did you kiss me when your dating Alex?" everyone in the class turns and stares at Draco.

"I never kissed you Parkinson! Stop causing trouble and being jealous that I'm not on the single's list. I'm dating the one girl that is showing me that it is ok to be yourself and not who you are supposed to be. Just because everyone expects me to be like my father, I am NOT him. So drop it" Draco snaps. Hermione, Ron and Harry stares at Draco to notice that he is telling the truth. He must really like Alex, and doesn't want to mess what they have up.

Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan steps forward and glares at Pansy.

"Just because you're a Slytherin and think you are better us, you're wrong. People respect others if they get respect in return. No one likes you so back off" Neville steps in. Pansy's eyes widen.

"Malfoy is a Slytherin"

"That's because he respects us and would risk his life for Alex, who is our little sister" Dean crosses his arms. What none of them notices, is Alex now getting off Buckbeak as Hagrid gives him a nice dead ferret for being good.

Pansy sees Alex walking to them slowly, careful to not scare Buckbeak. Draco and Alex's friends sees Pansy run over, which scares Buckbeak. Just as Pansy jumps behind a tree, Draco runs over and tackles Alex to the ground, only getting a scratch from Buckbeak's claws.

Draco covers the younger girl with his body, as Hagrid quickly tries to get Buckbeak under control.

"Here you stupid brute!" Hagrid throws a ferret away from the class, but most important, the hurt Draco and the unconscious Alex.

"Alex?" Draco whispers now scared that he is getting no response from his girlfriend; "Alex" Draco puts his ear to Alex's mouth, barely feeling her breath. Harry, Ron and Hermione runs over with Dean, Seamus and Neville. Hagrid gently gets Draco away from Alex as Hermione checks for Alex's pulse.

"There's a pulse. It's strong and steady. She's just knocked out" Hermione reassures Draco. Draco lets a tear fall, "she hit her head Draco. If you didn't come, she would have been worse. She's perfectly fine" they hear a rustling noise behind them, and turns to see Alex bringing her hand up to her forehead, and rubbing it. She rubs her eyes before opening them.

"What happened?" Alex whispers hearing her voice crack.

"Draco rescued you. Pansy Parkinson scared Buckbeak and Buckbeak went to attack. Draco got his arm scratched and if he didn't..." Ron explains before trailing off. Hagrid lifts Alex up off the ground and carries her bridal style up to the castle as Harry and Ron helps Draco up. Hermione grabs her's, Harry's. Ron's, Draco's and Alex's bags after putting the books in each bag. Neville, Dean and Seamus grabs Pansy, and Dean and Seamus drags her up to the school, as Neville takes his, Dean's and Seamus' bags and books, everyone hoping Pansy would get into A LOT of trouble.

"CLASS DISMISSED!" Hagrid calls out before leaving as fast as possible.

**What's do you think? Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Last Time:_

"_There's a pulse. It's strong and steady. She's just knocked out" Hermione reassures Draco. Draco lets a tear fall, "she hit her head Draco. If you didn't come, she would have been worse. She's perfectly fine" they hear a rustling noise behind them, and turns to see Alex bringing her hand up to her forehead, and rubbing it. She rubs her eyes before opening them._

"_What happened?" Alex whispers hearing her voice crack._

"_Draco rescued you. Pansy Parkinson scared Buckbeak and Buckbeak went to attack. Draco got his arm scratched and if he didn't..." Ron explains before trailing off. Hagrid lifts Alex up off the ground and carries her bridal style up to the castle as Harry and Ron helps Draco up. Hermione grabs her's, Harry's. Ron's, Draco's and Alex's bags after putting the books in each bag. Neville, Dean and Seamus grabs Pansy, and Dean and Seamus drags her up to the school, as Neville takes his, Dean's and Seamus' bags and books, everyone hoping Pansy would get into A LOT of trouble._

"_CLASS DISMISSED!" Hagrid calls out before leaving as fast as possible._

_Now:_

Snape runs into Dumbledore's office and glares at Pansy.

"Why the hell did you hurt my daughter?" Snape snaps not caring that Dumbledore is staring at him, and Pansy is staring at him in fear, "you deserve to be expelled for pulling that kind of stunt! You better be counting your blessings that you only have 5 months worth of detentions with me..." Snape trails off in a warning voice.

A cough is heard and small footsteps being taken.

"Daddy?" Snape turns around, hearing his little girl's voice. There is Alex being supported by Justin.

"Oh my gosh..." Snape walks over slowly, knowing right now, Alex is scared. Even though Alex is a teenager know, Snape lifts Alex up off the ground and carries her over to a chair. He sets her down as Justin walks over and sits on the chair on Alex's right and Snape sits down on the one on the left. Alex rests her head on Justin's shoulder and holds both guys' hands in her small, weak ones.

"How is Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Russo-Snape?" Dumbledore asks Alex in a soft voice.

"He's ok. Madam Pomfrey bandaged his arm and made him put it in a sling. He's owling his parents as we speak" Alex answers in a small voice.

"That's good. How about you? How are you doing?" Alex shrugs her shoulders slightly.

"I'm ok. Tired and sore, but ok" Alex yawns covering her mouth. She closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again, "may I go?" Dumbledore nods.

"Severus keep your daughter in your apartment, and if your son wants to, he can as well. But they do not have to go to classes tomorrow" Snape nods and carries Alex bridal style all the way to the apartment with Justin walking beside them.

Once at the apartment, Snape looks at the young girl in his arms to find Alex fast asleep even though it is only 9pm.

Grandfather Severus opens the apartment door right away and allows Snape and Justin inside. Once there, Snape lays Alex in her bed and kisses her forehead before covering her up and closing the door part way, enough to let some light shine in.

"What happened to Alex?" Grandfather Severus asks as Snape and Justin sits onto the couch.

"Pansy Parkinson scared a hippogriff and it almost attacked Alex. Draco, my godson, knocked Alex out of the way, but the impact of her head hitting the ground knocked her out. Draco only got a scratch from the hippogriff" Snape explains.

"Is Parkinson expelled?"

"No. She only has detentions with me" Justin looks at the fire in the fireplace, wishing the fire could burn all his fears and troubles in life.

"I'm going to bed" Justin says softly, suddenly before standing up and disappearing into his room.

"Do they have classes tomorrow?"

"Not if they don't want to. If they want to go to class, they can. If not they don't have too" Grandfather Severus nods, accepting the answer. He allows Snape to go to bed, not asking anymore questions. He walks into his portrait in Alex's room to watch her sleep. If anything happens during the night, he can go into his portrait in Justin's room and the other in Snape's room.

~H&A~

The next morning, at 6:30am, Alex rubs her eyes before throwing the covers over her head. She curls into a ball before falling back to sleep, not noticing Snape is sitting on a rocking chair in the corner.

As 10am arrives, Alex re-opens her eyes after rubbing sleep from them. She lies on her stomach and goes face first out of her bed. Once out of bed, she gets off her hands and knees and walks out of her room, now seeing she is in her pajamas, which is a t-shirt that goes to her knees and capris.

Alex walks into the living room, to find Justin in his pajamas, eating cereal. Alex slips into her seat and pours some Cheerios into her bowl.

"Morning" Justin smiles as Alex smiles back.

"Morning. How come you're not in class?" Alex asks as Justin shrugs.

"I didn't feel like it. How are you doing?"

"Better. I'm not going to class today, but since its Friday, I have until Monday to just relax" Justin chuckles and nods.

"We should visit mum's, dad's and Max's graves. The anniversary is today" Alex nods as the apartment's door opens without Justin nor Alex hear.

"This day at 3 in the afternoon" Alex whispers resting her cheek on her fist which her elbow is on the table, "We should ask Professor Dumbledore if we can go to their graves. Maybe get flowers that mum loved, Max's baseball glove and dad's favourite chocolates" Alex looks at Justin before taking a bite of her cereal.

"I could take you" the two siblings' looks up to see Snape and their father's eyes are red.

"Could you?" Justin asks.

"Of course. Go get changed" Justin and Alex quickly finishes their breakfast before running into their rooms and gets into jeans, t-shirt, sweater, coat and running shoes. Alex throws her hair into a ponytail, not bothering to brush it. She slips out of her room and both she and Justin grab Snape's hands before Snape apparates out of the apartment.

~A&H~

They arrive to where Dumbledore found Alex and Justin... under the bridge. Alex runs over to her hiding place and removes some rocks, she grabs Max's baseball glove, Theresa's favourite flowers and Jerry's favourite chocolates, that Alex put a charm on to keep them always fresh. Justin casted a spell to make the three ideas invisible to anyone outside the family, and to never be destroyed.

Alex brings them over and Snape smiles seeing what's in Alex's arms.

"Where are their graves?" Snape asks gently, knowing this day is the hardest for the two.

"Creek Ward" Justin whispers. Justin takes the chocolates out of Alex's arms to let her grab Snape's right hand.

Once at Creek Ward cemetery, Alex leads the way to their family's graves. Justin follows slowly, allowing Alex to have a moment to herself.

"Mom, dad, Max..." Alex starts placing the flowers and glove on Theresa's and Max's graves after kneeling in front, "I'm sorry. I... I wish you three were here. It was too soon for you to go" Alex's tears begin to slip down her cheeks as she spoke, "but if you didn't, then would Justin and I be at Hogwarts? Would we have learned we are stronger then we think? Would we have met our real father? Would we have gotten answers to our questions? But most important, would we have been able to make friends and actually open our hearts...?

"Even though good things have finally started to happen, I still wish you wouldn't have gone too soon. So I have decided to write a song, expressing my thoughts and feelings..." Alex pulls out a purple and red guitar, that she got Justin to shrink before leaving. She enlarges it, to its at its normal size. She slips the strap over her shoulder and begins to strum the opening chords.

At 6 years old, Alex became passionate with music, so Theresa and Jerry decided that Alex could take guitar and song writing classes, instead of beating up her brothers and people at school.

"The song is called _Never Going To Be Alone _**(by Nickelback)**. I wrote it about what I think all three of you are feeling about letting me and Justin be on our own and without you here. But I just want to let you know, we are never alone. You all are in our hearts and watching over us" Alex doesn't bother to wipe her tears away.

**(If you have the song, turn it on, if not, go on YouTube and type in "Never Going To Be Alone by Nickelback")**

"_Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
>And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you<br>Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
>So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you<br>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know_

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
>If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall<br>You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
>'Cause forever I believe<br>That there's nothing I could need but you  
>So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know<em>

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
>If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
>We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone<em>

_Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
>Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?<br>Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
>You know it's only just begun, every single day<br>Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
>Tomorrow never comes<em>

_Time is going by so much faster than I  
>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you<em>

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
>If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
>We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone<em>

_I'm gonna be there always  
>I won't be missing one more day<br>I'm gonna be there always  
>I won't be missing one more day<em>

As the song ends, Alex plays on last chord before kissing each headstone.

"I love you guys. I will never forget you" Alex walks to Snape and just cries into his arms as Justin's turn arrives.

~H&A~

Once the two siblings were done visiting their family's graves, Snape takes them back to Hogwarts, where Alex just disappeared into her room and Justin heads to his. Both teenagers never stopped crying since the visit, but Snape understands. His son and daughter needed the closure, hopefully it came.

**And that's the chapter. The song is called Never Going To Be Alone by Nickelback. Hopefully you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**My taste buds are out of whack. For some reason the grapes are sour. They are normally SWEET not SOUR.**

**Oh, and it's hard for me to breathe.**

**Anyway, thank you for the birthday wishes through reviews and messages. You guys are amazing!**

**Chapter 24**

_Last Time:_

_Time is going by so much faster than I  
>And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you<em>

_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
>If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall<br>When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
>We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone<em>

_I'm gonna be there always  
>I won't be missing a word all day<br>I'm gonna be there always  
>I won't be missing a word all day<em>

_As the song ends, Alex plays on last chord before kissing each headstone._

"_I love you guys. I will never forget you" Alex walks to Snape and just cries into his arms as Justin's turn arrives._

_~H&A~_

_Once the two siblings were done visiting their family's graves, Snape takes them back to Hogwarts, where Alex just disappeared into her room and Justin heads to his. Both teenagers never stopped crying since the visit, but Snape understands. His son and daughter needed the closure, hopefully it came._

_Now:_

December arrives and Snape, Alex, Justin and Draco are standing in Dumbledore's office.

"Time to go home" Justin is the first one to floo home, then Draco, Alex and Snape.

Once they land in Snape Manor, Alex runs into the kitchen and tackles Minnie with a hug.

"How's school going Alex?" Minnie asks once Alex sits down on a chair in the kitchen.

"It's going good. But with all the homework and classes, it's driving me insane" Minnie laughs.

"I know that you have a time turner and that you have classes overlapping normal ones" Alex nods.

"But once this year is done, hopefully next year will be easier"

"Yes. I fully agree"

"So why are you cooking so much food?" Alex looks at the finished turkey, corn, peas, carrots, 6 bowls of salads and 6 plates full of food.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are coming for dinner" Alex groans and rolls her eyes.

"How's your secret boyfriend?" Alex asks in a whisper. Over the summer, Minnie told Alex about a crush of her's, which used to be the Malfoy's house elf... Dobby.

Minnie blushes and stares at Alex.

"You should tell dad! Just tell him you and Dobby are dating. Unless you want me too"

"No Alex. It breaks 5 house elf rules. We would be fired and have the right to be killed by our owners"

"You know dad wouldn't care. He would be happy for you" Minnie looks at Alex and Alex could see the fear and happiness in her eyes, "If you like, I could tell him and you could just stay there with me. Or you can tell and I be there for support" Minnie bites her lip thinking it through.

"She's right you know" a guy's voice breaks through the silence. The two girls look up to see Justin.

"Where are Shaby and Toni?" Alex asks.

"They are staying at the castle for Christmas. Dad told them about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy coming, and they both don't like them" Alex nods.

"If only I could do that! I HATE those two..."

"You know, when they find out you and their son are dating, something good or bad can happen"

"I know. Draco and I are telling them at dinner. That way they can strangle me" Justin rolls his eyes, "is Cedric coming?"

"No"

"Good. Now he doesn't have to worry about getting hated by asshole 1 and bitch 1" Justin rolls his eyes once more before looking at Minnie.

"Don't worry about dad Minnie. He would be VERY happy for you. If you like, we could tell him right now before Lucius and Narcissa arrive?" Justin offers. Minnie nods.

"Just let me put the soup on" Minnie turns about to the stove as Alex stands up and stretches. Alex's t-shirt rises a little. Alex is wearing blue jeans, red converse, red t-shirt and a green and red sweater. Justin is wearing blue jeans, red sweater, green t-shirt with blue, red and green running shoes.

Once Minnie is done with the soup, Alex, Minnie and Justin walks into the living room where Snape is grading some tests.

"Hey dad?" Alex asks catching his attention.

"Hey honey" Alex gives Snape a hug and sits on the arm rest.

"What would you do if someone is dating someone else?"

"Well, this can't be about you since I already know about you and Draco"

"Please answer dad" Alex begs.

"I would be happy for that person. Why?" Alex smiles and looks at Minnie. Minnie smiles and nods at Alex, to tell her that she may tell Snape.

"Minnie is dating Dobby" Snape looks at Minnie with a grin.

"I'm happy for you Minnie" Minnie walks forward and Snape gives her a hug which she returns, "how long have you two been together?"

"Since the summer" Minnie answers, "only Alex knew"

"Because you two are best friends and love to gossip" Snape chuckles seeing Minnie's and Alex's blush. Justin smiles and heads outside where Draco is.

As Justin walks out, he finds Draco lying on the grass, where he and Alex first kissed and became a couple. The backyard doesn't have snow yet, but it will tonight, since there is a snowstorm coming in.

"Hey man" Justin greets sitting down next to him.

"Hey" Draco opens his eyes and smirks at Justin, "what's going on?"

"Well, dad and I found out Minnie and Dobby are dating" Draco's mouth drops open and he sits up quickly.

"Seriously? If Sev doesn't like it, he has the right to kill Minnie!"

"Chill" Justin grabs Draco's shoulders to calm him, "dad is happy for Minnie"

"How is Alex reacting to it?"

"She always knew" Justin laughs making Draco laugh as well.

"That's Alex for you. She knows a lot more, before others find out"

"Of course. And Minnie and Alex are best friends and they are girls, which mean gossip" Draco blushes, thinking of if Alex and Hermione talked about him...

"Ooo, my boyfriend is blushing" Justin and Draco look to see Alex standing in front of them with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed.

"Hey lil' sis" Justin smiles.

"Hey bro" Alex waves, "dad told me that Shaby and Toni are coming home tomorrow" Justin nods.

"Ok. Well, I'll leave you too alone" Justin gets up before turning around once he is halfway to the door, "oh, and no sex!"

"JUSTIN!" Alex screams glaring at her older brother.

"Love you too sis!" Justin ducks into the house leaving his sister and her boyfriend blushing and embarrassed.

~A&H~

Alex looks back at Draco, as he grabs her waist and pulls her down. She lands in his lap, straddling him. Alex's hands lands on his shoulders as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Alex's blush increases at their position. Draco looks into his girlfriend's brown eyes knowing it's too soon for them to third base. They are just starting to make out, but they do kiss every once in a while and hold hands. Draco knows they are too young to even think about touching or even sex. With Justin's comment, he knows Alex is embarrassed and just this position scares her a little.

"How are your classes?" Draco asks, keeping his arms around Alex's waist but they are very loose, in case if Alex wants to move beside him.

"They are going good. I LOVE Care of Magical Creatures. One, I have the class with my boyfriend and two, I love Buckbeak" Alex smiles. Draco watches Alex's brown eyes brighten. If only his dad won't destroy the happiness at dinner tonight.

"Well I'm happy that you love the class. What's one that you hate?"

"Divination. I really don't see the point in that class" Alex answers.

Alex thinks back to just before the Christmas break on how Alex was too busy with homework to go to Hogsmeade with Draco, Hermione and Ron. Harry ended up going by invisibility cloak and getting a map from the twins. He discovered that his godfather, Sirus Black, gave up his parents hiding place to Voldemort, and Voldemort killed them. Sirus killed Peter Pettigrew and a lot of other people. So now, Sirus broke out of Azkaban to kill Harry.

Alex's thoughts get broken by Draco kissing her. Alex kisses Draco back as her eyes close. Her left hand goes into Draco's blonde hair as her right hand stays on his shoulder. Draco's left hand slips under Alex's sweater and t-shirt, and stays on her side not moving. His thumb runs in circles which surprisingly sooths Alex. Draco's right arm tightens around Alex's waist.

Alex feels Draco's tongue on her bottom lip which scares her for a moment before opening her mouth slightly. Draco's tongue slips inside her mouth as Alex's tongue and his start a dance only they know. Draco's left hand slips out from under her sweater and shirt, and disappears into Alex's hair, that she left down.

As they run out of air, they pull back. Their foreheads rest against each other's as Draco opens his eyes. He watches Alex slowly catches her breath before opening her eyes, to find they lock on Draco's blue ones. Draco kisses Alex's lips gently before kissing her cheek to her right earlobe. He nibbles on it but only to find Alex pull away.

"I have to go" Alex gets up before running into the house now getting nervous. She runs up to her bedroom and locks the door behind her. She falls onto her bed and thinks about what just happened.

**What do you think? Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Last Time:_

_As they run out of air, they pull back. Their foreheads rest against each other's as Draco opens his eyes. He watches Alex slowly catches her breath before opening her eyes, to find they lock on Draco's blue ones. Draco kisses Alex's lips gently before kissing her cheek to her right earlobe. He nibbles on it but only to find Alex pull away._

"_I have to go" Alex gets up before running into the house now getting nervous. She runs up to her bedroom and locks the door behind her. She falls onto her bed and thinks about what just happened._

_Now:_

Minnie is sitting on Alex's bed with Alex still lying down.

"And then I ran here" Alex concludes to Minnie as she retold Minnie what happened.

"You two are only thirteen. That's a little too soon to make out. Why don't you two stay on base one, not go to base two for another two years?" Minnie asks.

"I know. I freaked out Minnie" Alex's eyes begin to get watery, "I was scared. I didn't want to make out, but how could you just pull away and say that you can't? If I did that, Draco would have questioned me and I wouldn't have the answers" Minnie sighs and the two of them hears the door open and close. Alex doesn't bother to look up until the person that entered the room sits down next to her. There is Snape.

"I spoke to Draco" Snape whispers as Alex wraps her arms around herself as she sits up. Snape gives Alex a hug which she returns, "he was worried that he did something wrong"

"He didn't really do anything wrong. If I told him to stop, would he have or would he pressure me, or would he be mad?" Alex reveals her fears... somewhat. Snape knows what is going on, since Draco told him EXACTLY what went on outside.

"What about you and Draco just talk everything out? Lay everything out on the table" Alex sighs but nods.

"That's the least that I could do" Alex slips off the bed and stands up, "where is he?"

"Living room" Alex slips out of the room, leaving Snape and Minnie alone.

"I'm sorry Master Snape, but I do not think that Mister Draco is right for Mistress Alex" Minnie tells Snape making him nod.

"I agree Minnie. But Alex has to figure that out for herself" Minnie nods.

"I know Master Snape. Does Mister Justin know?"

"Yes he does. He thinks Draco is nice and all, but is not good for her. Shaby and Toni agree with Justin, same with Cedric and a few of Alex's friends."

"Mistress Alex is changing Mister Draco for the good and showing him that you have to become independent, but he is changing Mistress Alex for the worst a little bit" Snape nods, knowing Minnie is right. Alex's grades have been slipping and she has been leaving a lot of her homework for last minute. Hogwarts has accepted Alex and Draco as a couple, but don't like it. Alex beings out the good in Draco, but he brings out the worst in Alex. Alex may not know it, but everyone else does. They want Alex to decide things for herself and to pick who she wants to date or be friends with.

"I will have to be stricter with Alex for homework wise... don't I?" Snape asks Minnie, who nods.

"I think so too" Snape allows Minnie to leave Alex's bedroom first before following.

~H&A~

After Alex leaves her bedroom, she walks into the living room. She and Draco have been dating since June and it is December. 6 months.

"Hey" Alex whispers with her arms crossed. Draco looks up and sees the sadness in Alex's eyes.

"Hey" Alex sits down on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. Draco though, stays in the single chair, "I know this is going to hurt Alex, but I think we should take a break. Not breaking up or anything, but just enough for us to think. I know I stepped over the line outside and I'm sorry for that. I went too fast too soon. You are changing me for the best. But my slackness with homework and ditching my friends, is rubbing off on you. Sev told me that your marks are really low and Hermione told me that you would make plans with them, but ditch them to hang out with me when I ask. I'm changing you for the worst and I don't like that.

"So what I'm saying is, if we do take this break, we could figure out if we are better together as a couple or better being just friends" Draco looks at Alex to find tears falling down her cheeks. Alex hides her face in her knees as Draco stands up, "I'm sorry Alex, but it needs to be done" and just like that Draco leaves the living room and heads upstairs. Alex just sits there on the couch crying, feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces. Alex knows the reasons are true, she have been putting off her homework and ditching her friends to spend time with Draco. It's like someone you trust says 'go jump off a bridge', and you say 'ok' and you do so.

Alex hears two set of footsteps walk down the stairs.

"Get Justin" Alex hears Snape whisper to someone.

"Yes Master Snape" Alex hears Minnie answer. Minnie runs up the stairs and not even 5 seconds later, Justin runs downstairs. Justin immediately pulls Alex into a hug and she just cries into his chest.

"D... don't l... leave m... me t... too" Alex sobs. Just then, everything dawns on Justin, Snape and Minnie. Alex isn't crying over Draco. Just Draco walking out of the room made something trigger inside Alex, which lead to the frightful phone call of Max's, Theresa's and Jerry's deaths, which Justin told Snape and Minnie about over the summer.

_9 year old Alex Russo is sitting on the couch watching Big Brother._

"_Alex?" Alex's mother Theresa calls from the kitchen._

"_Ya?" Alex answers dully._

"_Your dad, Max and I have to go to Max's baseball game. Justin will be home in a half hour"_

"_Ok. I love you mom" Alex looks up at Theresa who is slipping on her fall coat. Theresa smiles and gives Alex a hug._

"_I love you too honey"_

"_I love me too" Alex and Theresa looks at the doorway to the family lair, where Jerry just walked out of carrying a bag full of popcorn._

"_I love you dad... even though I have no choice" Alex says the last bit as a joke. Jerry gives Alex a hug just as Max jumps over the couch hugging Alex, as the 9 and 8 year olds fall onto the floor._

"_I LOVE YOU ALEX!" Max shouts as Alex pushes Max off._

"_OWW!" Alex rubs her ears as she gets back onto the couch, "I love you Max, but not when you shout it in my ear" Max chuckles giving Alex a hug before the parents and son leaves the house._

_~A&H~_

_A half hour later, Justin walks into the house, returning home from the library. He looks at the couch to see Alex watching Jurassic Park while eating popcorn._

"_Where are mom, dad and Max?" Justin asks._

"_Gone to Max's baseball game" Alex answers bored, "can we go to the water park?"_

"_Alex, its September 4__th__. We go to school tomorrow. And the water park is closed" Alex shrugs her shoulders just as the phone rings. Alex stops the movie and pushes talk on the phone._

"_Hello?" Alex asks, "Yes this is the Russo house ... Yes I'm Alex ..." all of a sudden Justin sees tears fill Alex's brown eyes. Alex normally never cries, "What? Are you sure? ... You can't be serious? ... No. My parents and little brother are at my little brother's baseball game! ... NO! NEVER!" tears begin to fall Alex's cheeks as Justin rushes over and takes the phone out of his little sister's hand._

"_Hello? Justin Russo here" Justin speaks into the phone._

"_I'm sorry to tell you Justin, but Theresa, Jerry and Max Russo died at 3pm today" a guy tells Justin gently._

"_What? How?" _

"_Someone crossed the center line and hit your family's car head on. They all died on impact. I'm sorry" Justin lets tears fall, "I will send someone over to go over the will. But since you and your sister are underage, we are sending you both to two different orphanages"_

"_NO! You are not separating me and Alex!" Justin shouts._

"_You have no power of this Justin" the guy growls, "now I am going to be there is 10 minutes to take you and your sister to different homes. Screw the will" and just like that, he hangs up. Justin throws the phone at the wall and grabs Alex's arms gently, kneeling onto the ground._

"_Let's get out of here before he comes" Justin whispers. Alex nods and jumps over the couch running upstairs to get her's and Justin's wands, Max's baseball glove, Jerry's favourite chocolates and Theresa's favourite flowers, in memory of them._

_Once Alex is downstairs again, Justin grabs his wand, and casts a few spells on the items. Alex puts the now shrunken items into her short's pocket before the two siblings' slips into the lair. They open the door, which is the door to the family's Waverly Substation. Justin peeks out to see a man walking in. _

"_Hurry" Justin whispers as he and Alex crawls out and closes the door softly. They quickly crawl behind the cash register counter as the man starts up the stairs. Once they hear him knock on the door, Alex stands up and opens the casher. She takes out all the money, and stuffs it into her pockets. _

_BANG!_

_Alex jumps hearing the house's door smash open. Justin grabs Alex's hand and they quickly, yet quietly run to the substation's door. Justin opens the door and closes it softly as they run hand in hand away from their old life._

"_Don't leave me" Alex whimpers as Justin leads them through the park._

"_I will never leave you Alex" Justin promises stopping enough to pull his 9 year old sister to him, "you are stuck with me for the rest of your life" Justin feels Alex tremble in his arms knowing this is too much for her to handle._

"I will never leave you Alex. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life" Justin recites his promise that he made to Alex when he was 12 and she was 9, "I will never leave you" Justin whispers the last 5 words hugging Alex tighter to him as Snape and Minnie leaves the room to let Justin comfort Alex.

**Please review. Oh and yes, that is what happened and why Alex ONLY trusts Justin more than anyone else in the world.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the continuation.**

**Chapter 26**

_Last Time:_

_Alex jumps hearing the house's door smash open. Justin grabs Alex's hand and they quickly, yet quietly run to the substation's door. Justin opens the door and closes it softly as they run hand in hand away from their old life._

"_Don't leave me" Alex whimpers as Justin leads them through the park._

"_I will never leave you Alex" Justin promises stopping enough to pull his 9 year old sister to him, "you are stuck with me for the rest of your life" Justin feels Alex tremble in his arms knowing this is too much for her to handle._

"_I will never leave you Alex. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life" Justin recites his promise that he made to Alex when he was 12 and she was 9, "I will never leave you" Justin whispers the last 5 words hugging Alex tighter to him as Snape and Minnie leaves the room to let Justin comfort Alex._

_Now:_

It is dinner time, and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are at Snape Manor. Draco's parents are going to be taking Draco home after dinner for the holidays then a day before going back to Hogwarts, Draco will come back.

"Hello Severus, Justin and Alex" Lucius and Narcissa greets the father, son and daughter. Alex is wearing a dark green dress with black pantyhose and dark green flats. Justin is wearing a white dress shirt with a black coat and black pants, with black shoes... just like Snape.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy" Justin forces a smile.

"Hello Lucius and Narcissa" Snape smiles.

"Hi" Alex looks down, clearly not in the mood to see Draco's parents. It's bad enough that she has to see Draco at the dinner table.

"Let's go eat" Lucius and Narcissa steps into the house as Snape closes the door. Alex and Justin lead the way into the dining room, where Draco is already sitting.

Alex slips into the seat next to Snape's end table seat. Justin sits down on Alex's right, and Draco sits across from Alex, Narcissa across from Justin and Lucius sits at the other end table.

Minnie brings the first go of food, and that is salad. Alex takes a bite of her salad, not looking at anyone.

"So...?" Narcissa starts while breaking the silence. Alex closes her eyes, trying to calm herself, knowing questions will be flying at her, "Alex"

Alex looks up at Narcissa.

"We hear that you are dating our son" Alex sneaks at look at Draco but made a mistake, since Draco is staring at her.

"Not anymore" Alex mutters looking down again. All of a sudden, Alex feels like she can't eat, "dad?" Snape looks at Alex, seeing her face pale, "may I be excused?"

"Of course. Go speak with Minnie" Alex nods, getting up and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Why allow your daughter to see that filthy house elf?" Lucius asks which receives him a pissed off look from both Snape and Justin.

"For your info Lucius, Alex and Minnie are best friends. At the same time, I gain the respect of my house elf, and Minnie is a part of my family. If you don't respect that or how I raise my family, get out of my house and STAY out!"

"The Dark Lord will hear about this Severus" Snape shrugs his shoulders.

"He will not be able to come back if he doesn't met the requirements or get my daughter's blood" Snape narrows his eyes, "he needs ALL the requirements and my daughter's blood to arrive back into this world, and I will not allow that" Snape stands up and puts his hands on the table, speaking coldly, "get the fuck out of my house Lucius. And take your wife and son. Draco hurt my daughter, Lucius. They were together for 6 months and he moved too fast for Ally, and scared her" Draco's eyes widen, hearing this new piece of information. He didn't bother to ask Alex her side; he just assumed that she was the same way.

Lucius narrows his eyes but does what he is told, while dragging Draco by the ear out of the house with Narcissa by his side.

In the kitchen, Alex heard the full conversation. Alex is hugging Minnie tightly, as Justin and Snape walks in and joins the hug.

~A&H~

Christmas break is now over, and Alex is sitting in the couch next to the fire, in the Gryffindor common room, doing homework.

"Welcome back" Alex looks up to see Shaby and Toni standing in front of her with their arms crossed.

"Hi" Alex replies softly turning back to her homework.

"Here, let me help" Shaby offers Alex gently. Alex looks up at Shaby and nods softly. Shaby sits down next to Alex and Toni joins them. Both of the older girls begin to help Alex with her Transfiguration; soon enough Alex is caught up understanding it completely.

~H&A~

March arrives, and Alex stares at Professor Lupin, knowing something is going on with him, as he teaches the class. Sirius Black is getting closer and closer to Hogwarts, and it's starting to scare Alex.

"Now today class" Lupin starts as the cabinet behind him shakes, "I am going to teach you about Boggarts. Now do any of you know the incantation?" Alex raises her hand slightly, "yes Ms. Russo-Snape?"

"Is it Riddikulus?" Alex asks softly. Lupin stares at Alex and nods with a smile.

"Yes it is. 20 points to Gryffindor" Lupin gets the class to repeat the incantation after him and then form a line. Alex slips in front of Harry, but behind Hermione and Ron in front of her.

Everyone before Alex had it easy. Alex's turn arrives and she stands in front of the Boggart.

The Boggart takes the form of her worst fear... the dark cloaked man, which has been stalking her, Snape and Justin, and even attacked her when she was 10.

_10 year old Alex looks behind her to see a man with a black cloak covering him, head to toe._

_Alex turns back forward and begins to speed walk down the street. She keeps looking over her shoulder to find the guy following her._

_Soon enough Alex begins to run and turns to the right, down the dark alley. She dives into the dumpster and hides inside._

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are" the man calls out. Alex pulls out her wand and stays beneath __the trash, "__Aguamenti" the dumpster begins to fill with water. As the water rises, Alex holds her breath, disappearing beneath the water. Alex thinks of the breathing charm and casts it among herself. The charm covers her mouth and allows her to breathe under the water, "DAMN IT!" Alex hears the man shout._

_Alex stays under the water for a good hour before breaking the spell and jumping out of the dumpster._

_Alex runs her fingers through her hair before running out of the alley and to the bridge._

"RIDDIKULUS!" Alex shouts and watches the man transform into kangaroo.

Alex takes a deep breath, happy that that's over.

~A&H~

Alex walks along the bridge with Justin and Snape on both sides of her.

"Why has Lupin been missing classes?" Alex asks Snape, who takes a breath.

"Is he a werewolf?" Justin asks stepping in. Snape looks at Justin astonished.

"Justin dated a werewolf when we were living in New York" Alex explains with a smile, "is he a werewolf?" Snape nods.

"Yes he is. You cannot tell anyone. I make him a Wolfs Bane potion to help him through his transformations" Snape stops and looks at his two kids, a 13 year old and a 16 year old, "let's go back"

The three of them begins their walk back to the castle on their lunch break.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I HATE that people invaded my cave (my room).**

**Chapter 27**

_Last Time:_

_Alex walks along the bridge with Justin and Snape on both sides of her._

"_Why has Lupin been missing classes?" Alex asks Snape, who takes a breath._

"_Is he a werewolf?" Justin asks stepping in. Snape looks at Justin astonished._

"_Justin dated a werewolf when we were living in New York" Alex explains with a smile, "is he a werewolf?" Snape nods._

"_Yes he is. You cannot tell anyone. I make him a Wolfs Bane potion to help him through his transformations" Snape stops and looks at his two kids, a 13 year old and a 16 year old, "let's go back"_

_The three of them begins their walk back to the castle on their lunch break._

_Now:_

A few nights later, Alex and Justin meet up in the Entrance Hall as sundown arrives.

"Let's go" Alex and Justin runs across the bridge, to the top of the hill and down the hill to Hagrid's hut. Once at Hagrid's door, they hear voice inside.

"SCABBERS!" they hear Ron's voice.

"Mr. and Miss. Russo-Snape" the siblings turn around to see Dumbledore with Walden Macnair, who is the executioner for the Ministry of Magic, and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"Hello Professor" Alex and Justin greets in sync.

"What are you both doing down here?" Alex looks at Justin, who looks right back. Alex takes a breath and looks back at the headmaster.

"Buckbeak is my friend Professor. He didn't attack Draco on purpose. Pansy scared him and Draco pushed me out of the way and got a little scratch. The reason why this is happening is because his dad exaggerated" Alex tells Dumbledore. Dumbledore sighs and looks at Macnair then to the minister.

"Will you still want to kill an innocent life?" Dumbledore asks.

"If we don't Albus, people will think they can get away with things" Fudge tells him.

"NO!" Alex screams, "I will NOT let you kill my friend! All you are is a fucking bastard!" Alex screams at Fudge. Dumbledore looks at Alex shocked as Justin covers his little sister's mouth. Fudge narrows his eyes at Alex.

"You will not speak to me, the Minster of Magic, like that again little girl" Fudge snaps at Alex.

"I don't fucking care if you were the fucking Prince of Persia! I would fucking care if you were the President of the fucking United States of America! You will not hang death over my friend!" Alex pulls out her wand and points it at Fudge, "Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man!" Alex ties up Macnair and Fudge before erasing their minds and sending them back to the Ministry.

"Alex Russo-Snape" Alex looks up at Dumbledore nervously but finds amusement in his eyes, "what was that spell you used?"

"Obliviate, outdoor spell, or the tying up someone?" Alex questions.

"The last two" Alex nods.

"Well the outdoor spell is the one that the American wizards use to escape from somewhere. The tying up someone is a real spell but there is also the make 'em ups" Dumbledore nods with a smile.

"The spells that you know are different" Alex grins.

"Does this mean I'm smarter than people?" Dumbledore chuckles.

"On many levels, yes"

"YES!" Alex begins to dance around happily before tripping over a pumpkin landing on the other, making it smash, like an axe cutting a pumpkin. Causing Buckbeak to stare at Alex, unmoving.

Up on the hill, Hermione, Ron and Harry don't see Alex, Dumbledore and Justin talking. All they see is an 'axe' cut 'Buckbeak's head'. But what they don't know it was Alex falling on a pumpkin.

~H&A~

Hermione grabs Harry's shirt as they ride the branch of the Whomping Willow to where Ron was taken by a black dog.

"HEY!" Hermione throws Harry down the hole before looking at the voice that called out to her. There is Alex and Justin Russo-Snape. Alex is just standing there playing with her wand.

"AHH!" Hermione screams, falling off the branch. Justin helps Hermione to her feet.

"What's going on?" Justin asks as Alex hits her wand off her open left hand, sending sparks from the tip of her wand, hitting the tree, which freezes in place.

"Let's go follow the yellow brick road" Alex skips to the hole in the tree and jumps down. She tucks her head and rolls down the hole. Justin and Hermione follows and lands face first into the dirt. Hermione looks to her right at Alex, who is humming a song.

"You seem happy even though your friend got killed" Hermione points out. Alex stops and looks at Hermione frowning.

"Who?"

"Buckbeak" Alex stares at Hermione confused.

"What are you talking about? Buckbeak is alive and with Hagrid" Hermione stares at Alex confused.

"But Harry, Ron and I watched Buckbeak get killed?"

"No. Buckbeak is alive. I erased Macnair's and Fudge's minds, tied them up and sent them back to the Ministry. We could prove it to you. Even Professor Dumbledore was with us" Hermione stares at Alex surprised.

"Can we go save Ron now?" Harry asks stepping in. Harry looks at the two girls before leading everyone through the tunnel.

"I wonder where this leads" Hermione says to Harry.

"I have a hunch" Harry answers, "I just hope I'm wrong"

"Lift your feet, follow the road, step on down, follow the road, walk right down, follow the road" Alex sings as she does each action. Justin shakes his head before they lift themselves through the trap door, "I'm surprised I remember that song from our school doing the musical of Wizard of Oz..."

"Alex, focus on the task!" Harry snaps turning to Alex.

"We're in the Shrieking Shack" Hermione breathes.

"You know Harry. Not everything is about you!" Alex snaps ignoring Hermione's comment, "you don't have to be the fucking hero everyday of your fucking life! That black dog is just after Peter Pettigrew since he's still alive! Buckbeak is alive. You are not always the target even through you think you are. This year, the target isn't you! It's Ron fucking rat Scabbers. Scabbers is Pettigrew. Sirius Black isn't after you. He never gave up your parents to Voldemort. That was Pettigrew! God your an idiot!" and just like that, Alex runs up the stairs with Justin hot on her trail. Harry and Hermione just stand there absorbing the information Alex gave.

"Let's go get Ron" Hermione whispers pushing Harry to the stairs.

~A&H~

At the top of the stairs, Harry and Hermione runs into the room to see Alex and Justin pointing their wands at Ron, who is sitting on the bed in the corner.

"What is your bloody problem?" Ron shouts at the siblings.

"Ron, give us Scabbers" Justin orders Ron gently.

"Why?"

"He's a fucking murderer! He is Peter Pettigrew!" Alex snaps, clearly not in the mood.

"This is coming from Malfoy's girlfriend!"

"I AM NOT THAT BLOODY IDIOT'S GIRLFRIEND!" Alex screams. Hermione runs over to Alex and pulls her into a hug, getting her to breathe to calm down. Justin uses everyone's distracted moment to his advantage. He grabs Scabbers from Ron and keeps him in his left hand tightly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him from escaping.

"Where's the dog Ron?" Harry asks Ron.

"He's not a dog Harry. He's that bloody murderer! Sirius Black!" Alex pulls away from Hermione and glares at Ron.

"You know, you shouldn't judge people by the cover, Ronald" Ron turns and glares at Alex in return.

"You shouldn't be talking Alexandra"

"I hate you even more then I used to. I'm going to make your life a bloody hell" even one hears the door creak and Harry, Hermione, Justin and Alex turns to see Sirius Black.

Hermione and Harry points their wands at Sirius as Justin just stares at Sirius not fazed. Alex waves at Sirius with a sarcastic smile.

"How are you on this lovely March 15th?" Alex asks sarcastically. Sirius looks at Alex. Sirius is covered with dirt, cuts and bruises on his skin. Sirius has tattoos on his chest, proving he is an Azkaban prisoner. Sirius is completely pale, like a ghost, and dark circles under his eyes, showing he hasn't slept for days.

"Why do you look like someone I know?" Sirius asks with anger in his voice.

"Well, Justin and I are the children of Severus Snape" Alex answers.

"Snivellius Snape?" Alex narrows her eyes.

"Don't freaking call my father that!" the Shrieking Shack begins to shake, making Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sirius grab either the wall, door, bed or even the dresser in the corner, "all you are is a bloody idiot that needs to fucking get a life and stop being a jackass!" the shack shakes more as Lupin stumbles in.

"Did you take your Wolfs Bane potion, Professor Lupin?" Justin asks Lupin calmly.

"I'm out, and it's not a full moon tonight..." Lupin answers until Justin cuts him off.

"Yes it is" Justin then turns to Hermione, Harry and Ron, "you three get out and to the castle. It's not safe"

"Take Pettigrew and kill him already" Alex grabs Scabbers from Justin's hand and passes him to Lupin. Lupin takes him and flicks his wand, making Pettigrew become his true self. And just like that, Alex and Justin walk out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Shrieking Shack.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**IloveAlexandharry- **I'm glad you loved the last chapter! I do like One Direction. Their music is pretty good. I like: I Should Have Kissed You, Gotta Be You, One Thing and What Makes You Beautiful. Those are my top ones. What are your favourite songs by them? Oh, and the story for House of Night/Wizards of Waverly Place/Harry Potter will be starting soon. I am currently working on this one, Dreams May Do Come true (High School Musical) and Pray (High School Musical that will be posted sometime this summer... hopefully). But the story that I will be writing for you, will be up this summer. I will start it either this week or after my exams next month.

**Chapter 28**

_Last Time:_

"_Did you take your Wolfs Bane potion, Professor Lupin?" Justin asks Lupin calmly._

"_I'm out, and it's not a full moon tonight..." Lupin answers until Justin cuts him off._

"_Yes it is" Justin then turns to Hermione, Harry and Ron, "you three get out and to the castle. It's not safe"_

"_Take Pettigrew and kill him already" Alex grabs Scabbers from Justin's hand and passes him to Lupin. Lupin takes him and flicks his wand, making Pettigrew become his true self. And just like that, Alex and Justin walk out of the room, down the stairs and out of the Shrieking Shack._

_Now:_

The next morning, Alex wraps her time turner around Justin's neck.

"So what are we doing?" Justin asks.

"Someone used a time turner, and I want to know who" Alex answers and turns it to the time that she felt is right.

"7:30pm" Alex whispers looking at the clock, "what were we doing at 7:30?" Alex asks Justin.

"Going to Hagrid's and saving Buckbeak" Justin answers.

"Perfect" Justin and Alex runs down to the courtyard, across the bridge and then stops mid run.

There is Hermione, Ron and Harry with Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You foul lonesome evil little cockroach!" Hermione shouts pulling out her wand and digging it into Draco's neck.

"Hermione, come on! He's not worth it" Ron tells her. Hermione watches Draco quiver for a moment before turning away, where he begins to laugh. Hermione snaps back and punches him in the nose. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle runs up where Alex and Justin are, until Alex jumps through the window dragging Justin with her. To her's and Justin's shock, there is Hermione and Harry hiding.

"That felt good" Hermione smiles sheepishly rubbing her knuckles.

"Not good. Brilliant!" Ron grins. Justin, Alex, Hermione and Harry watches the golden trio run down the hill.

"You were the one that used the time turner... didn't you Granger?" Alex narrows her eyes a little bit.

"Sirius is innocent" Harry tells Alex glaring.

"It doesn't matter! If you are seen, you ruin the present and future!"

"We get that Russo-Snape. What about you run into the castle and play with your dad's chemistry set" Alex cracks her knuckles and before anyone could react, Alex punches Harry in the mouth.

"Fuck off Potter. Go make out with your new girlfriend. Why I fell for you and broke it off with Draco, I will never know" and just like that, Alex gets up and runs into the forest, leaving Justin, Hermione and Harry to watch after her.

"Nice work idiot. You ruined all the process Alex worked so hard on to heal" Justin glares at Harry before getting up and running after Alex.

~H&A~

Justin finds Alex sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake.

"How did you get out there?" Justin asks Alex, making her look at him then at the full moon.

"Swam" Alex answers just as they hear a howl and running footsteps. She and Justin both look at the pathway to see Harry, Hermione and Buckbeak.

"Get out of there Alex!" Hermione shouts.

"Why should I listen to you?" Alex questions.

"Please! Please Alex! Get out of there. If you don't you will be open to get attacked by Dementors!" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"What are Dementors exactly? I know what they look like, their names and the spell, but not EXACTLY what they are"

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them... Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself...soulless and evil. You will be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life." Harry recites what Lupin told him. Alex stares at Harry and Hermione, finding they are telling the truth. Alex stands up and slips into the lake. She begins to swim over to them, but it's too late. Dementors arrive.

"HURRY ALEX!" Harry shouts. Alex turns around in time to see a Dementor fly to her. The dementor sucks some of Alex's hope, peace and happiness out of her, leaving her breathless, "EXPECO PATRONUM!" as more dementors attack Alex, who is still in the lake, other's attack Sirius and the other Harry. Harry's stag pops out of Harry's wand, charging at the dementors.

"EXPECO PATRONUM!" Justin shouts. A lion runs out of Justin's wand, charging at all dementors, including the ones attacking the other Harry and Sirius. Once the dementors are gone, Justin runs to Alex, who weakly swam to the shore. Justin helps her out the lake, as Hermione and Harry runs over and helps her as well. The four of them sits at the tree, as Justin takes off his sweater and puts it over Alex's head. She rests her head on Justin's shoulder as they watch Dumbledore and the minister takes Harry and Sirius up to the castle. Dumbledore looks over at the four teenagers and sends a patronus over to them.

"_Give Ms. Russo-Snape chocolate. I will send Severus Snape over to you. The REAL Severus_" the patronus says. Just then, Snape walks around the tree and kneels down in front of them. He touches Alex's cheek silently, making her look at him.

"Here" Snape whispers handing Alex the chocolate. Alex weakly takes it, and takes a bite, "Go rescue Sirius. All three of you. I will take Alex to the hospital wing and stay with her. Stay away from your other selves, but BEFORE midnight, you have to be at the hospital wing. Got it?" Snape asks as Justin helps Snape, move Alex into his arms.

"Got it" Justin, Hermione and Harry stands up and runs over to Buckbeak as Snape wraps an arm around her back and the other under her knees. He picks her up and begins to walk up to the castle.

~A&H~

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey went nuts over Alex. Snape sits on Alex's bed as she lays there pale and weak. Alex rolls over onto her side, facing the door as Snape strokes her hair.

"You realised you fell for Potter?" Snape whispers.

"Ya" Alex whispers back looking at Snape with her brown, hurt filled, eyes, "he will never like me the same way. Why do I even bother?"

"Love is a hard thing to come by. It makes both the guy and girl crazy. It's unstoppable"

"Ya well, I told him the truth. The reason why Draco and I hit the wall. There were two reasons. The first one you already know, the other, Draco doesn't even know. I realised I fell for Potter. It's not love or anything, just a crush. I'm going to avoid Potter, Weasley and Granger. I'm not going to bother being their friends. I am going to stick with my own friends; Micheal, Terry, Cho, Cedric and Luna" Snape looks sadly at Alex, knowing she is giving up her own friendships she wants, just to fight the crush she has on Harry.

"Think of this Alex. Will it be easier to fight and hate your friends in Gryffindor then to be friends and talk it through with Potter?" Alex is about to answer when the door opens as Justin, Harry and Hermione runs in.

"What's the time?" Justin asks Snape breathing heavily. Snape looks at him watch.

"11:58"

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	29. Goblet of Fire Begins

**Chapter 29**

_Last Time:_

"_Ya well, I told him the truth. The reason why Draco and I hit the wall. There were two reasons. The first one you already know, the other, Draco doesn't even know. I realised I fell for Potter. It's not love or anything, just a crush. I'm going to avoid Potter, Weasley and Granger. I'm not going to bother being their friends. I am going to stick with my own friends; Micheal, Terry, Cho, Cedric and Luna" Snape looks sadly at Alex, knowing she is giving up her own friendships she wants, just to fight the crush she has on Harry._

"_Think of this Alex. Will it be easier to fight and hate your friends in Gryffindor then to be friends and talk it through with Potter?" Alex is about to answer when the door opens as Justin, Harry and Hermione runs in._

"_What's the time?" Justin asks Snape breathing heavily. Snape looks at him watch._

"_11:58"_

_Now:_

The last day of school arrives, and everyone is boarding the train. Alex walks with Terry, Luna, Michael, Cho, Cedric and Justin to the train.

"So will you both be back here at Hogwarts, or are you transferring?" Luna asks Alex as she and Alex holds hands and Justin is next to Cho, holding her hand in a friend way. After all, Cho is dating Cedric.

"I'm transferring to Beauxbatons in France" Alex answers, "but Justin will be back here. I just need a year to be away from Hogwarts. But I WILL be returning here for my fifth year"

"Will we still be able to talk?" Luna asks in a whisper, feeling like she is losing her best friend. Alex looks at the girl, who is like her sister and is her best friend.

"Of course we will be able to Luna. I can't go a day without talking to my best friend who is like my sister" Luna smiles and hugs Alex tightly as they stand on the dock. Michael and Terry give Alex a hug, promises to write, and climbs onto the train sadly. Cho and Cedric do the same that Michael and Terry does then climbs onto the train as well. Luna gives Justin and hug, and then gives one more to Alex, before climbing onto the train.

Alex and Justin watches as Luna, Cho, Cedric, Michael and Terry all sit together, waving at Justin and Alex as the train leaves the station.

~H&A~

All throughout the summer, Alex and Snape got Alex's school stuff that she will need for her new boarding school. Alex's new headmistress, Madam Maxime informed Snape that they will be at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. She told Snape that Alex can just meet them at Hogwarts, but will have to come to orientation and stay at their castle from August 22nd to August 30th.

It is August 20th, Alex's 14th birthday. Alex has just finished packing her trunk and her school uniform. Her new school uniform is a blue skirt that goes below her knees and a blue shirt with blue flats, which are the same design as the real deal ones, but without the high heel.

"I hate blue..." Alex mutters putting it in her trunk, with the other 4. Once done, she locks her trunk and drags it out of her room and downstairs.

"Hey Alex!" a girl's voice calls out once Alex walks into the living room after putting her trunk at the door.

"Hey Toni and Shaby" Alex forces a smile, "where were you all school year?"

"We were getting ourselves ready for our O. this year" Shaby answers.

"Oh..." Alex bites her lip looking at the ground.

"Are you ready to be going to your new school in two days?"

"I guess. I'm just sad that I can't see my friends. But then again, I'm happy that I won't have to see Draco, Harry, Ron or Hermione" Alex looks at Shaby to see her giving her a small smile.

"We may not get along fully Alex, but I do care about you. I look at you like a little sister" Alex stares at Shaby determining if she is being truthful or not.

"If anyone hurts you at all, tell me so I can knock their face in" Alex smiles, and right then and there, Shaby knows that was Alex way on agreeing.

"Ok" Shaby stands up from the couch she was sitting on with Toni, and walks forward. She gives Alex a hug which Alex hugs back.

Toni smiles as Snape and Justin walks into the living room, seeing Alex and Shaby hugging.

~A&H~

Alex, Snape and Justin walks into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in France. Alex is wearing blue jeans and blue t-shirt with stars on it. She looks at her green and blue converse then to the other girls wearing their uniforms.

"Ahh, hello Alex Russo-Snape" Alex looks up to see her headmistress, Madam Maxime looking down at her. If Alex didn't already know she is short, she would be an ant to Madam Maxime.

"Hello Madam Maxime" Alex smiles, "this is my brother Justin, and you already know my dad Severus Snape"

"Hello Mr. Justin and Mr. Severus" Maxime nods, "I will show you to your room Alex then allow you to make friends with the other girls"

"Ok" Alex quickly gives Snape and Justin each a hug before taking her trunk, following Maxime.

After listening to Maxime talk about behaviours and the rules of the Beauxbatons palace, Alex heads down to meet the other girls.

Alex sees a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, talking to a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello" Alex forces a smile as she stops next to them. The two girls look at Alex carefully. Both girls are wearing their uniforms.

"You do know you are supposed to be in your uniforms, right?" the blonde asks.

"Madam Maxime never told me too" Alex shrugs her shoulders, "I'm Alex Russo-Snape" Alex holds her hand out as both the brunette and blonde smiles.

"I'm Jo. You don't need to know my last name" the brunette shakes Alex's hand first.

"I'm Fleur Delacour" the blonde giggles, "Jo never told anyone her last name since our first year 3 years ago"

"How old are you both?" Alex asks.

"Seventeen. What about you?" Jo answers.

"Fourteen" Fleur wraps her right arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Now you and my little sister would get along. You start school here when you are fourteen, then you are done when the school year ends, when you are seventeen. You go to a different magic school when you are eleven to fourteen. Kind of like Muggle School in a way" Fleur informs Alex, "my little sister is fourteen too"

"Wow. This school is weird. At Hogwarts you start at eleven and are done when you are done your seventh year at seventeen" Alex reveals. Fleur and Jo looks at Alex amused.

"You went to Hogwarts?" Jo asks.

"I will be back there next year. I just needed to get away" Fleur and Jo nods in understanding as other girls between the ages of fourteen and seventeen walks into the 'great hall'.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur calls out. A younger version of Fleur runs over to them.

"Yes Fleur?" Gabrielle asks.

"Gabrielle, this is Alex. Alex this is my little sister Gabrielle" Alex smiles and waves at Gabrielle.

"Hello"

"Hi" Gabrielle nods looking at Alex in jealousy, "supper is ready and Headmistress Maxime has an announcement to make" Gabrielle walks into the Beauxbatons version of the great hall first. Jo, Fleur and Alex walks in and Alex sees two short tables. Half of the table on the right is for sixteen and seventeen year olds. Then on the left is for fourteen and fifteen year olds. Madam Maxime told Alex that there are only she and Fleur's little sister who are fourteen this year. There are no fifteen or sixteen year olds this year, since Madam Maxime did not accept anyone this year, only Alex and Gabrielle.

Alex sits down across from Gabrielle.

"Hello students. This year, I am sure you have notice only two new students this year and no one who are fifteen or sixteen. I have a reason for this. This year, the 6 seventeen year olds and two fourteen year olds that are here, we all are going to be going to a different school for the Triwizard Tournament.

"One of you will be competing against a student from Durmstrang in Sweden, and a Hogwarts student..." Alex's eyes grow wide ignoring the rest of the speech. Alex hides her face in her hands, knowing either they will be going to this Durmstrang school, or to Hogwarts. Personally, she hopes for Durmstrang...

~H&A~

Alex climbs into the small carriage that is being pulled by six horses with wings. The carriage looks like no one could fit inside, but when she looked inside, there are beds for each person, couches, and in her words, kind of like the Gryffindor common room. Alex puts her trunk on the bed that was not claimed, which is beside Jo's.

"You excited to go back to Hogwarts so soon?" Jo asks happily. Alex forces a smile and nods.

"Oh ya. I get to see my friends!" Alex fakes excitement.

"Jo, obviously Alex came to our school to get away from Hogwarts. If you think about it, you can see Alex's fake a smile and excitement" Fleur points out sitting down on Alex's bed after putting her trunk at the end of her bed. Fleur puts Alex's trunk at the end of her bed and crosses her ankles.

It is August 31st, and by this time in two days, they will be at Hogwarts.

Alex feels the horses begin to run across the field as Fleur grabs Alex's arm gently as the horses begins to fly, making everyone crash into each other besides Fleur, Alex and Jo.

"Thank you" Alex smiles a real smile at Fleur.

"Not a problem Alex" Fleur kisses Alex's cheek before standing up and walking to Gabrielle.

"What's Gabrielle's problem?" Alex asks Jo catching Gabrielle's glare.

"She doesn't like Fleur being friends with anyone. Fleur just ignores her" Jo answers pulling out her book.

"So what will we be doing at Hogwarts exactly?" Alex asks now becoming nervous. She received word from Snape, telling Alex to arrive with her school and even told Maxime. Both of them agreed that Alex will arrive with her school Beauxbatons.

"Well, if you listened, you would have found out we will be taking our normal classes as the Hogwarts students and the Durmstang students do their own classes as well" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Are we going to be sorted or are we just going to be placed in a random house or are we staying in the carriage?" Jo looks at Alex strangely.

"What are you talking about?"

"At Hogwarts you are either sorted in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin"

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor"

"Your cute brother?"

"Ravenclaw"

"What about your friends that you were telling me and Fleur about?"

"Michael, Terry, Cho and Luna are in Ravenclaw. Cedric is in Hufflepuff. My ex-boyfriend is in Slytherin. And my ex-friends are in Gryffindor"

"Ahh... friends and/or ex are in each house..." Alex looks at Jo strangely.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" Jo responds too quickly. Even though Alex has known Fleur and Jo are a few days, almost a full week, Alex got to know that Jo likes to meddle and Fleur loves to dress Alex like a Barbie doll.

"Ok..." Alex pulls out her Potions book that is for this year. She pulls out her Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Herbology.

"What are those?" Alex looks up to see Fleur standing at her bed... again.

"Books" Alex gives Fleur a cocky grin making Fleur to stiff a laugh and rolls her eyes.

"I know that. But why do you have that many books out?"

"They were for Hogwarts. Dad and I want to keep myself caught up so I can write my O. next year" Fleur nods and picks one up, which turns out to be Defence Against the Dark Arts, reading it. Jo picks up Alex's Herbology as Alex continues to read her Potions.

Madam Maxime looks over at the three girls with a smile on her face. She is glad that she accepted Alex to go to Beauxbatons even though this year is the Triwizard Tournament.

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**IloveAlexandharry- **I'm glad you love the idea! I'm glad you love my stories. I'm currently obsessed with The Hunger Games and started to write a story for that category. I wrote 10 chapters total so far, so when I'm done that obsession, I will go BACK into my House of Night. Which will be this weekend... hopefully. And I love you too!

**Chapter 30**

_Last Time:_

"_Ok..." Alex pulls out her Potions book that is for this year. She pulls out her Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Herbology._

"_What are those?" Alex looks up to see Fleur standing at her bed... again._

"_Books" Alex gives Fleur a cocky grin making Fleur to stiff a laugh and rolls her eyes._

"_I know that. But why do you have that many books out?"_

"_They were for Hogwarts. Dad and I want to keep myself caught up so I can write my O. next year" Fleur nods and picks one up, which turns out to be Defence Against the Dark Arts, reading it. Jo picks up Alex's Herbology as Alex continues to read her Potions._

_Madam Maxime looks over at the three girls with a smile on her face. She is glad that she accepted Alex to go to Beauxbatons even though this year is the Triwizard Tournament._

_Now:_

Damn you nerves! Why is Alex so nervous to be arriving at Hogwarts in less than 24 hours? Oh ya, seeing Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Will Hogwarts think Alex is a traitor for transferring? How will her ex-friends and ex-boyfriend react?

"Hey Alex, look at this!" Fleur passes Alex a newspaper and Alex begins to read it.

_On August 25__th__ was the Quidditch World Cup. A bunch of Death Eaters attacked and many were attacked but not killed... luckily. Three muggles, a father, daughter and mother were attacked and tortured, but if some ministry members, Arthur Weasley and Amos Diggory were not there, with the help of Amos' son, Cedric Diggory, Severus Snape and his son, Justin Russo-Snape, they may have been killed._

_Someone casted the Dark Mark and the minister thought it was 14 year old Harry Potter, and his friends, also 14, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. _

_But the question is, since Severus Snape and Justin Russo-Snape were at the Quidditch World Cup, where was Alex Russo-Snape? Could Alex have casted the Dark Mark?_

_Written by, _

_Rita Seeker._

"Why the hell do they bring me in it, if I was not even there?" Alex tosses the Daily Prophet onto the ground and looks up at Fleur.

"They love you that much?" Fleur offers.

"I guess so" Fleur sits down next to Alex, and gives her a hug.

"Everything will be fine sweetie. Jo also told me about the glares my sister was giving you. Don't worry about her, ok? She will never stop me and you from being friends" Alex lays her head on Fleur's shoulder as Jo jumps onto Alex's bed and tackles them with a hug.

"I love hugs!" Jo declares, "Mostly when it's not just me and Fleur hugging. Now it's a three-way hug!" Alex sends a 'help me' with her eyes to Maxime, making her laugh as Fleur and Jo hugs the life out of Alex.

~H&A~

At 4:30pm, after classes are over, Harry, Ron and Hermione stands on the balcony watching Hagrid almost get run over by a carriage. They see a ship come up from the water in shock.

"I love magic" Harry smiles. Hermione and Ron both roll their eyes and pulls Harry away and to dinner.

~A&H~

Alex jumps out of the carriage and lay on her stomach closing her eyes.

"Ahh... land. I missed you SOOOOOO much!" Fleur, Maxime and Jo climbs out laughing at Alex.

"You will get used to it" Maxime smiles at Alex and lifts her off the ground. All the girls are in their uniforms, including Alex, "now let's get up to the castle" Maxime leads the way, as Fleur and Jo follows with the other girls. Alex turns and sees Hagrid feeding the horses.

"Hey Hagrid" Alex smiles. Hagrid looks at Alex.

"Oh Alex! I didn't recognize you. You... you're all dressed up!" Hagrid stares at Alex shocked, making her laugh.

"Blame Fleur" Alex is wearing the uniform, but her hair is half up and half down, just below her breasts. She has a blue flower clip holding her hair up. Madam Maxime allowed Alex to bend the uniform a tiny bit, that wouldn't make that much of a difference.

"Who is that lady...?" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"Our headmistress?" Alex questions.

"Yes"

"That is Madam Maxime. I never caught her first name since Beauxbatons is located in southern France, near the city of Cannes"

"Wow. Why don't you have the blue hat?" Alex snorts with an innocent smile.

"It may... or may not have flown out the window?" Hagrid chuckles knowing how Alex is with things she does not like.

"How are you taking your new uniform?" Alex looks down at her uniform which is all silk and light.

"It's cold. It's so light compared to my old one. Anyway, I will see you later and just tell me when I could play matchmaker with Fleur and Jo" Hagrid chuckles and gives Alex a quick hug before letting her run after her friends and new school.

Once in the entrance area, Alex stands next to Gabrielle in line, since she and Gabrielle enter first before Fleur, Jo and the other four 17 year olds.

"And let me please welcome, our guests from Sweden, Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!" Alex watches the all boys' school and their headmaster Karkaroff head into the great hall.

Once the Durmstrang takes their seats at the Slytherin table, Dumbledore welcomes Alex's new school.

"Finally, let me welcome the students from our friends from France, Beauxbatons, and their headmistress Madam Olympe Maxime!" Alex and Gabrielle lead the school in and Alex catches Harry's, Hermione, Ron's and Draco's shocked faces.

Near the front of the great hall, both Alex and Gabrielle do flips from the middle to the head table. Alex and Gabrielle ends with their arms wide open and butterflies fly around them. Fleur and Jo each wrap an arm around Alex and Gabrielle as Maxime gives a hug to Dumbledore. Maxime nods at her students who all sit down in an empty area at... the Gryffindor table. Alex ends up sitting next to Hermione and Gabrielle sits down next to Dean Thomas. Fleur and Jo both sit down next to Gabrielle, who is across from Alex, and Alex. Jo sticks out her tongue at Alex, making her laugh quietly. Fleur rolls her eyes and kicks Jo under the table... well tried. Fleur ended up kicking Alex's knee.

"Oww!" Alex whispers rubbing her knee, making Jo and Fleur laugh.

"Now welcome Durmstrang and Beauxbatons!" Alex looks up at Dumbledore, "it is great to see all of our schools in one place. We have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher here. Please welcome, Professor Alastor Moody!" Alex sees a guy with a peg leg and a magical eye walk forward to Dumbledore before taking a seat next to Snape, "also, we have Mr. Barty Crouch here to judge the Triwizard Tournament" Alex looks at Snape and sees his wink, "now that, that is all done, let's eat" Dumbledore claps his hands making all the food appear.

Alex grabs some food and begins to eat.

~H&A~

"Why did Alex come in with the French school?" Ron asks, slightly loud.

"The school is called Beauxbatons, Ronald. It's located in southern France" Alex answers with a glare, "obviously; you would not know that since you have a narrow mind! Also, if you were talking to Harry or Hermione, talk quieter" Alex turns to Jo, who is on her right, to see her fighting a laugh, "what's so funny?"

"Just your come back to what that dude said" Jo smirks. Alex turns to Fleur.

"Fleur, can we hex her and lock her on the carriage?" Alex asks desperately. Jo shakes her head rapidly.

"No, no, no..." Jo says repeatedly with each shake. Fleur groans playfully.

"And I had to deal with this since the 22nd of August. You two act more like siblings" Alex and Jo looks at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Well... she is now my little sister" Jo grins, "and you are our older sister, since you are 4 months older than me" Fleur smirks and wraps her right arm around Gabrielle's shoulders.

"Ok. But to your question Alex, yes"

"YES!" Alex cheers making the entire great hall to go silent, "Hi dad! Hi Justin, Luna, Terry, Michael, Cedric and Cho" Alex waves blushing at her outburst.

"Hi Alex" Justin, Snape and Alex's friends call back, knowingly.

Alex quickly takes a bite out of her bread before she could cause another outburst...

**Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**IloveAlexandharry**- I'm glad you love it! I love you too! I'm happy you love Fleur, Jo and Alex as best friends. :) They are like older sisters to her. Thank you for the luck! :D

**aaa3007**- Message me with your character again, and I will see if I already have her in the upcoming parts or if she will be in Order of the Pheonix. Or you can tell me in a review if it is easier. But I can't wait for your next chapter!

**Chapter 31**

_Last Time:_

"_And I had to deal with this since the 22__nd__ of August. You two act more like siblings" Alex and Jo looks at each other from the corner of their eyes._

"_Well... she is now my little sister" Jo grins, "and you are our older sister, since you are 4 months older than me" Fleur smirks and wraps her right arm around Gabrielle's shoulders._

"_Ok. But to your question Alex, yes"_

"_YES!" Alex cheers making the entire great hall to go silent, "Hi dad! Hi Justin, Luna, Terry, Michael, Cedric and Cho" Alex waves blushing at her outburst._

"_Hi Alex" Justin, Snape and Alex's friends call back, knowingly._

_Alex quickly takes a bite out of her bread before she could cause another outburst..._

_Now:_

That night after dinner, Alex watches Madam Maxime take her school out. Alex follows but slips around the corner. She watches Snape walk out and sees her. He walks over and gives Alex a hug.

"Are you enjoying your time?" Alex shrugs her shoulders, finally showing her emotions... sadness.

"I'm happy to be back home and with you, Justin and my friends, but I'm not happy to seeing my ex-friends and Draco" Snape allows Alex to bury her face in his cloak, knowing she is seeking comfort.

"Hello Snapykins and Alex" Snape and Alex turns to see Fred and George Weasley. Alex looks at the right twin, seeing George. Both twins have long hair, but George's hair is slightly darker. Plus George has a scar on his chin.

"Hey Fred. Hey George" Alex whispers. George looks at Alex seeing the sadness in her eyes. George has always had a crush on Alex since she punched Draco on the train. When he found out Draco and Alex got together, George was angry and VERY jealous.

"So what do you think about only 17 and 18 year olds can enter the tournament?" Fred asks, breaking the staring contest.

"It doesn't bother me since I don't want to enter. Now I have a reason" Alex smiles slightly.

"Boys, do you mind taking Alex to the carriage?" Snape asks, knowing Alex wants to be with the twins, so one, she can explain to them what's going on and two, he just doesn't want to hear them talk about teenager stuff.

"Sure" Alex turns to Snape and gives him a hug.

"I love you" Alex whispers.

"I love you too" Snape kisses Alex's hair before they pull away and he heads to the dungeons. Once he is gone, Alex turns to Fred and George. George takes off his cloak and wraps it around the 14 year old.

"So what is it like being sixteen?" Alex asks the twins as she clips the cloak's button, securing it. George takes Alex's right hand in his left as Fred walks on Alex's left. The three of them walks out into the courtyard.

"Sadly, we can't enter, but that doesn't mean we can't try" George smirks, making Alex stare at him, hopefully unnoticed. Unfortunately, Fred sees it.

"Going to make an aging potion?"

"Yup" Fred nods.

"Dumbledore put the age line on the ground to make sure no potion or spell works. He's trying to make sure we all are safe"

"Well, we know it might not work, but it can't hurt to try"

"How come you transferred?" George asks the one question that has been bugging him since he didn't see Alex on the train or in the great hall before Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived.

"I needed to get away. Draco and I broke up. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are not friends anymore" Alex looks at George feeling her heartbeat quickens. When Alex first met George on the train when she was 12, she developed a crush on him... secretly.

Fred sneaks away just as George gives Alex a hug.

"Everything will work out in the end" George whispers his promise.

"Really?" Alex looks up at George with tears in her eyes.

"Yes" George leans forward slowly, keeping his eyes on Alex's. A few seconds later, George gently rests his lips on Alex's, keeping his eyes open as Alex's close and he feels Alex kiss him back. George closes his eyes, resting his hands on Alex's waist as Alex's hands rests on George's upper arms, since she can't reach his shoulders.

As the two kiss softly and slowly, Fred lays down on the bench passing the time by watching the stars.

A few minutes later, Alex and George break the kiss. George rests his forehead on Alex's both of them locking their eyes.

"I will never hurt you Alex" George whispers, "I want to keep you safe and happy. If I really have to, I will break the crap out of Ron for hurting you. But I will never hurt you Alex" Alex smiles softly.

"I know you will never hurt me George" Alex rests her head on George's chest, moving her arms around George's neck after standing on her tippy toes. George wraps his arms around Alex's waist, holding her close.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend Alex?" Alex looks up at George and kisses the bottom of his chin.

"I would love to" George grins and lifts Alex off the ground spinning her around, making her giggle. Once George puts her back on the ground, Fred walks back over.

"Congrads on getting a girlfriend I like George" Fred pats George's arm and kisses Alex's cheek, "now let's get Alex back to the carriage and you can see her tomorrow" George laces his and Alex's hands together and the three of them begins to walk silently to the carriage.

~A&H~

As Alex climbs into the carriage there are Jo and Fleur sitting on Jo's bed waiting.

"Who were the two guys?" Jo asks making Alex blush.

"Fred and George Weasley" Alex smiles. Fleur looks at Alex knowingly.

"Something happened. Now what could it be?" Fleur states. Alex sits down on her bed across from them.

"George asked me to be his girlfriend" Alex confesses with a smile on her face. Jo and Fleur both squeal and tackle Alex with a hug.

~H&A~

The next morning, Alex gets into her uniform and heads up to the castle with the other girls and Madam Maxime. On the way up, Alex sneaks over to Hagrid's hut when she sees him throwing a stick for his dog, Fang.

"Morning Alex" Hagrid gives Alex a hug.

"Morning Hagrid" Alex has her hair in a ponytail, "come join us for breakfast in the great hall"

"ALEX!" Alex turns quickly to see the girls and Madam Maxime standing behind her waiting.

"Everyone, this is my Care of Magical Creatures professor and he's my friend before he was my professor" Alex introduces them, "Hagrid, this is Fleur Delacour and her sister Gabrielle. This is Jo" Alex continues throughout the other 4, finally she lands on Madam Maxime, "finally, this is our headmistress Madam Olympe Maxime. Everyone, this is Rubeus Hagrid. He really doesn't like being called by his first name, so we just call him Hagrid or just professor" Madam Maxime smiles at Hagrid.

"Bonjour Hagrid" Madam Maxime greets.

"Hello Madam Maxime" Hagrid smiles and greets in return.

"Call me Olympe"

"Thank you Olympe" Madam Maxime clears her throat.

"Well, I should get my 8 students up to the castle. Will you care to accompany us?"

"I would love to" Hagrid holds his arm out to Madam Maxime, and she slips her arm through and rests her hand on his forearm.

Alex watches Hagrid and Madam Maxime lead the way to the castle and everyone else follows. Alex stands there, so she is at the back with Fleur and Jo.

"Care to play matchmaker with me?" Alex asks Jo and Fleur who both smirk.

"Ok!" Jo smirks like a fool.

"Don't mind if I do" Fleur agrees.

Alex looks at her right where both Fleur and Jo are. She knows that she has two amazing friends even if they don't go to Hogwarts, and are older than her by 3 years.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	32. Chapter 32

**aaa3007-** How about this, this is what I normally ask people. Name of character, Age, House to be sorted in, Harry's or Voldemort's side, Year, Friends you want to be with. That's it. :D Hopefully that helped for you! But for character name, I'll have Alexis for you. :)

**IloveAlexandharry**- I hope you get better soon! Yes Alex/Harry will happen, it's just building up to it. I'm trying to make them realise on their own that they like each other. You're my best friend too. :) And I'm happy that you love this so much. But as for Alex/George, well, that's for fun. I can see them together or Alex/Draco, but I love Aex with Harry. So don't worry. It's coming!

**Chapter 32**

_Last Time:_

_Alex watches Hagrid and Madam Maxime lead the way to the castle and everyone else follows. Alex stands there, so she is at the back with Fleur and Jo._

"_Care to play matchmaker with me?" Alex asks Jo and Fleur who both smirk._

"_Ok!" Jo smirks like a fool._

"_Don't mind if I do" Fleur agrees._

_Alex looks at her right where both Fleur and Jo are. She knows that she has two amazing friends even if they don't go to Hogwarts, and are older than her by 3 years._

_Now:_

As they walk into the great hall, Fleur hands Alex a blue hat, making her groan.

"Damn it! I thought I lost this freaking thing!" Alex mutters in complaint. Alex takes it and when Fleur isn't looking, she throws it under the Hufflepuff table. Alex quickly catches up to Fleur again and takes the same seat she had the night before, on Jo's left.

"What happened to your hat?" Fleur asks sitting down across Jo, and on Gabrielle's left.

"It flew out of my hand" Alex smirks, clearly happy with herself. Fleur and Jo roll their eyes with Gabrielle.

"Why don't you like the hat?" Gabrielle asks.

"It feels weird and in my opinion looks riddikulus" Alex shrugs her shoulders. Just then George and Fred sits down on Alex's left and Gabrielle's right. George kisses Alex's cheek gently and slips his right arm around her waist.

"How is your morning?" George asks Alex. Alex looks at George and kisses his lips gently.

"It's going good" Alex rests her head on his shoulder, "how is yours?"

"Amusing. We found out that tonight we will know who is in the tournament" Alex giggles.

"How's the potion?"

"It's done and ready" Fred smirks, answering the question.

"Good. Now I could see the amusement it will bring" Alex giggles as George beings to tickle her.

Just then, Dumbledore walks into the great hall.

"Good morning students. I am sure Beauxbatons and Durmstrang has their own studies for their schools, but Madam Maxime has informed me that one student has just transferred there for this school year, but wants that student to keep learning our studies here at Hogwarts. So Professor McGonagall will pass her, her timetable. Good luck to that one student" Dumbledore sneaks a look at Alex, which she catches.

"Yay! I get to take my original classes!" Alex says sarcastically, "shit" Alex hears a snort come from Jo, which receives her a hit in the arm, "I have to deal with my ex-friends and ex-boyfriend" Jo's and Fleur's eyes narrow.

"We will destroy them..." Jo trails off with an evil smirk on her face.

~H&A~

McGonagall passes Alex her timetable after Alex and the others finished eating.

**7 – 8am-** Breakfast

**8 – 9am-** Muggle Studies with Charity Burbage

**9 – 10am-** Care of Magical Creatures with Rubeus Hagrid

**10 – 11am-** Potions with Severus Snape

**11 – 12pm-** Lunch

**12 – 1pm-** Transfiguration with Minerva McGonagall

**1 – 2pm-** Charms with Filius Flitwick

**2 – 3pm-** Defence Against the Dark Arts with Alastor Moody

**3 – 4pm-** Free Period

**4 – 5pm-** Herbology with Pomona Sprout

**5 – 6pm-** Supper

"Breakfast, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, Lunch, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Free Period, Herbology and then Supper" Alex reads over her timetable.

"What class did you drop?" Fred asks.

"Divination" Alex answers.

"You hate her too?" George asks hopeful, making Alex laugh.

"Yes. She's nice and all... but weird" all of a sudden Jo takes the paper out of Alex's hands, "what are you doing?"

"Thinking about how I could get into one of your classes that I have taken a liking to" Jo answers like it's obvious.

"Which one?" Alex asks cautiously.

"Potions"

"My dad's class" Alex gives Jo a small smile, "now why?"

"So I can learn how to make potions"

"Why?"

"So I could blow someone up..." Alex smacks her forehead and hides her face in George's chest, now understanding Jo's side while laughing.

"Oh god..."Alex hears Fleur laugh.

"I'm going to the carriage to get my books" Alex steals her timetable back and stands up, "I will get you guys when Potions is over" Alex then runs out of the great hall and runs down to the carriage.

At the carriage Alex jumps inside and stuffs her Muggle Studies and Potions textbooks into her backpack then grabs her Monster Books of Monsters by the spine. She makes sure her afternoon classes textbooks are stacked together, so when she is done lunch, she could switch them around.

~H&A~

Harry, Ron and Hermione sits in the courtyard, watching Alex run from the carriage, passed Hagrid's hut and up the hill. They watch Alex run across the bridge out of breath.

"This will be the death of me" Alex gasps holding her chest now walking. She unknowingly sits down next to Hermione on the bench to catch her breath.

Hermione clears her throat looking at Alex nervously. Alex snaps her head to her and bites her lip.

"Sorry" Alex whispers and gets up again.

"It's ok Alex" Hermione gently grabs Alex's unused hand. Alex sits down again, "look, about last year, I'm sorry" Hermione looks sadly at Alex, "I'm sorry that you don't want to be mine or the guys' friend anymore. I'm not going to sit here thinking about how I lost a great friend. I'm not going to apologize for the guys. Only apologize for myself. I don't care if you, Ron and Harry become friends again. I only care about us Alex. You are my little sister. I hate that we both just threw our friendship out of the window..." Hermione trails off but stops when Alex hugs her.

"I'm sorry. I have no reasons to explain myself. But one thing for sure, I was stupid for giving up our friendship" Alex whispers knowing Ron and Harry can hear next to them, "I would love for us to be friends again" Hermione smiles and hugs Alex back tightly.

"If you are not comfortable being around Ron and Harry, we can hang out by ourselves" Alex nods happy that she has her sister back, "so what classes do you have?"

"In order it's; Muggle Studies with Professor Burbage, Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Potions with my dad. Then it's lunch. Transfiguration with McGonagall, Charms with Flitwick, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Moody, Free Period, Herbology with Sprout and then supper" Alex grins.

"What class did you drop?" Harry asks, receiving a glare.

"Divination with Trelawney" Alex snaps. Hermione looks at Harry desperately wanting him to shut up.

"Why are you dating my older brother George?" Ron shouts finally not being able to hold back any longer, "you are just going to break his heart! You are just going to be that bitch that sleeps around like a muggle slut!" Alex's and Hermione's mouths drop open like Harry. Hermione sees the hurt on Alex's face.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione snaps, "How dare you call Alex that! She never did anything to you besides stop being your friend. Now I see why she did so. All you are is a jerk and can't keep your freaking mouth shut!" Hermione stands up and pulls Alex away knowing all she needs is her friends or to just get away.

"Justin..." Alex whimpers as Hermione takes Alex's book and bag. Alex wraps her arms around herself hiding her teary face.

"Is he in the great hall?" Hermione whispers looking at Alex. Alex nods. Hermione gently pushes Alex in and takes her to Justin, who is talking to Luna, Terry and Michael. Hermione looks at the Hufflepuff table to see Cho and Cedric kissing, "Justin"

Justin looks up at the sound of name and immediately frowns. He pulls Alex down and she buries herself into Justin's arms finally crying. Hermione puts Alex's stuff downs and sits down next to her, rubbing her back.

"What happened?" Justin asks growing angry.

"Ron" Hermione shakes her head, "he insulted Alex because she is dating George. He said she is only going to hurt George and sleep around" Justin's mouth drops open shocked.

"He did what?" Hermione and Justin look up to see Alex's friends from Beauxbatons... Jo and Fleur.

"Can I blow him up!" the brunette, Jo, asks excitedly.

"Shut up Jo!" Fleur snaps, "You can do that later. Right now we are going to see if Alex is ok. If she is, then you can" the blonde, Fleur, snaps.

"Fine..." Jo sighs, "are you ok Alex?" Jo goes onto her knees asking Alex softly. Alex looks down with her red eyes. Jo sees a little bit of amusement in her younger friend's eyes, "may I go blow him up?"

"If you know who he is" Alex laughs softly.

"Ok" Jo grins widely, "now to hunt him down..." Alex watches Jo stand up and run out of the great hall laughing evilly.

"Maybe I should watch her..." Fleur trails off.

"Go" Alex directs to Fleur, "I will be fine"

"You sure?" Fleur double checks.

"Ya. I have to get to class anyway" Fleur nods, kisses both of Alex's cheeks and runs after Jo.

~A&H~

2pm arrives, and Alex is sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts with Hermione. Harry and Ron are sitting in front of them... sadly. All of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang know that Alex Russo-Snape is dating George Weasley.

Professor Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody is going on and on about the unforgiveable curses.

"Can anyone name one curse?" Moody asks. Alex rolls her eyes and raises her hand, "Ms. Snape"

"Russo-Snape" Alex corrects, "The Killing Curse"

"What's the incantation?"

"Avada Kedavra"

"What about Crucio? What's that curse?"

"Cruciatus Curse"

"Imperio?"

"Imperius Curse"

"How do you know all that?" Moody asks Alex.

"None of your fucking business" Alex snaps with her eyes narrow, "my turn for questions"

"Fine" Moody nods with his arms cross.

"Why are you telling us about the unforgiveables? Aren't they ILLEGAL?"

"I rather have you guys prepared"

"For what?"

"When the Dark Lord rises" Alex smirks.

"Good answer" Moody rolls his eyes, secretly planning a way to wipe that smirk off the 14 year old girl's face.

**And that's the chapter. What do you think? Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

_Last Time:_

"_Why are you telling us about the unforgiveables? Aren't they ILLEGAL?" _

"_I rather have you guys prepared"_

"_For what?"_

"_When the Dark Lord rises" Alex smirks._

"_Good answer" Moody rolls his eyes, secretly planning a way to wipe that smirk off the 14 year old girl's face._

_Now:_

Moody walks into the room where the Goblet of Fire is and puts two pieces of paper inside, both with a name and a last, but one's a girl and the other's a guy.

~H&A~

Alex watches Fleur and Jo both put their names in the goblet. Fleur and Jo walk over to her and sit behind her, as Alex writes her Potions essay.

Just then, Alex sees a guy from Durmstrang put his name inside the goblet.

"That's Viktor Krum" Alex looks over her right shoulder at Jo.

"Reason you know is... you're a physic" Alex responds before finishing it and ends up putting it in her bag, before pulling out her Transfiguration book and reads chapter 3.

"BOO!" Alex jumps and looks up to see George standing in front of her and Fred on her left talking to Fleur and Jo.

"Jerk!" Alex hits George's arm with her book and a smile on her face. George chuckles and wraps his arms around Alex's waist, sitting down next to her on her right. Alex leans back so her back is to his chest. She looks at Fleur, Fred and Jo to find them talking rapidly.

"I still couldn't find that dude that hurt Alex this morning" Jo frowns.

"Who?" George asks Alex.

"Ron. He said all I'm going to do is hurt you and sleep around" George's eyes widen then he smirks.

"Now I get to kill him" George looks around and sees Ron sitting with Harry and Hermione not too far away. George stands up and storms over to Ron with Fleur, Fred and Jo following. Alex runs over to him, and pulls on his arm to get him to stop.

"George, he's not worth it!" George turns to Alex, standing right in front of the 14 year olds.

"He HURT you Alex. And you expect me to just sit here and watch?"

"He hurt me at the start, but we both know it's not true! I'm not going to cheat on you. You're not going to cheat on me. So what is the point on fighting?" George sighs.

"Which one is the ass?" Jo asks breaking the small fight between the couple.

"Red" Jo's eyes narrow in on Ron. Ron's eyes widen as Jo walks over and punches him in the face. Alex immediately pulls her back.

"Control your bloody psycho bitch of a friend Alexandra!" Ron snaps holding his bleeding nose.

"You do know I have no control over my friends' actions. But you need to watch what comes out of your fucking mouth. Next time I won't bother stopping George to freaking hurt you" Alex glares. Fred crosses his arms and glares at Ron.

"You maybe my little brother but Alex comes before you. She is mine and George's little sister and our friend. Plus she is George's girlfriend. Jo and Fleur are Alex's best friends and Jo and I already came up with a plan to hurt you if you hurt Alex again. Grow the bloody hell up Ronald. Grow a bloody brain while you're at it" Fred snaps and he pulls Fleur and Jo away with Alex and George following.

"Let's see some amusement" Fleur tells Fred and George as she, Jo and Alex sit on the bench. George and Fred drink their potions and jumps over the age line.

"Hey, it might work!" Jo claps her hands.

"Think again" Alex sings with a smile on her face. The three of them watches Fred and George put their names in before the fire turns red and throws the twins out of the area. Fred and George flies and lands on the ground at the three girls' feet.

Jo's eyes widen. Fleur's mouth drops open. Alex covers her mouth fighting a laugh. There are Fred and George with white hair and white beards. Fred and George looks at each other.

"You said!" George snaps.

"You said!" Fred and George begin to wrestle as Alex, Fleur and Jo begin to laugh. Just then Dumbledore and the teachers walk in.

"Fred and George Weasley" Dumbledore nods. Alex looks at Dumbledore to see amusement in his eyes. The twins stop fighting. Dumbledore snaps his fingers making their hair go back to normal and the beard disappears, "I allowed everyone to miss their last class so we can find out who is going to be in the tournament" George sits down and pulls Alex down so she is sitting on his lap. Jo sits on Alex's right with Fred next to her. Fleur is sitting on Alex's left as the other girls from their school sit behind Fleur.

Dumbledore walks to the goblet and crosses the age line as Snape, Maxime, Hagrid, Karkaroff, Sprout and the other teachers stand on the stage with the door behind them is open.

The fire turns red and shoots out a piece of paper.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory!" Alex sees Cedric stand up as she claps her hands. Cedric walks down the path and quickly kisses Alex's cheek before shaking Dumbledore's hand and walking through the door with his paper.

The fire turns red and shoots out a piece of paper.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is... Viktor Krum!" Krum smirks and walks through the door after getting his paper.

The fire turns red and shoots out a piece of paper.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour!" Alex claps harder as Fleur gives her a hug and kisses both her cheeks. She does the same to Jo and Gabrielle. Fleur walks over to Dumbledore, takes her paper and walks through the door.

"And those are the champions for the Tri..." Dumbledore trails off as the red fire spits out two pieces of paper.

Dumbledore catches them and grows shocked.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore calls out, "Alex Russo-Snape" Alex's eyes grow wide and watches Hermione push Harry forward. Jo and George push Alex forward making her walk numbly to Dumbledore. Both 14 year olds take their paper and walk through the door, hearing things get out of order in the great hall.

The gate opens and Krum, Fleur and Cedric watches Alex and Harry walk through.

"Do they want us to come up?" Krum asks. Alex leaves Harry and shows Fleur her paper. Fleur mouth drops open and immediately pulls Alex to her.

"You never entered. You were always in class or with me and Jo" Fleur whispers holding the 14 year old, that she looks at like her little sister to her.

At that point, Dumbledore, Snape, Maxime, Karkaroff, Moody and Barty Crouch come down. Dumbledore pins Harry to the trophy case as Maxime pulls Fleur and Alex to her, protectively. Snape sees the worry and fear in Alex's eyes, knowing she never entered, so someone must have entered her.

"Did you put your name in the goblet Harry?" Dumbledore asks angrily.

"No" Harry answers.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No" Dumbledore pulls away and looks at Alex, just knowing her answers by the way her eyes are not sparkly. They are dull brown... lifeless.

"Barty, these two are just 14. They can't do half the spells that the older ones can..." Dumbledore starts.

"Albus, the cup chose them. They are now Champions of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons" everyone stares at Alex and Harry. They both stare back with worry and fear.

**Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SMARTIE! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU!**

**IloveAlexandharry- **Great! You're character will come in at Year 5. I already have all of Year 4 written. I'm glad you loved the chapters and I do have around 5ish chapters done for the HoN, WOWP and HP crossover written. Plus you're character will be in other WOWP/HP stories that are currently being written, just like Jo and a few other characters. To top this reply with a cherry, do not be surprised if your character comes in the story that I am writing just for you. :D

**Spitzawitz-** Now why wouldn't I blow the chance of your character Jo punching Ron in the face? :P After all, I love your character because I love thinking about what YOU would do in different situations. By the way, updating will be today, June 10th, 2012, because it is my best friend's birthday. :D

**Chapter 34**

_Last Time:_

_At that point, Dumbledore, Snape, Maxime, Karkaroff, Moody and Barty Crouch come down. Dumbledore pins Harry to the trophy case as Maxime pulls Fleur and Alex to her, protectively. Snape sees the worry and fear in Alex's eyes, knowing she never entered, so someone must have entered her._

"_Did you put your name in the goblet Harry?" Dumbledore asks angrily._

"_No" Harry answers._

"_Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"_

"_No" Dumbledore pulls away and looks at Alex, just knowing her answers by the way her eyes are not sparkly. They are dull brown... lifeless._

"_Barty, these two are just 14. They can't do half the spells that the older ones can..." Dumbledore starts._

"_Albus, the cup chose them. They are now Champions of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons" everyone stares at Alex and Harry. They both stare back with worry and fear._

_Now:_

Alex is sitting in the courtyard a few days later. She is wearing a red striped (light red then dark, then light) sweater, a grey t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. She has black flats on her feet.

"Alex!" Alex looks up and sees Justin and Cedric running over to her.

"What?" Alex asks dully. Ever since Alex was elected, Alex has either went to class, or hasn't. She would go to Potions, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

"You are going to start going to ALL your classes. This has been going on for 3 weeks" Justin glares at his younger sister. Tears fill her eyes and soon enough anger takes over.

"You have NO IDEA what I'm going through! This tournament can KILL people! For all I know I may DIE in this tournament, Justin. I also have to compete against 17 year olds and an 18 year old. And to top it off, I have to compete against Potter. I don't even know half the spells they know. I only know ours and the ones that I have learned second and last year. I'm scared of this. I DON'T want to be in this tournament!" Alex buries her face in her knees and just cries. Justin and Cedric sits down on both sides of her and hugs her, now knowing her fears.

"Well, I know that this book is what dad wouldn't want you to have but..." Justin stares after Alex calms down. Alex sees the book as Justin slips it onto her lap. Alex opens it.

"The Forbidden Spells" Alex whispers and looks up at Justin.

"I thought you could find a spell to help you" Alex gives Justin a small smile.

"Thank you" Justin hugs his little sister and once the hug breaks, Alex begins to look through the book. Cedric stands up and the two guys heads to the bridge and down the hill.

~H&A~

That night, Alex walks alone down to Hagrid's hut. She hears voices inside.

"You combed your hair!" Alex raises an eyebrow.

"I have a date with Olympe" Hagrid confesses, "that's thanks to Alex and her two friends Fleur and Jo" Alex smirks and knocks on the door, "that might be her. Go under the cloak"

Just then Hagrid opens the door.

"Oh, hello Alex" Hagrid smiles.

"Hi Hagrid" Alex wraps her arms around Hagrid in a hug. Hagrid hugs her back, knowing she does need comfort.

"Go under the cloak with Harry. That way you can see what the first task is" Alex looks up shocked.

"You know what it is?" Hagrid nods.

"In 2 days is the first task" Alex watches as Harry comes visible.

"There she is" Alex turns around to see Maxime walking toward them.

Alex rushes over to Harry and the two of them goes under the cloak and steps out of the hut.

~A&H~

In the forest, Harry and Alex follow Hagrid. Once at a clearing, Harry and Alex stares in shock at the dragons.

Alex is good knowing the types of dragons there are, since well... she loves how they can fly and at the same time their bites. There is a: Swedish Short-Snout, Norwegian Ridgeback, Hungarian Horntail, Common Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball.

"Oh my god" Alex whispers as she covers her mouth in shock. The two main dangers are the Norwegian Ridgeback and Hungarian Horntail. The Ridgeback's bite is poisonous. And as for the Horntail... well, it's just vicious.

"Let's get closer" Maxime tells Hagrid getting entertained by the dragons.

"Dragons" Harry removes the cloak from him and Alex, "that's the first task" Hagrid looks at them and nods.

"Yes. Now get to bed... both of you" Harry puts the cloak on them again, and the two of them heads back.

"The Horntail and Ridgeback are the most dangerous dragons out of all of them. The Horntail is just plain vicious and the Ridgeback is poisonous" Alex informs Harry. Harry looks at Alex getting more and more amazed by her. She is talented, smart and really beautiful.

"Look Alex" Harry starts as they stop on the hill. Harry takes her hands in his, "I'm sorry. Last year I was stupid. Ron and I are having this huge fight. He thinks I entered myself. Hermione is always with him and Ginny" Alex looks Harry in the eye, "I know you hate attention and having everyone consent looking at you with glares. But what I am saying is... I'm sorry" Alex smiles softly, knowing an apology is hard for guys to do and say. Alex wraps her arms around Harry's neck, standing on her tippy toes. Harry hugs her back, knowing he has his best friend back.

Just then, they lose their balance and falls to the ground, with Alex on the bottom. With the fall, their noses are touching, and their lips are dangerously close.

"Harry..." Alex whispers seeing Harry move forward. Before she could turn or pull away, Harry's lips falls onto her's. Alex's mind goes fuzzy and kisses him back with both their eyes close.

As the kiss breaks, Alex's hand is in Harry's long, thick hair and Harry's left hand is at the back of Alex's neck.

Alex opens her eyes and her's and Harry's eyes lock. Brown and blue meet.

"Shit!" Alex whispers closing her eyes and when she re-opens, her eyes never meets Harry's.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks.

"I'm dating George" Alex finally looks at Harry. Harry's face falls, "Harry, please" Harry looks at Alex again after taking a deep breath.

"I'm not mad at you Alex. I'm mad at myself. I knew all along that you are dating George" Alex rolls her eyes with a small, weak smile.

"I don't mind Harry" Alex runs her fingers through Harry's hair, "truthfully, I always wanted that kiss to happen. It actually cleared up a lot of my confusion"

"Confusion of what?" Harry asks nervously.

"That as much as I try to move on, or date other people, my feelings for you will never change" Harry gives her a cocky grin.

He leans down and kisses her again. Alex immediately kisses him back. Both of them forgetting that Alex is cheating on George.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**IloveAlexandharry-** I am doing good and fine. I have good news, I started walking and will be switching to a cane on Friday. :D You are my best friend too. Hope you are doing great!

kirai23- Thank you for your review and I am glad you love this story. Thank you for favouriting this story and adding me to your favourite author's list! That is amazing. So thank you. :D

**I have good news everyone! As of Friday I will be switching to a cane and will be off my crutch! I am out of my cast for good now! Plus, the screw will be in my foot forever, and ever, and ever and ever... Ya, you got the point. : P And I am completely random at the moment.**

**Oh, and take a vote on my poll please!**

**Chapter 35**

_Last Time:_

"_Shit!" Alex whispers closing her eyes and when she re-opens, her eyes never meets Harry's._

"_What's wrong?" Harry asks._

"_I'm dating George" Alex finally looks at Harry. Harry's face falls, "Harry, please" Harry looks at Alex again after taking a deep breath._

"_I'm not mad at you Alex. I'm mad at myself. I knew all along that you are dating George" Alex rolls her eyes with a small, weak smile._

"_I don't mind Harry" Alex runs her fingers through Harry's hair, "truthfully, I always wanted that kiss to happen. It actually cleared up a lot of my confusion"_

"_Confusion of what?" Harry asks nervously._

"_That as much as I try to move on, or date other people, my feelings for you will never change" Harry gives her a cocky grin._

_He leans down and kisses her again. Alex immediately kisses him back. Both of them forgetting that Alex is cheating on George._

_Now:_

The next day, Alex went to all of her classes. Maxime told her and Fleur that the first task is dragons. All she has to do is get the gold egg that the dragon is guarding.

Alex walks into the great hall for dinner and taps George on the shoulder.

"Hey" George smiles and wraps his arms around Alex.

"Hi. May I talk to you privately?" Alex asks George gently.

"Of course" George stands up and both he and Alex walk out and into the courtyard.

Harry watches from the table, secretly hoping the two of them will break up so he could have a chance with Alex. Over the summer, he and Hermione were talking nonstop and Hermione helped him realise that he likes Alex A LOT more than a friend. Maybe even love.

Harry stands up and slips out, following George and Alex.

~A&H~

Alex and George sit down in the courtyard on a bench.

"So what's going on?" George asks. Alex takes a breath and sighs.

"Harry and I kissed last night" Alex confesses. George smiles.

"I already knew that" Alex looks at George confused.

"How?"

"Someone saw you both, and it passed on all over the school. Now I have a question for you"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to stay together, or break up?" Alex bites her lip. She honestly likes George but she likes Harry more. Would Harry come over to her and ask her to be with him?

"I... I would like to stay together" George kisses Alex's cheek. He knows Alex likes Harry more than him. But his own question is, if Alex is single, would Harry come and fight to be with her?

~H&A~

Harry's heart drops. He won't be able to be with Alex. She's with George still. Would he be able to change her mind?

~A&H~

The first task day arrives and Alex is pacing in the tent. Fleur, Harry, Krum and Cedric are standing around her. Just then Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Barty Crouch, Maxime and Karkaroff walk in.

"Now let's pick the dragons" Dumbledore tells everyone. Dumbledore puts Alex on his left, then Harry next to her, Cedric, Fleur and Krum... youngest to oldest.

Krum picks first... Chinese Fireball.

Fleur picks next... Common Welsh Green.

Cedric gets... Swedish Short-Snout.

Harry... Hungarian Horntail.

Alex... Norwegian Ridgeback.

Alex holds a small version of the dragon that awaits her. Snape, who is standing behind Alex, looks at her nervously.

"You will be ok Alex" Snape whispers, "nothing will happen to you"

"Ok" Alex breathes as she nods.

A few minutes later, Harry walks over to Alex as Fleur lies on the bed and Cedric tosses his wand up and down.

"Why do we get the most dangerous ones?" Harry asks after Krum heads in first to get his golden egg and to face his dragon.

"I have no idea" Alex puts her hand on her forehead, "someone must hate us a lot or something dark and evil is going on" Harry nods in agreement as he moves behind her.

"We will make it through Alex" Harry rubs Alex's tense shoulders. Harry kisses Alex's hair that is in a ponytail. Harry looks at Alex's blue jacket with her initials on the left above her breast. Alex has the EXACT same outfit as Fleur, but only with her initials "A. R-S" instead of "F. D".

"I'm scared Harry" Alex whispers turning to face him, "I'm scared of my own safety and yours. We don't know many spells like the others"

"We will be ok Alex. They wouldn't let us get hurt or killed. We will be perfectly fine"

"Are you completely sure?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

"No"

"There you go" Harry kisses Alex's forehead just as Fleur's turn arrives.

A good half hour later, Harry's turn arrives.

Alex sits down on the bed and covers her face with her hands.

"Harry Potter has gotten the egg. And now it's time for the final champion... Alex Russo-Snape!" Alex gulps and stands up. She walks down the tunnel and looks around the arena for her dragon.

"Go Through Moe Through" Alex walks through the wall next to her and appears on the other side of the arena. Alex looks at her original place and sees that the dragon was there and could have hurt her if she stepped out.

Alex points her wand at the dragon as if begins to flap its' wings.

"Confundo!" the dragon sways to and fro in the air before crashing into the rocky ground, "Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that dragon!" Alex says quickly. The rope shoots up out of the ground. The dragon's feet are tied together and the wings are tied to its' body. Alex runs to the eggs and grabs the golden egg jumping out of the way of the fire that the dragon shot at her.

"And Alex has gotten the golden egg!" Dumbledore calls out. Alex sits up holding her left arm to her. When she fell, Alex hit her arm off the rocks, causing it to break. Snape runs into the arena and runs to Alex's side. He pulls out his wand and hides Alex's face in his chest as he kneels down next to her. He whispers a spell. The break in her arm snaps back together, making her scream into his chest letting tears fall from the pain. Snape bandages her arm and puts it in a sling to support it.

"You're ok now" Snape whispers in Alex ear, helping her to her feet.

**Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_Last Time:_

"_Go Through Moe Through" Alex walks through the wall next to her and appears on the other side of the arena. Alex looks at her original place and sees that the dragon was there and could have hurt her if she stepped out._

_Alex points her wand at the dragon as if begins to flap its' wings._

"_Confundo!" the dragon sways to and fro in the air before crashing into the rocky ground, "__Soap on a rope, soap fell off a rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that dragon!" Alex says quickly. The rope shoots up out of the ground. The dragon's feet are tied together and the wings are tied to its' body. Alex runs to the eggs and grabs the golden egg jumping out of the way of the fire that the dragon shot at her._

"_And Alex has gotten the golden egg!" Dumbledore calls out. Alex sits up holding her left arm to her. When she fell, Alex hit her arm off the rocks, causing it to break. Snape runs into the arena and runs to Alex's side. He pulls out his wand and hides Alex's face in his chest as he kneels down next to her. He whispers a spell. The break in her arm snaps back together, making her scream into his chest letting tears fall from the pain. Snape bandages her arm and puts it in a sling to support it._

"_You're ok now" Snape whispers in Alex ear, helping her to her feet._

_Now:_

"We have decided what place each person is at!" Dumbledore calls out, making everyone go silent. Snape is sitting on a rock with Alex beside him. Fleur, Krum, Harry and Cedric are sitting on rocks as well. Fleur is next to Alex, holding her hand, running circles on the back on her hand with her thumb, calming her.

Dumbledore continues.

"Last place is Victor Krum because the dragon destroyed some of the eggs." Dumbledore explains, "Fourth place is... Harry Potter"

"Third place is Cedric Diggory" Barty Crouch continues, "Second place is... Fleur Delacour"

"Finally first place is Alex Russo-Snape. The reason Alex is in first is because she showed us creativity and that magic comes in more than one form" Dumbledore finishes.

A few minutes later everyone is on their way back up to the castle for dinner. Fleur went to find Jo and Gabrielle so Alex can be with Snape. Snape keeps his arm around her waist, knowing Alex is exhausted. Snape feels Alex shiver as a gust of wind hits them. He slips off his cloak and wraps it around his little girl. He buttons it up as they both stop walking. He sees that Alex is basically dead on her feet. He sees the dark circles under her eyes.

Snape watches in sadness as Alex's bottom lip trembles. Tears fill her eyes and he doesn't know why.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Snape whispers. Alex nods and steps into his waiting arms. Snape carefully wraps an arm around her back and the other under her knees. He waits for Alex to wrap her good arm around his neck and rests her head on his chest under his chin. Snape picks her up and begins to walk up to the castle. He feels Alex get heavy against him and sees that she has fallen asleep.

"Hey" Snape looks to his right to see George walking beside him with Fred next to him. Both boys have cases, taking bets earlier.

"Hi" Snape whispers. George looks at Alex sadly.

"Is she ok?" Snape nods.

"She's just really tired. I know this year is going to be hard for her" George takes off his toque and puts it on Alex, to keep her ears warm. Just then it begins to snow lightly. George and Fred see Alex's nose twitch as the snowflakes hit her face.

Alex turns and buries her face into Snape's neck to hide from the snow. Fred takes off his scarf and passes it to George, who puts it around Alex's neck, careful not to wake her up.

"Are you completely sure that she is ok?" Snape sighs knowing George is worried of his daughter. To be honest, so is he. He has no idea what is wrong with Alex. Maybe she spent all night figuring out her plan for the task?

"Can you take the golden egg?" Snape asks George, not answering the question. George then notices that the golden egg is in Alex's lap. George takes it and carries it all the way up to the castle.

~H&A~

Once inside the castle, George and Fred follows Snape up the stairs. They have no idea where they are going, but they will follow with no questions ask.

Before they know it, they arrive to the hospital wing. Snape lays Alex on a bed just as Madam Pomfrey walks out of her office.

Madam Pomfrey checks Alex over and comes to conclusion that Alex is sick with a cold and is suffering from lack of sleep.

She hands Snape a sleeping potion and directs him to make Alex drink it before bed.

Around 15 minutes later, Alex groans and opens her eyes. She rubs them with her good hand and yawns. Alex feels her nose all runny and her eyes are heavy.

"You have a cold and are suffering from lack of sleep" Alex looks up and sees George, Fred and Snape above her. George is the one who spoke.

Alex nods and sneezes into her elbow.

"Guess I shouldn't have stayed up over 48 hours..." Alex mutters before yawning again.

"Before bed you have to take this" Alex looks at the blue liquid, "it's a sleeping potion"

Alex nods and sits up slowly.

"I'm hungry" Fred chuckles and both he and George helps Alex to her feet. George passes Snape the golden egg.

"Would you like to sleep in the carriage tonight or in your bed in the apartment?" Snape asks wrapping an arm around her waist. He supports half of his daughter's weight.

"Apartment" Snape nods and kisses Alex's forehead before taking the potion from her and puts it in his pocket. He, Alex, Fred and George heads down to the great hall, like Madam Pomfrey did 10 minutes before Alex awoke.

"Your table or mine?"

Alex yawns again and shrugs her shoulders.

"I just want to sleep" Alex feels her eyes close, and before she could open them and react, her foot trips over something. George grabs Alex and hugs her before she hits the floor and fall down the stairs that they are now at the top of.

Alex's eyes snap open and feel the panic in her chest. Alex whimpers and begins to tremble. Snape shrinks the egg and slips it into his pocket before wrapping both arms around her. When Alex started to fall he froze in fear. He even saw Fred the same way as him.

Fred steps down a few steps and turns around to face Alex.

"Piggy back ride?" Fred asks Alex lightly. Alex nods and Fred turns back around. He feels Alex wrap her good arm around his neck. He feels George and Snape help Alex onto his back before he grabs her thighs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Fred puts Alex back on the ground. Snape helps Alex into the great hall as George and Fred sits down at the Gryffindor table. At the high table, Alex sits down between Snape and Moody. Snape takes a spoon full of chicken soup and puts it in Alex's bowl, before doing it two more times. He sets it in front of Alex then puts some crackers on Alex's plate. Alex begins to eat the soup and crackers as Snape begins to eat his dinner.

~A&H~

That night, Justin and Alex slept in the apartment and Snape made sure Alex took the potion.

At 7:30am, Snape sits on the couch in the sitting area, going over his lesson plan for each year. At 12 – 1pm is his free period.

Justin is already up and had breakfast. He gave Snape a hug on the way out. Just then the door to Alex's room opens and Alex walks out yawning.

She sees Snape looking at her and walks over. She sits down on the couch next to him and curls up into a ball, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Snape asks quietly. He rests his hand on her forehead, to find a fever.

"Not so good" Alex moves so she is lying down with her head in Snape's lap. Snape runs his left hand through her hair gently.

"Are you tired?" Alex shakes her head.

"No. Just my tummy hurting and my head and throat" Snape nods and kisses her forehead.

"I'll tell Dumbledore that I won't be able to teach today" Alex suddenly covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom.

Snape frowns and stands up. He walks into the bathroom and holds her hair back. Once Alex is done getting sick, Snape carries Alex into the sitting area and lays her on the couch. He covers her up with a blanket. Alex immediately falls asleep.

While Alex slept Snape went to Dumbledore's office then to the kitchen to ask Dobby if he could bring Alex a bowl of chicken soup when he calls. Dobby agrees and Snape heads back to his apartment. Once he arrives back, Alex is still asleep.

All day, Snape took care of Alex and when she was awake, Snape told Alex a secret about the second task.

He told her that it's a swim task to rescue someone important to her.

He told her that he will teach her a spell that will let her breathe underwater. Without using the bubblehead charm or turn into a sea creature. The spell will let her breathe underwater and will not run out. The spell will only break once you break the surface.

And that is all they did all day.

Alex knows the incantation and the wand movement.

She is ready for the second task in January.

**And that's the chapter. Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37

****Just a heads up. I am treating all of you to a treat because I have my exams tomorrow and Friday. Here's the next chapter.****

**Chapter 37**

_Last Time:_

_All day, Snape took care of Alex and when she was awake, Snape told Alex a secret about the second task._

_He told her that it's a swim task to rescue someone important to her._

_He told her that he will teach her a spell that will let her breathe underwater. Without using the bubblehead charm or turn into a sea creature. The spell will let her breathe underwater and will not run out. The spell will only break once you break the surface._

_And that is all they did all day._

_Alex knows the incantation and the wand movement._

_She is ready for the second task in January._

_Now:_

December arrives and Alex has just heard that Hogwarts is holding the Yule Ball in 3 weeks, on the 22nd.

Since it is December 1st, Alex and all the Gryffindor students are pulled out of their classes for the day. Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were pulled out of their classes earlier this week. Same as with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Alex participated in the Beauxbatons version and now Gryffindor's, so she already knows what's going to be said.

Alex sits down next to Hermione, with Fred and George behind Harry.

"Now Hogwarts is holding the Triwizard Tournament, which brings the Yule Ball." McGonagall informs the students. Alex mouths along what McGonagall has said at the exact same speed.

"Now girls you have to be graceful." McGonagall turns and looks at the guys, "now boys, you have to pounce and be a cross between a gazelle and a lion." McGonagall watches Ron say something to Harry and begin to laugh. Alex smirks and mouths at the same time as McGonagall, "Mr. Weasley come up here."

Ron gulps and stands up. He walks up to McGonagall and she takes his left hand in her right hand.

"Put your hand on my waist." Ron looks at McGonagall shocked.

"Where?"

"On my waist." Ron puts his right hand on McGonagall's waist. Mr. Filch begins to play the music and Ron begins to dance with McGonagall.

Alex looks over at George amused. George winks at Alex chuckling.

"Ok. Everyone get into partners." George immediately walks over to Alex and takes her hand. He pulls her to her feet and the two of them joins in. Just like Neville began to dance with Ginny.

"I suck at dancing." George warns Alex. Alex rolls her eyes smiling.

"Well you are doing an amazing job." George kisses Alex's forehead.

"Thank you. Have you been asked to the ball?"

"Yup. Turned every person down. I'm waiting for a certain Gryffindor."

"Would you like to go to the ball with me or Harry?"

"I was told that Triwizard champions cannot go together."

"Well, I have an idea." George begins to whisper his plan in Alex's ear. Alex smirks and nods agreeing, "I will tell Harry the plan as well."

"Great. Thank you George."

George ends the dance by spinning Alex in a circle before the music ends.

~A&H~

Alex walks out of the prep Yule Ball with Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Have anyone asked you yet Hermione?" Alex asks her best friend.

"A few. But I turned them down." Alex winks at Hermione and skips ahead of them before turning around, walking backwards.

"Same here." Alex sneaks a look at Harry to see his smile. George has informed Harry of the plan.

"Who do you want to go with?" Ron asks Hermione and Alex.

"You don't need to know." Hermione answers.

"George." Alex tells his like it's obvious, "anyway, I need Harry's help with something. See you later." Alex and Harry waves at their friends and walk away. They walk to the Shrieking Shack and heads inside.

They sit down on the couch and Alex rests her head on Harry's shoulder.

"George is going to set me up with his friend that he likes, Katie Bell. He will take you to the ball then you and I will dance for the night." Alex laughs and nods.

"That's the plan." Harry looks down at the girl who stole his heart.

"Why did you agree to be George's girlfriend?" Alex bites her lip and sighs.

"Well, I honestly didn't know if you would have asked me to be your girlfriend. But at the same time, this tournament is a pain in the ass. If something happened to you, my world would fall apart. If we were dating while doing the tournament, it would be too much for me to handle. What if we get mad at something that happened during the tournament then take it out on each other?" Harry moves Alex's bangs behind her ears before keeping his hands on her cheeks.

"I understand your side Alex. And I agree with you. Have you and George talked about this?"

"Yes. He and I agreed that once the tournament is over, we will break up. He told me he REALLY likes Katie Bell. Maybe even love." Harry smiles and leans down. He captures Alex's lips with his own.

Soon, Harry got Alex to lay down as he hovers over her. His left hand is before Alex's neck while her fingers are running through his hair.

The Shrieking Shack is their secret place.

~H&A~

December 22nd arrives, and Alex is in the carriage with Fleur and Jo. Jo is going to the Yule Ball with Fred Weasley while Fleur is going with Alex's best friend from Ravenclaw, Michael Corner.

Alex's dress is turquoise and white. It has no straps and goes just above her knees. Alex's hair is wavy and Fleur ended up cutting it, so it ends an inch below her shoulders.

Fleur's dress is grey with silver leaves going over her left shoulder and over her chest. The dress goes to the floor and Fleur's hair is in a bun with a white pin to hold her bangs out of her face.

Jo's dress is a replica of Fleur's but in gold.

Alex, Jo and Fleur walks up to the castle. Fleur and Jo are wearing high heels as Alex is wearing flats.

The three girls walks into the school where their dates are standing.

Jo and Fred.

Fleur and Michael.

Alex and George.

The three guys bows and holds their right arm to the girl. Alex puts her hand on George's arm and Jo and Fred heads into the great hall.

"Alright. Alex and Fleur, go stand in the line." McGonagall tells the two girls. The two of them walks over to the line and takes their places. Oldest to youngest. Alex is standing behind Harry, who smiles and winks at Alex. Alex blushes and smiles.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" Harry asks Alex.

"No. We are staying. Are you?" Harry shakes his head. Just then they hear music and the five champions walks into the great hall.

They all take their positions and begins to dance. Alex sees Hermione next to her dancing with Krum. Harry is dancing with Katie Bell. Alex sneaks a look at Cedric to see him dancing with his girlfriend Cho.

Soon enough Dumbledore and McGonagall joins the dance. Then Neville and Ginny, Luna and Terry, Jo and Fred.

Soon enough many people are dancing.

After the first dance, George leads Alex to the table while Katie and Harry follows.

"Ready to switch dates?" George asks Harry.

"Of course. Thank you George." Harry smiles.

"No problem." George and Katie walks onto the floor as Harry sits down next to Alex.

"Are you having a good time so far?" Alex laughs softly and nods her head.

"It just began. Of course I am." Harry rubs Alex's arm and wraps his around her shoulders.

Just then the unexpected happens.

A drunk Draco Malfoy stumbles over to Alex from behind, and kisses her. Alex freezes not moving.

Harry pushes Draco away, knowing Alex didn't kiss back. Alex wipes her mouth tasteing the firewhiskey on her lips.

"What the hell Draco?" Alex snaps. Draco looks at Alex and straddles her lap. Draco puts his hands on her breasts and Alex immediately begins to push him off her. Harry tries to help, but Draco punches Harry in the mouth.

Snape sees this all take place and rushes over, trying to pretend nothing is wrong so no one would see this as well.

Snape yanks Draco off his daughter and glares.

"Get to your dormatory Malfoy. I do not want to see you until tomorrow." Draco rolls his eyes and stumbles out of the great hall and to the Slytherin common room. Once in the common room, he heads to his room and falls on his bed, falling asleep immediately.

Snape turns to Alex, seeing tears falling. Snape pulls Alex into a hug and looks at Harry.

"Potter, go to the washroom to clean your mouth. Alex will be here when you return." Snape tells Harry. Harry nods and quickly rushes to the washroom.

As Snape rocks Alex to sooth her, Hermione and Ron appears from the crowd, arguing.

"Viktor isn't an enemy Ronald! He's just a guy and isn't saying a thing about the tournament! All he is doing is watching me do homework or doing his own homework!" just then Hermione and Ron hears sobbing. They finally turn to Alex and frowns.

"What happened?" Ron asks kneeling down in front of Alex, and Hermione sits on the chair next to Alex, rubbing her back.

Alex flinches but realises it's just Hermione.

"Malfoy." Snape informs them and tells them everything that he saw. With every word he says, Ron and Hermione grows angry.

Before they could say a word, Harry rushes over.

"Is she ok?" Harry asks. Snape shakes his head as Alex tightens her grip on Snape's cloak.

"I'm going to take her to the apartment." Snape stands up and releases Alex's grip on his cloak. Snape takes off his cloak and wraps it around her. The cloak goes to her ankles. Snape picks Alex up and carries her out. Harry, Ron and Hermione leaves as well and walks up to Gryffindor tower.

**Please review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Last Time:_

"_What happened?" Ron asks kneeling down in front of Alex, and Hermione sits on the chair next to Alex, rubbing her back._

_Alex flinches but realises it's just Hermione._

"_Malfoy." Snape informs them and tells them everything that he saw. With every word he says, Ron and Hermione grows angry._

_Before they could say a word, Harry rushes over._

"_Is she ok?" Harry asks. Snape shakes his head as Alex tightens her grip on Snape's cloak._

"_I'm going to take her to the apartment." Snape stands up and releases Alex's grip on his cloak. Snape takes off his cloak and wraps it around her. The cloak goes to her ankles. Snape picks Alex up and carries her out. Harry, Ron and Hermione leaves as well and walks up to Gryffindor tower._

_Now:_

January arrives, and it is January 15th 2013. The day of the second task. Ever since the Yule Ball, Alex has been nervous around guys.

George and Harry walk over to Alex in the courtyard and sits down beside her on the bench.

"Hey." George whispers making sure there is enough space for Alex not to feel scared.

"Hey." Alex answers dully. To the guys, the surprise happens. Alex rests her head on Harry's shoulder and her left hand laces with George's right. Harry wraps his left arm around Alex's waist. George smiles and kisses Alex's cheek.

"You ready for the task in a half hour?" Alex nods.

"Dad is bringing what I need." Alex looks at Harry to see him pale, "you have no idea what the task is, do you?"

"No." Alex stands up. She pulls Harry up to his feet and George kisses Alex's lips before saying that he will go find Fred and meet them at the second task.

Alex and Harry runs down a path toward the Black Lake. As they walk down the path, Alex sees Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville all talking to one another. Hermione and Ginny are sitting on the rocks with Ron as Neville is in the water.

"Hey guys." Alex forces a smile before looking at Neville.

"Hey Alex." Ginny and Hermione smiles with Neville. Ron just glares at Alex and Harry.

"You still believe Harry and I entered ourselves in the tournament?" Alex questions Ron.

"Well I know you did but Harry didn't. Harry and I are just having a fight..." Harry cuts in.

"Ron, you said that I entered myself in the tournament for 'internal glory'!" Harry snaps, "I didn't! Someone entered me! I DO NOT want to neither be in this tournament nor want internal glory."

Ron rolls his eyes and stands up. He storms up to Alex and Harry.

"You both are idiots. Alex, you are an attention seeking bitch! Harry, you are the male version of Alex." And just like that, Ron storms off down the path. Alex snorts and rolls her eyes.

"I have been called worse than that. The only part that hurts is that Ron used to be my friend." Alex looks at Neville, "hey Neville. Do you know what Gillyweed is?"

Neville nods.

"Ya. Snape has some. Why?" Neville asks.

"Do you know what it looks like?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. Could you help us get some so Harry could use it for the task?"

"Sure." Neville gets out of the lake and the three of them walks down the path to the castle.

Hermione and Ginny watches after them slightly amused on how Alex didn't even care what Ron said.

"She's one strong girl." Ginny smiles.

"Yes she is." Hermione agrees with a smile.

~H&A~

In the castle, Alex, Neville and Harry walk to Snape's storage. To their surprise, there is Shaby Taylor and Toni Dumbledore, searching Snape's storage.

"We... need... Dragon Scales... and... Worm Root..." Toni breathes standing on her tippy toes trying to find the two items as Shaby holds the ladder.

"Hey Shaby, hey Toni." Alex smiles. Shaby looks over her shoulder to see Alex.

"Hey Alex." Shaby smiles then at Neville and Harry, "what are you up to?"

"We are looking for Gillyweed. Are there any up there?" Toni looks around her.

"Ahha." Toni grabs a jar and tosses it down to Shaby. On the jar says _Gillyweed_.

Shaby smiles and passes it to Alex.

Alex opens the jar and passes Harry a piece of it.

"Eat it when we are about to jump in the water." Alex directs as Harry takes it and puts it in his pocket.

"Thank you." Harry smiles and kisses Alex's cheek. Alex closes the jar and passes it to Shaby who passes it to Toni, who puts it away.

"DRAGON SCALES!" Toni grabs the jar that she was looking for, and right behind the jar is the Worm Root.

Toni grabs both jars and climbs down the ladder.

"There, now we can make the potion." Toni passes Shaby the jars with a smile.

"Potion? What for?" Alex asks slightly amused.

"Homework?" Toni questions.

"Highly doubtful."

"Ok. I found a potion that can detect evil inside a person. It will be ready by the final task in April." Alex looks up at Toni amused yet surprised.

"You are one smart, yet weird, person." Toni shrugs her shoulders.

"It was Shaby's idea. I'm just the potion genius out of us two." Alex nods accepting the answer.

"Cool. Anyway, we have to go and get ready for the task." Alex pushes Harry toward the way that they came.

"Ok. We're rooting for you both in the tournament." Shaby smiles at Alex.

"Thanks. Good luck with the potion and your O. !" and just like that, Alex, Harry and Neville runs down the hall and to Gryffindor tower.

At Gryffindor tower, Alex runs up to her dormitory and changed in her bathing suit and shorts.

She ties the wand holder, that they are provided with, to her leg and puts her wand inside it.

Once she is done, she puts her boots on and winter coat and hat, before running down the stairs to the common room, where Neville and Harry await.

~A&H~

At the dock on the Black Lake, Alex, Harry and Neville climb out of the boat. The two 14 year olds stand side by side in the age older that they are told. Neville climbs the ladder and joins his friends Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, at the rail over the water.

As Snape walks over behind Alex, he hands her the potion.

"Drink it." Alex nods and pops the cork off and drinks the potion. She hands the vial over to Snape and holds her throat as she swallows the potion.

Once done Alex gives Snape a disgusted look just as Justin walks over and gives Alex a hug, then Michael and Terry. Luna and Cho are missing.

Alex nods at Harry after catching his eye. Harry smiles and stuffs the Gillyweed into his mouth before swallowing.

"Today we are gathered here for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announces, "Each champion has someone they care about deeply, has been taken. The task is simple. They have to search and find that person and bring them to safety. They have one hour... beginning... NOW!" the cannon goes off and each person dives into the ice, cold water.

~H&A~

As Alex swims she begins to hear music. She looks at her watch to see it is 11:30. The task began at 11.

Alex hears a cannon go off and Dumbledore's muffled voice.

Alex swims toward the music and once she reaches the clearing she sees Fleur's sister Gabrielle, Hermione, Luna, Cho and Ron. Alex hears the cannon again and Dumbledore's muffled voice again.

Alex pulls her wand out and unties Luna's rope from her ankle. She fires a spell at Hermione's rope and pushes them both to safety. She turns around in time to see Cedric and Harry break through the clearing.

"Where are Krum and Fleur?" Alex asks them.

"They were taken and are on the docks right now." Cedric tells her. Cedric releases Cho as Harry releases Ron. Alex looks at Gabrielle and fires a spell at her rope. She pushes her up to the surface as Harry and Cedric does the same to their treasures. Alex looks at her watch to see it is now 11:45.

"Let's go." Alex begins to swim toward the surface with Harry and Cedric by her side. Alex puts her wand back in the holder.

At the surface, they break through all at the same time. Just then, Alex gets pulled under again by the mermaid.

Snape's eyes widen as Cedric and Harry swims to the dock, not seeing that Alex got pulled under. Snape sees Alex struggle to get her wand, for self defence but can't. Snape removes his cloak, before running off the dock and diving into the water. As Snape swim quickly to where Alex was pulled under, he pulls out his wand before swimming down.

Snape sees Alex release her last bit of air, before blacking out. Snape swims deeper and deeper to Alex and attacks the mermaids. Once they swim away, he grabs his daughter's arm and pulls her to the surface.

As they break the surface, Snape wraps his arm around her waist and makes sure she is on her back. He pulls her to the dock and lifts her unconscious body onto the dock, before lifting himself up.

"Anapneo" Snape whispers pointing his wand at Alex's throat. Alex gasps for air and begins to cough. Snape rolls her onto her side, letting her cough up all the water. Alex sits up as Snape grabs his cloak and wraps it around her. He casts a spell, making his clothes dry and does the same to Alex. Alex shivers and buries herself into Snape's warm, protective arms.

Snape strokes Alex's soaked hair and pulls the hood of the cloak up to protect her from the wind.

"Last place is Fleur Delacour for unfinishing the task. Second last is Viktor Krum for the same results. Third place is Harry Potter. Second place is Cedric Diggory. And first place is Alex Russo-Snape for not only rescuing her treasure, but Fleur's sister Gabrielle Delacour and Hermione Granger." Dumbledore announces.

As everyone leaves, Alex is still sitting on the dock as Snape talks to Dumbledore. Alex watches the water not noticing Gabrielle, Luna and Hermione sit down on both sides of her.

"Thank you for saving me Alex." Gabrielle thanks Alex. Alex looks at her and smiles softly.

"Anything for the only girl at our school that is the same age as me." Gabrielle smiles at Alex and hugs her gently.

"I will stop glaring at you. You are good enough for my sister." Alex rolls her eyes and hugs Gabrielle back.

"Thank you." Gabrielle nods and stands up. Just like that she waves at Alex once more before disappearing into the crowd.

"You're amazing." Hermione hugs Alex before getting up as well and hunts down Ron and Harry.

Alex looks at Luna who stares back right at her.

"You're my little sister and that explains why they took you as my treasure." Alex explains to her.

"I already knew that." Luna whispers and hugs Alex tightly, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too." Alex whispers back.

**Please review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_Last Time:_

_As everyone leaves, Alex is still sitting on the dock as Snape talks to Dumbledore. Alex watches the water not noticing Gabrielle, Luna and Hermione sit down on both sides of her. _

"_Thank you for saving me Alex." Gabrielle thanks Alex. Alex looks at her and smiles softly._

"_Anything for the only girl at our school that is the same age as me." Gabrielle smiles at Alex and hugs her gently._

"_I will stop glaring at you. You are good enough for my sister." Alex rolls her eyes and hugs Gabrielle back._

"_Thank you." Gabrielle nods and stands up. Just like that she waves at Alex once more before disappearing into the crowd._

"_You're amazing." Hermione hugs Alex before getting up as well and hunts down Ron and Harry._

_Alex looks at Luna who stares back right at her._

"_You're my little sister and that explains why they took you as my treasure." Alex explains to her._

"_I already knew that." Luna whispers and hugs Alex tightly, "I love you Alex."_

"_I love you too." Alex whispers back._

_Now:_

Alex walks with Luna back up to the school. Luna has her arms wrapped around Alex, to keep her steady.

"Hello Ms. Alex Russo-Snape." Alex looks up to see Barty Crouch, "congratulations on winning the tournament so far. You are a good 10 points ahead of second place. The order is:

First place, Alex Russo-Snape with 100 points  
>Second place, Harry Potter with 90 points<br>Third place, Cedric Diggory with 89.5 points  
>Fourth place, Viktor Krum with 75 points<br>Fifth place, Fleur Delacour with 74 points."

"Why are you telling me this Mr. Barty Crouch?" Alex questions. Luna looks at Alex, as Alex said what is clearly on both their minds.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that..." Barty Crouch trails off as Mad Eye Moody cuts in, walking up behind the two girls

"Hello Crouch." Barty looks up at Mad Eye Moody. Mad Eye Moody does something behind Alex's and Luna's back that makes Barty pale. And just like that Barty walks away.

Alex and Luna turn around to face Mad Eye Moody.

"Hello Ms. Russo-Snape and Ms. Lovegood." Mad Eye Moody nods. Alex raises an eyebrow at stares at Mad Eye Moody.

"There's something off about you Professor. And I am going to figure it out." Mad Eye Moody smirks at Alex, accepting the challenge.

"This will be interesting." And just like that, Mad Eye Moody walks in the direction Barty Crouch walked in.

~A&H~

As Alex walks into the forest with Harry, Hermione and Hagrid, Alex is off to the side. Alex, Hermione and Hagrid begin to sing the school song as Harry walks ahead of them.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
>Teach us something please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot<em>"

As they say the last word, Alex looks over at Harry in time to see him fall to the ground.

"HARRY!" Alex runs over to him with Hermione and Hagrid following.

"It's Barty Crouch." Harry whispers, just loud enough for them all to hear. Alex looks over Harry's shoulder to see Barty Crouch's eyes open and not breathing. He's dead.

"Oh my..." Hermione covers her mouth. Alex begins to shake and hears Hagrid say something, but it's muffled. Harry stands up and hugs Alex to him, burying her face in his chest. Harry pulls Hermione to him and Hermione buries her face in Harry's shoulder. Hermione hugs both Harry and Alex, to keep them all together.

A few minutes later, Hagrid returns with Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"Snape, you take Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and Alex to the castle." Dumbledore tells Snape. Snape nods and gently pushes them forward.

~H&A~

At the castle after Snape walked Hermione and Harry to Gryffindor tower, Snape stands outside the door with Alex standing in front of him. Snape watches tears fill Alex's brown eyes and pulls her into a hug.

He hugs her tightly and whispers soothing words in her ear.

"Would you like to sleep in the apartment?" Snape offers. Alex nods and mutters a 'yes'.

Snape waves at Hermione and Harry who watched the full thing and both the father and daughter walks away.

As they arrive to the apartment, Snape says the password and both of them sits on the couch.

"Can I just move down here dad?" Alex asks wiping her tears away.

"Are you sure?" Snape asks with a smile.

"Yes I am. There is really no point on staying in Gryffindor tower, if I end up just staying down here. Plus the bed is more comfy." Snape chuckles and nods.

"Ok, I will talk to Dumbledore to make sure it's ok with him." Alex nods and rests her head on Snape's shoulder, falls asleep as Snape rubs her arm.

~A&H~

As time passes Dumbledore approved of Alex living in the apartment. He knows that Alex is starting to feel a little isolated from the other Gryffindors since one; she is Snape's daughter, two; she just doesn't spend a lot of time in Gryffindor tower and three; Alex has more friends in Ravenclaw then Gryffindor.

Alex only has 4, maybe 5 friends in Gryffindor. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, maybe Ron if he learns to grow up, swallow his pride, grow some balls and apologize.

As for Ravenclaw there's: Luna, Terry, Michael, Justin (obviously), and Cho.

For Hufflepuff, there's Cedric.

For Beauxbatons there's Fleur and Jo.

As Alex sits in the Potions classroom with the Hogwarts champions, Cedric, she and Harry are writing their exams early, so they can focus on the tournament.

It is the tail end of March and she and Harry are writing their last exam with Cedric... Potions.

Alex is in her regular seat, Harry is on the opposite side of the classroom and Cedric is in the middle of the back row.

The three of them have already finished the brewing part of the exam and are just finishing up the written part.

Cedric stands up and walks up to Snape.

Snape takes the exam and nods for Cedric to leave.

Harry scribbles something down and stands up after a good 5 minutes after Cedric. He walks out next after handing the exam in. Harry winks at Alex before walking out.

10 minutes later, Alex is mumbling something to herself, catching a trick question.

Alex raises her hand and stares at her paper, hearing Snape's footsteps.

"What's up?" Snape asks sitting on the desk next to Alex's.

"It says here, for the Venomisum Potion **(I made it up)** that you add 3 pieces of Worm Root. But I remember in the book, it said 4. But when you told us about the potion, you said 2. Which is it?" Alex looks up at Snape confused. Snape smirks and nods.

"I wonder if other people will catch this trick question." Snape whispers, "but you are right. It is 2. You caught it, so you get a bonus mark for it. Write a 2 under it." Alex does what she is told and even writes:

_Book says 4, dad says 2._

After Alex finish writing it, she hands the exam to Snape and stands up.

"You know Alex, you are amazing at Potions. You will be great Potion Mistress or a Potions teacher when you're older." Alex smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"I HATE school, but I love Potions and Herbology." Snape smiles.

"Oh, and that's your report card from last year." Snape pulls out Alex's exam marks and Alex opens it.

_**Hogwarts Exam Markings- Year 3**_

_**Pass**_

_**O- Outstanding**_

_**E- Exceeds Expectations**_

_**A- Acceptable**_

_**Fail**_

_**P- Poor**_

_**D**__**- Dreadful**_

_**T- Troll**_

**Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape**

**Potions year 3- O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts year 3- O**

**Charms year 3- O**

**Transfiguration year 3- O**

**History of Magic year 2- O**

**History of Magic year 3- O**

**Herbology year 3- O**

**Muggle Studies year 2- O**

**Muggle Studies year 3- O**

**Divination year 3- A**

Alex's mouth drops open in shock.

"I got all Outstanding besides Divination." Alex looks up at Snape shocked, "I got an Acceptable for the nutcase class."

Snape chuckles as Alex passes Snape her marks. Snape looks at them with a proud face.

"Great work honey." Snape pulls Alex into a hug, proud of his daughter.

"What did Justin get?"

"All Outstanding."

"Bookworm." Alex mutters.

"Well he loves school; you learn better hands on than through books. Justin is opposite." Alex nods as Snape kisses Alex's forehead, "now head on out. I will see you tonight."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too." Alex skips out of the room leaving her bag on the floor. Snape picks it up and looks at the door hearing someone clear their throat.

"The Dark Lord needs your daughter Severus. He needs her blood to use the most powerful magic that no British or American wizard, can control or use." Mad Eye Moody tells Snape. Snape narrows his eyes.

"If you are planning something for the final task Barty Crouch Jr. I will murder you with my bare hands." Snape growls. Mad Eye Moody, who is really Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise, chuckles.

"Your son and daughter are good Severus. How are you going to switch them to evil?"

"I'm not. They are not going to get involved with The Dark Lord. They deserve to be happy."

"You have gone soft Severus."

"Good. I have my kids back. They are my life. The only reason I joined was because The Dark Lord killed my wife. I thought he killed my kids too, but it turned out someone took them to safety in time." Barty Crouch Jr. rolls his eye.

"Whatever Severus. Either I will take your daughter or son to The Dark Lord. That's just a heads up." And just like that, he walks away before Snape could attack him.

**Please review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Final task is in the building.**

**Also, Happy Canada Day to those of you who are Canadian. Have a great holiday and have a great time!**

**Chapter 40**

_Last Time:_

"_Your son and daughter are good Severus. How are you going to switch them to evil?"_

"_I'm not. They are not going to get involved with The Dark Lord. They deserve to be happy."_

"_You have gone soft Severus."_

"_Good. I have my kids back. They are my life. The only reason I joined was because The Dark Lord killed my wife. I thought he killed my kids too, but it turned out someone took them to safety in time." Barty Crouch Jr. rolls his eye._

"_Whatever Severus. Either I will take your daughter or son to The Dark Lord. That's just a heads up." And just like that, he walks away before Snape could attack him._

_Now:_

April 12th arrives, and today is the final task... the maze.

Alex is wearing a blue sweater, blue track pants and dark blue t-shirt. Alex's brown hair is in a ponytail as Alex stands next to Fleur. Next to Fleur is Madam Maxime and next to her is Gabrielle.

Next to the Beauxbatons is Harry standing next to Dumbledore and next to Dumbledore is Cedric.

Next to Beauxbatons on the left, are Karkaroff and Krum.

"Inside the maze all of you will face challenges that are not normal. People you trust maybe possessed. People will change in this task and that is what you will have to keep an eye out for." Dumbledore informs them, just as the cannon goes off.

Alex walks in first then everyone else walks into the maze in order of their scores.

As Alex walks into the maze, a dementor appears. She sends her patronus, to discover it's a boggart. She casts the correct spell, and the dementor turns into a kitten.

Alex runs down the path in the maze, before making turn after turn after turn.

~H&A~

Snape watches as Fleur and Krum gets taken out of the maze. Before his eyes, he sees Barty Crouch Jr. smirk at him. Snape walks behind the stands and in that next second, he is gone.

Snape walks into the graveyard in time to see Alex, Harry and Cedric arrive by portkey.

The graveyard has a statue in the middle of the field with a cauldron in front of it. There is a house next to them, with fire burning in a circle around them.

"Alex!" Snape whispers, trying to get her attention, "Alex."

Alex turns to the sound of her name and sees Snape behind a statue.

"Dad?" Alex whispers.

"Get to the portkey." Alex looks at Cedric.

"Cedric, get to the cup!" Cedric looks at Alex like she's crazy, but looks over her shoulder to see a guy pointing his wand at them.

"_Kill the spare."_ Someone orders.

"Avada Kedavra!" the guy casts the killing curse, and before anyone could move, let alone breathe, the curse hits Cedric in the chest.

"CEDRIC!" Alex screams running over to where Cedric has fallen.

"ALEX!" Alex looks at Harry to find him getting dragged over to the statue, where Snape is hidden behind.

"HARRY!" Alex runs to Harry, and before she could react, they both get pinned to the statue. The statue's scythe blocks Harry and Alex from escaping.

"_Bring me back now Peter."_ Alex sees a white baby thing get dropped into the cauldron in front of them.

"Blood of a servant, willing given." Pettigrew starts, cutting his left hand off, "bone of father forcibly taken." Pettigrew points his wand at the bone lying at the two 14 year olds' feet. The bone levitates into the air and falls into the cauldron like Pettigrew's hand before it. Pettigrew pulls out a knife and walks to Harry, "blood of the enemy, unwillingly given." Pettigrew drags the knife along Harry's right forearm and walks away with the blood on the knife. He taps the knife, watching as three drops of blood falls into the cauldron.

Pettigrew turns and stares at Alex.

"Blood of the girl with magic unknown." Pettigrew walks over to Alex and is about to cut her left forearm, but Snape steps out from behind the statue, pushing Pettigrew away.

"Leave my daughter alone!" Snape snaps.

"Severus, we need your daughter to bring the Dark Lord back." Pettigrew explains.

"I am not going to lose my daughter! To bring him back, their magic will clash and one or both will die. I am not going to let that happen!"

"_Forget the girl. Finish it."_ Pettigrew nods and turns to the cauldron.

"With this the Dark Lord will rise again." Pettigrew takes a step back watching as the cauldron bubbles and just like that the cauldron disappears and a man, with no hair and no nose stands in its place.

"My wand Peter." The guy with long fingers holds his hand out and Pettigrew hands him his wand. The guy turns to Snape, "Let me see your arm Peter."

Pettigrew holds out his arm with a skull and snake moving around. The guy's wand touches the mark, making people immediately appear.

"Around this time 13 years ago we were planning a way to kill Harry Potter. On October 31st, 13 years ago, I died and none of you thought up ways to bring me back..." the guy glares at the people in black cloaks and masks on their faces. The guy turns toward Snape, "Severus, my loyal servant, was the only one who came back for me. It's a shame his wife, Grace, was killed at my hand for being an American wizard and wanted nothing to do with me."

Snape stares at the guy before him in shock. Alex's mouth drops open as anger fills her eyes.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Alex shouts, making the guy look at him.

"Ahh, Alex Russo-Snape." The guy smirks, "it's nice to know that you are going to die on the bones of my father..."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You don't know the name of your soon-to-be murderer?" the guy asks smirking more, "my name is Lord Voldemort."

Alex snorts, pretending to be brave on the outside, but on the inside, she is terrified.

"More like stupidmort."

"Why you filthy..."

"Stupid girl?" Alex offers grabbing her wand with her left hand, "Stupefy" the spell hits Voldemort before he could block it, since Alex did a sneaky move.

Snape rushes to Alex and pulls her and Harry off of the statue, before they run to the cup as the people in black robes and masks fire spells at them.

Once at the cup, they all grab it as Snape grips Cedric's arm.

~A&H~

Cedric's body, Snape, Harry and Alex pops out at the entrance of the maze.

Alex lets her tears fall and collapses in her father's arms. Harry lets his tears fall as Dumbledore rushes over pulling Harry to his feet.

"He's back. Voldemort's back." Harry sobs, "He had Pettigrew kill Cedric. He was going to kill Alex."

"Come on boy." Harry looks to his left to see Mad Eye Moody.

"Everything will be ok Harry. Cedric is home. You are home. Alex is home and safe." Dumbledore points at the father and daughter, and Harry looks to his right where Alex is crying in Snape's arms with Justin rubbing her back, kneeling next to them, crying as well.

Harry nods and follows Mad Eye Moody through a door.

~H&A~

Alex wipes her eyes and looks at Snape seeing his glare.

"Who are you glaring at?" Alex asks softly.

"Your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Listen, I need you to pass on a message to Dumbledore. Tell him we have an imposter among us. Can you do that?" Snape asks, making Alex nod, "good." Snape kisses Alex's forehead and get up following after Mad Eye Moody and Harry. Alex gets up and hugs Justin before walking over to Dumbledore.

She passes the message on and he, McGonagall and Alex follows through the door.

**Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_Last Time:_

_Alex wipes her eyes and looks at Snape seeing his glare._

"_Who are you glaring at?" Alex asks softly._

"_Your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Listen, I need you to pass on a message to Dumbledore. Tell him we have an imposter among us. Can you do that?" Snape asks, making Alex nod, "good." Snape kisses Alex's forehead and get up following after Mad Eye Moody and Harry. Alex gets up and hugs Justin before walking over to Dumbledore._

_She passes the message on and he, McGonagall and Alex follows through the door._

_Now:_

Alex watches as Snape barges into Mad Eye Moody's office.

"Stay here where it's safe." Dumbledore orders and as Alex nods, McGonagall and Dumbledore walks inside.

Alex leans against the wall and jumps when she hears shouting and banging.

"I have no time heroes." Alex hears Dumbledore say, "Severus, guard him. I will inform Azkaban that we have found their missing prisoner. The dementors will be happy."

Alex looks at the door and watches Harry, Dumbledore and McGonagall walk out.

"Go hang out with your father Alex." Dumbledore calls, continuing down the hall.

Alex slips into the room and walks over to Snape who has his wand pointed at the guy.

"Who's that?" Alex asks sitting down on her chair and setting on next to her's for Snape.

"Barty Crouch Jr." Snape answers.

"ALEX! DAD!" Alex looks up watching Justin run over and hugs Alex tightly.

"Hey." Alex smiles weakly as Justin pulls up a chair and sits down next to Alex.

"We are going to sit here and wait for the Azkaban guards to arrive. It will not take long."

Not even 3 minutes later, the Azkaban guards arrive. They nod at the family and takes Barty Crouch Jr. out.

"Dad, we need to talk." Alex whispers to Snape as he, Alex and Justin walks down to the apartment.

"I know." Snape whispers holding Alex's hand.

As they arrive to the apartment, Grandfather Severus opens the door to let the family inside. They all sit down on the couch, and Alex crosses her legs, Indian style.

She faces Snape as Justin sits in the arm chair next to the fireplace.

"Why did stupidmort say you are loyal?" Alex questions saying her nickname for Voldemort.

"I'm a double agent." Snape informs Alex and Justin, as Justin stays silent, "I'm a spy. I'm on the good side, not evil."

"Are you spying for stupidmort?"

"For Dumbledore. Dumbledore tells me the information that I can tell him."

"I don't really understand. Did he kill mom?"

Snape nods.

"He did. He blew my trust then. He tried to kill you two as well, but Dumbledore got to you both in time."

"So Dumbledore gave us to Theresa and Jerry?" Justin asks, "To save us."

Snape nods once again.

"Yes."Alex bites her bottom lip knowing that it was Voldemort who killed her family. He killed her mom Grace. He tried to kill her and Justin.

"Why did he kill mom?" Alex asks.

"He killed your mother because he was trying to get me to be loyal to him. Your mother was a big threat to him, and since she wouldn't join him, he killed her. He was after you and Justin because you both have the America magic, like your mother, yet you have British magic from me."

"Why did he want me more than Justin?"

"Because your magic isn't fully controllable and Justin has more British magic than American. You are mixed of both and more of a threat."

"But why?"

"Finding American wizards are rare. They are being killed off by him. You, Justin and Grace were the only ones with American magic in existence. The Dark Lord killed everyone else in the last war. He killed Grace. Harry and the both of you are the only ones that can kill him. American wizards can make up spells and have no boundaries. British magic does." Alex nods now understanding what Snape is getting at.

"He wants a fair game." Snape nods.

"Pretty much."

"So he wanted my blood to access that American magic. Then kill me so he has no competition." Snape pulls Alex to him and hugs her tightly. Justin joins the hug knowing that he and Alex are in danger.

~H&A~

A few days later, Alex climbs into the carriage after she and George broke up. Alex hugs Hermione, Ron and Harry before sitting on her bed next to Jo's. Gabrielle and Fleur are sitting on Jo's bed smirking.

"What?" Alex asks raising an eyebrow.

"You and Ron are friends again?" Jo asks avoiding the real question.

"Ya. He apologized and that's the closest thing you will ever get. Why?"

"Well..."

"Are you and Fred together?"

"Yup." Jo grins.

"You and Harry tied for first place!" Gabrielle claps her hands together.

"Beauxbatons and Hogwarts tied for first!" Fleur grins.

"Are you both drunk for just realising that?" Alex asks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alex covers her face with her hands and groans.

"I'm pissed at the moment ok? I may not see you, Gabrielle or Jo again. I'm returning to Hogwarts in September while Gabrielle will be at Beauxbatons and you and Jo will be doing whatever!" Fleur sighs and pulls Alex into a hug, just as the carriage takes off into the sky.

"You will see us again Alex. Jo, Gabrielle and I will write to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Fleur hugs Alex tighter, and Alex hugs back.

"So what is going on with you and Ron's brother Bill?" Alex asks. Are the tasks, Alex remembered seeing Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley.

Fleur blushes making Alex smirk.

"Admit it. You like, like him. Are you two dating?" Fleur blushes more and nods.

"Yes we are." Fleur admits.

"When you two get married, can I be in it?"

"And me!" Jo's hand shoots up.

"Me as well!" Gabrielle laughs.

The four of them bursts out into laughter.

It started out as teasing. If only they knew that it would actually happen in the next 3 years.

**And that's the end of year 4. Please review.**


	42. Order of the Phoenix Begins

**Chapter 42**

_Last Time:_

"_You will see us again Alex. Jo, Gabrielle and I will write to you."_

"_Promise?" _

"_I promise." Fleur hugs Alex tighter, and Alex hugs back._

"_So what is going on with you and Ron's brother Bill?" Alex asks. Are the tasks, Alex remembered seeing Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley._

_Fleur blushes making Alex smirk._

"_Admit it. You like, like him. Are you two dating?" Fleur blushes more and nods._

"_Yes we are." Fleur admits._

"_When you two get married, can I be in it?"_

"_And me!" Jo's hand shoots up._

"_Me as well!" Gabrielle laughs._

_The four of them bursts out into laughter._

_It started out as teasing. If only they knew that it would actually happen in the next 3 years._

_Now:_

As Alex, Fleur, Gabrielle and Jo walks into the palace, that is their school, they see their families.

"Alex, come meet mine and Gabrielle's parents." Fleur takes Alex's hand in her's and drags her over to her parents with Jo and Gabrielle next to her.

"Oh, chérie! Etes-vous d'accord?"_**(Oh, honey! Are you ok?)**_Fleur's mother asks her.

"Oui maman. Je suis très bien. Je veux que vous pour répondre à mon meilleur ami Alex Russo-Snape."_**(Yes mother. I'm fine. I want you to meet my best friend Alex Russo-Snape.)**_ Fleur reassures.

"Snape? Comme dans Grace et Severus Snape?"_**(Snape? As in Grace and Severus Snape?)**_

"Oui. C'est le nom de son père. Sa mère est morte."_**(Yes. That's her dad's name. Her mother died.)**_

"Oh, je sais. Votre ami et son frère étaient sur la liste des enfants disparus."_**(Oh I know. Your friend and her brother were on the missing children's list.)**_

"Alex, this is my mother Apolline Delacour." Fleur introduces in English, "and this is my father Monsieur Delacour. Mother, father, this is Alex Russo-Snape."

"Hello Ms. Russo-Snape." Monsieur greets Alex in a thick French accent.

"Hello sir." Alex nods with a smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Russo-Snape." Apolline smiles, also greeting in her thick French accent.

"Hello madam."

"Aww, you're very polite." Alex blushes as watches as Jo hugs Monsieur and Apolline.

"Hello Jo. How was school this year?" Monsieur asks the girl who is like his third daughter.

"Really good actually. Alex won along with her best friend." Jo grins, "And I'm dating her best friend Fred Weasley, while Fleur is dating Fred's older brother Bill."

Fleur shoots Jo a playful glare and laughs seeing her parent's smiles.

Gabrielle looks over at Alex, seeing her awkward look on her face.

"Hey Alex?" Alex looks at the young Delacour girl, "is that your dad and brother?" Gabrielle points at Alex's brother and father. Alex looks behind her, seeing Justin and Snape.

"Yes it is." Alex gives Gabrielle a thankful smile, "I should really go. It's nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Delacour." Alex gives Jo, Fleur and Gabrielle a hug each, "I will write to all of you this summer. Who knows, maybe we can see each other."

"Goodbye Alex." Fleur, Jo and Gabrielle calls and waves at Alex until her, Justin and Snape walks out of the palace.

~A&H~

As Alex, Justin and Snape walk into Snape manor, Alex goes straight into the living room. She sees Shaby and Toni sitting there playing Exploding Snaps. She walks over and gives them a greeting hug, before disappearing into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Alex tackles Minnie with a hug as she was opening the fridge.

"Mistress Alex!" Minnie turns around as Alex raises an eyebrow, "I mean... Alex."

"There you go. You know I hate it when you call me 'mistress'." Minnie blushes and pulls Alex into a hug.

"Minnie sorry." Alex hugs Minnie tighter to her.

"I know."

Minnie and Alex both don't notice Snape take a peek in the kitchen to see the two hug. Snape knows out of Shaby, Toni and Minnie for Alex to talk to, she will pick Minnie in a blink of an eye.

~H&A~

3 days later, Alex sees Shaby and Toni packing their trunks. It is only July 3rd and Alex gives them a questioning look.

"What are you both doing?" Alex asks stepping into Shaby's and Toni's shared room.

"Grandpa asked me and Shaby to stay at Hogwarts for the summer." Toni answers looking at Alex.

"Oh..." Alex looks at the floor and before she could blink, Toni and Shaby pull her into a hug.

"You can always owl us, or floo call. We are always going to be here for you." Shaby promises her.

"Really?" Alex whispers.

"Of course. You are family." Shaby kisses Alex's cheek gently, and Alex returns it.

The two cousins pull away and Toni frowns.

"I don't get a kiss on the cheek?" Toni pouts playfully. Alex giggles and kisses Toni's cheek and Shaby does it at the same time. Toni smirks and tackles her two best friends with a hug, "I feel better now. Oh, and congratulations on winning the tournament with Harry."

"Thanks." Alex slips out of their room and heads outside, to sit and think.

~A&H~

Snape is marking the last little bit of exams, and looks out the back window to see Alex sitting under the tree. Justin is over at Cho's house for the afternoon. Since Cedric's death, Justin, Alex and Cho haven't really spoken. Justin would just greet Alex with a hug then leave the room, not giving Alex a chance to hug back or anything. Cho hasn't said one word to Alex, but would talk to Justin in a blink of an eye.

None of Alex's friends has said a word to her.

Snape is starting to get the impression that they are blaming Alex for Cedric's death. No one believes Alex or Harry that Voldemort is back, obviously, Snape, Dumbledore, Fleur, Jo and Gabrielle believes them. One; Snape was there. Two; Dumbledore was told by Alex, Harry, Snape, even Barty Crouch Jr. Three; the Delacour sisters and Jo know Alex would never lie to them, so they know it's true.

Snape sighs and puts his quill down. He stands up and walks into the backyard, and over to the tree. He sits down next to Alex and pulls her into a hug.

"I want to cut my hair." Alex informs Snape, looking at her hair that goes below her breasts.

"Show short?" Snape asks, knowing what is running through his soon-to-be 15 year old daughter's mind. Alex wants change since she knows she can't stay the same.

"Just slightly above my shoulders." Snape nods and pulls out his wand. He mutters a spell and soon enough, Alex's hair is cut and exactly where she wants it, "thank you." Alex whispers burying her face in her father's chest starting to cry.

Snape rests his back against the tree and stretches his long legs out in front of him. He rubs his daughter's back just letting her get everything out.

"Why are none of my friends talking to me?" Alex whispers after 5 minutes. She wipes her nose on her grey hoodie since her nose is soaked from tears.

She looks up at Snape with red puffy eyes.

"I don't know." Snape answers softly, "I guess they can't just accept the fact that The Dark Lord is back." Alex rests her head on Snape's right shoulder and curls into a small ball. Snape stares at his daughter to notice that she has lost too much weight, "Are you eating right Alexandra?"

Alex looks up with a frown.

"Not really..." Alex whispers honestly, knowing that she can't hide things from Snape, "I have been too upset to eat lately. I haven't really eaten anything since Cedric's..."

Snape wraps his left arm around Alex holding her close.

"You are going to start eating more Alex. I will make sure Minnie is watching you." Alex nods softly not bothering to argue. She knows what she is doing is wrong. She wants to go back to the way she was before.

"Is it my fault that Cedric was murdered?"

"No. You told him to run, just like I did. Pettigrew was just too quick." Alex sniffles, starting to feel the tears come again.

"Let's go." Snape lifts Alex up to her feet, standing up.

"Where are we going?" Alex asks quietly.

"Somewhere where you need to be." And just like that, Snape and Alex disappear from the backyard.

~H&A~

Snape and Alex arrive to a graveyard that is near Hogwarts. Snape wraps his right arm around Alex's waist and leads her through the graveyard and stops at a certain grave. Alex looks at the gravestone.

_**In Loving Memory of:**_

_**Cedric Arthur Diggory**_

_**Born on November 20**__**th**__** 1999 – Died on April 12**__**th**__** 2015**_

_**At the age of 16.**_

_**Beloved son, best friend and intelligent student. **_

Alex lets tears fall and kneels down next to Cedric's grave.

She begins to say everything she would have if she was at his funeral at the school.

"You never said 'I'm leaving'  
>You never said 'good-bye'<br>You were gone before we knew it  
>And only you knew why<br>A million times we needed you  
>A million times we cried<br>If love alone could have saved you  
>You never would have died<br>In life we loved you dearly  
>In death we love you still<br>In our hearts you hold a place  
>That no one could ever fill<br>It broke our hearts to lose you  
>But you didn't go alone<br>For part of us went with you  
>The day you went home.<br>You were always there  
>When we needed you.<br>No task too great or small.  
>With a loving heart and a willing hand,<br>For us you did them all.  
>Thanks for the years you gave us,<br>For the dreams that we shared.  
>We only pray when you left us,<br>That you knew how much we cared."

Alex lets more tears fall and just cries into her hands.

Snape watches Alex sadly and goes onto his knees next to her. He pulls her into a hug and they just sit there. Alex crying and Snape holding her close.

**Please review. Oh, and yes that poem is something close to me. I wrote it for my Writer's Craft class. I did borrow a line or two from a real poem. We were allowed to anyway. Plus a line or two was on a funeral card thing that my sister got from my teacher's funeral just a few months ago. RIP Mrs. Coe. I love you greatly.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_Last Time:_

_Alex lets tears fall and kneels down next to Cedric's grave._

_She begins to say everything she would have if she was at his funeral at the school._

"_You never said 'I'm leaving'  
>You never said 'good-bye'<br>You were gone before we knew it  
>And only you knew why<br>A million times we needed you  
>A million times we cried<br>If love alone could have saved you  
>You never would have died<br>In life we loved you dearly  
>In death we love you still<br>In our hearts you hold a place  
>That no one could ever fill<br>It broke our hearts to lose you  
>But you didn't go alone<br>For part of us went with you  
>The day you went home.<br>You were always there  
>When we needed you.<br>No task too great or small.  
>With a loving heart and a willing hand,<br>For us you did them all.  
>Thanks for the years you gave us,<br>For the dreams that we shared.  
>We only pray when you left us,<br>That you knew how much we cared."_

_Alex lets more tears fall and just cries into her hands._

_Snape watches Alex sadly and goes onto his knees next to her. He pulls her into a hug and they just sit there. Alex crying and Snape holding her close._

_Now:_

As Alex skips down the stairs on the warm summer day of July 29th, 2015, she skips into the kitchen.

"Morning family!" Alex greets happily. Ever since going to Cedric's grave, Alex has been happier than she was at the beginning of summer. Alex is obviously still blaming herself, but is slowly moving on. She's just going at her own pace.

"Morning Alex." Snape smiles.

"Morning Alex!" Minnie waves.

"Alex." Justin nods. Alex and Justin have improved on their communication. Justin and Alex will only say one word to each other, but that is it.

"Justin." Alex frowns and sits down at the table.

"You're letters for Hogwarts is in." Snape breaks the silence. He passes his 17 year old son his envelope and passes his still 14 year old daughter her's.

Justin opens his envelope and reads it.

_**Hogwarts Exam Markings**_

_**Pass**_

_**O- Outstanding**_

_**E- Exceeds Expectations**_

_**A- Acceptable**_

_**Fail**_

_**P- Poor**_

_**D**__**- Dreadful**_

_**T- Troll**_

**Justin Elijah Russo-Snape**

**Herbology year 6- O**

**Potions year 6- O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts year 6- O**

**Astronomy year 6- O**

**Charms year 6- O**

**Transfiguration year 6- O**

**Muggle Studies year 6- O**

**Ancient Ruins year 6- O**

"All Outstanding." Justin smirks and looks at Alex, "what about you my dear little sister." Alex looks at Justin, seeing the determination on his face. Alex leans back in her seat with a sigh.

"What is your problem Justin? Every day you have been giving me the cold shoulder. I am your SISTER! Just tell me what the hell your problem is!" Alex looks Justin in the eye.

"My best friend was murdered Alexandra. You and Harry were there! I never got the chance to say goodbye to him. I bet you and Harry did." Alex shakes her head, her straight shoulder-length hair waving back and forth.

"It was sudden Justin Elijah. Pettigrew used the killing curse on Cedric. It was so fast that no one had the chance to save him. Trust me, if I could have, I would've. I would've stepped in the path to save him. Just so you know... Cedric was my best friend too." Alex gets up and storms out of the kitchen. She walks to the front door and slams it on her way out.

~A&H~

As Alex walks down the sidewalk to the abandoned ruins just 10 minutes from the house, she opens her letter.

_**Hogwarts Exam Markings**_

_**Pass**_

_**O- Outstanding**_

_**E- Exceeds Expectations**_

_**A- Acceptable**_

_**Fail**_

_**P- Poor**_

_**D**__**- Dreadful**_

_**T- Troll**_

**Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape**

**Muggle Studies year 4- E**

**Care of Magical Creatures year 4- O**

**Potions year 4- O**

**Transfiguration year 4- O**

**Charms year 4- O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts year 4- O **

**Herbology year 4- O**

Alex smiles, proud with her marks. She slips the envelope into her jeans pocket. Alex is wearing black skinny jeans, pink t-shirt with a white vest. Her converse is black and pink, and her hair is straight with a white flower clip, holding her bangs out of her face. Alex's wand is in her vest inside pocket, which is really for cell phones.

As Alex arrives to the ruins, she pushes the gate open and walks up the hill to where the castle would be, back in the day. She lifts herself up on the wall, then stands and walks along the top of the wall to the one spot she absolutely loves.

As she arrives to her spot, she jumps down. Her spot is covered with flowers and is at the edge of a cliff.

Alex slides down the side of the cliff to her cave. The only person that knows her spot is of course... Minnie.

Alex walks into her cave, and her eyes widen, seeing the person that used to be her best friend, from when she was 7.

"Mason?" Alex covers her mouth as the guy, known as Mason, walks over to her.

Mason Greyback used to be Alex's best friend. They met when they were 7 years old. Mason is a werewolf and knows Alex is a wizard.

"For my best friend and a wizard, you are easy to track down." Mason smirks at Alex walking up to her. He takes her hands in his and narrows his eyes suddenly.

"What are you doing here?" Alex whispers, seeing his glare. Mason's grip tightens, making Alex wince.

"I don't have to answer to a slut." Mason slams Alex into the rock wall on Alex's right, making her wince again, "my mission was to kill your parents and brother. I succeeded. Mission to take you to The Dark Lord and to kill you, that's going to happen right now." Before Alex could blink, she is pined against the wall in a room covered with crystal balls.

"What is wrong with you Mason?" Alex breaths feeling tears fill her eyes, "why did you kill my parents and little brother? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Alex's chin trembles as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Mason grabs Alex's arms and throws her away from him. Alex slides across the floor and hits her head off the opposite wall.

"Mason, enough." Alex weakly lifts herself off the floor and sees Voldemort walk into the room, "go see your father. Alex is mine." Mason smirks at Alex and bows to Voldemort.

"As you wish." Mason walks out of the room, but not before Alex sees the skull and snake on his right forearm. Alex knows that is the Dark Mark.

"Alex." Alex looks at Voldemort to see him smile at her, like she is an old friend, "have a seat." Voldemort makes two chairs appear and he sits down on one.

Alex sits down on the other nervously.

"I will call your father in to come and get you, after I speak with you." Voldemort promises Alex.

"How can I trust you?" Alex questions.

"I am not here to kill you Alex."

"Why did you order Mason to kill my parents and little brother? Why are you ordering him to kill me?"

"One, I did order Mason to kill your parents and little brother. Two, I did not order him to kill you. His father, Friar Greyback is ordering him to. I ordered him to kill your parents and little brother because it was supposed to draw you out of hiding. The person you were on the phone with was me."

"How could it have been you, if you were dead?"

"I wasn't actually dead Alex." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Why am I here?"

"I need you to get a prophecy for me."

"Why?"

"Because it will tell me other ways to get some of your magic without killing you." Alex raises an eyebrow, "I am a murderer, but that doesn't mean that I will not do a favour for your father."

Alex bites her lip.

"Do you have a knife and a vial?" Voldemort nods and passes Alex both items.

Alex pricks her finger with the tip of the knife and puts a few drops into the vial. She puts her finger in her mouth and passes them both to Voldemort.

"Can I go now?" Voldemort takes Alex's right hand and just like that, appears in Snape Manor.

"My Lord." Alex looks at the couch to see Snape standing there with a worried look.

"Hello Severus. One of my servants hurt your daughter here. He was going to kill her, so I am going to have to deal with him and his father. Keep your eye on her." Voldemort nods at Snape then kisses the back of Alex's hand, "I will deal with Greyback and Greyback junior. You will not see Greyback junior ever again."

And just like that, Voldemort disappears.

"Thank god you are ok." Snape breaths and pulls Alex to him.

"I gave him some of my blood." Alex whispers hugging Snape back.

"I know. I saw the vial in his hand. Did he force it?"

"No. He said he wanted this prophecy to find a way to get some of my magic without killing me." Snape smiles.

"The Dark Lord says I am a loyal servant." Alex nods.

"He said that he will do a favour for you. Which was to find a way to get some of my magic, without killing me." Snape kisses Alex's forehead.

"I want you to show me your secret spot in a few days. But until then, you are grounded to the house." Alex nods with a sigh. She knew this was coming.

She's just happy that Voldemort didn't kill her. Or Mason Greyback for that matter.

**Please review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

_Last Time:_

"_Thank god you are ok." Snape breaths and pulls Alex to him._

"_I gave him some of my blood." Alex whispers hugging Snape back._

"_I know. I saw the vial in his hand. Did he force it?"_

"_No. He said he wanted this prophecy to find a way to get some of my magic without killing me." Snape smiles._

"_The Dark Lord says I am a loyal servant." Alex nods._

"_He said that he will do a favour for you. Which was to find a way to get some of my magic, without killing me." Snape kisses Alex's forehead._

"_I want you to show me your secret spot in a few days. But until then, you are grounded to the house." Alex nods with a sigh. She knew this was coming._

_She's just happy that Voldemort didn't kill her. Or Mason Greyback for that matter._

_Now:_

Alex sighs as August 20th, 2015 arrives. Her 15th birthday.

"Alex! Come on! Time to get your school supplies!" Snape calls from downstairs.

Alex sighs once more before getting off her bed, where she was doing the last assignment for Transfiguration, and heads downstairs.

"Come on." Snape says once more heading to the fireplace. Alex grabs a handful of Floo Powder and heads to her destination.

~A&H~

As she and Snape walks around Diagon Alley to get to the robe shop.

"You know my size dad. I don't see the point why I will have to go in there." Alex sighs. Snape rolls his eyes.

"You go to the book store and get your books then. I won't take long." Alex smiles and kisses Snape's chin, since that's the only place she can reach. Snape watches Alex run down the path and slips into the book store.

In the book store, Alex begins to get her books that she needs.

Transfiguration year 5, Potions year 5, Defence Against the Dark Arts year 5, Charms year 5, Herbology year 5, Muggle Studies year 5, Care of Magical Creatures year 5.

Alex stacks all the books under her right arm and pulls out her school list with her left hand. She looks at the books and rolls her eyes.

_History of Magic year 5_.

"I HATE that class." Alex mutters angrily as she grabs the textbook from the shelf.

"Hate what class?" Alex jumps and turns around to see Snape behind her with a package, which is her robe, and a few spares.

"History of Magic."

Snape fights a laugh and looks at Alex amused.

"Then why did you sign up for it?"

"I have no clue." Alex heads to the check out desk and Snape pays for the books, after the casher puts the books in a box and wraps the box with paper.

Alex carries the package, which are her books as Snape leads them to the ice cream parlour.

"Stay here. I will be right back." Alex watches Snape leave the parlour, as Alex sits down in her chair. She puts her feet on the chair across from her and just sighs. Snape never wished Alex a Happy Birthday. Did he forget?

~H&A~

Snape disappears into Gringotts and looks over the big groups of people, looking for the one girl he is looking for.

"Hello Professor Snape." Snape looks to his left to see the girl he is looking for... Luna Lovegood.

"Hello Ms. Luna Lovegood. How are you today?" Snape asks.

"I'm doing very well. May I go see Alex?" Snape smiles and nods.

The two of them begins their short journey to the ice cream parlour.

In the ice cream parlour, Luna looks at the table Snape pointed her at, and sees Alex fast asleep.

Luna smiles and quietly walks over to her. She wraps her arms around Alex's shoulders and kisses her cheek.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." Luna watches Alex's eyes open and looks at her.

"LUNA!" Alex tackles Luna with a hug and the two of them falls to the ground. Snape chuckles and sits down in the chair that Alex had her feet on.

People in the parlour looks over at the two girls like they are zoo animals.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks gets to her feet and helping Luna to her's.

"Your dad invited me." Luna smiles, "he is letting me stay at your house for the rest of the summer." Alex turns at looks at her father, who has a smirk on his face.

"Happy 15th Birthday." Alex walks around the table and hugs Snape tightly. Luna sits down on the chair at the end of the table, facing the doors.

"Thank you dad." Alex whispers hugging Snape tightly.

"You're welcome." Snape hugs Alex back, before letting her go back to her seat.

~A&H~

For the next few days, Alex and Luna have been relaxing around the house, playing in the backyard and walking around town.

August 29th arrives, and Alex is up earlier then Luna. Alex looks at the clock next to her to see it is 9am. She and Luna normally awake at 10:30am. Alex closes her eyes hoping for sleep to arrive, nope. Alex gets up and walks downstairs in her spaghetti strap top and pj pants. She walks into the kitchen while putting her hair in a messy ponytail.

"Morning Minnie." Alex yawns sitting down at the table.

"Morning Alex." Minnie smiles putting a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast, "your friend Harry is in the newspaper." Alex takes her fork and takes a bite while looking at Minnie.

"Why?" Minnie passes Alex the newspaper, Daily Prophet.

Alex looks at the cover.

_15 year old Harry Potter let off of charges?_ Page 4

_Break-in at Azkaban Prison._ Page 2

Alex flips to page 4.

_15 year old Harry James Potter is charged with exposing magic to muggles. He is also expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He has a trail today at 8am to see if the Ministry of Magic will follow through._

Alex rolls her eyes knowing there is something more to it then what the newspaper says.

She flips to page 2 to read about the break-in at Azkaban Prison.

_There has been a break-in at Azkaban Prison. The prison of Bellatrix Lestrange has been broken into along with a few unannounced Death Eaters, following of You-Know-Who._

_Will they be caught?_

Alex sighs and puts the paper down.

Alex goes back to eating in time to see Justin walk into the kitchen.

"Hey." Alex whispers looking at Justin as he sits down.

"Hi." Minnie outs Justin's food in front of him and he begins to eat, not saying a word.

After eating, Alex steps outside and sits down on the porch. She lets a few tears to fall, feeling alone in the world. Out of everyone out of her friends, Luna is the only one that will talk to her. Out of everyone in her family, Minnie and Snape are the only ones who talk to her. Shaby sorta talks to her, but barely.

Alex pulls her knees to her chest and begins to cry.

**Please review.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

_Last Time:_

_Alex sighs and puts the paper down._

_Alex goes back to eating in time to see Justin walk into the kitchen._

"_Hey." Alex whispers looking at Justin as he sits down._

"_Hi." Minnie outs Justin's food in front of him and he begins to eat, not saying a word._

_After eating, Alex steps outside and sits down on the porch. She lets a few tears to fall, feeling alone in the world. Out of everyone out of her friends, Luna is the only one that will talk to her. Out of everyone in her family, Minnie and Snape are the only ones who talk to her. Shaby sorta talks to her, but barely._

_Alex pulls her knees to her chest and begins to cry._

_Now:_

As Alex, Luna and Justin walks onto the platform for the Hogwarts train, Justin walks away pushing his trolley.

"I honestly want to hex him." Luna mutters watching Justin walk to their friends Terry, Michael, and Cho.

"You can go join them. I'll find a compartment." Alex looking sadly at their friends before walking to the train, leaving Luna.

Luna sighs sadly watching her best friend walk to the train. Luna pushes her trolley to Terry, Michael, Justin and Cho, getting ready to speak her mind.

As Luna arrives to the four, she glares at them.

"What's with the glare Luna?" Cho asks Luna.

"I'm angry with all of you. Alex told me that she has been writing to all of you all summer, and all you did was ignore her! I was the only one that wrote back to her, and I was on vacation with my father half of the summer. When I got home, I found hundreds of letters. She told me how all of you were ignoring her and how she is feeling alone in this world. She is blaming herself for Cedric's death and she thinks you are blaming her. Harry and Professor Snape were there! They watched You-Know-Who come back. They watched as Pettigrew MURDERED Cedric. It was so fast that they couldn't react or breathe, or even blink. Alex tried to get Cedric to the portkey, but Pettigrew killed him. You-Know-Who almost killed Harry and Alex but Professor Snape saved them.

"You-Know-Who sent one of his servants and they kidnapped Alex over the summer. All he wanted was some of Alex's blood, because Alex's magic is rare. You-Know-Who murdered Alex's mum. Alex's ex friend Mason Greyback..." as soon as Luna said Mason's name, Justin's eyes widen, "took Alex to You-Know-Who. To live, Alex had to give some of her blood to You-Know-Who.

"Now why I am angry with all of you are because you all are losing an amazing friend because of your stupid motives." Luna glares at them once more before turning to Justin, "you are a horrible older brother Justin. She was there when you needed her. Now when she needs you, you won't give her the time of day." And just like that, Luna walks away and onto the train with her trunk being dragged behind her.

~H&A~

Harry, Hermione and Ron are sitting on the train, whispering back and forth about the trail.

"I'm just happy you are free of all charges." Hermione whispers to Harry.

"I know." Harry smiles. Before they could put another word in, the door slides open. They all look up to see Luna.

"Have you seen Alex? I have searched the whole train and can't find her." Luna asks. Each person shakes their heads, "can you watch my trunk?" Hermione agrees and Luna restarts her search. Just then... the train begins to move.

~A&H~

Alex sits in the last abandon compartment and just cries. Alex hears footsteps and sniffles.

"Alex?" Alex hears Luna's worried voice.

Alex looks up to see Luna wearing her Spectrespecs. Spectrespecs are 3D glasses that you can see magic.

Luna kneels down next to Alex and pulls her into a hug.

"I was looking everywhere for you." Luna whispers letting a few tears fall, "I was beginning to think that you walked off the train and went back home."

Alex wraps her arms around Luna's waist and just breaks down.

After 10 minutes, Luna is wiping Alex's tears away.

"Let's go sit with Harry, Ron and Hermione." Luna pulls Alex to her feet and grabs her trunk.

"I... I thought you were sitting with J... Justin, C... Cho, T... Terry and M... Michael?" Alex stutters.

"Nope. I'm angry with them so I am not giving them the time of day until they say sorry to you." Luna laces her fingers through Alex's and Luna leads them to the right compartment.

~H&A~

Luna opens the compartment door to see that her trunk is next to Hermione's, Ron's, Harry's and Neville's.

"Here." Ron smiles and takes Alex's trunk and with Harry's help, they put it up with Luna's.

"Come join us." Hermione pats the two empty seats next to her. Hermione is at the window with Harry, Ron and Neville across from her. Luna gently pushes Alex in and gets her to sit in-between her and Hermione.

Alex looks at the floor and wipes her eyes. Luna wraps her arms around the girl who accepted her for her, who became her best friend, who she looks up to, who is like her older sister. Alex rests her head on Luna's shoulder and just lets her comfort her.

Harry looks at the girl, who stole his heart.

"How was your summer Neville?" Hermione asks breaking the silence.

"It was good. Working on summer homework and just relaxed with Gran. You?" Neville answers.

"Homework and just traveling with my parents. Ron?"

"Homework and spent time with the family. Luna?" Ron smiles and looks at Luna.

"Homework and spent the last week and four days with Alex at her house. Before that, half the summer my father and I traveled." Luna smiles, "Harry?"

"Left in the dark about what is going on in the wizard world and my life was a living hell. Alex?" Harry rolls his eyes and answers honestly.

"All my friends besides Luna betrayed me and never wrote back. Justin won't even talk to me. Shaby and Toni talked to me a little bit, but were too busy at Hogwarts. Dad and Minnie were always there, but I felt lonely and betrayed. So how do you think my summer was? I feel like everyone blames me for Cedric's death." Alex stands up and is about to walk out when Luna and Hermione pulls her back. The two girls hugs Alex tightly finally getting the inside look of how Alex is feeling.

To be honest, Ron and Hermione didn't know where Alex lives to send her letters. Harry was unable to write because the Dursley's hate magic. Neville, well, he never writes to anyone because he forgets.

"We don't blame you for Cedric, Alex." Ron whispers gently, "we know it was Pettigrew."

"Ya Alex. I'm sorry I didn't write. You know me, I forget." Neville smiles gently. Alex laughs softly, wiping her tears.

"Ron and I don't know where you live. But we would have written to you." Alex nods, "can we have your address now? We actually wrote you letters all summer, but have no idea where you live." Hermione pulls out of the hug and stands up. She climbs onto the seat and opens her trunk. She grabs a stack of envelopes and closes her trunk. She sits back down and puts it on Alex's lap. All of them are for Alex, and only from Hermione.

"I wrote you some too." Ron grins.

"I did as well." Harry reaches over and rubs Alex's knee, "I couldn't send them because of the Dursley's. I would have sent them with Hedwig but she was locked away. Each of your letters I replied to. And I don't blame you. I was there, same with your dad. We all saw him come back. And when Ron wrote to me, telling me that you were kidnapped. Are you ok?" Alex nods.

"Ya."

"What happened?" Harry asks moving so he is sitting on the floor at Alex's feet, rubbing her knees soothingly.

"My ex friend Mason Greyback is a werewolf. He kidnapped me and took me to Tom Riddle. Mason killed my parents, Theresa and Jerry and little brother. Tom killed my real mom, Grace. But Tom took me home after our little talk because he knows that dad is loyal. Tom just wanted some of my blood because I have 'special' magic."

Harry's eyes grow wide.

"But to do that, Voldemort has to kill you."

Alex shakes her head.

"No. He found a way. He was doing a favour for dad. Letting me live. I guess he likes dad." Harry chuckles knowing Alex is trying to lighten the mood.

"You are never going to be alone Alex." Neville smiles, changing the topic, "we are all behind you and are here for you."

"Thank you." Harry smiles and takes Alex's right hand in his, "I heard about the trail. Did everything go good?"

"Ya." Harry smiles.

"Why was there a trial?"

"Dementors attacked me and Dudley at the park. I used the patronus charm to get rid of them. They almost sucked out Dudley's soul." Alex nods.

"So the Ministry cleared you of all charges?"

"Yup." Alex smiles.

"Good. It's a stupid reason to charge you anyways. You saved your cousin. And it's called self-defence."

Luna looks at Hermione and they smile knowingly. They know for a fact that Alex and Harry will start dating.

**Please review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_Last Time:_

"_Dementors attacked me and Dudley at the park. I used the patronus charm to get rid of them. The almost sucked out Dudley's soul." Alex nods._

"_So the Ministry cleared you of all charges?"_

"_Yup." Alex smiles._

"_Good. It's a stupid reason to charge you anyways. You saved your cousin. And it's called self-defence." _

_Luna looks at Hermione and they smile knowingly. They know for a fact that Alex and Harry will start dating._

_Now:_

Luna, Alex, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry climbs off of the train, stepping onto the platform.

The 6 of them arrives to the carriages and climbs in.

"What is that thing?" Harry questions looking at a horse thing pulling the carriage.

"There is nothing there Harry." Hermione tells Harry.

"Don't worry. I can see it Harry." Alex smiles, "it's a Thestral. It can only be seen by people who have seen someone die. Luna saw her mom die. You and I saw Cedric."

Harry sees Alex's eyes go sad. Luna laces her's and Alex's hands together.

"My mum had a habit of making potions. The potion went wrong and blew up, killing her." Luna explains her mom's death as the Thestral begins to pull the carriage up to the school.

"Potter!" They hear someone call to Harry, behind them after they got off the carriage. They all turn to see Draco, "I'm surprised that they are letting you walk around free. Soon they will realise that they made the wrong move and will lock you up in Azkaban."

"Shut up Malfoy." Alex snaps, "And they won't lock Harry up. They will lock up your father. After all, he is a Death Eater." Draco glares at Alex before smirking.

"Ahh, Alex. My Gryffindor ex-girlfriend. Man I made a stupid move on getting with you. You and George Weasley got together, and then you ended up cheating on him with Potter. What does Potter have that Weasley and I didn't? Perhaps fame?" Alex rolls her eyes.

"What Harry has that you don't, is a heart. George and I just realised that we like each other as friends, not as a couple. Just get over it Malfoy."

"Anyway, I want you to meet my girlfriend." Alex's eyes secretly grow wide, "this is Alexis. She's a transfer student from Salem and turns 15 on February 15th."

"February 10th you idiot." 'Alexis' rolls her eyes.

"Sorry, 10th."

Alex snorts beginning to laugh.

"Alexis. Seriously? You can't get over me Malfoy, can you?" Luna covers her mouth beginning to laugh. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville chuckles as they all walk away laughing.

~H&A~

"Why did you say I'm your girlfriend Draco? I'm your cousin." Alexis rolls her eyes.

"That is my ex-girlfriend." Draco whispers.

"Trying to make her jealous?"

"Alexis Arianne Lestrange, I am not trying to make my ex jealous."

"Ok fine. You are jealous that she dated a guy a few months after your breakup. All summer, all you ever talked about it Alex this, Alex that. Get over her." Alexis snaps.

"Alexis." Draco says in a warning voice.

"Whatever."

"Have you met your mother yet?" Alexis shakes her head annoyed.

"How could I have met her if I have been living with you all summer and she was in Azkaban? I'm from Salem and been there since I was 7 years old. I lived with you all the time before that and after I came back this past summer. Explain that to me." Alexis snaps.

"Just get into the main entrance." Draco grabs Alexis' hand and they walk into the school. Alexis joins the first year students as Draco walks into the great hall and sits down at his table. If only he and Alexis knew that Alex was spying on them with Luna.

~A&H~

"Welcome first year students, transfer students and returning students. There are a few changes going on around here at the school. First, please welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Delores Umbridge." The staff claps as the students clap slowly.

"She was at my hearing." Harry whispers to Hermione, Ron and Alex.

"Can I call her Umbitch?" Alex questions, "or toad? She looks a lot like a toad. A pink toad." Ron covers his mouth trying hard not to laugh. Alex looks at Ron, "I'm serious. She does look like a pink toad. A giant one at that."

"Alex, this is disrespectful." Alex looks at Hermione to see her fighting a smile and a laugh.

Alex smiles innocently.

"She's a bitch though." Alex whispers, "A BITCH TOAD!" Alex covers her mouth looking up to see everyone staring at her.

Alex stands up and waves.

"On behalf of all students I would like to say something, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore looks at Alex amused and nods.

"Come on up here then Ms. Russo-Snape." Dumbledore approves. Snape and Justin watch their daughter/sister walk forward and up the steps. Alex turns and faces the school.

"Ok, so I would just like to say something really quick. I have witnessed Cedric's death last year and I feel like everyone is blaming me for his death. But it is not my fault. It happened so fast that no one, not even me, could react. Cedric was murdered and I am sure Professor Dumbledore already informed you.

"But there is one last thing I would like to say. Friendships die and come. But true friends always stand with you and will never leave your side." Alex turns and looks at the giant pink toad, "welcome to Hogwarts Professor Umbridge." Alex steps down and walks over to her seat, giving Luna a high-five on her way.

"Let's begin the sorting." Dumbledore announces.

Around 10 minutes later, the one name Alex was waiting for, arrives.

"Alexis Arianne Lestrange." McGonagall calls. Alexis steps forward and takes a seat.

"_Slytherin!"_ The sorting hat calls. Alexis gets up and takes a seat next to Draco.

~H&A~

The next morning, Alex walks down to the great hall, but ends up crashing to Alexis on the way.

"Sorry." Alex apologies.

"It's ok. Alex right?" Alexis asks.

"Yes. And you're Alexis right?"

"Ya." Alexis sighs, "I hate my name sometimes though."

"Why? No one calls you Ari?"

"No, I do like that nickname though."

"Well I can always call you that."

"Sweet. Thanks."

"No problem." Ari and Alex walks into the great hall together before going different ways.

"What was that?" Draco asks Ari.

"What?" Ari asks.

"You were just with my ex."

"So? She's nice."

"Doesn't matter. You, my cousin, were just with my ex."

"Oh get the fuck over it Draco." Ari stands up, grabs 3 pieces of toast and disappears out of the great hall.

~A&H~

Alex sits down at the table with Hermione, Harry and Ron and begins to eat.

"Here's your schedule Ms. Russo-Snape." McGonagall smiles and hands Alex her timetable.

**7 – 8:** breakfast

**8 – 9:** Care of Magical Creatures year 5

**9 – 10:** Charms year 5

**10 – 11:** Defence Against the Dark Arts year 5

**11 – 12:** lunch

**12 – 1:** Transfiguration year 5

**1 – 2:** Herbology year 5

**2 – 3:** Muggle Studies year 5

**3 – 4:** Potions year 5

**4 – 5:** History of Magic year 5

**5 – 6: **supper

"I still hate History of Magic." Alex groans.

"What do you have?" Hermione asks.

"Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Charms with Flitwick, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge, Transfiguration with McGonagall, Herbology with Sprout, Muggle Studies with Burbage, Potions with dad, and History of Magic with Biggs." Alex answers, "You?"

"All the same as you. Same with Harry and Ron." Hermione answers happily.

Harry, who is sitting on Alex's right, rubs her knee with his left hand. Alex blushes and places her left hand on top of his. The two of them continues to eat like nothing happened.

Hermione and Ron look at each other knowingly but continue to eat like they don't know.

**Please review.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you ****Elena Efron-Malik18**** for writing this chapter! I love you Smartie!**

**bellas sister**- To explain for amazing review from the first chapter, asking how I got the idea from Hotel for Dogs is on how they are stuck with the idiots and basically homeless, if you REALLY think about it, since they have to struggle to survive in many ways. The homeless part is where the idea formed. But then how they get taken in by the amazing dude that I like, I formed the ending of the story in my head. Now for the in-between... it's a work in progress. I'm just beginning year 7, and there's a twist that I just finished writing (chapter 67). I get ideas from almost everywhere. I got an idea from the song Pray by Justin Bieber. Ya, ideas from anywhere. I am writing a High School Musical/Last Song, High School Musical/Camp Rock, another WOWP/HP where Alex and Justin are Dumbledore's kids and Max and Ramona (Joey King's character in Ramona and Beezus) are adopted by Dumbledore. Then there's one that Alex and Justin are Lupin's kids and that one starts in Year 3. To many ideas honestly. All of them are being written but on the back burner until this story, Dreams May Do Come True (High School Musical) and A Fight To The Death (The Hunger Games/WOWP) are done being written. Well, A Fight To The Death is completed and my new THG/WOWP is almost completed too.

**Also guys can you check out hopelessromanticgurl's first Harry Potter/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover? Here's the link:**

**/s/8351955/1/Wizards_at_Hogwarts**

**Chapter 47**

_Last Time:_

"_I still hate History of Magic." Alex groans._

"What do you have?" Hermione asks.

"Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Charms with Flitwick, Defence Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge, Transfiguration with McGonagall, Herbology with Sprout, Muggle Studies with Burbage, Potions with dad, and History of Magic with Biggs." Alex answers, "You?"

"All the same as you. Same with Harry and Ron." Hermione answers happily.

Harry, who is sitting on Alex's right, rubs her knee with his left hand. Alex blushes and places her left hand on top of his. The two of them continues to eat like nothing happened.

Hermione and Ron look at each other knowingly but continue to eat like they don't know.

_Now:_

The first two classes have passed quickly, too quickly, because Alex felt like the morning had passed by in a blur and there was that nagging feeling of something about to happen soon. Something that she couldn't figure out, but figure sooner or later-hopefully later; that kind of feeling. Biting her lip, she hugged her books to her chest and went to her next class after Charms.

Defence Against the Dark Arts...with "Toad face" Umbridge, oh joy...how lovely. The corridors were crowded, students lining the walls like permanent fixtures in a museum. "Hey Love," a voice whispered in Alex's ear, she smiled, stopping in her tracks in time to feel two arms snake around her waist.

"Harry." she said, turning around to face him, "how was your school day so far?" he rolled his eyes.

"Boring-I was distracted a lot." Alex smirked, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Your always distracted."

"Am I?" she giggled, pushing a tendril of hair behind her ear. The four-eyed fifth year smiled, interlacing their fingers as they continued to walk to class. "So...what class do you have now?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Toad face's class...she's a bitch." Harry chuckled, "yeah seems like a bit of tosser doesn't she?" Alex smiled, "well I'm glad someone agrees-Hey, you okay?" Harry's face had gone tense, his shoulders square and his eyes squeezed shut as if trying to block out a terribly loud noise or cease a really bad head ache. His lips twitched as he tried to gain back some control. "Harry?" Alex said again, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Harry..hey, it's fine..."

He swallowed, his eyes opening slowly and his breath coming out quickly, "Wh...We should get to class. Can't be late." Alex bit her lip, watching as Harry's figure got smaller walking down the corridor.

~~A&H~~

The students chattered amongst themselves as they were gathered in their seats; some were leaning against others. Draco swaggered in, a smirk on his face as his eyes scanned the classroom for the particular brunette 5th year that is Alex Russo-Snape.

She was sitting by Pothead and Weasel, he rolled his eyes; why not kill two birds with one stone, and antagonize those two while he charmed his way back to Alex. "Hey...pothead, you still here?" Alex glared up at him, squeezing Harry's hand tightly.

"Go away Malfoy," she muttered, Harry wasn't speaking; he was ignoring the Slytherin bastard. Draco smirked, his eyes glistening with something Alex couldn't name. "Not very friendly are we?" Ron sneered, standing up from his desk and aiming his wand at him.

"Shove off Malfoy, or I'll-"

"Wands away now Mr. Weasley." said an overly chipper voice, the students turned around, seeing ol' toad face, Dolores Umbridge, standing perfectly still and straight in the back of the class; her green eyes staring judgingly at the students. Draco's smirk fell a bit, and when he spoke he spoke in a harsh whisper, "I'll deal with you later Weasel." he cursed, stuffing his hands in his pockets and slithering to his seat in the back of the room where Crabbe and Goyle and Alexis were sitting. He grabbed Alexis' hand, leaning to whisper in her ear; hoping Alex would see it and think that he and her were serious...

Even if Alexis was his cousin.

"Just play along..." the 14 year old rolled her eyes, turning slightly to the blond.

"Why? So you can make your darling ex jealous?" His eyes widened slightly before he regained composure mere seconds later.

"She's my ex and I don't want to make her jealous-"

She smirked up at him, "then why are holding my hand and whispering to me like I'm your 'girlfriend'." Draco rolled his eyes, taking his hand away from hers. "I should have chosen Pansy to use as my 'girlfriend'-"

"Oh sure...choose the girl whose borderlined obsessed with you; good choice Draco-"

"Miss Lestrange and Mr Malfoy, do you have anything to share with the class before we begin?" Umbridge said, stopping by the desk as she was walking to the front. The two Slytherins shook their heads quickly and looked forward; Ron who had taken his seat again; was mumbling in coherently about "Ol' Toad Face ruining his chances to 'take care of' Malfoy". Clearing her throat oh-so-daintily, Umbridge pointed her wand to the front of the class and the chalk floated and started writing 'O.W.L.' on the blackboard.

"Ordinary...Wizarding...Level examinations." The students that weren't Slytherin raised their brows, and curled their lips. Alex wanted to bang her head on the desk because Toad Face's voice was so screechingly annoying. When Umbridge got to the front of the class, a stack of books floated their way across the room, placing themselves in front of individual students. Alex looked at the cover of the book then at Harry and Hermione and Ron, she quietly raised her hand, Umbridge coughed so light that it could've passed for a dainty sneeze. "Yes Miss Russo-Snape?"

"Uh...do these books teach us anything on defensive spells?" Toad Face's scrunched up, her eyes turning stony and cold. "And why would you need to know defensive spells?" Alex bit her lip, Harry squeezed her hand, and as she opened her mouth to speak, he spoke up.

"Maybe to defend ourselves from what's there." his words were like venom towards the pink, toad face.

"And what's out there dear?" She could be -should be- an actress for all her acting of the 'I-totally-care-about-your-well-being' attitude.

"I don't know," Harry spat, "maybe...Lord Voldemort!' the students gasped, some nearly jumped out of their seats at the mention of You Know You. Alex grabbed Harry's hand again, "Shh, you don't want Toad Face to turn you to stone..." Umbridge cleared her throat, tapping Alex rather hard the shoulder.

"Miss Russo-Snape, you get to receive a detention ..after school in my office. Understand?" the fifth year jutted out her lower lip, as she stood up from the desk, "No I don't understand-"

"Then I'll make it plain-"

"I don't understand how and why you got hired on as our teacher and as undersecretary for the ministry." Umbridge's eyes seemed to bulge out of her skull, "Why you-detention! After class! My office!"

Draco laughed silently, yeah, he knew Alex was a spit fire girl-one of the reasons he was attracted to her; but he also knew that it would cost her and get her in all sorts of trouble. Oh sometimes Karma was just brilliant.

**Please review.**


	48. Chapter 48

**The first half is written by ****Elena Efron-Malik18****. When "~H&A~" begins is what I have written.**

**Chapter 48**

_Last Time:_

_"Miss Russo-Snape, you get to receive a detention ..after school in my office. Understand?" the fifth year jutted out her lower lip, as she stood up from the desk, "No I don't understand-"_

_"Then I'll make it plain-"_

_"I don't understand how and why you got hired on as our teacher and as undersecretary for the ministry." Umbridge's eyes seemed to bulge out of her skull, "Why you-detention! After class! My office!"_

_Draco laughed silently, yeah, he knew Alex was a spit fire girl-one of the reasons he was attracted to her; but he also knew that it would cost her and get her in all sorts of trouble. Oh sometimes Karma was just brilliant._

_Now:_

Justin walked slowly through the courtyard, his nose in the book that he was reading for 7th year charms class. He was supposed to be meeting Alex just outside the borders of the school, she said she want to tell him something...?

He had to admit, she's changed so much since they came here to Hogwarts. She didn't quite rely on him as much, but there were times when she was still that vulnerable little girl who wanted nobody but her brother.

He smirked, he sure was proud of her. She really...matured-somewhat- while she's been here. Keyword: Somewhat.

Her Defense Against The Dark Arts class should be getting out now. Right on cue as his thought ends, the corridors flood with students. But no Alex; Justin frowns. Where is she?

"JUSTIN!" he looks at for the person calling him, Hermione and Ron running at him. They stopped in front of him, bending over catching their breath. "Harry...Alex...Umbridge...De-ten...tion."

"Okay, slow down.." Justin instructs, they nodded, "Okay...now tell me what happened?" what was going with his sister? And Harry of course.

"Harry got into it with Umbridge," Hermione said, Ron scoffed. "Into it? He basically chewed her a new one because she's not letting us practice REAL magic." Huh?

"Ronald let me finish...geez."

"Sorry, finish away." Ron made a grand sweeping gesture, Hermione rolls her eyes before clearing her throat. "Anyway, Justin, Alex jumped up when Harry almost get served a detention but that didn't work so...she has one now too-she and Harry are in Umbridge's-"

"Their in Old Toad Faces' office." Ron said quickly, Justin looks between the two of them. Then he groans, and stalks off toward the classroom; and here he thought his sister had grown up some...

Maybe some things don't change that quickly.

~A&H~

Alex and Harry walked into the office, not really knowing what to expect but when they enter their eyes just about pop out of their heads.

So. Much. Pink.

And the loud noise of many many MANY kittens on ceramic plates hanging on the walls, meowing as if saying 'HELP US! THIS WOMAN IS CRAZY! GETS US OUT OF HERE!' or they could be wanting milk. Whatever works Alex supposed.

"Ah," Umbridge purred in that...sickeningly cheerful voice. "Children...come come, your both going to copy some lines from me."

The two fifth years rolled their eyes, going to the two adjoining chairs that sat in front of the desk-that was a covered in a -surprise, surprise- powder pink doily. Eugh. "No no." she pulled Alex to her feet, "Miss Russo-Snape will be sitting over by the bookshelf." She inwardly groaned.

Harry bent down to pull out his quill, Alex does the same once she's situated but Umbridge stops them both. "No, that's not necessary - you'll both be using rather special quills of mine." She hands them pointed quills that seem to have golden or brass tips. Perhaps copper.

"Uh...toad face," Alex says, "we need ink-"

"Not with these quills." she says curtly. "Now...I want you, Mr Potter, to write 'I must not tell lies' and you Miss Russo-Snape, to write 'I'll hold my tongue when the situation calls for it'."

"How many times?" Harry and Alex ask at the same time

"Let's just say...however long it takes for both messages to...sink in."

~H&A~

Alex writes line after line. Alex mumbles under her breath, complaining about how toad face has too much pink in the room and that she needs to learn to get a life.

Alex feels pain in her left hand, making her look at it.

There on her hand is 'I'll hold my tongue when the situation calls for it' engraving into the back of her hand.

Alex stares at her hand in shock as the door flies open. Alex's head snaps to the door and sees Justin standing there pissed off.

"Professor Umbridge, I need to speak to my little sister." Justin keeps a neutral expression on his face, but Alex can tell by his eyes that he's pissed.

"She's serving her detention Mr. Russo-Snape." Umbridge answers.

"It's important."

"I do not care. She will not be released until the message sunk in."

Justin looks over at Alex who has tears in her eyes.

"Has it sunk in Alex?" Justin asks her.

Alex nods as the words keeps engraving into her hand. Alex wrote 40 lines, and the engraving has only gone through each word 10 times. 30 more to go.

"See, it sunk in. Alex, Harry come on." Justin walks out of the room with both 15 year olds following.

~A&H~

Harry heads up to Gryffindor Tower after kissing Alex's cheek. Alex and Justin walks down to the apartment.

Alex finally lets her tears slide down her cheeks as the final word engraves.

"What happened in detention?" Justin asks Alex as he pulls her to a stop.

Justin puts his hands on Alex's cheeks as Alex tries to hold back a sob. Without saying anything, Alex hides her face in Justin's shoulder crying. Justin rubs Alex's back and looks at her left hand.

"Let's go see dad." Justin takes Alex's right hand in his and drags her, the rest of the way to the apartment.

In the apartment Snape is writing his lesson plan for tomorrow. Just then the door slides open and Justin steps in, dragging Alex hide him.

"The Umbridge woman is evil!" Justin growls, making Snape's head to snap to him.

"What did she do?" Snape asks as Justin grabs Alex's left hand gently and forces it to stay in place so Snape can see, "What happened Alex?"

Alex sniffles as Justin lets her go and Alex slips onto the couch next to Snape.

"Detention." Snape sighs and kisses Alex's forehead.

"Hold on." Snape stands up and walks over to a cupboard. He opens it and pulls out a vial. He walks over and lets 7 drops fall onto his daughter's hand. Immediately it begins to heal and taking out the sting, "Was anyone else in there?"

"Harry." Snape nods and passes the vial to her.

"Go and take this to him. Only 7 drops then come right back down."

"Ok." Alex says softly.

Alex quickly leaves the apartment and heads up to Gryffindor Tower.

~H&A~

On her way back down, Alex arrives to the entrance hall, only to crash into Malfoy.

"How's your hand?" Malfoy asks in a smirk.

"You know, just because you're jealous you don't have to be such an ass." And with that said, Alex pushes Malfoy out of the way and heads to the apartment.

**Please review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Here is the next chapter everyone! And thank you for your support in this story.**

**Song that helped me write this chapter: Wide Awake by Katy Perry.**

**Chapter 49**

_Last Time:_

"_Detention." Snape sighs and kisses Alex's forehead._

"_Hold on." Snape stands up and walks over to a cupboard. He opens it and pulls out a vial. He walks over and lets 7 drops fall onto his daughter's hand. Immediately it begins to heal and taking out the sting, "Was anyone else in there?"_

"_Harry." Snape nods and passes the vial to her._

"_Go and take this to him. Only 7 drops then come right back down."_

"_Ok." Alex says softly._

_Alex quickly leaves the apartment and heads up to Gryffindor Tower._

_~H&A~_

_On her way back down, Alex arrives to the entrance hall, only to crash into Malfoy. _

"_How's your hand?" Malfoy asks in a smirk._

"_You know, just because you're jealous you don't have to be such an ass." And with that said, Alex pushes Malfoy out of the way and heads to the apartment._

_Now:_

Alex sits in DADA silently, not even speaking. She has spoke to anyone since detention the night before. The words on Alex's hand is only scars now, but still painful when you turn your hand into a fist.

Alex keeps her face neutral as she does the work she is told to do without a complaint.

"Ms. Russo-Snape." Alex hears Umbridge say to her. Alex looks up at her to see Umbridge looking at her and the class gone, "Class is over."

Alex nods and gathers up her work. She didn't hear the bell ring or Umbridge telling them their homework.

"Uhm... Professor Umbridge?" Alex asks softly looking at the teacher.

"Yes Ms. Russo-Snape?"

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you yesterday." Alex apologies, "And I'm sorry but I didn't catch what our homework is for this weekend."

_Thank god it is Friday._ Alex thinks.

"I hope you learned your lesson Ms. Russo-Snape." Umbridge responds giving Alex a pointed look.

"Yes I did." Alex nods.

"Good. Now for homework, you answer the questions on page 309." Alex nods once again and forces a smile.

"Thank you Professor." Alex opens the text door and marks the page after seeing the 15 questions.

~A&H~

At 3pm Alex walks into Potions late.

"So that's..." Snape stops talking when he sees his daughter walk in with tears falling.

Snape ditches his teacher mode and turns his father mode on.

"What's wrong Alex?" Snape asks worriedly as he walks over to his. He pulls Alex into a hug and she hides her face in his chest, not answering.

Snape feels the class' eyes on him and Alex.

"Get to work on page 863." Snape orders the class. He hears the rustling of the textbooks opening and the scratching of quills on paper.

"What's wrong Ally?" Snape whispers to Alex.

"Malfoy." Alex answers sobbing as she replays the memory in her head for Snape.

_Alex makes her way to Potions but gets stopped by Malfoy._

"_What now?" Alex groans moving her bag onto her shoulder._

_Malfoy grabs Alex's arm and drags her to a broom cupboard as Alex struggles out of his grip, but his grip tightens._

_Before Malfoy can force Alex into the cupboard, Alex bites his hand and takes off running to class._

Snape's eyes narrow after reading Alex's memory that she replayed for him.

"That's it." Snape gently moves Alex back and looks her in the eye, "Go to the apartment. You are not to come out tonight. I will deal with him and will send Dobby to you. If you want to, floo to Minnie. If you are not in the apartment I will head there. Ok?"

Alex nods and without looking back to two of them heads to the apartment, not bothering to deal with the class.

~H&A~

Alex sits on the couch with Minnie beside her. Alex told Minnie what happened and Minnie is PASSED furious.

"Minnie wants to strangle him to the point his head pops off." Minnie growls.

"There will be no need for that Minnie." Alex and Minnie looks at the fireplace to see Snape step through.

"Master Severus." Minnie nods.

"Minnie, just Severus." Snape sighs.

"Sorry Severus." Minnie gives Snape a small smile.

"That is fine Minnie. Now Alex, you ready to come back to the school?" Snape looks at Alex.

"What's going on?" Alex asks in a small voice.

"Dumbledore is dealing with Malfoy as we speak. If it makes you feel better, Minnie can come."

Alex looks at Minnie with a smile.

"You want to come?" Minnie nods.

"Ok." Snape smiles and lets Alex to go through first then Minnie and himself.

As soon as they get to the apartment again, Minnie looks around as Alex starts her homework. Snape smiles as Minnie leaves Justin's room and heads into Alex's.

Snape pulls his wand out and whispers a spell, making Minnie her own bedroom right between his and Alex's.

Snape walks over to his daughter as Alex gets stuck on a question. Snape begins to explain it and when he's not helping Alex with her homework, he is doing his lesson plan for Monday.

**Sorry that it is short, but in the next chapter I will be skipping ahead a little bit. Please review.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_Last Time:_

"_Dumbledore is dealing with Malfoy as we speak. If it makes you feel better, Minnie can come."_

_Alex looks at Minnie with a smile._

"_You want to come?" Minnie nods._

"_Ok." Snape smiles and lets Alex to go through first then Minnie and himself._

_As soon as they get to the apartment again, Minnie looks around as Alex starts her homework. Snape smiles as Minnie leaves Justin's room and heads into Alex's._

_Snape pulls his wand out and whispers a spell, making Minnie her own bedroom right between his and Alex's._

_Snape walks over to his daughter as Alex gets stuck on a question. Snape begins to explain it and when he's not helping Alex with her homework, he is doing his lesson plan for Monday._

_Now:_

Alex walks with Hermione, Ron, Harry and Luna to Hogsmeade. Alex still hasn't spoke which is worrying everyone. Luna is holding Alex's hand as Harry is on Alex's left holding her left hand. Hermione is next to Harry and Ron is next to her.

"What's wrong Ally?" Luna asks softly making Alex jump.

"What?" Alex asks snapping out of her thoughts.

"Why haven't you spoken for the last 2 days?"

"Oh that. I was trying to stay out of the Pink Toad's sight. Her detentions are horrid. At the same time as that I'm trying to come up with a plan to get Umbitch out." Alex answers, "Plus I'm pissed at Malfoy and same with Dad and Minnie."

"What happened?" Harry asks.

Alex takes a breath and begins to tell them. At the end Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna are pissed.

"We'll kill him." Ron growls.

"Dumbledore's dealing with it." Alex states just as they arrive into the streets of Hogsmeade.

They walk around for a little bit before Hermione begins to fill Alex and Luna in on the game plan that she and Ron came up with and got Harry to agree.

Just then it begins to snow.

"I'm glad it's just a week before December." Alex smiles.

"You're happy that Christmas is coming." Luna smiles happily.

"Yup. And I am going to buy candy now." Alex walks into Honey Dukes with Luna following after promising the three 15 year olds they will meet them at the Hogs Head.

After the two girls walk out of Honey Dukes with 4 bags full each, they head to the Hogs Head and orders two butterbeers.

Alex and Luna walk over to Hermione, Ron and Harry and sits down on two chairs side by side.

Hermione takes the bags and puts them behind her chair, as she sits facing the group of people as they walk in.

"So we are here because in DADA we are not learning spells to protect ourselves." Hermione starts as Luna and Alex drink some of their butterbeer, nodding.

"So we are forming out our DADA group to learn." Ron steps in.

"And Harry is going to be our teacher. He has faced the Dark Arts more than once. Even Alex has but she has too much on her plate." Alex gives Hermione a thankful smile.

"So Hermione casted a spell on the signup sheet so if anyone tells we will know."

"What great things did Harry do against the dark arts?" A 14 year old girl from Gryffindor asks. Alex recognizes her. It's Alexis Smith. And next to her is her best friend Diana, who is also 14.

"He fought against Voldemort in our first year. Then fought against a Basilisk in second year, then in third year he fought against Dementors, and last year he fought Voldemort." Ron answers.

More talking goes on as Alex zones out looking out the window to see a girl getting pushed into a snow bank. Alex stands up and runs out the door with Luna hot on her tail.

A guy wearing his Slytherin scarf pushes the girl wearing her Gryffindor scarf into the snow once she gets up.

Alex picks up snow and makes a snow ball. Alex throws it, hitting the guy in the face. Luna runs over to the girl and helps her up.

The guy turns to Alex and right then Justin shows up.

"Kevin leave my sister, her best friend and Marie alone!" Justin snaps at the Slytherin guy.

"Bug off Russo-Snape." Kevin glares.

Alex makes another snowball and throws it at Kevin, hitting him in the face again.

Kevin turns to Alex and takes a step to her, only to slip on ice. As Kevin falls to the ground, Luna pulls the Marie girl behind her and Justin.

Alex takes off her hat and glove before putting them in her coat.

"Let's go back in." Alex smiles at Marie, "What's your name?"

"Marie Rose Anderson. I'm in Gryffindor and in my final year." Marie smiles at Alex, Luna and Justin thankfully.

"That's sweet. Now who was that idiot?" Luna asks pointing at Kevin.

"Kevin Johnson. He's in his final year and in Slytherin." Justin steps in, "Now go in." Justin gently pushes the three girls into the Hogs Head and back into the meeting.

~H&A~

Alex walks up to the list and looks at it.

_Hermione Granger  
>Ron Weasley<br>Harry Potter  
>Justin Russo-Snape<br>Katie Bell  
><em>_Fred Weasley  
>George Weasley<br>Ginny Weasley  
>Cho Chang<br>Luna Lovegood  
>Neville Longbottom<br>Susan Bones  
>Terry Boot<br>Lavender Brown  
>Michael Corner<br>Colin Creevey  
>Dennis Creevey<br>Roger Davies  
>Justin Finch-Fletchley<br>Seamus Finnegan  
>Angelina Johnson<br>Lee Jordan  
>Ernie Macmillan<br>Padma Patil  
>Parvati Patil<br>Zacharias Smith  
>Dean Thomas<br>Alexis Smith  
>Diana Blue<br>Shaby Taylor  
>Toni Dumbledore<br>Marie Anderson_

Alex takes at breath and signs her name. _Alex Russo-Snape_.

Alex puts the pen down and looks up at Hermione, who is smiling at Alex weakly.

"It's fine if you miss meetings. You don't always have to show up." Hermione informs Alex.

"I'll be there don't worry. It's just a matter of getting out of the apartment." Alex answers picking up the list and passing it to Hermione.

"It's ok to tell your dad."

"Ok." Alex nods biting her lip as Hermione puts the list away and passing Alex her bags. Luna walks over and takes her's, standing next to Alex.

"Let's go." Harry smiles walking over. Alex inwardly sighs, wishing Harry would just ask her to be his girlfriend already...

**Please review.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

_Last Time:_

_Alex takes at breath and signs her name. Alex Russo-Snape._

_Alex puts the pen down and looks up at Hermione, who is smiling at Alex weakly._

"_It's fine if you miss meetings. You don't always have to show up." Hermione informs Alex._

"_I'll be there don't worry. It's just a matter of getting out of the apartment." Alex answers picking up the list and passing it to Hermione._

"_It's ok to tell your dad."_

"_Ok." Alex nods biting her lip as Hermione puts the list away and passing Alex her bags. Luna walks over and takes her's, standing next to Alex._

"_Let's go." Harry smiles walking over. Alex inwardly sighs, wishing Harry would just ask her to be his girlfriend already..._

_Now:_

Christmas break arrives and the secret meetings have ended for the Christmas break. Harry taught them everything he knows, besides one thing... the patronus charm.

Harry told them that he will teach them when they get back from Christmas break and do review.

Alex walks out of the Room of Requirements, where the meetings are held, and begins to walk down to the apartment.

"Ms. Russo-Snape." Alex jumps and turns around. To her shock... there's Umbridge.

"Hello Professor." Alex greets giving her a small, but forced, smile.

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't sleep and I am slightly excited for Christmas." Alex lies. Umbridge looks at Alex closely, knowing she is lying.

"Where are you coming from?"

"4th floor."

"Why?"

Alex shrugs her shoulders and fakes a yawn.

"I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Professor."

Alex walks away and when she turns the corner, she sighs in relief. Alex continues her journey to the apartment and smiles at Grandfather Severus.

Alex steps into the apartment to see Snape sitting on the couch.

"How was DA?" Snape asks closing the book he was reading. He knows Alex and Justin are a part of Dumbledore's Army, or DA for short.

"Good. We are done for Christmas break. When we come back we do review then start the patronus charm." Alex answers sitting down next to Snape.

"Are you, Cho, Michael, Terry and Justin talking again?"

"Kinda. Justin and I are sort of talking. The others... no."

"Well, it's only going to be me, you, Minnie and Justin for Christmas. Shaby and Toni are staying here."

"Why?"

Snape sighs wishing he could just tell Alex that Toni and Shaby are a part of the Order and getting wizards and witches that fought in the first war against Voldemort.

"Toni and Shaby just want to stay."

Alex frowns and nods.

"Ok. I'm going to bed." Alex stands up and walks away. She knows Snape is hiding things from her.

As Alex closes the door to her room, Snape sighs.

He hasn't told Justin or Alex about the Order of the Phoenix. He knows he has to, but how?

~H&A~

Christmas Day arrives and it is 3am. Alex sits up in her bed of Snape Manor. Alex jumps out of her bed and runs full speed to Snape's bedroom next to her's. She opens his door and runs to his bed. She jumps onto Snape bed and jumps up and down.

"Dad." Jumps, "Dad." Jumps, "Get." Jumps, "Up!"

Alex continues to jump on Snape's bed until he opens his eyes and pulls his daughter down. Alex lands on her side and her head lands on the pillow.

"Up?" Alex asks with a smile on her face.

"I know it is Christmas morning but it's..." Snape turns to his clock, "3:15am."

"Presents?"

"No. Not until 8am." Alex frowns and glares and her father.

"Fine." Alex gets up and crosses her arms.

Snape sits up and stares at Alex amused. He wraps his arms around Alex's waist and pulls her onto the bed.

"Go to sleep and we can restart your excitement." Alex nods with a smile on her face. She runs to her room and goes right back to sleep.

Snape chuckles shaking his head.

_She's the Christmas loving child in the family_. Snape thinks before lying down and going back to sleep.

~A&H~

Alex awakes at 7:30am and restarts the morning. She jumps on Snape's bed until he wakes up and then runs to Justin's room and does the exact same.

She beat her old record to top it off. Normally, it takes her 15 minutes to wake up Snape and Justin. This time... 10 minutes.

Alex runs downstairs and flies onto the armchair next to the tree. 5 minutes later, Justin and Snape walks downstairs and sits down onto the long couch. Alex immediately passes them their presents and puts Minnie's onto the side. After Snape opens his presents he passes Alex her's as Justin opens his.

Snape got rare books from Justin. Alex got him a muggle chemistry set along with a hat, gloves and boots.

Justin got muggle books and books that he was looking at from over the summer from Snape. He got a Rememberal from Terry, a potions kit from Michael, a notebook full of spells from Cho, which are not learned at Hogwarts and from Luna a book that talks all about Nargles. From Alex he got a scrapbook with pictures of them with Theresa, Jerry and Max, her and Max, Max and him, them with Theresa and Jerry alone, then just some of him with his friend Zeke and them at school. Near the middle there are pictures of them at Hogwarts and their new life.

Finally Alex got the exact same thing as Justin but with pictures from their old life in New York, then of her at Hogwarts and her and Luna. There are even so of her with Jo and Fleur on the carriage that Maxime gave to Snape. A few of them are even from the Triwizard Tournament. From Luna she got the same book at Justin, a bracelet and other jewellery. From Hermione she got books that Hermione wouldn't stop talking about since the summer. From Ron she got a book explaining Quidditch. From Snape she got a potions set so she can make potions with him during the summer since she is now 'old enough'. Finally from Harry she got a card that says 'open alone' and something inside it, she opens the package that is separate and opens it. Inside is a necklace that has her name on it in gold.

"Oh my god." Alex gasps.

Snape and Justin smiles before leaving Alex alone. She grabs her stuff and heads to her room.

She opens the card and begins to read it.

**Dear Alex,**

**I hope you are having a great Christmas. I am having Christmas with Ron and his family. Hermione is coming a little bit after celebrating with her family.**

**I have a question for you and I am nervous to ask you. I am scared to ask you in person and I know it would be better if I did. **

**But do you remember last year on how you didn't know if I would have asked you to be my girlfriend?**

**I would have.**

**So I am taking the easy yet unromantic way. Would you be my girlfriend?**

**Harry**

Alex smiles and takes out the something inside it to find a heart shaped locket. Alex opens the locket to see a picture of her, Ron, Harry and Hermione. On the other side is blank.

Alex clips it around her neck with the necklace with her name on it.

She puts on the earrings that Luna gave her along with the bracelet and anklet.

When she is back at school she will give her answer to Harry... yes.

~H&A~

Alex walks into the great hall the day she arrives back at school. People will start coming back to Hogwarts in 2 days, but the teachers have to be back now.

To Alex's surprise, there's the Weasley family, Hermione, Harry and Luna.

Alex walks over to the group and sits down in-between Luna and Harry. Alex kisses Harry's cheek and gives Luna a hug.

Harry looks at Alex with a smile and sees the locket and her necklace with her name.

"Hey." Harry smiles.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Alex asks Harry.

"Sure." Harry stands up and the two 15 year olds walk out.

"So..." Harry starts as he bites his lip. Alex suddenly stops and grabs his chin gently. She pulls his head down and kisses him on the lips. Harry wraps his arms around her waist kissing her back. Soon Alex's arms wrap around his neck as they begin to make out.

The kiss breaks as Harry rests his forehead against Alex's.

"Yes." Alex whispers looking Harry in the eye, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

"YES!" Harry lifts Alex up and spins her around making her laugh.

Harry finally got his dream girl. Alex finally got her dream guy.

**Please review. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Hopefully all of you like this chapter. Please leave a review. Every 4 days I will be updating unless something bad happens. But I will be updating because it is summer vacation and all my friends are scattered about.**

**Anyway, I know these parts are out of order, and honestly, I like it that way. I like having certain parts in certain places. It just feels right in my case.**

**Oh and if any of you read my Hunger Games/Wizards of Waverly Place, "A Fight To The Death", my new HG/WOWP is up. It is called "To Hell And Back" here's the link and leave a review please:**

****/s/8379913/1/To_Hell_And_Back****

**Chapter 52**

_Last Time:_

"_Would you like to go for a walk?" Alex asks Harry._

"_Sure." Harry stands up and the two 15 year olds walk out._

"_So..." Harry starts as he bites his lip. Alex suddenly stops and grabs his chin gently. She pulls his head down and kisses him on the lips. Harry wraps his arms around her waist kissing her back. Soon Alex's arms wrap around his neck as they begin to make out._

_The kiss breaks as Harry rests his forehead against Alex's._

"_Yes." Alex whispers looking Harry in the eye, "I would love to be your girlfriend."_

"_YES!" Harry lifts Alex up and spins her around making her laugh._

_Harry finally got his dream girl. Alex finally got her dream guy._

_Now:_

School has restarted and Alex is sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing homework with Hermione, Harry and Ron. Since it has been 2 weeks since Christmas Alex bounces between friends to hang out with... well, Luna is at her side 24/7. Alex would hang out with Maria, who is also Justin's friend. Then there's Diana, who Alex calls Ella, Alexis Smith and Draco's 'girlfriend' Alexis Lestrange, who Alex calls Ari.

"So what is it like when the two of you kiss?" Ron asks Alex and Harry. Alex blushes and rolls her eyes.

"Magical." Harry smiles.

"Why are we on this topic?" Alex asks her boyfriend and best friend.

"Ron's jealous." Hermione teases. Alex's mouth drops faking shock.

"Ron's jealous I'm dating Harry and he's not?" Hermione and Harry begin to laugh. Ron's mouth drops open and begins to get revenge on Alex... by tickling.

~A&H~

After finishing homework, Alex begins to head down to the apartment at 8:30pm. Alex hears footsteps come toward her.

"Ms. Russo-Snape." Alex turns to her right to see Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" Alex asks.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Alex nods and follows Dumbledore to his office.

Inside the office, Alex sees Snape and Justin sitting in armchairs.

"Have a seat." Alex sits down on the armchair in-between Justin and Snape, "Severus has something important to tell you both. Now, don't get mad at your father. I told him to keep this from you both."

"Ok." Justin and Alex both agree and look at Snape.

"Do you know on how there was a war before against the Dark Lord?" Snape starts.

"Yes. Sirius Black, Harry's parents, Lupin, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Neville's parents were involved." Justin answers.

"Yes, that's correct. They are and were a part of the Order of the Phoenix."

"That what?" Alex asks.

"Order of the Phoenix. It is what we call ourselves. The side of good."

"Is it an army?"

"In a way, yes. We even protect those who need it."

Alex nods.

"Ok."

"Shaby and Toni are a part of the Order."

"Is that why they didn't come for Christmas?"

"Yes. They had a mission that had to be done."

"I want to join." Justin cuts in.

"After you're done school you can. We wait for until people are done school."

"I'll be done this year, so I can join."

"Yes you can. Fred and George said the same. They are joining at the end of the year too."

"Who, at the school, knows about the Order?" Alex asks.

"The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione." Snape answers his daughter.

Alex rolls her eyes slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I told him he can't. But I gave him permission to tell you over Christmas break, but he didn't know how." Dumbledore answers.

Alex sighs and looks at Dumbledore.

"Look, I do not know or understand why it's so secret, besides the fact that Voldemort's followers may overhear but why tell us now instead of before?"

Dumbledore sighs and looks at the 15 year old.

"I have my reasons Alex. But the only reason why your friends know is because they came to headquarters over the summer."

Alex looks at Snape.

"Is that where you disappeared to over the summer besides meeting with Voldemort?"

"Yes." Snape nods, "The meets were in the early mornings and late nights when you and Justin were sleeping."

"That's why you were grumpy sometimes."

Snape rolls his eyes chuckling.

"Yes. That does explain why I was."

"Good. Now I know why. Can I go to bed now?"

Dumbledore nods.

"Go ahead." The son, daughter and father get up and leave Dumbledore's office on the third floor.

Snape is happy. He was honest with his son and daughter. His is surprised that they took it well. They know about the Order of the Phoenix.

~H&A~

Spring arrives that early March. Alex and Harry's hands are laced together as they walk out of their Herbology class. They just had Umbridge sitting in their class asking Sprout questions.

"Muggle Studies..." Alex frowns, "I never liked that class."

Alex feels a shoulder smash into her's, making her drop her books and bag.

"Watch where you're going mudblood." Alex hears Malfoy snap at her. Alex let's go of Harry's hand and punches Malfoy in the eye.

"NEVER call me that Malfoy!" Alex growls as Harry tries to pull her back.

"How dare you punch me you filthy little mudblood." Alex gets out of Harry's grasp and tackles Malfoy to the ground before punching him over and over again.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" The Gryffindor students chant with Ari laughing slightly. Ari and Alex are surprisingly friends, and get along perfectly fine. Ari hates on how Malfoy is trying to get Alex jealous, and so she told Alex all of Malfoy's plans. Alex honestly doesn't care and just turns a blind eye.

"What's going on here?" A screechy voice asks breaking up the group. With one last punch, Alex gets pulled off Malfoy.

Alex looks up breathing heavily, and sees it was Snape that pulled her off.

Alex looks across the circle to see Umbridge glaring at her.

"What did you do Ms. Russo-Snape?" Umbridge narrows her eyes.

"Honestly nothing. Just defending myself." Alex answers.

"Detention for the next two weeks Ms. Russo-Snape. Mr. Malfoy, you are off with a warning." Alex's mouth drops open.

"WHAT? He called me a fucking Mudblood and slammed his shoulder into mine!" Alex snaps.

"Three weeks Ms. Russo-Snape for back talking."

"That's not back talking Professor Toad Face. I'll show you back talking." Alex clenches her fists.

"Four weeks for insulting a teacher." Alex lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"That's rich. I wasn't insulting a teacher. I was being honest."

"Oooo." The circle of students laughs watching the show. Harry keeps his mouth shut knowing Alex wouldn't actually go to her detentions.

"Five weeks."

"Want to give me detentions for the rest of the year to just end this?" Alex raises a challenging eyebrow knowing what's to come.

"Detention with me for the rest of the school year Ms. Russo-Snape."

"Oh goody."

"Actually Professor, Ms. Russo-Snape has detentions to serve with me for the rest of the school year because she didn't hand in her assignments on time." Sprout steps in, walking out of her greenhouse.

"Fine then. You are hereby expelled Ms. Russo-Snape." Umbridge smirks.

"You can't do that! That power relies with Dumbledore. Not you." Alex argues.

"For now." Umbridge turns around and walks back to the school with the Slytherins and Gryffindor students.

"She can't do that... can she?" Alex asks turning to Snape when there is only Snape, Alex, Harry and Sprout left.

"Only if Dumbledore leaves but then McGonagall would become Headmistress."

"Unless that bitch has something up her sleeves." Sprout comments.

Alex snorts and looks at Sprout.

"You called her a bitch." Sprout looks at Alex innocently.

"Did I?" Sprout nods, "I think I did. I only speak the truth." Alex bites her lip.

"Do I really have to serve detention?" Sprout shakes her head.

"No. You only have one detention and that's tonight."

"What did I do?"

"I just need you to do the test that you skipped last week."

Snape looks at Alex smiling.

"That was my fault Pomona. Alex was writing a test for me."

"How do I know you aren't trying to get your daughter out of trouble?" Sprout teases, "Actually I know. You told me that night at dinner. But she still has to write the test for me tonight."

Snape nods.

"You can give it to me and I will have her write it in the apartment and I will give it to you in the morning."

"That works. Hold on." Sprout walks into the greenhouse and grabs the 7 page test. She hands it to Snape and there at the top of the test is Alex's first and last name, "She is not allowed to use her notes or get help. Only if it's to get the question explained."

When Alex hears this, she groans and takes her books and bag from Harry.

**Please review.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

_Last Time:_

"_How do I know you aren't trying to get your daughter out of trouble?" Sprout teases, "Actually I know. You told me that night at dinner. But she still has to write the test for me tonight."_

_Snape nods._

"_You can give it to me and I will have her write it in the apartment and I will give it to you in the morning."_

"_That works. Hold on." Sprout walks into the greenhouse and grabs the 7 page test. She hands it to Snape and there at the top of the test is Alex's first and last name, "She is not allowed to use her notes or get help. Only if it's to get the question explained."_

_When Alex hears this, she groans and takes her books and bag from Harry._

_Now:_

Alex and Harry are walking back from Hogsmeade a week later, hand in hand.

"Harry! Alex!" Harry and Alex looks up to see Hermione running back to them with Ron.

"Hagrid's back." Hermione and Ron tell them out of breath.

"Let's go." Harry and Alex take off running with them to Hagrid's hut.

~H&A~

At Hagrid's hut, the four 15 year olds stop short.

"I told ya. I was gone away from my health." They hear Hagrid answer.

"Why would a gamekeeper need to go away for their health if they are outside every day?" They hear Umbridge ask in a snarl.

"Hide." Alex whisper to the other's. Hermione pulls Harry and Ron behind the pumpkins as Alex opens the door to Hagrid's hut.

"Ms. Russo-Snape..." Alex fakes a jump and looks up to see Umbridge and Hagrid.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor Umbridge. Professor Dumbledore has me checking Professor Hagrid's hut and take care of Fang." Alex fakes an apology, "It's nice to see you back Professor Hagrid."

"It's nice to be back Ms. Russo-Snape." Hagrid nods.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" Umbridge glares at Alex.

"Actually it's the weekend. Professor Sprout told me I get weekends off." Alex answers happily, "Oh, and I will see you in class on Monday Professor. I actually need to talk to Professor Hagrid if you don't mind."

Umbridge sends Alex on last glare before leaving the hut.

2 minutes later, Harry, Ron and Hermione comes into the hut.

~A&H~

On Monday, Alex is sitting in Potions class, making a wolfsbane potion. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Snape opens it. There's Umbridge.

"Come on in for your class inspection Professor Umbridge." Snape nods and steps aside. Umbridge walks into the room and begins to inspect the room. Snape begins to walk around the room watching everyone closely as they make their potions.

Near the end of the class is when the questions begin.

"So, Professor Snape... how do you like teaching Potions?" Umbridge asks after everyone is done their potions and they have 5 minutes left of class.

"I love it." Snape answers emotionless.

"Are you spoiling your daughter and son in your class?"

"No."

"Do you treat them like any other student?"

"Yes."

"So I was told you have been after the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, have you been successful?"

"Obviously not." Ron snorts and Alex hits him in the head with a glare.

"Hmm." Umbridge walks out of the classroom and Snape hits Ron in the head with a book that Alex gave him.

After class is dismissed, Alex gives Snape a hug.

"I love you dad." Snape smiles.

"I love you too Ally." Snape kisses Alex's forehead before she grabs her bag and her Potions notebook and textbook. Alex kisses Snape cheek before running out of the room and to History of Magic.

Alex hates Muggle Studies, but man does she hate History of Magic more.

~H&A~

The next day after school Alex and Luna laugh about how Umbridge thinks she dominates the school when Snape has more power than she does.

"ALEX! LUNA!" The two best friends look up to see Michael and Terry running over to them.

"What?" Alex asks.

"Umbridge is up to no good. She's kicking out Trelawney." Terry answers.

"What? As much as I don't like her, she doesn't deserve that." Alex comments, "Where?"

"Courtyard." Terry grabs Alex's hand and Michael grabs Luna's. They drag the two girls to the courtyard in time to see Umbridge's smirk and Trelawney crying with her bags all around her.

"Professor?" Alex calls stepping forward.

"What is it now Ms. Russo-Snape? You are lucky enough that Dumbledore is still here or you are out of here faster than a bat out of hell." Umbridge turns to Alex.

"You can't kick Professor Trelawney out. It's her home."

"Actually I can. According to Cornelius Fudge himself, I can dismiss teachers."

"But that doesn't mean that you can banish teachers from their home, which is Hogwarts if you didn't know." Alex walks over to Trelawney and signals McGonagall over, "Now I am going to be completely honest with you Umbitch. I hate your guts and I can't wait for you to go to hell. Now, you can give me detentions all you want but I am already serving them with Professor Sprout. But you have no power over me. I'm a student here and as long as Professor Dumbledore is around, you can't kick me out or any teachers. You can dismiss them but Fudge would be pissed at you. To top it off, you have no power over me and my freedom to speak."

The doors of the castle opens and Dumbledore steps out pissed off.

"As Ms. Russo-Snape told you Delores, you can dismiss teachers but have no power to banish them from Hogwarts. That power relies in the Headmaster." Dumbledore narrows his eyes, "Minerva, please take Sybill into the castle. And thank you Alex for being honest and standing up for Sybill."

"I was doing what I knew is right." Alex gives Dumbledore a weak smile.

"Good." Dumbledore gives her a weak smile in return, "Now go to your friends."

Alex nods and walks over to Luna.

"It may not be in your power for long Professor Dumbledore." Alex sees Umbridge smirk.

"Get a life Toad Face. You're not wanted here." Alex speaks up before Luna covers her mouth. Umbridge looks at Alex before walking away.

~A&H~

Alex and Luna lay on their backs watching the clouds on a Saturday afternoon. All of their homework is done for the weekend and after Umbridge trying to banish Trelawney from Hogwarts 2 days ago, Alex has been thinking of ways to getting Umbridge gone.

"Alex? Luna?" Alex hears Hagrid's voice.

"Hey Hagrid." Alex smiles sitting up to see Hagrid walking up the hill to them.

"Hey. Can you follow me?"

"Sure." Alex and Luna get up and follow Hagrid to the forest. Surprisingly Harry, Ron and Hermione are standing there waiting.

The four 15 year olds and one 14 year old, follows Hagrid into the forest and keep going deeper and deeper.

Near a clearing they hear grunting and feel the ground shake, like an earthquake.

"What's that?" Ron asks in a squeak.

"My half brother Grawp." Hagrid answers stepping into the clearing. Luna and Alex look amazed at Grawp as Hermione, Harry and Ron stare in shock.

"Sweetness." Alex whispers, "Can I play with him?"

Hagrid chuckles as Luna nods in agreement. _I picked the two best friends who are equally weird yet understanding and amusing_. Hagrid thinks.

"I was wondering if you 5 can take care of him. I know Umbridge does not like me so she will be trying to get rid of me like Trelawney." Hagrid answers.

"But Hogwarts is your home. The most she can do is to take away your teaching job. She can't banish you." Alex points out.

"There's a storm out there and it is getting closer. There's going to be another war."

"Where did you go for over the first half of the school year?" Hermione asks.

"I was doing a job Dumbledore asked me to. I had to go talk to the giants to see if they are on our side or the dark side."

"Which side?" Ron asks.

"Half is on ours the others are on the dark side."

Right at that sentence, Alex knows the 'our side' is light/good, the 'dark side'... Voldemort's.

**Please review.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

_Last Time:_

"_But Hogwarts is your home. The most she can do is to take away your teaching job. She can't banish you." Alex points out._

"_There's a storm out there and it is getting closer. There's going to be another war."_

"_Where did you go for over the first half of the school year?" Hermione asks._

"_I was doing a job Dumbledore asked me to. I had to go talk to the giants to see if they are on our side or the dark side."_

"_Which side?" Ron asks._

"_Half is on ours the others are on the dark side."_

_Right at that sentence, Alex knows the 'our side' is light/good, the 'dark side'... Voldemort's._

_Now:_

Alex is leaning against the couch in the Gryffindor common room doing homework with Hermione, Harry and Ron on that Thursday night. Alex's left hand is still sore but is healing.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice asks breaking the silence.

"Ya?" Hermione asks in return.

"Can you check my essay for Potions?"

"Sure. But Alex is actually better in that class then me." Alex looks at Hermione with a smile.

"That's because she's Snape's daughter." Alex looks at Ron and glares.

"I work hard for my grade Ronald. Yes, Snape is my dad, but I work hard for my grades."

Ron rolls his eyes and hands his essay to Hermione.

"Whatever you say Alex." Alex rolls her eyes and goes back to work on writing her own essay for Potions.

"Asshole." Alex mutters.

As they finish their homework, Hermione and Ron heads up to their rooms as the clock hits 10:30pm. Harry holds Alex to his chest as they sit on the couch near the fireplace.

"Ron's jealous that you get good marks." Harry informs Alex.

"I know. But he has no right to say that. Just because I'm our teacher's daughter, doesn't mean that I would get good marks because of that. All it means, is I get extra help when needed. But it's harder for me too because dad expects so much out of me." Alex answers resting her head on his left shoulder.

"I know." Harry looks at Alex as she looks up at him. She leans up so their lips come together for a kiss.

Soon Harry is kissing Alex back. Alex wraps her arms around Harry's neck as Harry wraps his arms around her waist. Alex shifts so she is lying down and Harry is hovering over her. The young couple begins to make-out until the door of the common room opens.

"Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape!" Alex hears her father snap. Alex jumps and Harry and Alex break apart blushing and sitting up, looking over the couch.

"Yes dad?" Alex looks at Snape worriedly.

"Oh thank god you are right there. I thought something happened to you." Snape breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry dad."

"It's ok. Nothing happened right?"

"No. Nothing. We did homework and finished our essays for class."

"And you and Potter made out." Snape watches Harry and Alex blush as he rolls his eyes, "You both are teenagers. It's kind of given."

"Dad..." Alex whines, "Please stop."

Snape chuckles and signals Alex to come.

"See you tomorrow." Alex quickly kisses Harry's cheek and runs out of the room still blushing.

"You better take care of my daughter Potter. If you don't, you will have to deal with me and her brother." Snape gives Harry his signature glare.

"I won't hurt her sir." Harry reassures.

"Good." Snape nods at him and walks swiftly out of the room and sees Alex standing on the 5th floor beginning bitched at by Umbridge.

~A&H~

*During the talk with Snape and Harry*

Alex runs down to the 5th floor happy to be out of the embarrassing moment.

"Ms. Russo-Snape, so nice to see you running around the school." Alex turns to see Umbridge standing in her path.

"Good evening Professor. What could I do for you?" Alex asks Umbridge nicely.

"Get the hell out of this school."

"That's the one thing I am unable to do. Hogwarts is my home."

Umbridge rolls her eyes.

"Do not pull that card on me Russo-Snape. We know that's a complete lie."

"Like how you lie on being Fudge's favourite person in the whole world?"

"Oh good evening Professor Umbridge." Alex looks over her shoulder to see Snape walking down the stairs, "I'm sorry we can't stop and talk, but we all have to get to bed. Alex was just finishing homework with her friends and they lost track of time."

"Keep your daughter under control dungeon bat." Umbridge begins to walk back the way she came as Snape holds Alex back as Alex struggles in his arms.

"Can't I hex her?" Alex pouts clearly pissed off.

"And risk getting in more trouble? No." Alex rolls her eyes as the father and daughter begins to head to the apartment.

"She's the hag bitch from hell." Alex mumbles making Snape chuckle.

Snape agrees with Alex though, Umbridge is the hag bitch from hell.

~H&A~

The next day after dinner, Alex is in the DA meeting in the Room of Requirement. Alex is standing off the side with Luna as they talk to Michael and Terry. The two guys apologized and want to be friends with them again, which Luna and Alex agreed.

"Hey Alex." Alex looks to the right to see Cho.

"Hey Cho." Alex gives Cho a small shy smile.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. I was wrong. All along I knew you weren't to blame. I guess, I took my anger out of you because you were there. And I'm sorry for kissing your boyfriend the last meeting before Christmas break."

"It's o... what?" Alex's mouth drops open and Luna, Michael and Terry immediately holds Alex back.

"I kissed your boyfriend before Christmas break." Cho smirks. Guess the apology was all a lie.

"You son of a b..." Luna covers Alex's mouth.

"Why the bloody hell did you kiss Alex's boyfriend if you knew it was wrong?" Luna snaps.

"Paybacks a bitch. Cedric never liked me. He only dated me in hopes of getting Alex off his mind. All the guys I like, like Alex."

"It's not Alex's fault. Alex likes Harry. Simple as that."

"Fuck off Luna." Cho shoves Luna into the wall next to them, and just like that Alex snaps. Alex gets out of Michael's and Terry's grasp and punches Cho straight in the face. Alex keeps punching Cho until someone lifts her off the ground because when she punched Cho, she fell to the ground.

Alex struggles until the person kisses her. Alex closes her eyes and kisses back feeling Harry's lips on her's.

Harry puts Alex on the ground as they break apart.

"You ok?" Harry asks lifting Alex's right hand to see her knuckles bleeding.

"I'm fine. She shoved Luna into the wall. She even said you two kissed of the last meeting before Christmas break." Alex gives Harry a knowing look.

"I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her away from me." Harry answers keeping his eyes locked on her's.

"Good. Can I punch her again?"

"No." Alex groans and rests her forehead on his shoulder.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because she left." Harry chuckles.

"Good. She's a bitch anyways." Harry chuckles again as he wraps his arms around her, holding her close. Suddenly there's a bang and the mirrors begin to shake. There's another bang and a hole is left in the wall.

"Run." Alex whispers to the group, "Get to the other door!"

Everyone begins to run out through the other door until it's down to her, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Michael and Terry.

The door breaks down and all 8 of them begin to run full speed to the other door. As they are in mid-run they all feel a pull and falls to the ground.

"Bring them to the Headmaster's office." Alex hears Umbridge's voice. It's like nails on a chalkboard.

Alex feels someone grab her arm and sees Malfoy.

"You're part of that Inquisitorial Squad of Umbitch's huh? So who's all part of it?" Alex looks around, "Crabbe, Goyle, Filch, Blaise, Pansy and you're cousin Ari."

When hearing her name, Ari looks at Alex with a frown. Alex knows by the look on her face it's against her will.

"Girlfriend." Malfoy snaps.

"Cut the act Draco. I know she's your cousin. You're just trying to make me jealous." Malfoy pulls on her arm a little harder as he drags her to Dumbledore's office, after taking her wand and putting it in his front pocket.

Ari is taking Luna up to Dumbledore's office and putting Luna's wand in her jeans pocket closest to her. Luna knows Ari is letting her take it whenever she's ready.

Goyle has Ron as Crabbe has Hermione, Filch has Harry, Pansy has Terry and Blaise has Michael.

In Dumbledore's office Alex sees Umbridge passing the list of names of the DA. Alex looks around the office to see Snape, Cho and Fudge all there with Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Here's the proof of Dumbledore starting his own army to take over the ministry." Umbridge slams the list on Dumbledore desk.

"That's a lie!" Alex argues, "We started the group for a way of us to learn how to cast spells. In a way it's tutoring."

Snape gives Alex a look, telling her to stop.

"And Alex is the ring leader." Alex shoots a glare at Umbridge.

"You are hereby banished from Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore." Fudge smirks, "You are sent to Azkaban until your trial." Kingsley takes a step forward.

"I have no attentions of going to Azkaban. Now what's the muggle term? Come quietly?" Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes flies over to him and he claps his hands. Dumbledore goes up in flames and disappears.

"Have to admit. He goes in style." Kingsley nods clearly amused.

"Now, Delores you are Headmistress. But because Ms. Russo-Snape is only 15 years old, she is off with a warning. If she disrespects any teachers 3 times, she is expelled." Fudge looks at Umbridge then Alex, "Is that clear Ms. Russo-Snape?"

"Yes sir." Alex nods.

In Alex's mind, Alex is forming a plan. She will be on her best behaviour until she will get Umbridge out and Dumbledore back in...

**Please review.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

_Last Time:_

"_Here's the proof of Dumbledore starting his own army to take over the ministry." Umbridge slams the list on Dumbledore desk._

"_That's a lie!" Alex argues, "We started the group for a way of us to learn how to cast spells. In a way it's tutoring." _

_Snape gives Alex a look, telling her to stop._

"_And Alex is the ring leader." Alex shoots a glare at Umbridge._

"_You are hereby banished from Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore." Fudge smirks, "You are sent to Azkaban until your trial." Kingsley takes a step forward._

"_I have no attentions of going to Azkaban. Now what's the muggle term? Come quietly?" Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes flies over to him and he claps his hands. Dumbledore goes up in flames and disappears._

"_Have to admit. He goes in style." Kingsley nods clearly amused._

"_Now, Delores you are Headmistress. But because Ms. Russo-Snape is only 15 years old, she is off with a warning. If she disrespects any teachers 3 times, she is expelled." Fudge looks at Umbridge then Alex, "Is that clear Ms. Russo-Snape?"_

"_Yes sir." Alex nods._

_In Alex's mind, Alex is forming a plan. She will be on her best behaviour until she will get Umbridge out and Dumbledore back in... _

_Now:_

Alex is sitting in the great hall serving her detention for being involved in DA. Alex's left hand balls into a fist as anger and pain fills her eyes. She looks up at Umbridge who is standing at the front smirking.

Alex looks at her left where tears fall down Luna's cheeks. Luna looks at Alex and sees Alex staring at her.

'Don't.' Luna mouths. Luna knows Alex hates seeing her cry, so she would beat the crap out of anyone who makes her cry.

'Please?' Alex mouths.

"Ahem." Alex looks up to see Umbridge standing in front of her smiling.

"Can I leave? I wrote the 500 lines you told us to." Alex asks.

"Let's see." Umbridge waves her want on the sheet, "You wrote 460. Just for trying to get out of it, you get to write 100 more lines."

Alex glares and begins to write again.

When Alex was on her 509th line, everyone was dismissed besides her. Alex continues to write and stares at the sheet trying to block out the pain.

Finally at 10:30pm Alex is on her 589th line. The door of the great hall bangs open and Alex looks up as tears fall down her cheeks. Snape storms over to her and picks up her hand gently to see the words and her hand all bleeding and red.

"You're done Alex." Snape tells Alex as he lifts her out of her seat and pulls her into a hug.

"She's not done until she finishes her lines." Umbridge argues storming over to the father and daughter.

"If she finishes her lines, she would lose too much blood." Snape snaps, "She's my daughter and I'm tell you, she's done. She's learned her lesson. She's protective of her best friend. Her best friend told me you gave Alex extra 100 lines just for seeing if her best friend is ok." Snape narrows his eyes at Umbridge and takes Alex out of the great hall and to the apartment.

In the apartment, Alex wipes her tears as Snape puts the medication on her hand.

"Go to bed. Luna is in there because she's worried about you." Snape gives Alex a soft smile and kisses her forehead.

"I love you daddy." Alex wraps her arms around Snape's neck since Alex sat on the table when Snape put the medication on.

"I love you too." Snape wraps his arms around Alex's waist, hugging her tightly.

After the hug, Snape watches Alex go into her room.

Alex walks into her room and hugs Luna tightly before they both go to bed.

~A&H~

As Alex writes her final O.W.L, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Alex has been on her best behaviour and wouldn't argue with any teachers and didn't break any rules. Alex wouldn't even talk unless spoken to. She stayed away from all her friends and between classes; she would go to the library and do homework. If she didn't have homework, she would write a list to ways to get Umbridge out of there.

It is May and has been 2 months since Dumbledore was dismissed from Headmaster. Alex knows Dumbledore is safe and would call Order meetings.

Alex told Snape her plan and he has helped Alex put it in motion. After her exam, the plan would take place. Fred and George Weasley are involved with the plan and after their exams; they will get the plan moving.

Alex answers the final question on her O.W.L just as rumbling and weird popping noises are heard.

The doors bang open and Alex smirks seeing her broom fly in. Alex stands on her chair and jumps onto it before Fred and George flies in.

"Here Alex!" Fred tosses Alex a bag of fireworks and Alex catches it. She pulls out a handful of small boxes and tosses them into the air as she flies around.

The fireworks from the small boxes explode creating a message.

The message is:

_You are not the boss of me Toad Face. Go to hell._

_~Alex Russo-Snape, Fred Weasley and George Weasley_

Alex nods at the twins and all three of them throws a purple coloured firework. They collide together making a dragon.

The dragon begins to chance Umbridge out of the room before it 'eats' her. All of the rules that Umbridge has been creating since the beginning of the year begin to fall all around her, smashing at her feet.

The 5th years begin to cheer as Alex, Fred and George gives each other a high five.

Fred and George flies out of the room as Alex jumps off her broom in front of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"I'm leaving. I will return and see you in September. But I'm done with this school year. I have a plan to get Dumbledore back and that's what I'm going to do. If any danger happens I will help you and come back." Alex gives Hermione and Ron a hug before kissing Harry and getting on her broom, "Protect Luna."

And just like that Alex flies out of the room, out of the school and waves at the student body that gathered around in the courtyard.

On her way out, Alex flies back seeing Luna standing with Michael and Terry. Alex lands and gives Luna a hug, along with Michael and Terry before flying off again.

This time... not returning.

~H&A~

Alex arrives to headquarters with Fred and George.

"Grimmauld Place number 12." Fred smiles as the two 17 and 15 year olds heads inside.

Alex looks around putting her broom against the wall with the twins'.

"Good, you made it." Alex looks up to see Kingsley and Dumbledore standing with Molly and Arthur Weasley, with Lupin, Sirius and a girl with purple hair and green ends.

"Hello Professor." Alex smiles as Fred and George hugs their mom and dad.

"Hello Alex." Dumbledore smiles, "Did you have fun?"

"Actually yes." Alex moves the fingers of her left hand, which is bandaged.

"How's your hand?"

"Sore. I can't wait for her to be out of Hogwarts." Dumbledore nods.

"Alex, this is Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks."

"If you call me anything but Tonks, you will deal with me." Tonks narrows her eyes and her hair begins to change to red.

Alex's eyes widen as she takes a step back.

"Tonks." Dumbledore looks at her. Tonks blushes and her hair changes to blue.

"Sorry."

Dumbledore gives Alex a tour around headquarters and gives her Harry's room that he had over the summer with Ron.

~A&H~

3 hours later, Alex hears Kreacher, Sirius' house elf, talking.

"Master isn't here." Kreacher says as Alex walks out of her room and to Kreacher.

"Who are you talking to Kreacher?" Alex asks putting her hair into pigtails.

"MUDBLOOD!" Alex rolls her eyes.

"Kreacher, you know I'm a pure blood. God you are stupid."

"Alex!" Alex turns to the right and jumps seeing Harry's face in the fireplace, "Is Sirius there?"

"He's out with Lupin and Dumbledore. He's fine." Alex answers.

"Voldemort has him!"

"WHAT?" Alex's eyes widen.

"Voldemort has him at the ministry."

"I'll meet you there. We'll go through the front." Harry agrees and Alex runs full speed downstairs and to her broom. She picks up her broom and begins to fly to the ministry.

~H&A~

At the ministry, Alex is pacing back and forth.

"Alex!" Alex turns around in time to catch Luna as she dived into her arms. Alex looks at the group to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ari.

"Alexis knows where to go." Ron explains.

"I know." Alex gives Ari a small smile.

"Let's go." The group quickly goes into the ministry and after going in Ari leads them to the Hall of Prophecy.

**Please review.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

_Last Time:_

_At the ministry, Alex is pacing back and forth._

"_Alex!" Alex turns around in time to catch Luna as she dived into her arms. Alex looks at the group to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Ari._

"_Alexis knows where to go." Ron explains._

"_I know." Alex gives Ari a small smile._

"_Let's go." The group quickly goes into the ministry and after going in Ari leads them to the Hall of Prophecy._

_Now:_

In the Hall of Prophecy, Alex sees little crystal balls and people's names below them.

"Hey Alex, this one has your name on it." Alex looks up to see Luna further down. Alex runs down the hall to Luna who is standing in row 100.

Once Alex is close enough to Luna, Luna points at her name below the prophecy. Alex picks up the prophecy.

_Born on August 20__th__, one girl that can win the war for good or for evil with magic unknown and rare. The Dark Lord and Harry Potter will be equal and unable to win until this one girl picks a side and that wide will win._

_This girl, Alex Russo-Snape, is the key to survival._

Alex stares in shock until she hears her boyfriend's voice.

"He should be here." Alex looks at Harry to see him standing between rows 98 and 100. Suddenly there's a chuckle and a crackle of laugher.

Alex looks over her shoulder to see two Death Eaters walking toward her and Luna. Luna pulls Alex to the group as two Death Eaters come toward them from the doorway area. Alex looks toward the back of the room to see Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello Alex." Lucius nods.

"Hello Lucius." Alex greets pulling out her wand and points it at him with Harry as Luna and Ginny pointing the area where Alex got her prophecy. Hermione and Neville points at the two Death Eaters behind them. Ron points his wand with Ari in the opposite direction then Luna and Ginny.

"So you got your prophecy Alex." Lucius gives Alex a sickening smile.

"Yes I did. Did you know I was born on August 20th?" Alex smirks.

"Why yes I did–"

"You're a stalker. Dude! An old dude is stalking me." Alex looks at Ron.

"I am not old Alex." Lucius growls narrowing his eyes.

"If you're not old, why do you have white hair?" Alex questions looking at Lucius.

"Shut up girly. Don't you want to keep your mommy happy by staying alive?" Bellatrix steps in. Alex narrows her eyes.

"Will you learn to keep your mouth shut Bellatrix Lestrange? Oh, by the way, I know who your daughter is." Bellatrix's face softens as Lucius looks at her.

"Bella–" Lucius starts as Bellatrix raises her hand cutting him off.

"What are you talking about girly?"

Alex lowers her wand and looks at Ari.

"Ari." Ari looks at Alex nervously.

"Ya?" Ari asks softly.

"Go say hi to your mom." Ari gives Alex a smile as she steps out of the group and to Bellatrix, "Bellatrix, that's your daughter Alexis. I call her Ari." Alex smiles.

Bellatrix looks away from Alex and to Ari.

"Alexis Arianne Lestrange?" Bellatrix asks softly.

"Hi mom." Bellatrix immediately pulls Ari to her hugging her close.

"Bellatrix?" Lucius cuts in.

"Dude, stop interrupting a nice moment!" Alex snaps getting mad.

"Mom, let's go." Ari whispers to Bellatrix after seeing Alex wink at her, telling her to get out of there.

"Ok." Bellatrix pulls Ari away from the Death Eaters and the DA after giving Alex a thankful smile.

Once Bellatrix and Ari go in a black cloud Alex smirks.

"NOW!" Alex calls and everyone casts stupefy.

Alex's hits Lucius in the chest as Ron and Harry's hits the two Death Eaters and the other's hits the Death Eaters in front of them. Alex grabs Luna's hand and the group takes off running down row 98. Hermione waves her wand making the shelves tip and the prophecies comes crashing down.

Luna trips making Alex fall to the ground with her. Harry and Neville take off running straight instead of turning to the right to the door. Ron and Ginny runs to the left as Hermione runs to the right.

"ALEX!" Luna screams. Alex looks up to see the prophecies starting to fall above them. Alex covers Luna with her body and feels the glass smashing around them.

"Are you ok Alex?" Alex looks up to see Voldemort standing next to them. Luna sits up and grips Alex's hand tightly.

"Ya." Alex nods, "Look, I'm not grateful that you saved us. But why did you?" Alex asks making Voldemort smirk.

"Your father asked me to and I am not going to put my favourite and best servant through that pain just yet. When the war comes and if you don't pick my side, then I will put him through that pain." Without another word, Voldemort disappears into a black cloud.

Alex looks at Luna to see her forehead bleeding from the glass that was under them when they fell. Luna's throat is red from the blood off of her hand and the corner of her mouth is bleeding.

Luna looks at Alex to see her nose bleeding, blood falling onto her sweater from her ear. Alex's hands are bleeding and she has a cut under her eye. Alex spits on the floor and wipes her mouth. Alex looks at her hand to see blood from her mouth.

"Guess my mouth is bleeding." Alex teases exhausted.

"It is." Luna agrees as Alex puts the prophecy in her pocket before they hear running footsteps.

The two girls climbs over the shelves just as a Death Eater arrives and shoots killing curses at them, just missing them by centimeters.

~A&H~

Alex sends a stunning spell as she and Luna takes off running to a door on the right.

"Dammit!" Alex punches the door with her right fist as her wand is in her mouth and her left hand is twisting the doorknob.

"Come on Alex!" Luna whispers. Alex groans and kicks the door; surprisingly her foot went through it. Alex puts her hand through the hole and grabs the doorknob on the other side. Alex twists it and the door opens.

"Thank god." Alex whispers pulling Luna through the door and closes it, "Lumos." Alex whispers as she grabs her wand from her mouth.

The two girls look around to see they are in an office. The office has posters on the wall. In a way, like a principal's office in High School. They hear footsteps near the door, so they take off to a table and ducks underneath it.

Alex makes her wand go out and both girls look at the door to see it opening.

Alex squints her eyes and sees the reflection on a pair of glasses from the light of the wand.

"Harry?" Alex whispers seeing his scar.

"Alex?" Harry whispers. Alex crawls out from under the table and helps Luna out.

"Thank god you are ok." Alex whispers running over and Harry picks her up, spinning her around.

"Are you both ok?" Harry asks putting Alex on the ground before hugging Luna.

"Yup. Are you?" Luna answers for the both of them.

"Yes I am. We need to find the others." Harry laces his and Alex's hands together as Luna grabs Alex's hand.

The three of them leaves the office and crashes into Hermione and Neville.

"Two down, two to go." Luna comments after her and Alex screamed with Neville and Hermione.

**Please review.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

_Last Time:_

"_Harry?" Alex whispers seeing his scar._

"_Alex?" Harry whispers. Alex crawls out from under the table and helps Luna out._

"_Thank god you are ok." Alex whispers running over and Harry picks her up, spinning her around._

"_Are you both ok?" Harry asks putting Alex on the ground before hugging Luna._

"_Yup. Are you?" Luna answers for the both of them._

"_Yes I am. We need to find the others." Harry laces his and Alex's hands together as Luna grabs Alex's hand._

_The three of them leaves the office and crashes into Hermione and Neville._

"_Two down, two to go." Luna comments after her and Alex screamed with Neville and Hermione._

_Now:_

After 5 minutes of looking, the group found Ginny and Ron.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Ron whispers.

"Find the door we came through?" Luna offers. Her comment made Ron rolls his eyes and turn to Alex.

"Why are you friends with Loony Lovegood?" Ron asks. Alex's right hand turns into a fist and before she could punch him, Alex hears Luna sniffle.

Alex immediately turns to Luna and hugs her close.

"Shh, I don't care what he says Luna. You're my best friend and my sister." Alex glares at Ron. If looks could kill, Ron would be dead a million times over.

~A&H~

They have finally found the door and the Death Eaters spot them.

They begin to shoot killing curses at them and they all jump down as the door slams closed on its own.

They all scream as they fall and very quickly they reach the floor. They suddenly stop in midair before hitting the ground.

Alex breathes heavily holding Luna's hand tightly. Everyone gets to their feet and looks around. Alex looks up at the door in time to see it open and black clouds fly down to them.

"GET DOWN!" Alex screams as everyone before covering Luna with her body as they get to the ground.

After a few seconds, Alex looks up to see Hermione is getting held by Antonin Dolohov, who she heard about. She looks at Ron to see he is getting held by Avery. She looks at Ginny to see she is getting held by Augustus Rookwood. She looks at Neville to see him getting held by Rabastan Lestrange.

Alex looks at Harry to see him holding his prophecy that she didn't take notice that he had.

"Give me the prophecy Potter." Alex sees Lucius walk over to Harry.

Alex narrows her eyes getting to her feet. Luna gets to her's as well and both girls grip their wands tightly.

"Why do you need it?" Harry asks tossing it from his left to right hand, like it's a ball.

"It's none of your business Potter." Lucius glares.

Alex inwardly smirks as she sends a spell at the prophecy, making it smash into bits, like it is raining.

"Oops." Alex bites her lip innocently.

Lucius glares at her and sends a killing curse at her. Luna blocks it and to their surprise the Order arrives and begins to battle the Death Eaters as the DA takes cover.

As the battle goes on between the two, Alex pulls Luna to her feet and just as they run to a safer spot, Avery hits Luna with a stunning spell. Avery laughs like a lunatic and runs out of the battle zone with Alex chasing him.

~H&A~

As Alex chases Avery into the entrance area of the Ministry of Magic she flicks her wand, making Avery fall to the ground.

"You idiot." Alex narrows her eyes pointing her wand at his throat.

"Go on this Russo-Snape. Kill me." To his surprise...

"Avada Kedavra." Alex blinks seeing Avery laying there in front of her... motionless.

Suddenly there is clapping behind her. Alex turns around to see Voldemort.

"Well done Alex. You killed someone for the first time." Voldemort looks over Alex shoulder at Avery, "He was useless anyways." Alex stares at Voldemort emotionless, "Let's get you to your father." Voldemort rests his hand on Alex's shoulder and not even a second later, so is standing in the living room of Voldemort's headquarters... Malfoy Manor.

"ALEX!" Alex watches as Snape jumps to his feet and pulls his daughter into a hug.

"Your daughter killed Avery." Voldemort smirks. Snape looks at Alex then at Voldemort.

"She killed?" Snape asks nervously. Voldemort nods.

"She killed Avery. Avery stunned her best friend so she killed him."

Snape's eyes grow wide.

"Which friend?"

"The Lovegood girl."

Snape feels Alex tremble in his arms, silently telling him that she is crying and has broken out of her shock state.

"Well, I'm going to take my daughter home my lord." Snape hugs Alex closer to him.

Voldemort nods and dismisses them. _If I'm lucky, I won't have to kill that little witch after all..._

~A&H~

Snape carries Alex to her room in the apartment at Hogwarts and takes her shoes off and lets Minnie to get Alex into her pjs.

Once Alex is changed and fast asleep Snape kisses Alex's forehead and walks into the living room to see Minnie holding a prophecy.

"Where did you get that?" Snape asks Minnie.

"It was in Alex's sweater pocket." Minnie answers handing it to him. Snape looks at it and listens to the prophecy.

_Born on August 20__th__, one girl that can win the war for good or for evil with magic unknown and rare. The Dark Lord and Harry Potter will be equal and unable to win until this one girl picks a side and that wide will win._

_This girl, Alex Russo-Snape, is the key to survival._

Snape closes his eyes.

"Good." Snape opens his eyes and looks up to see Alex walking over rubbing her eyes.

"Pardon?" Snape asks.

"Good. I pick the good side. Sure, that means Voldemort will have to kill me, but I know good needs to win." Alex answers sitting down on the couch next to Snape.

"How are you feeling?" Minnie asks.

"I'm ok. Angry with myself and shocked, but I'm ok." Minnie smiles and heads to her room to go to sleep since it is 5am.

Alex curls up in a ball against Snape's side and uses his side as a pillow.

"I didn't mean to kill him dad. He could have killed Luna..." Tears fill Alex's eyes now seeing how close Luna could have died.

"Listen Alex, I know it was an accident. You were saving Luna. He could have killed more innocent people if you didn't kill him. It does not make you like them. You are still good. You are not a murderer."

Alex looks up at her father and hugs him tightly. Snape hugs his daughter back. He once killed someone saving Grace while she was pregnant Alex.

To this day, Snape doesn't regret killing for the first time. He saved Grace and Alex from death.

**Please review.**


	58. Half Blood Prince Begins

**Chapter 58**

_Last Time:_

"_Listen Alex, I know it was an accident. You were saving Luna. He could have killed more innocent people if you didn't kill him. It does not make you like them. You are still good. You are not a murderer."_

_Alex looks up at her father and hugs him tightly. Snape hugs his daughter back. He once killed someone saving Grace while she was pregnant Alex._

_To this day, Snape doesn't regret killing for the first time. He saved Grace and Alex from death._

_Now:_

Alex sits in the great hall talking to Hermione, Marie, Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table as Luna, Michael, Terry and Justin talk together. Cho hasn't been seen but Alex knows Cho is around staying out of her sight, knowing Alex would punch her again.

"Hey Alex." Alex looks up to see Ari smiling happily.

"Hey Ari." Alex smiles. It has been a week since the battle in the Ministry of Magic. Alex has been in the apartment until Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts and Dumbledore was back.

"Guess what?!" Ari asks excitedly.

"What?" Alex asks bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I'm living with mom for good." Ari grins and hands Alex a letter, "Mom wanted me to give you that. Plus I am going to write to you this summer." Ari kisses Alex's cheek before skipping over to the Slytherin table.

~A&H~

That night, it is the final night before everyone goes onto the train to leave Hogwarts either for the final time or returning in September.

Alex opens the letter as everyone sleeps at 2am. Alex is sitting on the couch next to the fire and begins to read the letter.

_Dear Alex Russo-Snape,_

_Now, I hope you understand this is hard for me. But thank you for bringing my daughter back to me. I know people say I have no heart. They are right. But I do have a heart when it comes to my daughter Alexis __Arianne Lestrange. As you may be aware is Alexis is a __badass in front of everyone besides Draco, me and you. Plus she is a __metamorphmagus like Tonks. _

_But I want to thank you for bringing my daughter back to me. Alexis told me that the only reason why she stepped up and left with me is because of you. She told me all about her school year and how her very own cousin, Draco Malfoy, who is your ex-boyfriend, hurt her and made her act like his girlfriend to make you jealous._

_Now because you brought Alexis back to me, I am going to be nice to you. I know there is going to be a war coming up. Now, if I am forced to kill you, I will fake it, because I respect you and I owe you._

_Thank you for bringing her back to me,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange_

Alex smiles and folds the letter up. She walks back up to bed, putting the letter in her trunk before lying down on the bed, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

~A&H~

"I will write to you this summer." Hermione promises Alex as they stand on the platform in Hogsmeade.

"I will write in return." Alex smiles as she and Hermione hugs each other tightly.

After saying goodbye to Michael, Terry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, Alex and Harry are left alone.

"I hope you have an amazing summer." Harry smiles lacing both of their hands together and his fingers through Alex's.

"I hope you have fun with the Dursley's and make their lives a living hell." Alex teases. Harry chuckles rolling his eyes.

"Oh I will." Harry agrees pulling Alex to him, into a hug.

"Good." Alex hugs Harry back with her arms wrapped around his neck. Harry leans down connecting their lips.

Harry gently slides his tongue along Alex's bottom lip as Alex opens her mouth.

Soon the couple begins to make-out just as the train's whistle breaks them apart.

"You better get on the train." Alex whispers sadly. Harry moves his right hand off her waist and places it on her cheek. Alex rests her left hand on his right.

"I love you Alex." Harry whispers.

"I love you too Harry." Harry smiles and kisses Alex once more.

"I will write to you this summer and maybe you can come over sometime."

Alex smiles and gives Harry on last kiss on the lips.

"I can't wait."

"See you later."

"See ya." Alex watches Harry climb onto the train and Alex waves until the train is out of sight.

~H&A~

Alex lies on her bed working on her summer homework late July... 2 days before Harry's 16th birthday. Alex already sent him is birthday present.

"ALEX!" Justin calls from downstairs.

"Ya?!" Alex calls back.

"Your report card is in!" Alex jumps to her feet and runs downstairs and into the kitchen. Justin passes Alex her envelope and bounces on her feet while opening.

"What did you get Justin?" Alex asks pulling her's out of the envelope.

"All Os." Justin smiles, "You?"

_**Hogwarts Exam Markings**_

_**Pass**_

_**O- Outstanding**_

_**E- Exceeds Expectations**_

_**A- Acceptable**_

_**Fail**_

_**P- Poor**_

_**D**__**- Dreadful**_

_**T- Troll**_

**Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape**

**Potions- O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts- E**

**Charms- O**

**Transfiguration- O**

**History of Magic- A**

**Herbology- O**

**Muggle Studies- A**

**Care of Magical Creatures- O**

"I got five Os, two As and an E." Alex smiles.

"Which ones?"

"Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology I got Os in. History of Magic and Muggle Studies I got As in. And Defence Against the Dark Arts I got an E in." Alex answers.

"You are doing amazing in the classes Alex. Your marks are going higher." Justin gives his little sister a huge hug.

"I know." Alex smiles big, "My History of Magic and Muggle Studies, I am struggling with but starting to understand."

"Morning Al." Alex breaks the hug with Justin and shows Snape her marks.

"Your two struggling classes' marks are going up." Snape smiles, "This came in for you." Snape hands Alex her letter. Alex opens it to see it's a letter from Harry.

Alex begins to read it.

_Alex,_

_Thank you for the beautiful necklace you got personally made for my birthday._

_So I asked my aunt if you could stay over and she said it is ok. So just come over whenever you please._

_I love you Alex;_

_Harry_

"Hey dad?" Alex looks up at Snape, "Can I stay over at Harry's?"

"Sure." Snape nods, "We can leave today. How long would you like to stay?"

"Well, it's Friday and Harry's birthday is on Sunday..."

"I'll come get you on Tuesday." Alex smiles and runs upstairs to pack her duffel bag.

**Please review.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

_Last Time:_

"_Hey dad?" Alex looks up at Snape, "Can I stay over at Harry's?"_

"_Sure." Snape nods, "We can leave today. How long would you like to stay?"_

"_Well, it's Friday and Harry's birthday is on Sunday..."_

"_I'll come get you on Tuesday." Alex smiles and runs upstairs to pack her duffel bag._

_Now:_

Alex arrives to Harry's house with her bag's strap on her right shoulder. Snape knocks on the door, both of them wearing shorts, shoes and a t-shirt.

"I have a job to do for the Dark Lord. He's calling." Snape whispers to Alex as they hear footsteps.

"Ok dad. Be safe and tell him I said hi." Alex answers looking to Snape. Snape smiles and kisses Alex's forehead before leaving with a pop.

The door opens and Alex looks to see a tall lady. The lady is all skin and bone, and grey eyes.

"Yes?" The lady asks.

"Hi, I'm Alex Russo-Snape." Alex holds out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Petunia Dursley. Come in." Alex steps into the house and looks around.

"Your home is beautiful Mrs. Dursley" Alex smiles.

"Thank you Alex. Call me Petunia." Alex could tell by Petunia's stance, that she is awkward by the way this is going.

"I don't have any of my wizardry stuff. I keep my wand on me, but that's it. I won't use it. One, my dad would kill me and two, I would be expelled from Hogwarts." Alex informs it, "If you want to, you may check my bag."

Petunia sighs and gives Alex a real smile.

"Thank you for being honest Alex."

"It's no problem Petunia. Thank you for allowing me to come over."

"It's not a problem. My husband would kill me but... it's the least I could do for Harry. He's changed and behaved more since he was 14."

Alex blushes remembering the kiss.

"Harry has told me how you both got together. Harry and I made a deal behind Vernon's back. I told him if he behaves from the week after school ended until today, I would allow you to come here for a few days. That reminds me, how long will you be staying?"

"My dad is going to pick me up on Tuesday. Today's Friday, so 4 days."

Petunia nods.

"I divided Harry's room into two and put an air matrice in there for you."

"Thank you." Petunia walks up the stairs and tells Alex to follow. Petunia points to Harry's room and heads into her bedroom silently, since it is 7am.

Alex walks into Harry's room to see him fast asleep. Alex takes off her shoes and puts her bag on the bed. She walks over to Harry's bed and kisses his lips gently.

As Alex is about to pull away, she feels Harry's hands in her hair, pulling her closer. The kiss grows deeper until they run out of air and are forced to pull away.

"That's a perfect way to wake up." Alex looks at Harry as he puts on his glasses.

"What? A kiss? You could ask your cousin to wake you up like that." Alex then makes a disgusted face, making Harry laugh, "That would be gross!"

Harry laughs harder and shakes his head.

"No, waking up to my beautiful girlfriend kissing me." Alex smiles and kisses Harry's cheek.

"Now, I don't have a beautiful girlfriend but I do have a handsome boyfriend..." Harry chuckles and pulls Alex into laying down position on his bed. Alex shifts so her right arm is bent on his chest and her chin is rested on her arm.

"So you got the letter."

"Just a few hours ago. Dad is letting me stay until Tuesday." Alex smiles happily, "And it was afternoon when I got the letter."

Harry rolls his eyes, remembering Alex's time would be 1pm when it's 4am for him. Harry yawns as he hugs Alex tightly.

"Go to sleep." Alex whispers removing Harry's glasses and putting them back on the nightstand. Alex rests her head on Harry's chest drifting off to sleep.

~H&A~

Harry awakes 3 hours later. He looks at the clock after putting his glasses on to see it is 10am. Harry hears his girlfriend let out a soft snore before rolling over so her back is to him and she is out of his arms.

Harry smiles softly before climbing out of bed and heading to the washroom.

Harry walks back into his room to see Alex on her stomach and spread out like a starfish. Harry chuckles and grabs his shorts, t-shirt and boxers before going back to the washroom and takes a shower.

Alex opens her eyes hearing the shower on and rolls onto her left side to find herself landing on the floor with a bang.

Alex hears the water turn off and a door opening. Alex looks at the bedroom door to see Harry standing there dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

"Are you ok?" Harry asks worriedly.

"Ya. Still say floors like me." Alex answers sitting up. Harry helps Alex to her feet and kisses her forehead.

"If you like you could come into the washroom to brush your teeth. I'm almost done in the shower." Harry smiles at Alex slightly nervous.

"I'll take you up on that offer. Go ahead. I'll follow." Harry nods and walks out slowly and stands outside the bathroom as Alex walks out of his room. Alex gives Harry a smile and slips into the bathroom as Harry closes the door, "Give me the ok when you're back in." Alex covers her eyes with her hands and toothbrush and toothpaste in hand.

Harry kisses Alex's cheek gently before removing his towel and climbing into the shower. He closes the curtain and tells Alex he's in the shower before turning the shower on.

Alex brushes her teeth and heads to the washroom before telling Harry she will be in his room.

~A&H~

Harry and Alex walks downstairs and into the kitchen where Vernon, Petunia and Dudley are eating their breakfast.

"Who are you?" Vernon asks narrowing his eyes.

"Hello sir. I'm Alex Russo-Snape." Alex holds out her hand to Vernon as Harry holds back at laugh. Vernon just stares at Alex's hand before looking at Petunia.

"Who is this girl?" Vernon asks Petunia as Alex shrugs her shoulders and drops her hand to her side.

"Harry and I made a deal at the beginning of summer. The deal was if he behaves from the beginning of summer to today, one of his friends can stay for 4 days, for his 16th birthday." Petunia answers.

"And you didn't involve me?!"

"No I didn't because you would have said no!"

"Damn right I would've! I don't want another witch or wizard in the house!"

"To the hell bad! Alex is here until Tuesday. The only thing she brought with her that involved magic is her wand. Every witch and wizard keeps it on them." Petunia narrows her eyes at her husband.

All through the fight Dudley checked Alex out. Alex looks at Harry slightly amused. Harry chuckles quietly as he leads Alex to the other side of the table. They sit down side by side and help themselves to the toast and bacon on the table. Alex ended up making a bacon sandwich still in her clothes from that morning.

"So Alex how was your sleep?" Petunia asks looking at Alex who is across from her.

"It was good." Alex answers biting her lip.

"So are you and Harry dating?" From the corner of her eye, Alex sees Dudley glare at Harry.

"Yes we are." Alex nods looking at Petunia in the eye, "We discovered our feelings and talked about it when we were 14."

"How old are you?" Vernon asks Alex, as she looks at the head of the table.

"I'm 15. I'm turning 16 on August 20th."

"A little over a month age difference." Vernon snarls.

"A month and 3 days."

Vernon rolls his eyes and stays silent.

"So what's your name?" Alex asks looking at Dudley. Dudley blushes and looks down.

"Dudley." Dudley whispers. Alex smiles and holds out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Dudley. I'm Alex." Dudley and Alex shakes hands and everyone goes back to eating silently.

**Please review.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

_Last Time:_

_Vernon rolls his eyes and stays silent._

"_So what's your name?" Alex asks looking at Dudley. Dudley blushes and looks down._

"_Dudley." Dudley whispers. Alex smiles and holds out her hand._

"_It's nice to meet you Dudley. I'm Alex." Dudley and Alex shakes hands and everyone goes back to eating silently._

_Now:_

Alex, Dudley and Harry walk around Private Drive and arrive to the park.

Alex runs over to the swings and stands up on it swinging. Harry chuckles and before Harry could go over Dudley stops him.

"Your girl's hot." Dudley smiles at Harry, "I'm not going after her, but man she is hot."

Harry smiles at Dudley and nods.

"She is. She's kind, frightening and all around beautiful." Harry agrees.

"Frightening?" Dudley questions looking at him.

"She punched her ex-boyfriend in the face for being an ass and punched her ex-friend for pushing her best friend into a stone wall."

"Feisty."

"She's not afraid of getting into trouble... sometimes."

Dudley looks over at Alex with Harry in time to see her jump off the swing and runs over to the monkey bars.

"She's hyper." Dudley states as Harry chuckles.

"She lost a lot of her childhood. Her parents and little brother were murdered. She and her older brother were homeless until they got accepted to Hogwarts. I guess she is letting her childhood come back out." Harry smiles as Alex skips over to them.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Alex asks as she jumps up and down happily.

"We're coming." Dudley answers.

"YES!" Alex runs over to the monkey bars as Dudley and Harry follows calmly.

~A&H~

That night, Alex lies on her bed with Harry hovering above her as they make-out.

Alex runs her left hand through Harry's black hair as her right rests in Harry's back. Harry's hands are on both sides of her head with his left leg on the bed on the other on the ground.

Harry breaks the kiss by kissing his way to the left side of Alex's neck and begins to kiss behind her ear.

Alex moans softly as Harry leaves his mark just behind her ear. Alex removes her hand from his hair her breath quickens as she feels her lower body lift of the bed and presses against his.

"Harry?" Alex whispers as Harry's lips leaves the spot and moves back to her lips. Just before Harry kisses her, he opens his eyes to see Alex staring at him with lust filled eyes. Harry's eyes are the same but both of them wanting to act on it, but at the same time, wanting to save their first time for after marriage.

"I... I think we should go to bed." Harry whispers slowly pulling away.

"I agree." Alex whispers nodding in agreement.

"Goodnight. I love you."

"Night. I love you too." Harry kisses Alex once more before crawling into his bed. Alex rolls onto her right side under the covers, staring at the wall.

_I have to talk to dad when I get home_. Alex thinks.

~H&A~

On Tuesday morning, Alex is still fast asleep. Harry looks at his clock to see it is 7am. There is a knock on the door and Harry watches as Petunia walks passed his room and to the door.

"Hello. I'm Severus Snape. I am here to pick up my daughter Alex." Harry hears Snape introduce himself to Petunia.

"Oh yes. Come on in." Harry hears the door close as he crawls out of bed and walks over to Alex's bed. He shakes her shoulder gently, and on reflex Alex hits him in the stomach.

"Never wake her up against her will. She hits." Harry looks at the door holding his stomach. There's Petunia and Snape. Snape has an amused look on his face and Petunia is laughing silently.

"Thank you for the late warning." Harry raises an eyebrow.

"You're very welcomed." Snape flicks his wand making all of Alex's belongings fly into her bag and zips up. Snape picks up the bag as Harry kisses Alex's forehead, before Snape picks Alex up.

"I'll tell Alex you said bye." Snape gives Harry a small smile before saying thanks to Petunia. Downstairs, Snape and Alex leaves Private Drive with a pop.

~A&H~

Alex opens her eyes to find herself lying on the couch at her home. Minnie is sitting in an armchair reading a cookbook as Snape is relaxing in the other armchair. Justin is sitting on the couch with Alex's feet in his lap.

"You didn't have sex with Harry... right?" Justin asks as soon as he sees that Alex is wide awake.

"No." Alex answers blushing.

"Good." Justin goes back to his book.

"What are you doing now that you are out of school?" Alex asks Justin still lying down.

"I got a job at Gringotts." Justin smirks, "I'm in charge of taking people to the volts."

"Cool." Alex grins, "That means you have to take me to our volt to get money for school."

Justin groans playfully.

"Yay!" Alex rolls her eyes and looks at Snape.

"What time is it?"

"10pm. You ready for a sandwich before going to bed?" Snape asks.

"Ya." Alex sits up as Minnie hands Alex her sandwich.

~H&A~

Throughout the summer, Alex visited Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Alex even stayed a week at Luna's.

It is August 19th and Alex is currently in France standing in front of a Delacour Mansion.

Alex is wearing a one shoulder white dress, which goes to mid-thigh, with silver high heels. Snape and Justin are wearing tuxes with silver ties and white button up shirts underneath. Snape rings the doorbell and Gabrielle opens the door, wearing a blue dress.

"Come on in Alex and family." Gabrielle smiles stepping aside. The family steps in and Gabrielle and Alex give each other a hug.

"So Fleur is engaged to Bill Weasley huh?" Alex grins at Gabrielle with her eyebrows raised. Gabrielle laughs and nods.

"Yes."

"Ready to–" Alex gets cut off by someone hugging the life out of her.

"ALEX!" Gabrielle laughs as Jo swings Alex in circles. Justin and Snape side steps to the right and begins to talk to adults leaving Jo, Gabrielle and Alex, "I missed you!"

Alex hugs Jo back laughing.

Fleur hears a familiar laugh and leaves Bill talking to his family, and going over to Jo and Gabrielle.

"Alex?" Fleur asks. Jo puts Alex on the ground and Alex turns to Fleur playfully glaring.

"You don't get a hug because you didn't tell me you are ENGAGED to BILL WEASLEY! I had to hear it from Molly." Alex crosses her arms with a frown. Alex fakes sniffling and fake tears appear in her eyes, "JO!"

Jo pulls Alex into a hug as Alex begins to 'sob'.

"I'm sorry Alex..." Fleur starts with a frown, "I did send a letter..."

Alex turns to Fleur with a smile on her face. Alex skips over to her and tackles her with a hug.

"Oh I know. I got your letter. I went to Ron's AFTER I got your letter."

Fleur's mouth drops open shocked.

"Since when did you get good at acting?" Fleur asks hugging Alex tightly.

"Since the day I lied to Justin about mine and Harry's sex life." Alex answers honestly.

"WHAT?!" Jo and Fleur's eyes widen in shock. Jo and Fleur grab Alex's arms and carry her out of the room with Gabrielle laughing like a maniac behind them. Alex told her this story in the last letter.

~A&H~

"Now what's this?" Fleur asks as the four of them sits in Fleur's bedroom on the bed.

Alex rolls her eyes and tells them about her and Harry's first time the night before Snape came and picked her up.

"And ya." Alex concludes. Alex even told them about her 4 day visit with Harry, which they all laughed through.

"Aww..." Jo grins, "Wish there was more to tell."

"Want me to tell you about the school year?" Alex asks with a smirk on her face.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Fleur and Gabrielle ask at the same time.

"Well..." Alex begins to tell them about her school year which they laughed and enjoyed.

"I wish I went there." Jo whines, "I would have made that bitch's life a living hell."

Alex snorts and shakes her head.

"You would have been expelled before November if she was in charge." Gabrielle laughs.

"She's right." Fleur nods.

"So what's going on between you and Fred?" Alex asks Jo wiggling her eyebrows with a smirk.

Jo blushes and rolls her eyes.

"They hired me for their joke shop in Diagon Alley." Jo grins, "So I'm working there and Fred and I are still dating."

Fleur rolls her eyes.

"Don't be surprised if they get married soon. And don't get Jo started on their sex life. I made that mistake." Fleur warns Alex. Alex begins to laugh and shakes her head.

"I don't wanna know." Alex chuckles, grabbing a pillow off Fleur's bed and gets it to cover her ears.

**Please review.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

_Last Time:_

"_They hired me for their joke shop in Diagon Alley." Jo grins, "So I'm working there and Fred and I are still dating."_

_Fleur rolls her eyes._

"_Don't be surprised if they get married soon. And don't get Jo started on their sex life. I made that mistake." Fleur warns Alex. Alex begins to laugh and shakes her head._

"_I don't wanna know." Alex chuckles, grabbing a pillow off Fleur's bed and gets it to cover her ears._

_Now:_

Alex climbs onto the Hogwarts train with Luna, Michael and Terry. Alex waves at Justin, who took her to Platform 9¾ since Snape is already at the castle. Alex hasn't seen Snape since August 24th but he did write a note to them telling them why.

Alex has the note in her pocket and Luna, Michael and Terry are the only three of her friends that know Snape is a double agent.

The four of them arrives to an empty compartment and locks the door after they are inside. Terry and Michael put all of their trunks up on the shelf before they sit side by side and Luna and Alex sit together.

"So what's your dad's mission for buttbrain?" Terry asks making Alex laugh.

"Dad wrote in the note that he has to protect Malfoy, since he's now a Death Eater and his first mission is to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore knows so that's a good thing." Alex explains. Alex bites her lip inwardly deciding if she should tell them that Dumbledore is dying from this ring that Voldemort cursed.

"What else is there Alex?" Luna asks, "We know there is something more going on."

Alex takes a breath and frowns.

"Dumbledore is dying. He is wearing a ring that Voldemort cursed. Dumbledore told dad that he is to kill him before Malfoy or the ring does." Alex answers closing her eyes, "I can't tell Harry. He has to believe that dad is on Voldemort's side when dad's not."

"Why?" Michael asks nervously.

"Voldemort can get into his mind. Voldemort can make him believe anything he wants. If Harry knows it's all a set up, Voldemort can plan a way to kill him. My prophecy said that I have to pick a side. Good or evil. Light or dark. I'm obviously going to pick good, which Voldemort knows. I have to pick a side, and the side I pick will win the war for sure. Yes, people will die, but that side will win. Voldemort needs me to be on his side. Dumbledore needs me to be on the side of good. It's Harry who has to kill Voldemort. No one else. Only him. I'm just the key for the winning side."

Michael, Terry and Luna looks at each other knowing they are to keep this information a secret.

"We'll help you." Alex's best friends inform her at once with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you." Alex smiles as them before using Luna's right shoulder as a pillow. Michael, Terry, Luna and Alex talks about their summer, and Terry even asked Alex about her's and Harry's sex life.

"Why does everyone ask that?!" Alex whines blushing. Alex covers her face going redder.

"He's the chosen one and you're his girlfriend." Michael smirks, "Are there going to be baby Harry's and baby Alex's soon?"

Michael and Terry bursts out laughing as Luna's and Alex's mouths drop open.

"Dude! They're 16!" Luna begins to giggle as Alex buries her face in her knees after pulling her feet onto the seat.

"You guys are mean." Alex looks at them frowning.

"Ya. Well... we're your brothers so get used to it." Terry grins.

"I'm going for a walk." Alex unlocks the door and walks out as her best friends' laughs at her. Alex giggles happy that they all are back to normal.

~H&A~

Over at Harry's compartment, he is telling Ron and Hermione that Malfoy is a Death Eater and he's planning something. Suddenly the door opens and they look up to see Alex. Her cheeks at pink but her face as gone back to normal.

"My best friends are evil." Alex whines trying to keep a straight face. Sadly, it doesn't work. Alex begins to laugh sitting down next to Harry.

"Why are they evil?" Hermione asks amused.

"Michael and Terry are teasing me about Harry. Luna and I were shocked before she started laughing."

"What about Harry?" Ron asks curious. Alex blushes for the second, maybe third, time in less than an hour. Alex covers her face and Harry watches Alex closely.

"It's what happened when I was over at his house for 4 days." Alex mutters. Harry blushes as Hermione and Ron grin knowingly.

"Sex life." Ron chuckles.

Alex looks at Ron and sticks out her tongue as she puts her hands in her lap.

"When are there going to be little Harry's and Alex's running around?" Alex groans blushing even more. Harry chokes as he blushes. Hermione bursts out laughing.

"I swear to God that you, Terry and Michael have the same mind. They asked me the same question. Hermione, you and Luna laughed at the same part!" Alex looks at Harry and rolls her eyes.

"I will never hear the end of this... will I?" Alex asks her boyfriend.

"No." Harry answers as his face goes back to normal and begins to chuckle. Alex's blush leaves her face as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Ron asks.

"Nope. We are 16 and not in a hurry." Alex looks at Ron and narrows her eyes, "Sadly I am stuck with you next summer because of Fleur's and Bill's wedding!"

"Ooo, more teasing you about yours and Harry's sex life!" Ron claps his hands together and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Great! Just great! I set myself up for that one." Harry chuckles and kisses Alex's lips. The couple begins to make out as Ron groans and Hermione looks out the window. Ron digs into his bag and finds a plastic bottle. The bottle is empty so Ron throws it at the couple. It hits Alex and Harry in the forehead. They break the kiss and Alex glares at Ron, "You are dead!" Alex gets up as Ron runs straight out of the compartment. Alex runs after him and they arrive to the front of the train where Malfoy, his friends and Ari are sitting.

Alex tackles Ron to the ground smirking.

"I win." Alex jumps to her feet laughing as Ron laughs and Alex helps him up.

"Weasel lost to a girl huh?" Alex looks to her left with Ron to see it was Malfoy who spoke, "What a joke."

"You shouldn't be talking Malfoy. You lost to me when we were dating and let's not forget when I knocked your face in." Alex's smirk gets bigger as Malfoy looks at Alex with a frown.

"I never liked you, you bitch." Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Tell that to my brother and dad." Alex begins to walk away but ends up being slammed into the wall. Alex looks at the person to see it's only Malfoy.

"Get off her!" Ron pushes Malfoy away and they watch as Malfoy falls to the ground.

"Get a life Malfoy." Alex looks at Ron and the two of them walks together back to their compartment. Alex gives Ron and Hermione a hug and gives Harry a kiss before going back to her compartment where her best friends are still at.

**Please review.**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

_Last Time:_

"_Weasel lost to a girl huh?" Alex looks to her left with Ron to see it was Malfoy who spoke, "What a joke."_

"_You shouldn't be talking Malfoy. You lost to me when we were dating and let's not forget when I knocked your face in." Alex's smirk gets bigger as Malfoy looks at Alex with a frown._

"_I never liked you, you bitch." Alex shrugs her shoulders._

"_Tell that to my brother and dad." Alex begins to walk away but ends up being slammed into the wall. Alex looks at the person to see it's only Malfoy._

"_Get off her!" Ron pushes Malfoy away and they watch as Malfoy falls to the ground._

"_Get a life Malfoy." Alex looks at Ron and the two of them walks together back to their compartment. Alex gives Ron and Hermione a hug and gives Harry a kiss before going back to her compartment where her best friends are still at._

_Now:_

Alex and Luna walks down the train helping Tonks check the train for any sleeping students. Alex and Luna are both wearing Spectrespecs proudly as they walk.

Alex sees these bug things fly about someone as Luna opens the blinds. Alex pulls off the cloak to see it is Harry. She lifts the glasses and rests them on top of her head.

"Tonks!" Alex calls. Tonks runs in and sighs.

"According to everyone, every year he comes to school bloody." Tonks jokes. Alex rolls her eyes giggling. Tonks waves her wand making Harry's broken nose snap back into place and the blood stop flowing. For the final time, she waves her wand making whatever spells used on him break.

Harry sits up groaning.

"That hurt." Harry comments. Alex snorts and both she and Luna help him up.

"Let's go. The train is starting to go." Right on cue, the train begins to move. The four of them reaches the door and Tonks and Luna jumps out first. Harry jumps off next and the train picks up speed. Alex jumps off the train just as it goes around the corner.

Alex's feet hits a puddle since it was raining and now it's clearing up.

"Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road." Alex sings skipping over to Luna, Tonks and Harry who are laughing, "What?" Alex asks stopping in front of them confused.

"Really?" Luna teases.

"Wizard of Oz." Alex shrugs her shoulders smiling, "We're... off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Alex skips up the path to the school singing that line over and over again.

Luna, Harry and Tonks looks at each other for a moment before laughing at Alex's randomness.

~A&H~

Inside the school, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are sitting together wondering where Alex, Harry and Luna are over at the Gryffindor table, as Michael and Terry are wondering the same thing at the Ravenclaw table.

Suddenly the door opens and Alex skips into the Great Hall with her elbow length hair bouncing behind her. Luna and Harry are laughing behind her and Alex tackles Luna with a hug before sitting down next to Hermione. Luna sits down between Michael and Terry as Harry sits down on Ginny's right.

"Are you hyper?" Ron asks Alex from Hermione's right.

"I dunno." Alex shrugs her shoulders putting the glasses down so she is looking through them, "You guys have these bug things flying around your heads." Ginny, Hermione and Ron stares at Alex like she grew 500 million heads, "What?" Alex looks at them, "It's true you do."

Harry chuckles as Ron looks at him.

"I think your girlfriend has gone bloody mental." Ron informs him.

Harry shrugs her shoulders.

"Actually she's just speaking the honest truth. Plus she's happy she's back." Harry looks at Alex to see her smiling at him.

"May I see those?" Hermione asks. Alex nods and takes them off passing them to Hermione. Hermione puts them on and looks at them.

"She's right. There are these bug things flying around our heads." Hermione smiles, "That's cool."

Ron takes the glasses next then passes them to Ginny. Ginny passes them to Harry and Harry passes them back to Alex.

They all agree on one thing... they're cool.

~H&A~

The next morning Alex gets handed her timetable.

**Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape- Year Six**

**7 – 8am:** breakfast

**8 – 9am:** Potions year 6- Professor Slughorn

**9 – 10am:** Herbology year 6- Professor Sprout

**10 – 11am:** History of Magic year 6- Professor Binns

**11 – 12pm:** lunch

**12 – 1pm:** Muggle Studies year 6- Professor Burbage

**1 – 2pm:** Care of Magical Creatures year 6- Professor Hagrid

**2 – 3pm:** Transfiguration year 6- Professor McGonagall

**3 – 4pm:** Charms year 6- Professor Flitwick

**4 – 5pm:** Defence Against the Dark Arts year 6- Professor Snape

**5 – 6pm: **supper

Alex smiles reading over her schedule.

"Are you staying in the apartment again this year?" Alex looks up to see Hermione.

"Yup. But dad's letting me stay in the common room until 10pm this time." Alex answers.

"I'm actually happy you are staying in the apartment. That means you don't have to deal with too much drama." Hermione smiles sitting down across from Alex as Ron and Harry walks in sleepily since it is 7:10am.

"Why can't we sleep in?" Ron whines.

"You ask that question every first day of school." Alex points out happily eating her cereal.

"You are always happy in the morning." Ron fires back eating some toast with bacon and eggs on it.

"Actually I'm not. Dad woke me up this morning and I slapped him." Alex argues.

"Kind of like how you punched me in the stomach when I tried to wake you up because Snape was over to pick you up?" Harry questions before kissing Alex's left cheek.

"By the way, sorry for that." Alex smiles.

"It's fine." Harry leans forward and just as they are about to kiss, Ron throws a piece of bacon at them.

"That's a waste of perfectly good bacon!" Alex complains throwing the bacon back at Ron.

"Then don't kiss when we are eating!" Ron stuffs the bacon into his mouth and continues to eat. Alex looks at Hermione to see her just eating silently with a smile on her face.

"Good start for a good year?" Alex asks her. Hermione nods with a spoon full of cereal in her mouth. Alex goes back to eating as well as Harry.

Once they are done eating, they all compare their timetables to see that they all have Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms and DADA together. Hermione and Alex have Potions, Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA together.

Out of all of them Alex is the only one taking Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. During those classes, Hermione has Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. Ron has Divination and Astronomy. Finally Harry has the same as Ron.

"It sucks that you both didn't get high enough marks to take Potions again." Alex frowns, "But it maybe different since dad's not teaching it this year."

"What's your dad teaching?" Ron asks.

"DADA." Alex answers.

"What?!" Ron's eyes widen.

"Ya. This Slughorn dude was the Potions teacher when dad was coming to school here." Alex shrugs her shoulders just as the bell rings. Alex and Hermione stands up and Hermione begins to make her way out of the Great Hall as Alex gives Harry a quick kiss before running after Hermione. Both girls make their way to Potions as Harry and Ron runs to first floor to watch the first years get lost.

**Please review.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

_Last Time:_

"_It sucks that you both didn't get high enough marks to take Potions again." Alex frowns, "But it maybe different since dad's not teaching it this year."_

"_What's your dad teaching?" Ron asks. _

"_DADA." Alex answers._

"_What?!" Ron's eyes widen._

"_Ya. This Slughorn dude was the Potions teacher when dad was coming to school here." Alex shrugs her shoulders just as the bell rings. Alex and Hermione stands up and Hermione begins to make her way out of the Great Hall as Alex gives Harry a quick kiss before running after Hermione. Both girls make their way to Potions as Harry and Ron runs to first floor to watch the first years get lost._

_Now:_

Alex zones out in her Potions class as Hermione answers all of Slughorn's questions. Alex already knows they are talking about a love potion. From the corner of her eyes, she sees everyone take a step forward toward the love potion. Alex doesn't move from her spot.

Suddenly the door opens and Alex looks up to see Harry and Ron. Alex chuckles knowing McGonagall struck.

"Sir, Professor McGonagall informed us that you have two spots left for the class..." Harry starts.

"And we would like to be in the class." Ron finishes.

"Alright boys. We are about to make a potion." Slughorn agrees.

"Sir, we don't have any books." Harry informs him.

"There are two books in the cabinet there." Slughorn points at the cabinet and turns back to the class. As Slughorn talks, Alex watches Harry and Ron wrestle for the good book, while the other is really old. Ron wins and skips over to the class as Harry grabs the worn out book and walks slowly over to Alex.

"Let's begin making your own love potion. Get to it." Alex rolls her eyes and pulls out her textbook, that she and Snape made changes to over the summer. Well... Alex made the changes and Snape told her if it was right or not.

Alex grabs her ingredients and walks to her desk that she and Harry are sharing.

The two of them quickly starts their potions as Alex flips to the page. Alex follows the directions and not even a half an hour later, she finishes her potion. Alex puts it in a vial and hands it to Slughorn before packing up.

"Ms. Russo-Snape has completed the assignment is the fastest amount of time that I have even seen." Slughorn tells the class as Alex puts her books in her bag, "Ms. Russo-Snape, you know you are like your father."

Alex smiles and nods.

"I know. Dad said the same thing. So I took a half hour on that potion. I should tell him tonight and see how fast he was..." Alex looks at Slughorn, "I should go. This is a double potions class and I actually have a different class to get to. See you later."

Alex waves and walks out. Slughorn is just about to call Alex back to give her the liquid luck, when Hermione, Ron and Harry finishes their potions and hands them in.

"Are any of you friends with Ms. Russo-Snape?" Slughorn asks them.

"We're her best friends. Harry is her best friend and her boyfriend." Hermione answers. Slughorn passes Hermione the vial.

"That's her reward that she forgot."

"I'll give it to her." Hermione smiles putting it in her pocket. The three friends gather up their things before they walk out of the classroom to their next class.

~H&A~

That night Alex is sitting with Snape as she plays with the vial.

"I finished the potion in 45 minutes. I'm happy you beat me out." Snape teases his daughter.

"World record!" Alex jokes. Snape chuckles and kisses Alex's forehead.

"So I need to talk to you about what is going to happen at the end of the year."

"Ok." Alex answers slightly nervous.

"I'm going to have to kill Dumbledore and Dumbledore told me to do it. Now, I am going to seem like the bad guy, but you know the truth. The school is going to turn against me, and the Dark Lord is going to take over the school next year. It is going to be up to you, if you want to be here next year or to do the mission that Dumbledore has set up for Harry. I will be headmaster here next year and you and I will tell Michael, Terry and Luna a head of time."

Alex nods.

"I need to make your choice right now Alex. I will be helping Harry for the mission a bit and you can do the same."

"Uhm..." Alex bites her bottom lip trying to figure out her answer, "Would I be able to help Harry out and leave the school?"

"Yes. We will use your American magic to track him. Your mother put a spell on you and Justin when you were both younger and it is like a tracker to find out where that person is."

Alex nods once more.

"I'll stay here."

Snape smiles.

"If I tell you to leave, you will have to leave... ok?"

"Ok dad."

~A&H~

Time passes and Alex ended up being the best student in Potions... like that's a surprise. But what's surprising is that Harry is up to her level... almost.

Today, November 20th, 2017 is Quidditch tryouts. Ron is trying out for keeper as Ginny is trying out for chaser. Luna, Hermione and Alex are sitting on the stands in heavy coats, hats and gloves watching the tryouts begin. In 3 weeks is the first Quidditch game, and it is against Slytherin. Luna and Alex have their hands laced together both wanting Ron and Ginny to make the team.

At the end of the tryouts, Harry tells them who is on the team.

"Ron, you are keeper. Ginny, you are chaser. Angela, you are chaser. Katie, you are chaser. Martin and Eric, you both are beaters." Harry tells everyone.

"GO RON AND GINNY!" Luna and Alex cheers as one.

~H&A~

That weekend, Luna, Alex, Hermione, Ron and Harry are walking together back from Hogsmeade. Alex bought Snape, Minnie and Justin their Christmas presents since she already has her best friends, Harry, Neville and Ginny all finished. She even got Hagrid, Ari, Fred and George done as well.

As they walk Alex and Harry both stop and begin to kiss in the falling snow. They hear a scream and break the kiss to see a girl get lifted in the air. The couple runs over and Harry run to get Hagrid without a word being said.

"How do we help?" Hermione asks scared.

"Lift me up." Alex tells them Hermione and Ron lift Alex up and she grabs the girl's leg. The girl floats higher up, making Alex hang onto the girl's leg for her life since she is out of reach of her friends.

The girl floats higher and higher up and all of a sudden she swings left to right violently.

Alex gets flung off and lands on the ground knocked out.

"ALEX!" Hermione and Luna shouts running over with Ron.

"She's barely breathing." Ron whispers letting a tear fall after checking Alex's breathing and pulse. They watch in shock as Alex begins to convulse as her eyes snap open and rolls into her head. Foam and blood mixed together, begins to flow from her mouth as Hagrid, Harry and Snape runs over. Snape sees the girl in the air, and sees Alex.

Without much thinking, Snape runs over to his daughter and quickly mutters spell after spell with his wand in his hand.

"Go check the girl." Snape snaps at Luna, Hermione and Ron. The three teens looks passed Snape to see the girl now on the ground, "Do not touch her. The girl is cursed. Alex is cursed."

The teens nod and rush over to Harry and Hagrid, ignoring the girl's friend.

After 5 minutes, Alex is calmer and breathing fine. Alex blinks her eyes clearing her vision.

"Are you ok?" Snape asks his daughter.

"Ya." Alex whispers. She sits up and wraps her arms around Snape's neck. Snape lifts Alex off the ground and tells Hagrid he can carry the girl as long as he doesn't touch her skin. Harry carries the cursed necklace in his scarf and package as everyone heads up to the school. Luna carries Alex's two bags along with her's. Ron carries Harry's bag as well as his.

Not the best Hogsmeade visit. But it's a good thing that Ron is wearing gloves or he would have been cursed.

**Please review.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

_Last Time:_

"_Are you ok?" Snape asks his daughter._

"_Ya." Alex whispers. She sits up and wraps her arms around Snape's neck. Snape lifts Alex off the ground and tells Hagrid he can carry the girl as long as he doesn't touch her skin. Harry carries the cursed necklace in his scarf and package as everyone heads up to the school. Luna carries Alex's two bags along with her's. Ron carries Harry's bag as well as his._

_Not the best Hogsmeade visit. But it's a good thing that Ron is wearing gloves or he would have been cursed._

_Now:_

Alex leans against Harry as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Alex are standing in a classroom with McGonagall and Snape. Snape makes the necklace turn with his wand inspecting it.

Snape knows this necklace is from Malfoy. Malfoy is supposed to give it to Dumbledore, just like Voldemort ordered.

"The necklace is cursed. It's full of dark magic." Snape says dully.

Alex begins to feel dizzy and walks out of Harry's arms. She drags her feet across the stone floor and hides herself in Snape's arms.

"Dizzy." Alex whispers. Snape makes the necklace fall back into the package as he wraps both arms around his daughter.

"Dispose the necklace. Do not touch it." Snape tells McGonagall, "And you three." Snape turns to Hermione, Ron and Harry, "Stop finding trouble for once in your life."

"We don't find trouble. Trouble finds us." Harry corrects. Snape rolls his eyes and helps his daughter out of the room and to the apartment.

~H&A~

It is early December and nothing really has happened. Alex is doing a lot better and has been to all her classes. Alex heard that Hermione and Harry are a part of this 'Slug Club' that Slughorn created. Alex asked Snape what it is, and he told her that it is all of Slughorn's favourite students.

Alex is walking with Luna to lunch and not even a second later, Micheal and Terry joins them.

"Grab your lunch and meet us in the Room of Requirement." Terry whispers to the two girls.

"Ok." Alex and Luna grabs a sandwich and a bowl of fruit each before they walk out and to the Room of Requirement.

At the room, Alex sees a door appear.

"Come on." The two girls walk in and they discover it's filled with junk.

"Over here." Micheal leads them to an object beneath a white sheet. Michael pulls it off as Alex takes a bite of her sandwich.

Alex swallows her food and stares in surprise at the cabinet.

"What the hell?" Alex asks.

"We have been spying on Malfoy since September. He has been fixing this cabinet. The cabinet has a twin. The twin is at that shop in Knockturn Alley." Terry fills the girls in.

"Do you know what Malfoy wants with this cabinet?" Micheal asks Alex.

"I'm not sure, but I'll ask dad." Alex answers.

"So what's going on with your dad now?" Terry asks his best friend as they all sit down on a couch and eats their lunch.

"He has to kill Dumbledore and Dumbledore wants him to. The school will turn against dad, and then Voldemort is going to be taking over the school in September." Alex tells them, "Dad will be the Headmaster next year. I will not be surprised if Voldemort has Malfoy doing a job that dad doesn't know."

"Is it possible that Voldemort wants Death Eaters to come through the cabinet from that store in Knockturn Alley?" Luna asks moving her eyes from staring at the cabinet to Alex.

"It is possible." Alex nods, "I'll bring it up with dad and see if he knows anything."

The four best friends falls into a silence and finishes off their lunch before getting up and walking out of the Room of Requirement together, after putting the sheet back on. What they don't know is Malfoy was listening from his hiding place behind boxes.

~A&H~

That night, Alex and Snape are talking about the cabinet in the Room of Requirement.

"Luna is right. The cabinet is being used to bring the Death Eaters from Knockturn Alley to Hogwarts." Snape confesses.

"Have to admit. It is smart and unexpected." Alex nods.

"Don't tell me you actually think it's smart." Snape states in disbelief.

"Oh hell to the no. Not a freaking chance. But we know the plan. Does Dumbledore know?" Alex looks at Snape to see him nod.

"He knows. He's focused on hunting the horcruxes."

"Huh?"

"I didn't tell you... did I?"

"No. What's horcruxes?"

"You can divide your soul into pieces; put them in your favourite objects. The Dark Lord divided his soul into seven. I only know five. One was the diary, one is his snake Nagini, one is Hufflepuff's cup, one is the Diadem of Ravenclaw, and the other one I know is the ring that Dumbledore is wearing. Dumbledore is trying to figure out how to destroy it." Snape answers.

"How can you figure out what's Voldemort's horcrux is?"

"You have to think of what his important objects are."

"Like a locket?" Alex asks thinking of a locket she stole from Voldemort last summer when Mason kidnapped her.

"Locket?" Snape asks Alex confused. Alex gets up and signals one minute. She runs into her room and pulls out a locket from a book. Alex cut a hole in her old History of Magic textbook and put the locket inside. Alex feels the locket pulsing, like it's alive.

"This." Alex dangles the locket in front of Snape and puts it in his hand when he holds his hand out.

Snape looks at the locket that has a giant 'S' on it.

"It's a horcrux." Snape concludes, "How did you get it?"

"I stole it from Voldemort last summer when Mason kidnapped me." Alex answer, shrugging her shoulders.

"How did you get it when you were in the same room as the Dark Lord was?"

"It was in his pocket." Alex smirks, "Dad, you should know by now that when you live on the streets, you learn how to pickpocket."

Snape chuckles and nods.

"Good point. I'm going to give this to Dumbledore. You go to bed." Alex nods and goes to her bed as Snape heads to Dumbledore's office.

**Please review.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

_Last Time:_

"_How did you get it when you were in the same room as the Dark Lord was?"_

"_It was in his pocket." Alex smirks, "Dad, you should know by now that when you live on the streets, you learn how to pickpocket." _

_Snape chuckles and nods._

"_Good point. I'm going to give this to Dumbledore. You go to bed." Alex nods and goes to her bed as Snape heads to Dumbledore's office._

_Now:_

It is the first Quidditch game of the year. Alex is eating her breakfast and puts a few drops of liquid luck in Ron's drink, clearly in plain view.

"Alex!" Hermione gasps in surprise.

"What?" Alex asks putting the vial in her pocket as Ron takes a drink of his pumpkin juice.

Harry looks at Alex with his eyes wide and his mouth dropped open.

"I'm going to go get changed." Ron finishes his drink before getting up and walking out.

"I can't believe you did that!" Hermione whispers harshly.

"I didn't do anything." Alex puts out her vial and shows them that all the liquid luck is in there and the cork is glued on.

"You faked it." Harry whispers.

"Exactly. Look, Ron is scared. I just faked it so it's in his head that he is under the effects of liquid luck." Alex grins and before anyone could say a word, Luna sits down on Alex's right with a GIANT Gryffindor lion head hat. Alex looks at Luna amused, "You made me one... right?" Luna pulls out a second with a smile. Alex puts it on her head and jumps to her feet, "Let's go."

As Alex and Luna skip out of the Great Hall, Hermione turns to Harry.

"You have a weird girlfriend and Ron and I have a weird best friend. But we wouldn't change it for the world." Hermione smiles and the two of them get to their feet and walks out of the Great Hall and to the Quidditch pitch.

~H&A~

During the game Alex, Hermione and Luna are standing together cheering. Alex and Luna are wearing their Gryffindor hats that Luna made as Hermione is wearing her winter hat. They watch as Ron blocks the next goal and kicks it to Ginny.

"GO RON!" Luna, Hermione and Alex cheers.

Suddenly Alex sees Harry dive.

"He found the snitch." Alex turns her attention to Harry who is flying to her. Alex sees the snitch in front of her and Harry grabs it. Harry winks at Alex before leaning to her and kisses her cold lips.

Harry lifts Alex onto his broom, making her yelp.

"Love your hat." Harry smiles as he decides to creep her out. Harry sends them into a dive and Alex wraps her arms tightly around his neck.

"Don't DO that!" Alex slaps his arm once they land and gets off his broom.

"Scared of heights?" Harry teases. Alex sticks her tongue out right before Harry crashes their lips together.

~A&H~

It is the night before Christmas break and Luna and Alex are walking down the hallway of the school in search for Luna's shoes that are missing.

"When I find out who did this, they are going to be murdered." Alex mutters darkly looking behind statues, windowsills and up at the ceiling.

"I would be the same way if they did it to you." Luna agrees.

"Hey Luna. Hey babe." Alex and Luna look up to see Harry walking over to them.

"Hey. I thought you are at the dinner party thing with Slughorn." Alex smiles.

"It's in a few minutes. But I'm going to just tell you something, even though I had a month to do it but I was nervous."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to be my date?"

"Sure. We'll go to the apartment, and I could go get a dress."

"Ok. Luna would you like to come?" Alex nods at Luna, silently telling her to accept.

"Ok." Luna smiles.

"Great, I'll meet you both at the stairs in the Entrance Hall."

"Alright." They walk together to the stairs and Luna heads to the Ravenclaw common room leaving the couple to go to the Entrance Hall. Alex gives Harry a quick kiss before heading to the apartment and getting changed.

When Alex arrives to the Entrance Hall in a white strapless dress that goes to her knees, with white flats, and her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs straight and ends just above her eyebrows. Alex has silver earrings that dangle down. She put on a necklace that ends just a little above her chest that she and Luna made together.

"Hey." Alex smiles seeing Luna standing next to Harry wearing a layered crystal coloured dress with star shaped earrings. Luna has her hair down and clipped back to keep the hair out of her eyes but her bangs are on the left side of her face behind her ears.

She has dark grey flats on her feet and pantyhose on.

"You both look beautiful." Harry smiles.

"Charmer." Alex fakes a cough with an amused grin on her face.

Harry rolls his eyes at Alex's teasing happy that she's not mad at him for waiting to ask her to be his date.

"Let's go ladies." Harry holds both arms out of them and they both slip their arms through accepting.

"Charmer indeed." Luna laughs.

~H&A~

At the party, Luna knocks on the closed door. The door opens and they are greeted by none other than Slughorn himself.

"Ah, Harry my boy. Who are these two?" Slughorn asks forgetting to let them in.

"This is my best friend and girlfriend Alex Russo-Snape." Harry introduces, "And this is Alex's best friend Luna Lovegood, who is also my friend."

Alex and Luna waves at Slughorn, their smiles gone.

"You have me in your 6th year class." Alex reminds Slughorn, "I won the liquid luck and finished my potion in 30 minutes."

"You have me in your 5th year class. I'm the one with the highest mark." Luna reminds him. Before Alex and Luna became best friends, Luna would just skim by in Potions. But now she's getting the highest mark because Alex tutors her.

"Oh yes. Lovegood and Russo-Snape." Slughorn steps aside nervously and lets the three students in. Alex sends a glare to Slughorn and looks around.

"Let's go dance." Luna and Alex gives Harry a hug before disappearing into the crowd, seeing Slughorn's look.

"Mr. Potter, why are you dating a Death Eater's daughter?" Slughorn asks Harry.

Harry's eyes widen in surprise but blinks back the shock.

"I'm sorry sir. Can you repeat that?" Slughorn does so and tells Harry that Snape is a Death Eater and he wouldn't be surprised if Alex would be one either.

Luna and Alex dance to the music and talks about what Slughorn is saying to Harry because Alex casted a spell on them to have an ear of a bat.

"I guess that would be entertaining to be a Death Eater and have a good reason to be one too." Alex rolls her eyes. Luna laughs at Alex's comment.

"You're not going to be one... are you?" Luna asks turning serious.

"Not a fucking chance in hell. I'm happy with my life and I'm not going to give it up for the world." Alex answers honestly.

If only she knew that her life is going to flip upside down in a little more than a year.

**Please review.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

_Last Time:_

"_I guess that would be entertaining to be a Death Eater and have a good reason to be one too." Alex rolls her eyes. Luna laughs at Alex's comment._

"_You're not going to be one... are you?" Luna asks turning serious._

"_Not a fucking chance in hell. I'm happy with my life and I'm not going to give it up for the world." Alex answers honestly._

_If only she knew that her life is going to flip upside down in a little more than a year._

_Now:_

It is Christmas break and Alex and Snape are staying at Hogwarts with Minnie. Snape is currently marking assignments as Alex is walking around the school completely bored.

"Yo Russo-Snape!" Alex looks up at the stairs of the Astronomy tower to see Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Alex asks, crossing her arms.

"Where's your dad?" Malfoy asks holding his left forearm painfully.

Alex sees this and turns around. Alex walks down the stairs and looks over her shoulder.

"Are you coming?" Alex questions. Malfoy runs after her and Alex leads him to the apartment, "Stay here." Alex whispers the password to the apartment and steps in, "Dad, Malfoy needs help."

Snape looks up at his daughter and walks out with her.

In the hallway, Malfoy is leaning against the brick wall with tears are falling from his eyes.

The door opens and Alex and Snape steps out.

"He's calling." Malfoy whispers to Snape.

"I know." Snape turns to Alex, "We have a meeting to get to Alex. Will you be ok by yourself?"

"Dad, I'm 16. I'll be fine. Besides, I have Grandfather and Minnie here."

"She knows?" Malfoy cuts in, "She knows you're a Death Eater?"

Snape turns to Malfoy nodding.

"She knows everything. She knows about what the Dark Lord wants. She knows about the cabinet. She knows about our missions."

Malfoy looks from Snape to Alex.

"You both should get going. Be safe dad." Alex kisses Snape's cheek before watching the two leave. Alex turns around to see Luna, Michael and Terry.

"Malfoy's a Death Eater too." Terry smiles, "That's cleared up."

"That explains the cabinet. Well... we already knew that one." Michael continues.

"I wonder what the meeting is about..." Luna trails off tapping her chin.

"I'll ask dad in a week about the meeting. Dad will be cranky and pissed off for a few days." Alex tells them.

~H&A~

It has been 2 weeks since the call of the Death Eater meeting. Snape told Alex, Luna, Michael and Terry what it was about. Snape told them on how Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, Mason Greyback, and two other Death Eaters were sent to attack The Burrow.

"_Why is Mason still alive? Voldemort said he was going to punish him." Alex asked that night he told them._

"_Fenrir protected him and took the punishment. Mason got a warning to never come near you at all. If he does anything to hurt you, you tell the Dark Lord and he will murder Mason. The Dark Lord doesn't want you harmed." Snape reassures Alex._

Alex frowns remembering that night. She is pissed off that Mason got out unharmed. She is pissed that Mason is still out there. She's pissed knowing Mason could easily step into her life and turn it upside down.

She walks over to her best friends at the Ravenclaw table and sits down. Today all students are coming back after Christmas break.

"Don't worry Alex. If the jackass comes near you, we will murder him." Michael smirks.

"I want to look for something." Alex stands up again thinking of that book her boyfriend has. She picks up a piece of toast and walks of the Great Hall with the two boys and Luna following. They run up to Gryffindor tower and Alex says the password. They follow Alex up to the boys' dorm and Alex quickly walks to Harry's trunk. Alex digs through and picks up the potions book. She opens it up and recognizes the writing, "Dad's old book from his 6th year. I should have known."

Alex flips to the inside cover where it says 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince'.

Alex waves her wand above the book where a copy of it appears next to her on the floor. She puts the book back and picks up the copy after putting everything back to where it was.

"What are you doing in here?" Michael, Terry, Luna and Alex looks at the door to see Harry.

"Nice to know you have my dad's old potions book from his 6th year." Alex smirks, "That explains why you are doing so well in class."

"Who's book?" Harry asks softly clearly confused, "It belongs to the Half-Blood Prince."

"Ya. That's dad. Dad's mother was a witch and his dad was a mortal. Plus I know my own dad's writing."

"Your dad, Severus Snape, is the Half-Blood Prince." Harry whispers, "I always thought he was pure blood. Only pure bloods get into Slytherin."

"You're forgetting that you almost got into Slytherin and you're a half blood." Terry points out.

"I don't wanna know." Alex pushes Terry and Michael out of the room as Luna skips out, closing the door behind her.

Alex stops in front of Harry and wraps her arms around his neck. Harry puts her closer by her waist and kisses her softly.

"I love you." Harry whispers against Alex's lips.

"I love you too." The two begins to make out and ends up lying on his bed, not going any further than that.

~A&H~

Harry and Ginny makes their way into the Room of Requirement with the Potions textbook.

"Close your eyes." Ginny whispers taking the textbook out of Harry's hands. Harry closes his eyes as Ginny goes and hides the textbook. She returns and kisses Harry's cheek.

Harry opens his eyes to see Ginny smirking.

"Don't worry. I don't like you the way Alex does. You're just my friend and only going to be my friend. Besides, I like Alex's best friend Michael." Ginny shrugs her shoulders.

Harry gives Ginny a smile and the two of them walks out of the Room of Requirement, with Harry teasing Ginny about Michael.

~H&A~

Alex walks into Gryffindor common room in time to see Hermione send a group of birds at Ron.

"ALEX!" Alex looks to see Hermione running to her crying, "Can I stay at the apartment tonight?"

"Ya. Come on." Alex sees Harry's frown and signals for him to come. Alex leads them out of the common room as she takes Hermione's hand in her's. "What happened?" Alex asks them softly. Harry walks on Hermione's right and wraps his left arm around Hermione's waist.

"Ron hurt her." Harry answers. Alex stops short and looks at them.

"Take Hermione to the apartment." Alex turns and walks from 6th floor back up to 7th and into the common room.

Alex spots Ron over on the couch with Lavender Brown, making out. Alex storms over and pulls Lavender off of Ron and punches him straight in the mouth.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Alex screams at him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Ron shouts covering his mouth.

"YOU ARE MY BLOODY PROBLEM! WHY DID YOU HURT HERMIONE?!" Alex is just about of punch Ron again when Lavender pushes Alex away.

"Get away from my boyfriend!" Alex narrows her eyes and punches Lavender in the eye. Lavender 'collapses' on the couch and covers it.

"If either of you come near Hermione, I will murder you myself." Alex walks away and when she is behind the couch, Alex punches Ron in the ear, "This is the mortal way to deal with jackasses like you both."

Not waiting for a response, Alex walks out of the common room, leaving the other Gryffindor students whispering behind her.

**Please review.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

_Last Time:_

"_YOU ARE MY BLOODY PROBLEM! WHY DID YOU HURT HERMIONE?!" Alex is just about of punch Ron again when Lavender pushes Alex away. _

"_Get away from my boyfriend!" Alex narrows her eyes and punches Lavender in the eye. Lavender 'collapses' on the couch and covers it._

"_If either of you come near Hermione, I will murder you myself." Alex walks away and when she is behind the couch, Alex punches Ron in the ear, "This is the mortal way to deal with jackasses like you both."_

_Not waiting for a response, Alex walks out of the common room, leaving the other Gryffindor students whispering behind her._

_Now:_

Alex walks into the Room of Requirement to discover Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback, Mason Greyback and a few other Death Eaters stepping out of the cabinet.

Alex runs out of the room and to McGonagall's office in the Gryffindor common room. She knocks on the door repeatedly until McGonagall opens in.

"What is in Alex?" McGonagall asks confused.

"Death Eaters. They're in the school." Alex answers panting.

"What?" McGonagall asks shocked.

"Just get everyone out."

And without another word, Alex runs out and to each teacher's office and/or common room.

Alex arrives to the apartment to see Snape dressed and rushing around.

"Dad." Snape turns to his daughter and pulls her into a hug.

"It's time." Snape whispers kissing her hair over and over again, "Please don't hate me."

"I can never hate you dad." Alex whispers hugging him tightly.

"I know. Minnie and Grandfather will take care of you until July when I return home."

"Ok dad. Please be careful. I can't lose you too." Alex lets tears fall as Snape hugs her tighter.

"You will never lose me. I will always be in your heart." Snape lets his own tears fall lifting Alex off the ground and puts her on the couch. Snape kisses Alex's cheek before telling her he loves her and running out of the room. Alex runs to the door to see it will not open.

"Grandfather! Let me out!" Alex screams at him sobbing.

"Severus' orders." Grandfather Severus argues. Alex collapses onto her knees sobbing.

~A&H~

Outside the apartment teachers and students are fighting Death Eaters. Luna however is running to the apartment with Michael and Terry.

"Grandfather Severus." Luna breathes.

"Hello Luna, Michael and Terry. Come in." Grandfather Severus opens the door and to their surprise, Alex runs into them head-on, "Get her back in the apartment. Severus told me to keep Alex in here."

Michael and Terry grab Alex's arms and carry her back in the apartment with Luna following.

They put Alex on the couch, where Alex just gets back up and tackles Luna with a hug. Alex sobbing into Luna's shoulder. Luna hugs Alex tightly knowing comfort is needed.

Michael and Terry join the hug no one breaking it for who knows how long.

~H&A~

After what seems like minutes, turns out to be 2 hours. Luna holds Alex's hand tightly as Michael and Terry walks on both sides of the girls protectively.

They walk outside to see everyone gathered around something or someone.

The group knows who it is. Alex breaks away from the group and pushes her way through. There is Harry crying, kneeling next to Dumbledore's dead body. Alex runs over to him and hugs him tightly as Michael, Luna and Terry stands at the front of the group crying.

Alex and Harry cry together, for two different reasons. Alex is crying about both Dumbledore and Snape. Harry is crying about Dumbledore.

Even in Alex's blurry vision, she watches as everyone raises their wands and watches them light up. Alex does the same thing and looks up to see Voldemort's mark disappear.

~A&H~

Alex is wearing a black t-shirt, vest, jeans and a black belt. Her hair is straight and her bangs on the right. She has the house key on her necklace that has a cross.

Alex sits down next to Harry on the chair of Dumbledore's funeral. Harry laces his right hand with Alex's left and leans over.

"We need to talk after." Harry whispers.

"Ok." Alex nods.

After the funeral, Alex and Harry disappears into Gryffindor tower where no one will be since in a few hours, the train will take them home.

"What would you like to talk about?" Alex asks sitting down on Harry's bed.

"I'm not going to be here next year." Harry tells her, sitting down and lacing their hands together.

"Why?"

"Dumbledore gave me a task... a mission."

"Horcruxes?"

"How did you know?" Harry asks surprised.

"Dad tells me a lot of things. I knew you weren't going to be here next year. I will be, but I will still be helping. Earlier this year dad and I used my American magic and put a tracker on you, so I can flash to wherever you are to help out. But I am going to be here to protect Michael, Terry, Neville, Luna, Ginny and our other friends."

Harry nods.

"Did you know your dad killed Dumbledore? Did you know he is a Death Eater? Did you know your ex-boyfriend is a Death Eater?"

"Sadly I did. But the thing is Dumbledore told dad to do it." Alex looks sadly at Harry, "Dumbledore was dying. He didnt want Malfoy to kill him. He wanted dad to. I don't know why, but he did."

Harry sighs and nods once again.

"Do you think Voldemort will be after you because we are dating and in love?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he will be after you if we broke up?"

Alex bites her lip looking down.

"I don't know Harry. I don't want this to happen. I know you will be thinking it will protect me, but that's not true. Voldemort is after me because I'm the key. As long as I am out of the war, it will be a draw. When I join the good side, the good side will win. If I joined the dark side, they will win. But I know I will pick the good side. Voldemort knows that. He will be finding a way to draw me over to his side. That is a given."

Harry wraps his arms around his girlfriend and hugs her tightly. He knows for a fact to not break up with her. One; he will feel incomplete. Two; guys will be after her.

He crashes his lips on her's and the couple begins to make out. Alex moves back on the bed until her head is on the pillow. She moves her hands to the end of his shirt and takes it off.

The kiss gets more and more heated before the couple gets carried away and makes love.

If only they knew there will be consequences to their sexual actions.

**Please review.**


	68. Deathly Hallows Begins

**Chapter 68**

_Last Time:_

_Harry wraps his arms around his girlfriend and hugs her tightly. He knows for a fact to not break up with her. One; he will feel incomplete. Two; guys will be after her._

_He crashes his lips on her's and the couple begins to make out. Alex moves back on the bed until her head is on the pillow. She moves her hands to the end of his shirt and takes it off. _

_The kiss gets more and more heated before the couple gets carried away and makes love._

_If only they knew there will be consequences to their sexual actions._

_Now:_

Dumbledore's funeral was in May. School closed a month early. It is now July and Alex discovered that every morning she has been waking up sick. Minnie ended up calling Molly Weasley who is coming over that July 17th morning.

"Morning sweetie." Molly greets Alex walking into her room.

"Morning Molly." Alex replies softly.

"So tell me what's going on."

"Uhm..." Alex bites her lip, "Every morning I have been sick and that has been going on for a month. Uhm... and I am late for my time of the month."

Molly nods knowing what's wrong.

"You're pregnant sweetie."

"WHAT?!" Alex sits up in her bed so fast that she is running out of the door and to the bathroom where she gets sick. Molly follows the 16 year old and holds her hair back.

After getting sick, Alex cleans herself up before crying into Molly's shoulder.

Downstairs the front door bangs open and slams shut.

"I have to go. If Arthur or the Order knows I came here, I will be screwed. I know your father is a Death Eater and killed Dumbledore, but I know he's good. He loves you and Justin. But no one believes that. They think Justin is a Death Eater and you will be joining."

"I'm not joining that jackass." Alex answers pissed off, "I will never work for Voldemort."

"I know sweetie." Molly whispers stroking Alex's hair, "But I will see you at Fleur's and Bill's wedding in 4 weeks. Tell your dad ok?"

"Ok." Alex whispers now scared. Molly kisses Alex's hair before walking into Alex's fireplace in her room and heading back to The Burrow.

~A&H~

Alex walks downstairs in her white t-shirt and blue jeans to see Minnie and Snape talking.

"Hi dad." Alex smiles. Snape stands up and hugs his daughter tightly.

"Minnie told me you're pregnant." Snape gives Alex that 'don't-you-dare-lie-to-me' look.

"Ya." Alex whispers, "Minnie called Molly and Molly said I'm pregnant."

"Did she do that test to see how far along you are?"

"No. But Harry and I uhh... did IT in May."

"Ok. Let's do the test." Snape pulls out his wand and makes Alex lay down on the couch. He mutters a few words before Alex's stomach glows yellow, "6 weeks which is a month and a week."

"Are you mad?" Alex whispers weakly as she sits up.

"Mad? No. Disappointed? A little but not much. Your mother was pregnant with Justin when she was 18." Snape reveals.

"I'm sorry." Snape looks at his 16 year old daughter to see tears in her eyes. Snape pulls her into a well needed hug and promises her that he is not mad or upset.

"Listen Ally. I'm happy that I get to be a grandpa. I will support you and never be disappointed in you. I'm honestly shocked that it's happening at a time like this, in this dark time. But I'm happy and excited."

Snape kisses Alex's forehead fatherly.

"But the Dark Lord wants you to come to the meeting today. I would have been home in two days, but he wants you to come."

Alex nods as Snape takes off his cloak and wraps it around her.

"Let's go." Snape wraps his left arm around her shoulders before they leave in a pop.

~H&A~

They land at Malfoy Manor and Snape holds his daughter's hand as they head inside the house.

Snape leads Alex into the meeting room where the meeting is held.

They walk over to the two empty chairs at the end of the table, opposite of Voldemort's chair at the head of the table. Alex is sitting across from Malfoy, who has Lucius on his left and Narcissa on Lucius' left.

"Nice of you to join us Severus Snape and Alex Russo-Snape." Voldemort greets, "I am sure that all of you know what this meeting is about besides Alex."

Alex stares at Malfoy and Malfoy stares at her in return.

"They are moving Potter tonight." Snape tells Voldemort.

"I heard differently. They are moving him at the end of the month." Another Death Eater argues.

"They are throwing you off. They know the trace will be broken at midnight tonight as soon as he turns 17."

"Do you know when your boyfriend is being moved Alex?" Voldemort asks the 16 year old kindly.

"No. I haven't spoken to him, Ron, Hermione or my other friends so far this summer. I have been doing my summer homework." Alex answers keeping her face neutral as she looks at Voldemort.

"Liar!" Bellatrix fakes anger. Alex sees through Bellatrix's mask and sees her secretly wink at her from her seat next to Malfoy.

"Quiet!" Voldemort roars, "Moving to another task on hand. This is a Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. She goes on and on, on how muggles are similar to us. She even wants us to mate with them."

Voldemort chuckles and flicks his wand. Alex's eyes widen seeing her teacher, Professor Burbage, levitate into the room. Alex's mouth drops open as Burbage looks at her and Snape.

"Severus, please. Help." Burbage begs. Alex sees tears in Snape's eyes, "Please Severus. We're friends. Please."

"Professor." Alex whispers as tears fill her eyes. Alex looks at Voldemort, standing up and taking Burbage's hand in her's, "Please. Don't do this. Don't kill her. She has a family back home. A daughter that's just 3 years old. If you want to kill her, you have to get through me."

Voldemort looks at Alex, with his eyes narrowed.

"Severus, take your daughter and get out of here. We are going tonight to Potter's." Voldemort orders.

Snape nods and takes Alex's hand and pulls her out of the house. On their way out, they hear Burbage scream. Her scream ends and Death Eaters laugh.

Alex and Snape let's their tears fall knowing Burbage is dead.

**Please review.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

_Last Time:_

"_Professor." Alex whispers as tears fill her eyes. Alex looks at Voldemort, standing up and taking Burbage's hand in her's, "Please. Don't do this. Don't kill her. She has a family back home. A daughter that's just 3 years old. If you want to kill her, you have to get through me."_

_Voldemort looks at Alex, with his eyes narrowed._

"_Severus, take your daughter and get out of here. We are going tonight to Potter's." Voldemort orders._

_Snape nods and takes Alex's hand and pulls her out of the house. On their way out, they hear Burbage scream. Her scream ends and Death Eaters laugh._

_Alex and Snape let's their tears fall knowing Burbage is dead._

_Now:_

That night, Alex is on her broom next to Snape. They are flying above Private Drive waiting for the Order to move Harry. Alex is wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and Voldemort gave her an extra black clock and a mask. Voldemort knows Alex is in love with Harry and assigned her the job to injure him and catch him until he arrives to kill him.

Alex lets out a shaky breath as Snape moves over to her and hugs her.

"Just breathe." Snape whispers, "Remember our plan. I will be right behind you and will protect you."

"Ok." Alex nods. Alex is mad at Voldemort for making her do this. He threatened her to do this or he will kill Snape, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Minnie, Justin, Michael, Terry, and the Weasley family.

Though in return, she and Snape made up a plan. They will work together 'injure' Harry and fall off their brooms before Alex flashes them home.

Not even a second later, Alex and Snape sees seven Harry Potter's shoot into the sky.

Alex sees one Harry with Hagrid, one with Mad-Eye Moody, one with Tonks, one with Bill Weasley, one with Lupin, one with a person Alex doesn't know, and one with Arthur Weasley.

"Come on." Alex watches as Snape begins to follow the one with Hagrid and Alex follows right behind him.

Snape and Alex purposely fire spells that miss as Harry sends some back.

One spell hits Snape in the chest.

"DAD!" Alex screams tilting her broom into a dive. She goes further and further down until she sees someone catch him... it's Harry and Hagrid.

"Alex?" Alex levels her broom and stops. She takes off her mask so Harry and Hagrid could see her red tear filled eyes.

"Is it really you Harry or is it someone else?" Alex asks catching her breath.

"Your favourite class is Potions and Care of Magical Creatures. Your full name is Alexandra Lilian Russo-Snape and your birthday is a month and 3 days after mine. Plus your favourite colour is purple and you are a fan of pop and country music." Alex smiles.

"Nice to know it's you Harry." Alex whispers, "But you have to get out of here and get to The Burrow. I will see you at Fleur's and Bill's wedding... ok?" Harry nods leaning over to her. She moves her broom over a bit and they kiss quickly before Hagrid helps Alex to get Snape on her broom. Not even a second later Alex and Snape flash out as Harry and Hagrid quickly makes their way to The Burrow.

~A&H~

Alex sits in the living room wearing jeans, black uggs, a big white t-shirt and a black sweater. Alex's hair goes to her elbows and her bangs are flipped over to the left side of her head.

"Are you ready to go to The Burrow?" Snape asks walking into the room, "After all you have two days before the wedding."

"Ya." Alex smiles. In one week she will be on the train back to Hogwarts. It is August 26th, 2017, as the wedding is on the 28th and back to school on the 1st three day after the wedding.

Alex is 3 months along and her baby bump is barely visible, which explains why she is wearing big clothes.

"Since Molly knows, I know you are in good hands. But are you sure you are ok?" Snape asks concerned.

"I'll be ok dad. I'm 17 now. Besides, I have to tell Harry." Snape nods and takes her hand leading her to the fireplace.

"I love you Alex. I will see you at Hogwarts. Molly said you are staying there until you come on the train." Alex smiles and kisses Snape's cheek.

"I love you too dad. I will see you then." Snape hands his daughter the bag that has her wedding dress and shoes, her school uniform, pyjamas, clothes for around the house and everything she needs.

"I'll take your trunk with me since you are done your school work."

"Ok. Bye dad." Alex waves and steps into the fireplace before flooing to The Burrow.

~H&A~

Alex steps out of the fireplace to only end up being pulled into Molly's arms.

"How are you doing?" Molly asks looking Alex up and down.

"Dad did the test and the day you were over, I was 6 weeks along." Alex whispers so only Molly can hear, "I'm 3 months now."

"6 months left." Molly smiles, "Would you like me to find out the sex?"

Alex shakes her head.

"Not until I talk to Harry."

"Ok." Molly kisses Alex's forehead, "You are brave Alex. I'm happy you aren't like You-Know-Who."

"I never will be." Alex smiles, "I rather be myself and I don't want to give up who I am."

"ALEX!" Alex looks up in time to get lifted off the floor by Jo.

"JO!" Alex hears Fleur shout, "Put down our little sister." Jo puts Alex on the ground as Fleur and Gabrielle hugs her tightly.

"Choking!" Alex gasps out dramatically.

Gabrielle and Fleur lets go before Fleur takes Alex's bag.

"So what's going on?" Alex asks as Jo wraps her left arm around her shoulders and Gabrielle wraps her right around Alex's waist.

"Well, my wedding is in 34 hours, 118 minutes, and 18 seconds." Fleur smiles dreamingly.

"Plus, Fred got his ear blasted off by a Death Eater back on Harry's 17th birthday." Gabrielle continues.

"And Mad-Eye Moody is dead." Jo finishes. Alex's mouth drops open.

"What?!" Alex shouts before Molly runs over and calms her down since Alex began to panic.

"Shh, sweetie. Calm down." Molly sooths, "If you don't you will hurt your baby."

Fleur, Jo and Gabrielle looks at each other shocked on what they just heard. Alex is pregnant at the age of 17.

**Please review.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70**

_Last Time:_

"_Well, my wedding is in 34 hours, 118 minutes, and 18 seconds." Fleur smiles dreamingly._

"_Plus, Fred got his ear blasted off by a Death Eater back on Harry's 17__th__ birthday." Gabrielle continues._

"_And Mad-Eye Moody is dead." Jo finishes. Alex's mouth drops open._

"_What?!" Alex shouts before Molly runs over and calms her down since Alex began to panic._

"_Shh, sweetie. Calm down." Molly sooths, "If you don't you will hurt your baby."_

_Fleur, Jo and Gabrielle looks at each other shocked on what they just heard. Alex is pregnant at the age of 17._

_Now:_

Upstairs as Alex arrives, Harry, Ron and Hermione are talking to each other as they walk downstairs.

"So Alex and Snape were chasing you back on your birthday?" Ron asks quietly.

"Yup. But they didn't cast any dangerous spells. I don't even think they were trying to hit me and Hagrid." Harry answers.

"Is Alex a Death Eater now?" Hermione questions sadly.

"I know for a fact Alex isn't."

At the bottom of the stairs, Harry hears a familiar voice.

"I can't believe Mad-Eye is dead." Harry looks passed Ron to see Alex sobbing in Molly's arms as Fleur, Jo and Gabrielle hugs her. Harry rushes over and strokes Alex's hair.

Alex looks at him, before breaking the hold and diving into his arms.

Harry holds her close and feels her baby bump... though he doesn't know it is.

Molly gives Harry a weak smile before taking Gabrielle, Fleur, Jo, Hermione and Ron out of the room and outside to get the tables sorted out.

A few minutes later, Alex is calm and just relaxing in Harry's hold.

"Are you ok?" Harry whispers rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"Ya. I have something important to tell you though." Alex whispers softly.

"Let's move upstairs to Ron's room." Harry laces his and Alex's hands together before they head up to Ron's room in silence.

In Ron's room, Alex is sitting on Harry's bed in Harry's arms. They move to they are lying down with Alex's head on Harry's shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Do you remember on how we made love in May?" Alex asks shyly remembering that day.

"Yes." Harry smiles remembering.

"Well..." Alex takes a deep breath, "I'm pregnant." Alex feels Harry tense and looks at his face to see shock.

"W... what?" Harry whispers.

"I'm pregnant Harry. Dad knows along with Molly and Minnie. Minnie called Molly last month and Molly confirmed it. I told dad that night and dad did a test to see how many weeks I was. I was 6 weeks at the time, a month and a week."

"I can't believe this." Harry gets up off the bed and begins to pace. Alex sits up and watches Harry nervously, "This is a bad time. Hermione, Ron and I are going Horcrux hunting as my girlfriend is pregnant with my son or daughter." Harry takes a deep breath and turns to Alex. Harry has a smile on his face, "Well, I know what I get to look forward to when we're hunting. Seeing my beautiful girlfriend and our child. I know what to fight for every day."

Harry walks over to Alex and kisses her lovingly.

"How far along are you?"

"3 months. I will be on the 4th month at the end of September." Alex smiles.

"Do you know when our child will be born so I can kill Voldemort by then to see him or her?" Harry asks resting his forehead on Alex's.

"Late February, early March." Harry gives Alex a smirk.

"Maybe a Valentine's Day baby." Alex rolls her eyes before kissing him.

The kiss quickly gets heated as the two of them lies on his bed on their sides. Harry slips his left hand under Alex's shirt and rubs the baby bump.

Inside Alex is his son or daughter, maybe even twins for all they can know.

~A&H~

That night, Alex is sitting on her bed in Ginny's room where she, Fleur, Jo, Hermione and Ginny are all sharing until Fleur going on her honeymoon with Bill.

"So Alex..." Fleur looks at Alex as she closes the door. Ginny and Hermione are downstairs with Molly keeping busy since Alex told Molly she needs to tell Fleur and Jo first before Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Why didn't you tell us you are pregnant?" Jo asks hurt.

"I didn't know how you both would react." Alex whispers looking at her hands, "I'm sorry. Harry didn't know until today. Only Minnie, dad and Molly knew."

Jo and Fleur's gazes soften knowing Alex was just scared.

"Look Alex." Fleur starts sitting down in front of Alex and laces her right hand with Alex's and Jo does the same with the other, "Jo and I are here and will never leave you. You are 17 years old and there is a war just outside that window. Jo and I are 20 years old and I don't even think we can handle a kid yet. You are 17, and are having a kid, whether you like it or not. You have your dad and Molly to help you along with Minnie from what we hear. But you have us on that list to. Whenever you need us, we are just a floo call away or a letter away." Fleur kisses Alex's forehead with a smile.

"Huh. You have to say all the words that I was going to say." Jo pouts, "How can I top that?!" Jo begins to grumble on about Fleur always taking her lines and always beating her to the punch.

"Jo?" Alex asks softly, "Jo?" Alex tries again, "JO!"

"WHAT?!" Jo jumps at Alex's shout.

"Are you done?"

Jo looks at the ceiling thinking.

"So far... yes."

Alex and Fleur look at Jo and Alex begins to giggle.

"Am I the godmother or the aunt?" Jo asks.

"I'll talk to Harry about it." Jo wraps her arms around the younger girl and hugs her tightly yet carefully.

~H&A~

The day of Fleur's wedding has arrived and Alex is wearing a pure white dress with a peach ribbon under her chest, with white flats. Hermione and Ginny nor Ron knows that Alex is pregnant yet, but as soon as she found out that Luna is coming to the wedding, Alex backed down from telling them until Luna arrives.

Alex is in the kitchen with Harry making out until they hear a cling. They turn to see Fred pouring himself a glass of juice.

"How's my niece or nephew?" Fred asks walking over to the couple. Harry and Alex agreed that the Weasley family will be the aunts and uncles along with Fleur, Jo, Michael, Terry, Justin and Hermione. The couple agreed that Harry will pick the godmother and Alex will pick the godfather. Harry told Alex that he wants Luna will be the godmother and Alex told him she wants Neville to be the godfather.

"How do you know?" Alex asks slowly.

"Overheard you both talking." Fred answers with a smirk, "Plus Jo told me."

"When you two have sex, be careful." Alex smirks seeing Fred beginning to blush, "Payback is a bitch."

Harry chuckles behind Alex putting both of his hands on the, not visible, baby bump.

"When are you going to ask Alex to marry you Harry?" George asks walking in for his own cup of juice.

Alex looks at George in disbelief.

"I don't want to know what goes through your heads!" Alex walks out of the kitchen leaving Harry to talk to the twins.

Alex steps outside and walks over to Hermione, Ginny and Jo.

"Jo..." Alex whines.

"Alex..." Jo whines mockingly.

"Can you get your boyfriend under control?"

Jo smiles at Alex amused.

"What did Fred do this time?"

"He and George are asking when Harry will ask me to marry him." Alex answers.

Jo snorts and begins to laugh.

"I'm going to ask Harry that question too." Jo runs into the house leaving Alex alone with Hermione and Ginny.

"Hermy..." Alex pouts. Hermione pulls Alex into a hug chuckling.

"Now what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asks.

"I need to wait for Luna and Ron." Alex answers hugging Hermione back.

Hermione feels the baby bump and begins to paste things together until she realizes.

"You are pregnant aren't you?" Hermione asks in Alex's ear so no one, not even Ginny can hear her. Alex nods into Hermione's shoulder silently.

"3 months." Alex whispers under her breath.

"I'm an aunt right?"

"Yup."

"Good." Hermione grins in Alex's shoulder, "I'll keep Harry and Ron safe when we're hunting so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you Hermy." Hermione hugs her best friend slightly tighter.

Hermione is happy that one; Harry is supportive and is ready to be a dad even at the age of 17, two; that she, Ron and Harry have something to fight for, her niece or nephew and her best friend, three; that Alex isn't a Death Eater and Alex will always fight for Harry no matter the costs, and four; even in these dark times, Alex always brings them light no matter what that reason is.

**Please review. The wedding obviously hasn't started yet, but that is part of it.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71**

_Last Time:_

"_I need to wait for Luna and Ron." Alex answers hugging Hermione back._

_Hermione feels the baby bump and begins to paste things together until she realises._

"_You are pregnant aren't you?" Hermione asks in Alex's ear so no one, not even Ginny can hear her. Alex nods into Hermione's shoulder silently._

"_3 months." Alex whispers under her breath._

"_I'm an aunt right?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Good." Hermione grins in Alex's shoulder, "I'll keep Harry and Ron safe when we're hunting so you don't have to worry."_

"_Thank you Hermy." Hermione hugs her best friend slightly tighter._

_Hermione is happy that one; Harry is supportive and is ready to be a dad even at the age of 17, two; that she, Ron and Harry have something to fight for, her niece or nephew and her best friend, three; that Alex isn't a Death Eater and Alex will always fight for Harry no matter the costs, and four; even in these dark times, Alex always brings them light no matter what that reason is._

_Now:_

"What? Am I chopped liver and don't get a hug?" Hermione and Alex break the hug and Alex looks passed Ginny to see her best friend, Luna Lovegood.

"LUNA!" Alex runs to Luna and tackles her with a hug. Luna laughs hugging Alex tightly.

When the two best friends break apart, Alex smiles looking at Luna's dress. Luna is wearing a yellow dress and her blonde hair falls in curls down her back.

"I love your dress." Alex grins.

"I love yours." Luna smiles at Alex and they both look at each other before laughing. They are too similar for their own good.

Ginny rolls her eyes. She and Alex aren't as close as Alex is with Luna, Michael, Terry, Hermione, Ron and Fred and George. Ginny doesn't even like Jo and Fleur or even Gabrielle. She isn't happy that Bill is marrying Fleur.

"Hey Hermy, could you get Ron, Harry, Jo, Gabrielle and Fleur?" Alex asks Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione smiles and runs into the house to get the requested people.

"I'm going to go." Ginny begins to walk away until someone grabs her wrist gently. Ginny turns to see it is Alex.

"Don't go." Alex whispers, "I have something important to tell you guys before the wedding starts." Ginny nods as she and Alex walk back to Luna.

"It's beautiful." Luna whispers to them looking at the decorations.

"Magic is a wonderful thing." Alex smirks, "I can't imagine life without magic."

Soon Hermione walks out and tells them that everyone is in Ron's bedroom. The four girls walk in and heads up to the bedroom.

~H&A~

In the bedroom, Alex sits down next to Harry and Harry laces their hands together as Hermione sits next to Alex and holds her other hand.

Luna sits next to Ron with Ginny on her right. Jo, Fleur and Gabrielle sit together on Ron's bed with knowing smiles.

"What's so important that made you take me away from my food?" Ron asks breaking the silence.

"Iampregnant." Alex mumbles so fast that no one caught it.

"What?" Ginny asks confused.

"Can you say it slowly?" Luna asks.

"I... I a... am p... pregnant." Alex stutters. Alex looks at her lap not wanting to see everyone's reactions. Harry looks at Luna to see shock yet happiness. He looks at Ginny to see anger and jealousy. He looks at Ron to see a smirk.

"I'm glad Fred and George told me." Ron comments. Alex looks at Ron is shock, "Am I an uncle?"

"Yes?" Alex confirms slowly, surprised at Ron's comment.

"Good. That makes Ginny an aunt?"

"Yup." Harry nods.

"What about me?" Luna asks.

"You're the godmother." Alex and Harry answer her as one. Luna smiles and stands up. She walks over to Alex and gives her a hug.

"I will protect you at Hogwarts." Luna whispers in her ear, "You, me, Michael and Terry forever."

"And always." Alex whispers back.

Alex peeks over Luna's shoulder to see Ginny glaring at her. Alex looks at Ginny questioning not knowing what is wrong with her.

Ginny scoffs and walks away from the group and out of the room, slamming the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Luna asks pulling away from the hug and sitting back down on Ron's bed.

"She thinks she is in love with Harry." Hermione answers.

"What?" Luna, Alex, Harry and Ron ask in shock.

"She told me herself she doesn't have that crush on me anymore and likes Michael... or is it Terry?" Harry tells them. Harry turns to Alex and kisses her temple, "Besides Ally, I don't like her, only as a friend. I LOVE you. I want to be with you forever."

Alex smiles and kisses Harry's cheek.

"I love you too." Alex wraps her arms around Harry's neck as Harry's wrap around her waist. Harry lifts Alex onto his lap and the couple begins to make out.

Hermione looks at Fleur, Jo, Gabrielle, Luna and Ron. The four of them comes to a silent agreement and rushes out of the room to give Alex and Harry privacy.

~A&H~

Harry and Alex walks together with their hands laced together down to the wedding. Harry opens the door for Alex and they sit down between Hermione and Luna. Luna is on Alex's right and Hermione is on Harry's left. On Luna's right are Jo and Gabrielle, and Fleur's mother.

"Boujour Alex." Apolline greets Alex. **(Hello Alex.)**

"Boujour Mrs. Delacour."

"Comment allez-vous?" Apolline asks in her French accent. **(How are you?)**

"Je vais bien. Comment allez-vous?" Alex asks speaking in French, something Fleur and Jo taught her and from taking French in public school before Jerry's, Theresa's and Max's deaths. **(I am doing well. How are you?)**

"Je vais bien ainsi. Il est agreeable de vous revoir." Apolline smiles. **(I am doing well as well. It is nice to see you again.)**

"Il est agreeable de vous revoir ainsi." **(It is nice to see you again as well.)**

Before another word is spoken, the wedding march begins to place and everyone stands up as the flowers fall from the ceiling of the tent. Alex smiles seeing Fleur and Monsieur Delacour begin their way down the aisle.

They sit down again and Alex and Harry lace their hands together watching the wedding take place.

~H&A~

It is now time for Fleur's and Bill's first dance as a married couple. Fleur let Alex choose her's and Bill' wedding song, which explains where Alex is now. Molly hands Alex the mic and Alex begins to talk.

"Hey everyone, may I have your attention?" Alex speaks into the mic. Everyone turns to Alex, who is standing on a chair with Molly at her side, "Great. Well, it is now time for the wedding couple's first dance together and forever and always. So since my best friend Fleur left me in charge of the wedding song, no one knows what I have chosen. So without further ado, here it is."

Alex nods at Molly and the song begins to play on the CD player Alex gave Molly back before her 5th year.

The song begins to play and Alex smirks seeing realization dawning on Fleur.

Fleur looks at Alex and smiles. The wedding song is Alex's favourite and it was Jerry's and Theresa's wedding song, it's also going to be Alex's. The song is _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ by Aerosmith.

After their dance it is the father/daughter dance. Alex ended up picking that song too.

"It is time for the father/daughter dance and Fleur and Bill asked me to pick this song as well. This is my all time favourite song that falls under this category so here it is." Molly hits the next button and the country music begins to play. Fleur smiles at Alex as she and her dad begins to dance. The song is _I Loved Her First_ by Heartland.

Alex absolutely loves this song and it is on her iPod that she will be listening to on the train. Justin picked it up for her from passing all her classes and he got it from Australia when he went there just 7 weeks ago. He sent it to her by owl along with a laptop.

Alex mouths the words after getting off the chair and sways left to right.

"Hey." Alex looks to her left and to her surprise it's...

"Dad?" Alex whispers. Snape smirks and takes Alex's hand in his. He pulls her to the side and they begin to dance away from the crowd but can still see Fleur and Bill. Alex catches Molly's eye and Molly winks at her.

"Molly owled me and asked me to come." Snape whispers. Alex smiles at Molly and nods her thanks.

"Thank you from coming dad." Alex places her hands on his shoulders and rests her head on his chest. Snape wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her close.

"I wouldn't miss coming to my daughter's best friend's wedding, which I am invited to." Snape kisses Alex's hair as they slow dance. Snape watches as Arthur and Ginny begins to dance together, joining Fleur and Monsieur Delacour. Bill and Molly join the dance as well with Luna and her dad Xenophilius.

Alex sees Harry standing awkwardly on the side before Hermione pulling him out to dance.

Hermione and Harry feel someone's eyes on them and look to see Alex dancing with her dad. They both smile at them and Harry nods at Snape when Snape looks at him.

'You and I need to talk.' Snape mouths to him.

'Ok.' Harry mouths in agreement then nods.

"You both need to talk?" Hermione asks.

"I guess so." Harry whispers.

"Alex picked the perfect song." Hermione smiles.

"I know. Alex told me that this song is what she danced to with Jerry in New York. It was the last dance she danced with him. Plus the song before was Theresa's and Jerry's wedding song." Harry looks at Hermione to see tears in her eyes.

"I remember Alex telling me that in our fourth year. How could I forget? That summer I looked them both up and fell in love with them." Hermione shakes her head looking at the grass, "I'm so stupid. Those two songs are important to her."

Harry shakes his head.

"I know. And you are not stupid. It slips your mind but you will always remember. I'm just happy Snape is here. Alex woke up crying for him last night." Hermione nods in agreement.

"I'm the one that told Alex to go up to you. I hugged her and calmed her down enough for her to go up to you and you calmed her the rest of the way that she needed."

The song comes to an end and Hermione and Harry walks over to Snape and Alex.

"Did Alex tell you the news?" Snape asks Harry coldly.

"That she's pregnant with our son or daughter? Yes. I will never leave her." Harry answers, guessing what Snape is talking about.

Snape's gaze softens and the coldness disappears.

"Good. Because if you did I would have killed you for hurting my daughter." Harry knows Snape is pulling the over protective father card, and knows he is not serious. But he couldn't help but grow nervous.

"I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Harry tells him honestly, "But I am not abandoning Alex just because of our mistake. But the outcome will be beautiful. I know we are both young and most likely immature and not ready to be parents, but I'm not going anywhere. I love your daughter, sir. And I know in a few years when we are ready, I want to marry her. But I want your permission to do so."

Snape stares at Harry in surprise. In all the things that could be said, that was one thing he wasn't expecting. He didn't expect for Harry to ask for his permission to marry his daughter. But he is happy that he is.

"Do not make me regret this Potter. But I wouldn't want my baby girl to marry anyone else. You are one of a kind. But just so you know, I will murder your ass if you hurt her."

"Done deal. That is if I don't murder myself then you and Justin can. Plus Hermione, Luna, Michael, Terry, Fleur and Jo will be after me too."

**Please review. And so the wedding is over in the next chapter. Tell me what you think!**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

_Last Time:_

"_I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Harry tells him honestly, "But I am not abandoning Alex just because of our mistake. But the outcome will be beautiful. I know we are both young and most likely immature and not ready to be parents, but I'm not going anywhere. I love your daughter, sir. And I know in a few years when we are ready, I want to marry her. But I want your permission to do so."_

_Snape stares at Harry in surprise. In all the things that could be said, that was one thing he wasn't expecting. He didn't expect for Harry to ask for his permission to marry his daughter. But he is happy that he is._

"_Do not make me regret this Potter. But I wouldn't want my baby girl to marry anyone else. You are one of a kind. But just so you know, I will murder your ass if you hurt her."_

"_Done deal. That is if I don't murder myself then you and Justin can. Plus Hermione, Luna, Michael, Terry, Fleur and Jo will be after me too."_

_Now:_

After the talk, Snape's Dark Mark begins to burn. _It's almost time for the attack_. Snape thinks.

"I have to tell you guys something important." Snape whispers, "Get Luna, Ron and Molly."

Hermione nods and rushes back to the tent and pulls Luna, Ron and Molly out.

As soon as they all are together, Snape pulls Alex to him in a hug.

"Ok, I wanted you all to know that the Dark Lord is going to attack here. He knows that Harry is here. I did not tell him a thing and yes, Alex and I chased Harry and Hagrid that day. We purposely sent spells that would miss. But I did not tell him anything at all."

"He wants to kill Harry tonight?" Alex asks nervously.

"Yes. Send everyone home because the Dark Lord is taking over the Ministry of Magic before attacking here."

Before anyone would move or blink, a patronus makes its way into the tent. Snape nods at them and everyone runs into the tent as Snape disappears into the night.

~H&A~

In the tent, Alex and Harry stand side by side with Hermione and Luna on Alex's right. Harry's right hand is laced with Alex's left, protectively. Everyone gathers around the patronus.

"The Ministry has fallen and You-Know-Who has taken over. He and his Death Eaters are on their way." A guy's voice, Alex doesn't recognize, speaks.

The patronus goes out and before Alex could take a breath, panic rises.

People begin to push and shove, and before Alex could catch herself or Harry catches her, someone pushes Alex and Alex hits the ground. To her own surprise, Alex lands on her hands, her stomach not hitting the ground.

"Alex!" Harry and Luna pull Alex up and Harry quickly kisses Alex before getting Luna to take Alex away.

On their way out, Luna pulls Alex away from the tent and they cut across the field to Luna's house, which is next door to the Weasley family.

~A&H~

Luna and Alex sit down in a compartment on the train with Michael and Terry. Soon the door opens and Neville and Ginny walks in.

"How was everyone's summer?" Neville asks sitting next to Luna as Alex sits next to the window. Across from Alex, Luna and Neville is Terry next to the window, Michael than Ginny.

"Good." Terry and Michael say as one.

"Alright." Ginny shrugs her shoulders and glares at Alex.

"Good." Luna smiles and shoots her own glare at Ginny.

"I have something important to tell all of you. Luna and Ginny knows already because I told them at Fleur's and Bill's wedding." Alex tells them.

Everyone's eyes are on her as Luna laces her hand through Alex's.

Alex takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm pregnant." Michael's and Terry's mouths drop open in shock as Neville grins.

"Luna already gave me a heads up." Neville explains, "And I will protect you at school."

Alex smiles at Neville and reaches over Luna, kissing Neville's cheek.

"Thank you." Alex thanks Neville before looking at her two best friends, who now have smirks.

"Can we see the baby bump?" Terry asks excitedly.

"Can we be uncles?!" Michael bounces in his seat. Alex giggles and lifts her shirt slightly to show them the baby bump.

"I will be 4 months at the end of the month."

~H&A~

The train arrives at Hogsmeade and Luna laces her hand through Alex's. Everyone is in their school uniforms and cloaks.

"You come with me." A guy's voice says before grabbing Alex's arm and dragging her off somewhere. To her surprise there are other Gryffindor students. The guy shoves Alex to the group and Neville catches her.

"ALEX!" Alex hears Luna scream. Alex turns around to see a girl drag Luna to her and slaps her in the face. Alex runs over to Luna and the girl, and punches the girl straight in the face.

"LET GO OF MY BEST FRIEND!" Alex screams. The girl falls to the ground and the guy who grabbed her and punches her in the jaw. Before Alex could fall to the ground, Luna catches her and holds her up.

"ENOUGH!" Everything goes silent and Alex looks to see McGonagall storming over. McGonagall wraps her left arm around Alex's waist, "We do not abuse students here Alecto and Amycus Carrow." McGonagall glares at the girl and guy, "Ms. Russo-Snape." McGonagall looks at Alex.

Alex sees the guy's and girl's eyes widen.

"You were told many times before to not hit teachers."

Alex sighs and frowns at McGonagall.

"I only punched that girl because she hit Luna." Alex explains, "Plus the school year hasn't begun yet until we step foot in the castle."

McGonagall rolls her eyes knowing Alex is speaking the honest truth while at the same time amusing them. Plus Alex is trying to get out of trouble.

"Just get in a carriage and go up to the school."

"Aye, aye Captain McGonagall." Alex salutes McGonagall and pulls Luna into a carriage before anyone could speak. Why Alecto and Amycus pulled them apart, Alex will never know.

**Please review. And let the school year begin at Hogwarts. : P**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

_Last Time:_

"_I only punched that girl because she hit Luna." Alex explains, "Plus the school year hasn't begun yet until we step foot in the castle."_

_McGonagall rolls her eyes knowing Alex is speaking the honest truth while at the same time amusing them. Plus Alex is trying to get out of trouble._

"_Just get in a carriage and go up to the school."_

"_Aye, aye Captain McGonagall." Alex salutes McGonagall and pulls Luna into a carriage before anyone could speak. Why Alecto and Amycus pulled them apart, Alex will never know._

_Now:_

McGonagall hands Alex her timetable for the school year. The sorting last night was awkward. Only three people got sorted in Gryffindor, three in Ravenclaw, four in Hufflepuff and twenty in Slytherin.

Alex looks down at her schedule.

**7 – 8am:** breakfast

**8 – 9am:** Potions year 7- Professor Slughorn

**9 – 10am:** Herbology year 7- Professor Sprout

**10 – 11am:** History of Magic year 7- Professor Binns

**11 – 12pm:** lunch

**12 – 1pm:** Muggle Studies year 7- Professor Alecto Carrow

**1 – 2pm:** Care of Magical Creatures year 7- Professor Hagrid

**2 – 3pm:** Transfiguration year 7- Professor McGonagall

**3 – 4pm:** Charms year 7- Professor Flitwick

**4 – 5pm:** Dark Arts year 7- Professor Amycus Carrow

**5 – 6pm: **supper

Alex stares at the Dark Arts one in shock. _I thought it was supposed to be Defence Against the Dark Arts?_ Alex thinks.

"Ms. Russo-Snape." Alex looks up to see Alecto, "Professor Snape wants to see you in his office."

Alex looks at the head table to see Snape looking at her.

"Ok. Thank you Professor Carrow." Alex nods before standing up with her timetable and walks out. She walks up to the headmaster's office and when she reaches the gargoyle, she leans against the wall to wait.

~A&H~

After a few minutes, Alex hears footsteps walk down the corridor she is in. She looks up to see Snape walking to her in long strides.

"Why? Why did you punch one of the Carrows yesterday?" Snape asks clearly pissed off.

"The chick hit Luna." Alex answers crossing her arms with her eyes narrowed, "You know me dad. Whoever hits Luna will be punched by me."

Snape stares his daughter in the eye and watches the memory play in Alex's head. He indeed sees Luna get hit by Alecto.

"You have to be more careful Alex. They don't care who they hurt... even you." Alex nods.

"Ok. So what is this about getting rid of DADA?" Snape mutters something and the gargoyle steps out of the way.

"Come on." Alex and Snape heads up the stairs and into Snape's office.

Alex flops down on the chair behind the desk and puts her feet on the desk.

She cross her arms and stares Snape in the eye.

"Well?" Alex asks.

"The Dark Lord wants more Death Eaters. He wants more people on his side." Snape answers sitting down on Alex's usual chair for when she gets in trouble, "In Dark Arts you will learn how to torture, the unforgivable curses and how to attack people. Not how to defend yourself."

Alex rolls her brown eyes.

"Great." Alex groans, "What will happen if I refuse?"

Snape closes his eyes for a moment before staring Alex in the eye again.

"Other students will be given in the right to torture you; Amycus will be able to give you detention and to punish you."

"Can't I just not take the class or skip it?"

"No." Alex frowns and shakes her head quickly.

"I don't want to do this dad. I really don't want to. I don't want to be on Voldemort's side. I don't want anything to do with this." Snape watches as tears fill Alex's currently scared and terrified eyes, "I... I'm not strong enough daddy."

As Alex begins to cry, Snape stands up and walks over to her. He knees down and lets her cry in his shoulder.

"You are strong Ally. But just go to class, do not argue with Amycus, and I know you will hate this, but do the curses. You cannot risk losing the baby, mostly since in a few months he or she will be born."

Alex nods weakly in Snape's shoulder, knowing she can't risk her child's life.

~H&A~

Alex walks into her Dark Arts class after suffering through her other classes. She used to love Muggle Studies, but it's not Muggle Studies anymore. As Alex has learned in the class is: _muggles don't deserve to live, we are inferior than they are and all muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods deserve to die._

Alex sits down next to Michael and Terry who are also in her class... which she is ecstatic about. Neville sits down on Alex's right since you are able to fit four people per table.

Just then Amycus Carrow walks in.

"Today class we are going to learn what the three unforgivable curses are, and put them to the test. Now let's start with the torture curse." Amycus tells the class.

**Sorry that the chapter is short. Please review.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

_Last Time:_

_Alex walks into her Dark Arts class after suffering through her other classes. She used to love Muggle Studies, but it's not Muggle Studies anymore. As Alex has learned in the class is: muggles don't deserve to live, we are inferior than they are and all muggles, muggleborns, and half-bloods deserve to die._

_Alex sits down next to Michael and Terry who are also in her class... which she is ecstatic about. Neville sits down on Alex's right since you are able to fit four people per table._

_Just then Amycus Carrow walks in._

"_Today class we are going to learn what the three unforgivable curses are, and put them to the test. Now let's start with the torture curse." Amycus tells the class._

_Now:_

As soon as Amycus told them, Alex stiffens in her seat. Amycus snaps his fingers and the classroom turns into a field and every person is wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, black pants with a purple strip along the left and right sides, and finally black boots. Since Alex's hair is already in a ponytail with her bangs cut short and ends above her eyes, Alex sighs. She knows this is going to be dangerous. She just hopes it won't hurt her child.

"Ok, now get into groups of two and practice the curse." Amycus orders them.

"Partner?" Terry asks turning to Alex.

"Sure." Alex smiles as Michael and Neville pairs up as well.

~H&A~

Terry curses Alex and Alex falls to the ground screaming. Terry stops the curse immediately to only get cursed by Amycus. Alex watches scared as she breathes heavily.

Finally Alex couldn't take it anymore and disarms Amycus. His wand goes flying and Terry's screams end. Amycus turns to Alex with a glare.

Amycus continues to glare at Alex as he snaps his fingers and his wand lands in his outstretched hand.

Not even a second later, Alex begins to scream.

"This is what happens when you disarm a teacher and interrupt a lesson." Amycus informs the class of 7th years, "This is what happens when you argue in class and attack other classmates."

The bell rings and Amycus increases the curse and the classroom goes back to normal.

"Class dismissed." Amycus ends the curse and walks into his office. Alex lays on the ground crying and breathing heavily once more. She covers her stomach with both hands leaving her wand on the ground at her side.

Terry, Neville and Michael comes into Alex's view and helps her up.

"Let's get you to Madame Pomfrey to make sure the baby is ok." Michael whispers picking up Alex's wand. He puts her wand in his pocket and when they let her go and Alex takes a step, she falls to the ground. Before she hits the ground, Neville catches her.

"I'll carry her." Neville tells them, "You guys go ahead." Neville picks Alex up and Alex rests her head on his shoulder, "So Luna and I are the godparents?"

Alex giggles slightly and nods weakly.

"Yes." Alex whispers so softly and scared.

"Oh so Russo-Snape is cheating on Potter with Longbottom." Michael, Terry and Neville stops walking as Alex looks passed her two best friends to see Malfoy.

"I'm not cheating on my boyfriend Malfoy. Neville is just helping me." Alex rolls her eyes, "Just because you are jealous that I'm dating such an amazing guy, doesn't mean you could be a jerk."

"I'm not jealous of you Russo-Snape." Malfoy snaps as Alex tells Neville to put her down.

"Fine, you're jealous that I'm happier with Harry than I was with you." Alex snaps walking toward Malfoy weakly. Malfoy glares at Alex and pulls out his wand. Before he could hurt Alex, Neville, Terry and Michael all blast him, making him go flying into the air.

Before Alex could turn, Neville walks over to Alex and picks her back up. And just like that, they head to the hospital wing.

~A&H~

In the hospital wing, Alex is laying on the bed with the guys sitting on the bed on her left. Madame Pomfrey has her wand out, muttering words that Alex couldn't catch.

"Well, the baby is perfectly fine." Madame Pomfrey tells Alex with a smile, "But the curses almost hurt it. I even know the sex if you want me to tell you."

"Please." Alex smiles.

"You're having a baby boy." Alex grins and turns to her best friends, who all have grins as well, "Can you call dad down?"

"Sure." Madame Pomfrey leaves the group as Alex sits up and rests against the back of the bed.

"Can you go find Luna?" Alex asks Terry, "Don't tell her about her godson, I want to tell her."

"Ok." Terry gets up and runs out of the room to find Luna. Alex then turns to Michael.

"I don't know who, but Ginny has a crush on you or Terry, or even both. She doesn't like me because she still likes Harry."

"But Harry LOVES you and only you." Michael rolls his eyes, "I'll talk to her. If she likes me, then I'll ask her on a date."

"Do you like her too?"

"Yes. Terry likes this one Hufflepuff girl in our year." Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"I dunno. Get him to point her out to me."

Before either one could continue, Luna and Terry runs in.

"I'm going to kill that freaking teacher for hurting you..." Luna growls pissed off.

"Did you know Harry and I have a son?" Alex asks amused.

"WHAT?!" Luna's mood changes from angry to excited in less then five seconds, "Oh my gosh! Flash to Hermione, Ron and Harry! But wait until everyone is asleep to do it." Luna orders Alex.

"Ok, ok. I'll go see Hermione, Ron and Harry tonight." Alex smiles.

"Good. I'm still going to kill the fu–" Neville covers Luna's mouth just as Snape walks in.

"Are you excited for your grandson, dad?" Snape's eyes widen as he stops walking to Alex's bed.

"Grand... son?" Alex smirks.

"Baby boy." Snape grins and rushes over to Alex and pulls her into a hug.

"When are you going to tell Harry?" Snape asks in a whisper.

"Tonight."

"Want to go right now?"

"Ok." Michael hands Alex her wand and in a blink of an eye, Alex flashes to where Harry is... Grimmauld Place.

**Please review.**


	75. Chapter 75

**WonderStruck88- **Because you asked so nicely and loved the last chapter, I decided I will update today. I was originally going to update Saturday but I will give you the chapter early. For the next chapter it will be up Saturday.

**Chapter 75**

_Last Time:_

"_Grand... son?" Alex smirks._

"_Baby boy." Snape grins and rushes over to Alex and pulls her into a hug._

"_When are you going to tell Harry?" Snape asks in a whisper._

"_Tonight."_

"_Want to go right now?"_

"_Ok." Michael hands Alex her wand and in a blink of an eye, Alex flashes to where Harry is... Grimmauld Place._

_Now:_

Alex stands in the living room of Grimmauld Place and hears voices coming from the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen to see Dobby, Kreacher, Harry, Ron, Hermione and a guy she doesn't recognize.

"Did you know I HATE these two freaking teachers?" Alex asks cutting in. She has a cut along her cheek and a cut lip that Madame Pomfrey fixed but is a scar.

She watches as all of them turn to her. Harry grins and pulls Alex into a hug.

"Hey sweetie." Harry greets.

"Hey handsome." Harry wraps his arms around her waist as her's wrap around his neck after she puts her wand in her inside pocket, "I have news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well Dark Arts class was torture... literally, and I kinda... disarmed the teacher?" Alex looks up at her boyfriend innocently, "And he cursed me. He dismissed the class and Neville, Terry and Michael took me to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey patched me up and told me the sex of the baby."

Harry's eyes light up as he listens.

"I told Luna and dad when I found out and Neville, Terry and Michael heard since they were with me. But Luna wants to kill Amycus for hurting me. Dad is more likely pissed at him as well. But do you want to know?"

"Yes." Harry tightens his hold on Alex.

"We're having a baby boy."

Harry grins and lifts Alex off the ground, spinning her around.

"You are amazing. I'm so happy!" Harry grins like a lovesick fool as he sets Alex on her feet, "I love you so much Alex."

"I love you too Harry." Harry leans down and gives Alex a sweet kiss before getting tackled by Hermione.

"I get a nephew!" Hermione says excitedly.

"I get a nephew too!" Ron cheers before pointing his wand at the guy.

"So whatcha up to?" Alex asks looking at Hermione then Ron, then Harry and to the unknown guy.

"We are finding out where the locket is." Alex looks at Hermione, who is the one who answered.

"I stole that awhile ago. If you like I could do some research to figure out where some are and if they are in Hogwarts."

"Do you have some information that we need?" Ron asks as the guy disappears.

"Well, I know Nagini is a horcrux and I gave dad the locket. I think he may know how to destroy horcruxes but I can't be sure. I know what each horcrux is but I know there are seven. I only know six. There's Nagini, the locket, the Hufflepuff cup, the diary was one, the ring and the lost diadem. That's all I know." Alex secretly bites her lip. She actually knows all seven but Harry has to figure out the last one on his own.

"So which ones are destroyed?" Ron asks the group.

"The diary. I destroyed that in second year." Harry answers.

"And the ring. Dumbledore destroyed that one." Hermione finishes.

"So we are down to five." Ron states, "Alex has the third so we have to find the other four."

"I will search around the school with Neville, Luna, Terry and Michael and we will do research."

They give Alex a thankful smile.

"So the Ministry of Magic is done and off the list."

"I am sure the idiot will find you guys here since each of you are on the 'out to get' list. So tomorrow you guys should leave here and go somewhere. I will find you and if there is a weapon to destroy the horcruxes dad will give it to you or lead you to where it is. Remember, dad is a Death Eater but is really on our side."

And just like that, Alex disappears.

~H&A~

Justin sighs as he leaves Australia since Voldemort has ordered all workers to Gringotts Wizard Bank in London. Justin knows this isn't good.

He walks into Gringotts as he arrives and sees Voldemort standing in the lobby with all the goblins on the ground bowing down to him.

"Ahh, Mr. Russo-Snape. How are you doing today?" Voldemort asks.

"I am doing well sir. How are you?" Justin asks politely.

"I am doing well too. Do you happen to know where your sister is?"

"No I do not. I haven't been in contact with her or my father."

"Ok." Voldemort points his wand at Justin and Justin falls to the ground screaming.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Voldemort breaks the spell and looks at the entrance to see Alex and Snape, "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TORTURING MY BROTHER?!"

"Ms. Russo-Snape, he knew where you were and wouldn't be honest with me." Voldemort smirks.

"He had NO idea where I was. He has no idea what is going on with Hogwarts. He has no idea that I was getting tortured by your very own Death Eaters at school. He has no idea that Harry, Ron and Hermione are missing. He has no idea that dad is now the headmaster at Hogwarts. He has no idea that Dumbledore is dead. He has no idea that I'm pregnant." Alex snaps losing her cool. When she realizes what she revealed, she covers her mouth in shock.

One thing runs through Alex's mind.

_Oh, shit_.

She looks at Voldemort to see anger in his eyes.

"Who's the father?" Voldemort asks narrowing his eyes.

"None of your business." Alex crosses her arms with a smirk on her face.

Voldemort storms over to her and is about to curse her to talk, Snape steps in the way and falls to the ground screaming.

"If you don't tell me who the father is I will kill your father." Voldemort smirks evilly as tears fill Alex's brown eyes.

"It's my best friend's." Alex lies, hoping Voldemort will believe her answer.

"Good girl." Voldemort ends the curse and Alex helps Snape to his feet, "Now get your father and brother out of here before I kill all of you."

Alex nods and signals Justin to come over to her. As soon as Justin is in front of her, she flashes herself, Snape and Justin to Hogwarts.

**Please review.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76**

_Last Time:_

"_If you don't tell me who the father is I will kill your father." Voldemort smirks evilly as tears fill Alex's brown eyes._

"_It's my best friend's." Alex lies, hoping Voldemort will believe her answer._

"_Good girl." Voldemort ends the curse and Alex helps Snape to his feet, "Now get your father and brother out of here before I kill all of you."_

_Alex nods and signals Justin to come over to her. As soon as Justin is in front of her, she flashes herself, Snape and Justin to Hogwarts._

_Now:_

November arrives and in the halls of Hogwarts, Slytherins curse Gryffindors nonstop and they don't even get in trouble. But if it's the Gryffindors who curse the Slytherins, they serve detention with the Carrows and they get cursed for a good hour.

Alex walks into the Great Hall and touches her bruised eye and cut above the bruise. She pulls her hand back to see blood. She rolls her eyes and looks around the Great Hall for Luna since it is dinner time.

She walks over to the Ravenclaw table when she sees Luna and sits next to her.

"Russo-Snape, get you your own table!" Alex looks up to see Alecto Carrow.

"This is my table." Alex answers with her eyes narrowed, "But an idiot like you wouldn't know that."

Alecto pulls out her wand and is about to curse her, but Snape disarms Alecto.

"You will NOT curse my daughter Alecto." Snape growls, "If you try or I hear you or your brother curse her once more, I will contact the Dark Lord and he will deal with you both."

~H&A~

Alex walks into Snape's office three weeks later to see the Gryffindor sword is behind his desk.

"What's up with the sword dad?" Alex asks Snape as she walks to the desk and takes over the tall chair behind the desk. Snape walks over to the desk and sits down on a red chair, since he just pulled her out of her Charms class.

"I need you to give it and the locket to Harry. But they cannot see you since there are snatchers in the Forest of Dean that they are in." Snape whispers.

"Can I tie the locket to the sword and use my patronus?"

"Yes, can you do that now?"

"Sure." Snape stands up and duplicates the sword before handing Alex the real one and putting the fake back in the case. He pulls the locket out of his pocket and ties it to the sword's handle.

"Ok, go ahead."

Alex nods and flashes to the Forest of Dean.

She walks through the forest slipping her hair into a low ponytail. She walks until she arrives to a lake. She lowers herself into the water after breaking the thin layer of ice and dives deep into the water.

After she puts the sword down on the ground where it is easy to get to, she swims to the surface and pulls herself out of the water.

She walks to the tent and scratches the side of the tent to draw attention to herself. She hears movement in the tent, and backed up into the thickest trees and casts her patronus. She knows Harry knows her patronus off by heart so she knows he will follow.

Harry steps out of the tent and she hears him whisper her name. She grins and makes the patronus walk to the lake, making Harry follow. She follows behind him and ducks in the bushes ignoring the cold. Her patronus disappears into the lake and Harry dives in after stripping until he is in his boxers.

Harry dives into the ice cold water and after a few minutes, he returns to the surface with the sword. Alex sees someone pull Harry out and sees it is only Ron.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Ron snaps at Harry.

"It's Alex's patronus. She gave us the sword of Gryffindor and the locket." Harry answers pulling on his clothes with shaky hands.

"How do you know it was Alex's and not a freaking murdering freak?"

"I just do."

Alex rolls her eyes as Harry picks the sword up with the attached locket and heads back to the tent.

"Thank you Alex. I love you." Harry whispers into the night before leaving the lake.

~A&H~

It is Christmas break and Alex is at home with Snape, Minnie and Justin.

"What do you mean that Luna was kidnapped by him and is at Malfoy Manor?!" Alex snaps at Snape, "Is he going to kill her?!"

Snape pushes Alex onto the couch and holds her in place.

"I will keep an eye on her at the meetings. First things first, to keep your son safe. You have less than two months left so you are going to stay in the apartment with Minnie and Justin. I will collect your homework for the lessons." Snape reassures.

"Will Luna be ok?" Alex asks like a scared child.

"I promise you she will be perfectly fine." Snape kisses Alex's forehead before she cries out in pain.

Snape feels something wet hit his leg and looks to see Alex's water has broke.

"Or the kid is going to be a Christmas baby." Snape whispers before making Alex to lie down and snaps his fingers to make Alex's clothes to change into a nightgown. Minnie immediately calls Molly and not even a second later, Molly arrives to help deliver the baby that is going to be born on Christmas day.

A few hours later, Alex is holding her son in her arms as Justin strokes Alex's sweaty hair back. Alex has already feed her son and wishing she could contact Harry to ask him what they should name their son.

Alex thinks back to a conversation she and Harry had and decides to pick their two favourite guy names.

"Isaac Samuel." Alex smiles looking up at Snape, "That's his name."

"Who's favourite is Samuel?" Justin asks his little sister.

"Mine. Harry's is Isaac."

"So you lied to me whose baby that belongs to." Alex looks up to see Voldemort standing behind the couch with his wand pointed.

"I didn't lie. I just never told you a name." Alex glares, "You aren't even wanted here so get lost."

"Not until I kill Harry Potter's son." Voldemort is about to cast the killing curse when Alex passes Justin Isaac and tackles Voldemort to the ground. She knocks his wand out of the way and points her own wand at him, "Go on. Kill me."

"I would but your horcruxes are not destroyed so you can't really die until they are all gone. I will destroy them and then you won't exist. If you think you could kill my son, you have another thing coming." Alex punches Voldemort in the face before getting up and taking Isaac from Justin and flashes, leaving a shocked Minnie, Snape, Justin and Voldemort behind her.

**Please review.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

_Last Time:_

"_Not until I kill Harry Potter's son." Voldemort is about to cast the killing curse when Alex passes Justin Isaac and tackles Voldemort to the ground. She knocks his wand out of the way and points her own wand at him, "Go on. Kill me."_

"_I would but your horcruxes are not destroyed so you can't really die until they are all gone. I will destroy them and then you won't exist. If you think you could kill my son, you have another thing coming." Alex punches Voldemort in the face before getting up and taking Isaac from Justin and flashes, leaving a shocked Minnie, Snape, Justin and Voldemort behind her._

_Now:_

Alex pops up in Godric's Hallow in the cemetery. She looks around hiding Isaac in her heavy sweater. There is Hermione and Harry at a grave stone. Alex walks over to them exhausted and sleepy.

Harry hears a small cry and someone hushing. He turns around with Hermione to see Alex standing behind them bouncing someone or something.

"Come on Isaac, I already fed you and I know you are upset. Like seriously, I punched the idiot in the face for trying to kill you. And that happened when you were sleeping like a rock." Harry looks at Alex amused before walking over.

"Who you talking to?" Harry asks Alex quietly.

"Your son." Alex smiles, "A few hours ago he was born." Alex yawns and buries her face into Harry's neck as he pulls her into a hug, careful of his son that are in-between them. Isaac stops crying and looks up at Harry with blue eyes. Isaac has blue eyes, black hair and wearing a blue sweater and jogging pants. He has slippers on his tiny feet. Alex has him wrapped in a heavy wool blanket and a blue hat on his head.

"He was early?" Hermione asks.

"Yup." Alex nods into Harry's neck.

"Can I hold him?" Hermione asks excited.

"Sure." Hermione unzips her coat and takes Isaac off her best friend's hands. She hides him in her coat and zips it up slightly to block him from the cold wind.

"Why are you guys here?" Alex asks as Harry holds her to him tighter and blocks her from the wind.

"We are looking for Bathilda Bagshot and checking out Harry's old house and where his parents are buried." Hermione answers rocking Isaac side to side.

"Oh." Alex kisses Harry's cold cheek before Harry leans down to kiss her.

~A&H~

"Who's that?" Alex asks pointing to the person that is staring at them. She recognizes the eyes but doesn't know where. The person she pointed to is old and has snake like eyes.

"Bathilda Bagshot." Harry whispers. The three teenagers walk over to her and Bathilda leads them down the road and to her home.

As Alex and Hermione looks around, Harry follows Bathilda upstairs.

Alex opens a door and gasps seeing dripping blood and snake skin. Alex covers her mouth and slams the door closed.

"I'm going to be sick." Alex runs back out into the cold and gets sick in a snow bank.

"At least we know you're not pregnant anymore." Alex hears Hermione's amused comment behind her after she finishes.

"True. But that's not Bathilda. That's Nagini." They hear a bang upstairs and both run up the steps to see Nagini dive to attack Harry. Alex steps in the way and blasts her aside, "Grab my arm."

She feels Harry and Hermione grab her left arm and Alex flashes them into the woods as Nagini dives at them.

She feels Nagini's teeth pierce into her arm as they disappear into the night.

~H&A~

Alex collapses to the ground outside Luna's house and blacks out.

"ALEX!" Harry shakes Alex in hope to wake her up.

"Get her inside Potter." Harry and Hermione looks up to see Luna's father Xenophilius Lovegood.

Harry picks Alex up and he and Hermione walks into the house.

"Lay her on the couch." Harry lays Alex on the couch as Xenophilius picks up a vial. Harry looks to see it has yellow stuff inside it, "Open her mouth." Harry does what he is told and Xenophilius pours the yellow stuff into Alex's mouth. They watch as Alex swallows the liquid and the bite immediately begins to heal.

~A&H~

"So Luna was taken to Malfoy Manor?" Hermione whispers to Alex as Xenophilius went to make them tea after telling them about the Deathly Hallows. There are three Deathly Hallows. There's the Elder Wand, Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. Harry has the cloak, Dumbledore has the wand (which only Alex knows about) and the Resurrection Stone is nowhere to be found (only Alex and Snape know where it is hidden). The stone is actually hidden in the Golden Snitch which is where Dumbledore put it.

"Ya. Dad said he will keep an eye on her and make sure she is safe." Alex answers.

"Good. So what is going on at Hogwarts?" Harry asks playing with Alex's hair as Hermione holds the sleeping Isaac.

"Well, it's hell. The Carrows siblings love to curse you and torture you. But obviously, not allowed to kill. But when a Gryffindor student curses a Slytherin student that Gryffindor student serves an hour detention with one to the Carrows and you get tortured for an hour straight. But when it's a Slytherin student they get praised. But in Muggle Studies we learn that we are inferior over muggles, half bloods and muggleborns. In Dark Arts we learn the unforgiveable curses. We HAVE to practice the torture curse outside of class." Alex frowns deeply, "I was tortured a few times, but since now that Isaac is born, I get to fight back now." Alex smirks, "The Carrows better watch their backs."

Harry and Hermione looks at Alex in shock and surprise.

"What?" Alex asks looking at them, "Neville, Michael, Terry and I are going to start up the DA again and since I didn't want to hurt Isaac I was behaving. Now I get to release all my anger and as the saying goes 'payback is a bitch'."

Before another word is spoken they hear a bang and the smell of smoke.

"What the hell?" Alex, Harry and Hermione gets up and rushing downstairs to see Death Eaters right outside in the yard, "Crap. Voldemort already hates me for punching him in the face and for not letting him kill Isaac."

"Let's get out of here." Hermione pulls out her wand and before she could get them out of there, Hermione's wand goes flying into the air. They look at the door to see Bellatrix.

"Really? You again?" Alex smirks.

"Really? You just had to say the Dark Lord's name? You do know he tabooed it." Bellatrix fires back amused.

"Tabooed? How the heck can you taboo a name?"

"With a spell." Alex shrugs her shoulders.

"Still going to keep me alive?" Bellatrix rolls her eyes but gives Alex a small smile.

"That depends. Do you want me too?"

"Just a little. So where are we going since I know there is no point in fighting." Alex bends down and picks up Hermione's wand. She hands Hermione her wand and Hermione puts it away.

"Malfoy Manor." Bellatrix flicks her wand and they land outside the gate of Malfoy Manor.

**Please review.**


	78. Chapter 78

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 78**

_Last Time:_

"_With a spell." Alex shrugs her shoulders._

"_Still going to keep me alive?" Bellatrix rolls her eyes but gives Alex a small smile._

"_That depends. Do you want me too?"_

"_Just a little. So where are we going since I know there is no point in fighting." Alex bends down and picks up Hermione's wand. She hands Hermione her wand and Hermione puts it away._

"_Malfoy Manor." Bellatrix flicks her wand and they land outside the gate of Malfoy Manor._

_Now:_

"So where's Ari?" Alex asks with her arms crossed over her chest as three Death Eaters forces Hermione, Ron and Harry to walk forward, "HEY! Careful of my son. You really don't want to deal with an angry mother." Alex glares at the Death Eaters.

"Ari is down in the dungeon." Bellatrix whispers to Alex.

"Why? Does the idiot hate her like he hates me?"

"Maybe. But he wants to make sure I don't take off with Ari. He wants me to do his bidding." Alex rolls her eyes.

"Sounds like him. He threatened to kill dad and Justin." Bellatrix sighs as the gate opens and she leads them into Malfoy Manor.

"Looks like it always does." Alex states sarcastically. She follows with her arms crossed and keeps looking over at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isaac to make sure they are ok.

In Malfoy Manor Alex sees Voldemort standing with Lucius, Malfoy and Narcissa.

"Sup dude. Still mad at me for punching you?" Alex greets coldly even though she is freaking out on the inside.

"Greyback, take Potter and Weasley to the dungeon. I need to speak to Russo-Snape and Granger." Voldemort orders and dismisses the Malfoy family. Hermione walks over to Alex and they lace their hands together. Alex moves so she is in front of Hermione protectively.

After everyone leaves it is only Voldemort, Alex, Hermione and Isaac left.

"What do you want to talk about Tom? You want to have a beautiful heart to an ice heart?" Alex smirks seeing Voldemort frown then makes his face go neutral.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked who's the father?"

"Technically I didn't lie. I just never told you the full story."

"Don't get smart with me."

"I'm not. I'm just pointing out the obvious." Alex narrows her eyes at Voldemort when he takes a step forward, "If you come any closer I will blast you into the next generation." Voldemort continues to walk to them. Alex grabs Hermione's wand and blasts Voldemort. He crashes into the fireplace knocked out.

Alex drags Hermione to the dungeon and blasts Greyback.

"Bombarda." The cell door explodes into pieces due to Alex's anger, "Guys, get out here right now. I don't know how long we have."

Hermione and Alex watches as Harry, Ron, Luna and Ollivander runs out with Dobby right behind them.

"Dobby, can you get Luna, Ollivander and Hermione out of here?" Alex asks nicely.

"Oh course Ms. Alex." Dobby holds his hands out to the ones named and in a blink of an eye, they are gone.

Alex turns to Harry and Ron.

"Dobby will be right back." Harry whispers, "But what happened up there?"

"He pissed me off." Alex shrugs her shoulders, "So I blasted him."

"Where is the safest place for we can wait for Dobby?" Ron cuts in.

"Upstairs."

~A&H~

They arrive upstairs to see Voldemort, Narcissa, Malfoy and Lucius arguing as Bellatrix looks around sadly.

"Go ahead. I have to do something." Alex whispers before disappearing back the way she came.

Alex rushes down a hallway and blasts the cell door open. There is Ari with black bags under her eyes and all pale and bloody.

"Ari." Alex whispers running over to her. Alex's knees hit the ground and immediately start to bleed.

"Alex?" Ari whispers scared.

"I'm here sweetie. Let's get you out of here." Alex helps Ari up and they fast walk down the hall. Most of Ari's weight is on Alex, which she doesn't mind.

Upstairs Alex sees that Harry and Ron are gone and Malfoy, Narcissa and Lucius are knocked out. Voldemort is screaming and Bellatrix is running to Alex and Ari when Voldemort's back is to them.

"Get back down there." Bellatrix whispers harshly. The two girls do what they are told and Bellatrix pulls them into a room. Once the door is closed, Bellatrix hugs Ari tightly, "Thank you Alex."

"You're welcome. What happened up there?" Alex asks.

"Your boyfriend and best friend got away with that house elf." Bellatrix answers.

"Dobby. Do you know where they went? The spell I casted on Harry to tell me the location can't detect him."

"No. But go to Hogwarts. I know for a fact that is where the war will take place." Alex nods.

"Ok. Get you and Ari out of here."

"The Dark Lord will know how to find us. The Dark Mark is also a tracker." Alex smirks.

"Dad and I have made a potion to remove it. We haven't put it to a test just yet. You want to get it removed?"

"Yes."

"Want to come to Hogwarts with me?"

"Absolutely." And just like that Alex waves the wand and they disappear from the room.

~H&A~

At Hogwarts Snape pours five drops onto Bellatrix's arm where the Dark Mark is. Immediately the mark disappears completely. Bellatrix takes the vial and does the same to Snape's. Once his mark is gone, Snape and Bellatrix turn to Alex and Ari who are fast asleep in their chairs.

"Well, I better take Ari and go. Thank you so much Severus." Bellatrix gives Snape a thankful smile.

"It's not a problem Bella. I'm happy you got your daughter back. Make sure you give this to her to drink. It will heal her." Snape hands Bellatrix a vial and Bellatrix put it in her pocket.

"I will. I hope you and your family stays safe." Bellatrix takes Ari's hand and they disappear into the night.

Snape looks at his sleeping daughter knowing she is scared for her son, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dobby and Ollivander.

**Please review.**


	79. Chapter 79

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 79**

_Last Time:_

"_Well, I better take Ari and go. Thank you so much Severus." Bellatrix gives Snape a thankful smile._

"_It's not a problem Bella. I'm happy you got your daughter back. Make sure you give this to her to drink. It will heal her." Snape hands Bellatrix a vial and Bellatrix put it in her pocket._

"_I will. I hope you and your family stays safe." Bellatrix takes Ari's hand and they disappear into the night._

_Snape looks at his sleeping daughter knowing she is scared for her son, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dobby and Ollivander._

_Now:_

Alex walks with Luna, Neville, Ginny, Terry and Michael into the Room of Requirement. Michael and Ginny are dating as Terry is dating that girl Michael told Alex about. Neville told Alex that he likes Luna more than a friend and Luna told Alex she likes Neville more than a friend. She told both of them to talk to each other but they are both scared too.

"Ok so Aberforth told me one of us is to go his house because Harry, Ron, Hermione and Isaac are there." Neville informs them as Alex sees the whole DA are there... at least the ones that are still at Hogwarts.

"I'll go." Alex smiles.

"Ok." Alex walks over to the ladder that you are to climb and get to the secret passage. Alex climbs up as the portrait opens and Alex walks through. She walks down the passage way until she reaches the end.

She puts open the door and Hermione, Ron and Harry jumps in shock.

"You know Hogwarts is boring." Alex tells them crossing her arms as she leans against the wall, "Now I was informed you guys need a way into the castle. Care to join me?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry quickly climb up over the fireplace and into the passage way after Hermione passes Isaac to Alex.

~H&A~

"So what's going on at the castle?" Ron asks Alex as they walk down the passage.

"Well, as I said before it has changed. The Carrows siblings have been holding the detentions and torture you for the heck of it. Dad and I made a potion and we removed his and Bellatrix's Dark Mark. As you can tell I have been tortured a few times because I refuse to do the curses. Plus I skipped classes just for the heck of it." Alex smirks and looks down at her's and Harry's son in her arms.

Soon they arrive to the end of the passage way and Alex opens the door.

"And we have our heroes." Alex informs the group before slowly climbing down the ladder with Isaac in her arms. At the bottom of the ladder Neville lifts Alex off and kisses Isaac's forehead. Isaac is fast asleep and just before anyone could speak he opens his eyes and begins to cry. Alex could tell by his cry that he's hungry. Alex walks away from everyone and disappears around the corner where she feeds her son.

~A&H~

"So what do you guys need?" Alex asks Harry, Ron and Hermione in Snape's office where Snape is going to keep an eye on Isaac since everyone knows the war is going to happen in a few hours time.

"We need to find the Lost Diadem, Nagini and one last horcrux." Hermione answers.

"Well Luna and I have a pretty good idea where to find the Diadem but we need to speak with the last holder of it. As for Nagini, she is obviously with the idiot. The last horcrux... I have no idea." Alex reveals.

"Who was the last holder?" Ron questions.

"So I heard you guys lost the Gryffindor sword." Alex states changing the subject.

"Ya..." Harry looks down nervously.

"You do know there is another way to destroy horcruxes."

"Really? How?" Harry asks looking up at his girlfriend.

"A Basilisk fang."

~H&A~

Harry runs after Alex and Luna who are running as fast as they can to find the last holder of the Diadem. The last holder was... The Grey Lady also known as, Helena Ravenclaw.

Luna and Alex stops short and Luna talks to Helena in a whisper. Harry can't hear a word either person says. Not even a second later the two girls take off running and Harry runs after them.

"Where... are... we... going?" Harry asks panting as they run up the stairs.

"Room of Requirement." Alex calls out to him running faster.

Twenty minutes ago McGonagall 'battled' Snape for control of Headmaster. Snape jumped out of the window with Isaac hidden in his cloak. It was all part of the plan for Snape to go into hiding. Alex knows where Snape is. He is with Minnie and Justin at their house. Snape informed Alex that if Voldemort finds out that he is a double agent, Voldemort will kill him. Snape wanted to stay and fight but Alex refused and forced Snape to go into hiding.

After that Voldemort spoke to the school to tell them they have an hour to give Harry to him or there will be a war. Students under the age of seventeen are being removed out of the school and those who don't want to fight. The Order of the Phoenix are removing the students and putting up enchantments.

Hermione and Ron are down in the Chamber of Secrets to get the Basilisk fangs that they need.

They stop in front of the Room of Requirement and runs in to see Hermione and Ron standing there with the Diadem in hand.

"Stab it." Hermione hands Alex the Diadem and Basilisk fang. Alex does so and a giant fire Voldemort face appears and sets everything on fire.

"RUN!" Ron shouts. They all take off running to the door to only be stopped by Malfoy.

"Get out Malfoy!" Alex shouts trying to get passed.

"No." Malfoy grabs Alex's arms as the door slams closed with Luna, Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other side. Soon the fire engulfs them as Malfoy kisses her. Alex freezes as smoke fills her lungs and she passes out in Malfoy's arms.

~A&H~

Alex hears screams, sobs and the smell of smoke. She weakly opens her eyes to see Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ron crying into their hands above her.

"We win the war to only find out that Alex is dead." Hermione cries.

Alex tries to open her mouth to speak but can't find her voice. She shakily raises her hand and places it on Harry's knee. She slides her hand up to his hand and pulls it away.

Harry looks down and his eyes widen to see Alex's eyes open and moving.

"ALEX!" Harry pulls Alex into a hug and sobs into her hair. He feels Luna, Ron and Hermione hug her as well and just happy that Alex is alive, even though she is been barely breathing the last two hours.

~H&A~

It has been nineteen years since the war at Hogwarts. Snape is the Potions teacher as McGonagall is the headmistress. Ari and Bellatrix are happy and living in Australia. Neville is the Herbology teacher and he and Luna are married. Ron and Hermione are married as Ginny and Michael are married. Terry and the girl he was dating are married and all three of them have kids. Alex and Harry are married and Isaac is now eighteen. Alex and Harry have four kids and that is not including Isaac. There is Matt who is seventeen, Angela who is sixteen, Kyle who is fourteen, and finally Kelly who is eleven.

To say life is better now than it was nineteen years ago is clearly an underestimate. Voldemort is gone; Justin is happily married living just down the road from Snape's house, Alex and her family are living with Snape in their house but that is because Alex and Snape are scared to be apart, and all is safe, happy and calm... they way it should be.

**And that's the chapter and the end of the story. Please review and be ready for the next HP/WOWP story that is just being posted. **

**Thank you all for reading this story and liking it. :D**

**~Im a Skyscraper**


End file.
